Adventures of an Excon
by Lucky Duck86
Summary: The Newsies are juvenile delinquents that instead of being imprisoned are sent to reform institutions. Their journey is filled with humorous adventures, mischievous plots and drama. Previously Title Coming Soon
1. New Beats

**Hey, just fyi, Disney owns Newsies, Acorn (Heavenly Princess) owns Angel, I own everything else. Enjoy

* * *

****CHARACTERS:**

**Jack Kelly- Breaking and Entering**

**Mush Meyers-Vandalizing Public Property**

**David Jacobs-Disturbing the Peace**

**Blink Parker-Grand Theft Auto**

**Bumlets Lucero-Drug Distribution**

**Skittery Goorjian-Arson**

**Racetrack Higgins-Under aged Gambling**

**Spot Conlon-Mugging**

**Angelica (Angel) Thompson-Assault and Battery**

**Valerie (Val) Thompson-Assault and Battery**

"Come on Angel, we could work." Trevor said as he and Angel walked through the dark parking lot.

"Psh, no." Angel scoffed at his proposal.

"Why?"

"Because Trevor, you're not my type."

"What is your type?" Trevor asked stepping in front of Angel and cutting her off.

"Not you." Angel said walking around him to her car.

"Would you at least think about it?" Trevor asked leaning against the door, barring her entry.

"Hm…no."

"Come on sweetness." Trevor said snatching her keys and stepping away from the car.

"What part of no are you not grasping?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because, your reputation precedes you."

"Haha, harsh, but true."

"Now if you would be so kind as to give me back my keys." Angel said holding out her hand. Trevor took Angel's hand and smiled mischievously. Angel shot him a look of sheer disgust and quickly slipped her hand out of his grasp. Trevor stepped closer to her and placed his hands on Angel's hips and she pushed him off.

"Pig." Angel spat.

"Whore." Trevor replied.

"I'M the whore? Then I guess that would make you a man whore." Angel said turning her back to him and walking away. Trevor grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Let me go." Angel said almost growling.

"Don't turn your back on me."

"Back off of me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Trevor asked stepping closer.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to avoid this." Angel said landing a right hook to his eye. Angel grabbed her keys from him and headed for her car only to be grabbed again by Trevor before he backhanded her.

"That was not wise." Trevor said menacingly.

"No, you are the foolish one." Angel said giving him a left hook. Trevor slapped her and Angel threw another punch but this time he caught it and twisted her arm behind her back.

"You just don't get it that I would die before dating you are you?" Angel asked.

"I know you think that our personalities don't match, but believe me there are things that could fit."

"You smelly lump of lard." Angel said in disgust trying to throw him off of her. Trevor brought up his free arm and began choking Angel only to have her elbow him in the gut. She broke free of his grasp and landed another blow to his head. Trevor punched Angel in the stomach and threw an uppercut to her jaw. In retaliation, Angel kicked Trevor, but he caught her leg. Angel threw a punch at him and he caught that as well before pushing her to the ground.

"You filthy little flea bag." Angel said squirming to get free.

"We can do this with you conscious or I can give you something to loosen you up." Trevor sneered.

"Go to Hell!" Trevor had Angel firmly pinned and forcefully kissed her. She brought up her knee and threw it into Trevor's ribs. Trevor lost his grip on her wrist and Angel punched him in the groin, sending him to the ground doubled over in pain. Taking that opportunity, she made a mad dash for her car, clambered in and hastily locked the doors. She hurried home and spent the night awake with the light on since her dad worked the night shift and her sister was at a friend's house. Unfortunately, Trevor's father had deep pockets and his attorney made a case against Angel. Even more absurd, the judge sided with Trevor and Angel was given the choice between prison or an all girls work ranch. Angel chose the ranch and sat in her jail cell before she was shipped out.

"How long?" Angel's sister Valerie asked her.

"Depends on my behavior." Angel said on the verge of tears.

"That's so fake. Why would you even attack Trevor?"

"I didn't, the bum attacked me!"

"I know I'm just trying to figure out how that idiot judge took that story over the truth."

"Because Val, Trevor's dad paid the idiot off."

"You're going to get more split ends." Val said as Angel twirled her long black hair around her finger.

"I do it when I get nervous, you should know this by now."

"At least you're just 17 and they couldn't try you as an adult."

"Yeah, I suppose I should be grateful for that."

"So do you get visitors?"

"It's a work ranch, Val. I doubt it." Angel saw her little sister's honey colored eyes begin to water. "Don't cry Val."

"I know I didn't mean to get all girlie on ya." Val smirked wiping the tears away.

"I'm gonna miss you." Angel said her own hazel eyes filling with tears.

"Uhm, Dad wanted to come in, but I think it would be too much for him to see you go…after mom."

"Yeah, take care of him Val." Angel said, hoping that this wouldn't send him over the edge after the death of her mother.

"I'll take care of things." Val said with a vengeful look in her eye.

"No, take care of dad, I'll be fine."

"Okay sis."

"I love you, you know that right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I know. You know what?"

"What?"

"Next time I see you, I'll be an inch taller."

"I doubt that."

"Or at least an inch taller than I am now, which would put us at the same height."

"You know, most girls stop growing at age 16. So you may just be stuck at 5' 3" forever." Angel teased.

"I'm still growing." Val argued.

"So am I."

"Time's up!" The guard called.

"You gotta go now." Angel told Val.

"So it would appear."

"Remember, take care of Dad!"

"Daddy will be okay. You watch yourself."

"I intend to."

"Love you Angel."

"Love you too Val."

"I guess we'll write letters."

"Yeah, and maybe I can call you."

"VISITING TIME IS OVER!!!!" The guard yelled.

"Bye Val." Angel said not wanting to be left alone.

"Bye Angel." Val said reluctantly leaving her sister. Val went out to the car where her father waited and got inside.

"I got kicked out." Val said twirling her long brown hair as she scolded her sister for doing.

"Is she okay, all things considered?" Their dad asked.

"Yeah." Val said looking out the window before muttering, "Trevor won't be okay for long."

Angel was woken at 5 am the next day and ushered onto a bus that after several hours stopped at another prison. Angel was then transferred onto a different bus and noticed she was the only girl among the three other passengers. A tall boy had an eye patch covering his left eye and answered when the guard called the name "Parker". Another boy on the bus was what some would call man-pretty; this one went by the name "Meyers". The last boy had a mischievous glint in his eye and answered to "Higgins." It was only when the guard called "Thompson" that she realized that he was calling out last names. After the roster had been checked the bus crept forward and did not stop for nine hours. Night had fallen when the bus pulled to a stop and the four youth were escorted outside. The air was crisp and cool and Angel realized that they were in the middle of nowhere as she looked around.

"All right, closest town from here is New Florence, you will never see it, because this is where you carry out your sentence." The guard said.

"Uh, I think there's been a mistake, I'm supposed to be at an all girls work ranch." Angel interrupted.

"Me too." The one called Higgins smirked.

"Racetrack, shut up." The one with the eye patch said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow, Blink, stop."

"Hehe."

"Why is there talking going on?" The guard roared.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Angel continued with her argument.

"That's what they all say." Racetrack joked.

"Race, cheese it." Meyers said.

"You cheese it Mush."

"All of you shut up! You, Thompson, explain." The guard ordered.

"I was supposed to be at an all girls work ranch, these are clearly not girls." Angel said pointing at the three boys.

"Thanks for noticing." Blink smirked.

"Hmm, we'll check it out in the morning. This is the bunk house you are assigned to." The guard said pointing at a long building.

"You want me, to stay in there, with them?!" Angel asked shocked and not in any mood to deal with stupid boys at the moment.

"Not only do I want you to, you WILL, and there will be no trouble, now move!"

"Ack." Angel muttered.

"Home sweet home." Mush muttered as they walked toward the building.

"For the love of all that is holy, no." Angel whimpered. The four entered into the building and saw several rows of beds and dressers with no other furniture. There were two occupied beds while the rest were empty.

"Heya Bumlets, looks like we'se got company." A voice said from the bed in the corner.

"Neh, what?" The one called Bumlets asked stirring from his sleep.

"We'se got company."

"Really?" Bumlets asked sitting up.

"Yep, and it looks like we'se gotta goil heah." The first boy smirked.

"Well then." Bumlets said getting out of bed shirtless. "Welcome to Hell in the country. I am Bumlets the New Yorker is Spot."

"Yo." Spot said.

"Sup?" Mush nodded.

"The name's Blink." Blink said putting his stuff down on a bed.

"I can see why." Bumlets smirked.

"I am Racetrack, I prefer Race." Race said claiming his bed.

"And who is dis lovely piece a heaven?" Spot asked nodding to Angel. The three boys shrugged their shoulders in response.

"Last name's Thompson." Mush said plopping down on an empty bed.

"So Thompson, do you have a first name you'd like to be called?" Bumlets asked.

"Angelica." Angel muttered pulling her sweatshirt around her to hide her from their scrutiny. The boys talked a bit and soon silence was heard after they fell asleep. A loud buzzer blaring at 6 am woke them up.

"Rise and Shine little bums!" the guard called before leaving.

"Negh, too early." Angel muttered.

"I hate dis place." Spot said rolling out of bed. Angel dressed under her covers and was surprised at how openly the boys changed in front of each other. They lined up outside where roll call was taken and Angel tried to remind the guard she didn't belong there but she got assigned to mucking out horse stalls. At 8 am there was a 45-minute breakfast break where Angel tasted some of the most disgusting food she had ever eaten. She found a cabin with a sign that said "Office" on it and went inside.

"What are you doing?" A guard asked looking up from his paper work.

"I was sentenced to an all girls work ranch. This is clearly not it." Angel said.

"Yeah, there was definitely a mix up." The guard said shuffling through his paper work.

"So, you mean I can go where I belong." Angel asked hopefully.

"Well, first we need to see which ranch you were supposed to go to and see why you didn't make it there." The guard said turning to his computer for help.

"Ah, one of the girls ranches closed so the other filled up. And some genius filed your name as Angelo, which is how you ended up here."

"So I'm stuck here."

"Well, even if they had gotten your name right, there's no room left at the girls camp so yeah, you're staying."

"Great, I almost get raped and get sent to a boys ranch. Why me?" Angel muttered as she left. Angel saw other boys at the camp, but since they were not her bunkmates, she didn't bother to get to know their names. She found a little bit of peace when she was grooming the horses, before having to muck out more stalls. When their lunch break came at noon, Angel was glad to eat the disgusting food. The workload lightened up after lunch and Angel wandered the ranch grounds a little bit. Many foothills dotted the horizon. Had she been there under different circumstances, Angel would have found the ranch appealing. After dinner roll call was taken again and the workday was officially over.

"Congratulations, you survived your first day." Bumlets smirked.

"Barely." Angel replied, still wary of any of the male gender.

"You might want to get into the first aid kit for your hands."

"Okay, they do kinda hurt."

"Yeah, blisters tend to have that effect."

"Mm-hm."

"Okay." Bumlets said walking away. Angel went into their bunkhouse and found a bathroom at one end of the building with a first aid kit. Angel treated her hands and crawled into her bed to escape the world around her and fell asleep.

Val went home that night and went to her now empty room. Angel was gone and it was all because of that sleaze Trevor. Val tried to sleep but kept picturing Angel's face behind the prison bars and her father's look of despair as they had left the prison. The next day Val's dad had left her note saying he needed to get a breather and Val knew he had gone up to the lake so he could think. Most people would have been wanting company in the situation at hand but Val liked being alone to unwind and her dad knew this. Val cranked up the stereo and tried to relax but found herself hating Trevor and his stupid dad more with every breath she took. Val drove Angels' car around for hours trying to imagine what her sister would do in jail. Val spent the day driving around and didn't think to put gas in the car. She ran out near evening and Val locked the doors and began walking home. She was walked to the nearest gas station and bought a container of gas to walk back to the car. She saw a group of people come in the front door so Val went to the backdoor that few people new about. She walked out the door and had taken a few steps when she heard a voice.

"Hey Val, how's it goin?" Trevor asked and Val turned to see him leaning against the wall smoking.

"How's it goin? My sister is in jail you scuz." Val hissed as Trevor put his cigarette out and walked over to her.

"She brought it on herself."

"Like Hell she did." Val said tightening her grip on the gas can.

"Man, I thought your sister was beautiful, but you." He smiled as he touched her chin. Val snapped and bashed him in the head with the gas can. Trevor snaked out his arm and grabbed the wrist holding the can and twisted it forcing Val to drop it. He grabbed her other arm and pressed himself against her. Val head bunted him and pulled away. Trevor shook his head and came at her with a backhand to her face. Val's head whipped to the side from the force of it and she threw a jab into his face.

"You girls just don't learn." Trevor smiled before punching her in the stomach. Val doubled over from the pain for a moment before she upper cut him in the jaw. Trevor grabbed her throat and began choking her while blocking the punches she launched at him. Trevor threw her down and pinned her.

"I'll give you the same offer I did your sister. We can do it with you conscious or unconscious." Trevor said firmly holding Val down as she squirmed around. Val realized she couldn't escape and began screaming as loud as she could.

"HELP!!!" Val screamed. "Get off, HELP!"

"Shut up!" Trevor said slapping her and covering her mouth with his hand. Val punched him in the face and he took his arm off her mouth and planted his forearm to her throat choking her again. He bent down and kissed her greedily. Trevor wanted to see how much fight she had so he got off of her and Val rose to her feet. The two circled a moment.

"You have more fight than your sister I'll gave ya that." Trevor smirked after Val landed a left hook to his eye.

"Don't talk about my sister you prick." Val said swinging at him again and he side stepped out of the way.

"Your sister was a whore." Trevor taunted.

"She is not." Val said angrily.

"Yeah she is." He said before he kicked her in the side. Val took the blow and rushed him with a series of punches, most of which were blocked.

"You are the whore." Val said after landing a hard right hook to his head.

"I'm respected for what I do." Trevor said backing Val backwards.

"Only by your little boozy friends." Val said kicking him in the chin and throwing a punch which he caught.

"Easy doll face." Trevor said smiling. Val fought against his grip and he threw her into a wall and pushed against her in an attempt to pin her. Val broke her wrist free of his hold and pounded his head a couple times before he grabbed and twisted it forcing Val to turn her body. The two were enter locking the others arms and Trevor tossed Val to the ground. She leapt to her feet as he eyed her and the two started at it again. Val landed a jab to his face and Trevor kicked her in the knee causing her to fall partly.

"Come one baby, don't fight it." Trevor smiled and Val swung at him and he twisted her arm and through her down. He planted his foot in her stomach and pressed down sending pain through her body.

"Are you gonna cooperate now, are you calm? Or do you still have fight in you." Trevor pondered as he slowly knelt down over her. Val could no longer keep her bluff of calmness and swung at his face and he dodged it at the last second. Trevor kicked her in the side and pounced on her before pinning her. Val tried breaking free of his grip but could not move and Trevor took advantage and kissed her again. Val spit at him and he punched her in the nose causing it to trickle blood. Val lunged forward and tried knocking him off but his weight pushed her down. Trevor twisted her arm and pinned it with his hip when he rolled on it bringing their faces only a few inches apart. Val felt fear shoot through her as she looked in his eyes and pulled her head away from him craning her neck. He shot his free arm out and cupped the back of head while drawing her close to him. Val kicked at his groin and he put his leg over hers. He kissed her again and when he pulled back Val head bunted him and pushed him off her. She threw herself over his waist and pinned his wrist down.

"Girls just can't stay off me." Trevor smiled at Val who was laying across him.

"They go near you in hopes of killing you." Val said. "Now, recant your false statement and I won't kill you." Val said with an iciness in her eyes.

"Oh, sure, how about you do as I want and I won't send you to jail." Trevor smirked.

"What are the chances anyone will believe you got attacked in a parking lot two days in a a row."

"I material judge and planted evidence will do the trick."

"What evidence?"

"If you don't be good you'll find out." Trevor smiled before kneeing Val in the side and pinning her down. "What do you think?"

"Go to Hell." Val spat.

"You first wench." Trevor jeered. "I will see you later my pet." Trevor said running his finger along Val's lips before standing up and walking away. Shacking from what happened Val grabbed the gas can and ran to Angel's car, filled it up and drove home where she locked the doors. Her dad came home the next day and she told him what happened. Once again Trevor's dad got the lying attorney and made up a case against Val that got her a guilty sentence. Val felt horrible for leaving her dad after all that had happened and wondered if she'd be placed with Angel at the work ranch. When it came to the punishment phase of her trial, the judge offered her the same option he had offered Angel and she took the ranch over serving years in jail. She was woken at 5 am and boarded a bus that took her to a stop where she boarded another bus with three other boys. The guard who was on the bus started calling roll. There was a boy with dark curly hair and blue eyes that answered to "Jacobs". Another boy had dark brown hair that fell across his forehead that was called "Goorjian" after the guard butchered it. The last boy had sandy brown hair and was glaring out the window when he answered to the name "Kelly". The guard called out "Thompson" and Val answered. The bus embarked on a non-stop nine-hour drive until night fell and the bus jerked to a stop. The four climbed off the bus and the cool air woke Val up.

"All right this is where you will serve your sentence, that is your bunk house, do as you are told." The guard ordered.

"Um, sir, guard, man, I don't think I'm supposed to be here." Val spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, everybody who gets sent here says that." The guard replied.

"And was everybody sent here supposed to be at an all-girls ranch?"

"Just pipe down and get in the bunk house." The guard ordered.

Val was getting ready to talk back when the guard turned his back and walked away.

"Ass" Val muttered as the four of them headed for the bunkhouse.

"That attitude isn't going to help you here." The one called Jacobs advised.

"Davie, shut it." Goorjian told the curly headed kid.

"Skits, now ain't da time ta get in a fight." Kelly told the Goorjian kid.

"Well, I don't know bout hah, but I don't wanna heah preachin five minutes off a da flippin bus, Jack!" Skits told the Kelly guy.

"It's not preaching Skittery, it's common sense." David replied.

"From ya, it's preachin!" Skittery told David. Val opened the door and walked in to see some beds empty and the others occupied.

"Well whaddaya know, we'se got moh visitahs Bumlets." A voice said from the corner.

"Neh, this is déjà vu." Bumlets answered.

"Race, turn the lights on for them." Mush said from his bed.

"Yes sir." Race said sarcastically as he flipped the lights on. Race looked over the group and did a double take at Val, who was shorter than the row of boys behind her.

"Hey fellas, we'se got us anuddah goil." The voice from the corner said.

"Wow." Mush smirked looking at Val who flipped him off.

"She seems feisty." Bumlets said not moving from his bed.

"Okay, so for all of you new ones, here's the run down of this bunk house." Blink said. "I'm Blink, the one standing up is Racetrack, also known as Race, the kid in the back corner is Spot, the one across from him is Bumlets, Mush is right there across from me, and then we have Angel." Blink said listing everyone in the room.

"Ya mean like an Angel?" Skittery asked.

"Angel, wake up." Blink said poking a lump in a bed.

"Narg!" the lump mumbled before sitting up. "What the hell do you want Blink?" Val dropped her bag and it landed heavily on Jack's foot.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Holy Shit, Angel!" Val said jumping on her.

"Val?" Angel asked. "What- how…why are you here?"

"I was framed?"

"You didn't go after Trevor did you?"

"No, he came after me, we got in a fight, and he set me up with planted evidence."

"Jerk."

"Prick."

"Yeah that."

"Uh, Angel, do you want to start the introductions?" Blink asked.

"Oh sorry, this is my sister, Valerie, Val for short."

"Hi!" Bumlets waved.

"Hi…" Val said back.

"He's just overly friendly." Angel told her.

"So who are the newbies?" Race asked.

"Jack Kelly." Jack said, "Also known as Cowboy."

"Da name's Skittery, or Skits." Skittery said.

"David Jacobs." David said throwing his stuff on a bed.

"Ah, well we should go to bed since we all have to wake up early." Bumlets yawned.

"What sort of work?" David asked.

"Was da mattah Davie, don't wanna get ya hands doity?" Skittery mocked since he was still annoyed with David for the attitude lecture.

"Cheese it Skits." Jack said interrupting.

"Aight." Skittery said laying down on his bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" Val asked quietly.

"Of course little sis." Angel said moving to one side of the bed as Val climbed in next to her. The boys drifted off to sleep but Angel and Val talked most the night and awoke with blood shot eyes as the guard yelled for them to get up.

"Have I said I hate it heah?" Spot growled as he got up.

"Yup." Bumlets muttered.

"We do this everyday flippin day?" Mush asked walking to the bathroom.

'That we do." Race said throwing his clothes. Mush was coming out of the bathroom when a tired looking Jack stumbled toward him.

'Hey Jackie boy how did you sleep?" Mush smirked.

"On me back Mush." Jack said sleepily.

"You hear that? I asked Jack how he slept and he said on me back Mush. Ahaha." Mush chuckled as he play punched Jack who play fought back.

"Will someone pass the towel?" Race asked.

"For a buck I might!" Skittery said holding the towel above his head.

"And this is what you have to look forward to everyday Val." Angel told her sister.

"Looking isn't all that bad." Val smirked.

"Which one are you looking at?" Angel asked getting the secret drift.

"Hmmm, I'll tell you when I'm sure."

"I'm sure you will."

"So what all ah we'se expected ta do?" Jack asked.

"Whatever they assign you." Angel answered.

"And is dere a choh list, foh us ta check off da tings we done?"

"Actually there is." Bumlets said.

"Ah, don't wohhy Cowboy, ya just gotta have da right attitude." Skittery taunted.

"It was annoyin when Davie said it, it's even moh annoyin when ya say it." Jack told him.

"Dat's why I said it."

"Well stop sayin it."

"Uh, yeah by the way, if you fight in here, the whole group gets punished." Blink said.

"Yeah and it's not fun." Bumlets said glaring at Spot.

"It was one time ya bum." Spot retorted.

"What is the punishment?" David asked.

"Ya get ta move rocks…lots a rocks." Spot said.

"Yeah and after that, you put them back in the EXACT location that you got them from." Bumlets added.

"Eh, harsh." Angel said.

"Okay, no fighting." Blink said.

They were put to work and after their breakfast, were sent back out to finish their chores. Val had been mucking out horse stalls since she woke up and continued to after breakfast. Mush had back talked to one of the guards so he was told to stack the mound of horse crap as Val wheeled it out in the wheelbarrow. The two had talked a little bit but were still at the cordial stage. Val got a load of crap and was taking it out to Mush when she slipped and fell in a mud puddle.

"Hahaha" Mush laughed.

"Nice Mush." Val jested.

"You okay?" He asked walking over and extending his hand to help her up. Val smiled mischievously and gathered a handful of mud and flung it into Mush's face.

"Nice Val." Mush said straightening his back so he was at his full height of 5'10, which to some was short but to Val who sat on the ground, it was tall. Val smiled up at him and Mush felt a smile spread across his face before bending down and acting like he was going to help her up and instead pushed her in the mud.

"Aieh!" Val squealed as she fell back and tripped Mush so he was in the mud with her. The two jumped to their feet and began a mud ball fight. Mush pegged Val in the shoulder and she found herself giggling like a little school girl when he smiled at her. Val landed a fistful on Mush's gut and she tackled him knocking them both into the mud. Mush and Val began wrestling around and shoving mud in the other's face. Mush saw a guard walking to the barn and leapt to his feet pulling Val up with him.

"You give up?" Val teased.

"Guard.' Mush nodded nervously.

"Crap!" Val said sprinting to the tipped over wheel barrow and pushed it to the pile. Mush hurried over to his post of crap and began shoveling it as he was supposed to. The guard walked over to them and frowned seeing how muddy they were but walked away not wanting to know the details. After Mush was certain the guard was out of hearing range, he laughed and Val felt herself blushing so she went back in the barn so Mush couldn't see it. Angel was in a horse stall and was trying to brush the animal but it kept sidestepping away from her. Angel was growing annoyed and still had a lot to do before her day was over.

"Ya ain't goona get it done dat way." Jack said as he passed by the stall she was in and stopped resting his arms on the top rail of the pen.

"No really and I thought this was the quickest way.' Angel said sarcastically.

"Dat's what it looks like ya thought."

"Bugger off."

"Aight, ya don't need me help right?"

"I can do it by myself thank you."

"Of course ya can." Jack said not believing Angel.

"Look, I was doing just fine before you and your little friend showed up. So just leave me alone." Angel said allowing her annoyance to come out.

"Who ah ya talkin about?"

"The other two that came in with you."

'Skits and Davie, aight. I'll tell dem not ta eveh offah ta help ya."

"Geh! It's not what I meant."

"Den what ah ya sayin?"

"I'm just, not too happy with the male gender right now. Stupid Trevor." Angel muttered.

"Uh, do you wanna…talk about it?" Jack asked unsure of what to do.

"The whole reason I'm here is because of a little twit named Trevor, tried to rape me and then pinned it on me!"

"Scabbah." Jack said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Scabbah, it's a toim used ta describe a real looser ya know? Dis Trevor sounds like he fits da mold."

"He made the mode. Stupid man whore."

"I can see ya still bittah bout dat." Jack said taking a step back from the stall.

"I am not a criminal, I shouldn't be here."

"Nah, not foh self defense."

"Yay! Someone finally sees it from my perspective."

"A judge bought dat story?"

"Trevor's dad paid him off."

"Ah."

"As well as his stupid lawyer, then the idiot goes and does the same thing to my sister." Angel growled.

"She feelin da same way as you?"

"I don't know but nobody messes with my family."

"So what ya gonna break out and go get him?"

"if it wasn't a 9 hour drive yeah."

"Dat's cool." Jack smirked.

"What's cool?"

"Dat ya would defend ya family."

"I'm like a dog in that respect."

"Hehe." Jack chuckled.

"Sorry I snapped."

"It's undahstandable, jest go easy on da hoise."

"Couldn't hurt him if I tried."

"Ya like dem?"

"Mh hmm. Always have."

"Aight, I should go." Jack said as a guard walked in from the back of the barn.

"Bye."

"See ya." Jack said walking away. Angel brushed the horse and had moved on to the next one when Val walked by covered in mud.

"Hey Angel." Val said picking at her hand.

"What happened to you?" Angel asked looking at her sister.

"Uh, slipped in the mud."

"You could not have gotten that dirty by slipping in mud, you were flirting with someone weren't you?" Angel said with a raised eyebrow. Val fought down her smile.

"Maybe." Val answered scratching her palm.

"In other words yes."

"Don't mean to throw off your questioning, but I have a sliver."

"Of?"

"Wood, from the pitch fork."

"Ow."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Is there some tweezers, oh I have some but I can't get them cause I'm not done."

"I don't have any."

"How am I supposed to pitch sh- poop with a splintered hand?"

"May I suggest very carefully."

"Thank ya." Val smirked walking back to the empty stall where she worked.

"Your welcome!" Angel called. Dinner came and they ate greedily before finishing up the last of the chores and relaxing in the bunkhouse.

"Who is in the bathroom?" Blink asked annoyed.

"Val." Race answered as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Hurry up!" Blink shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Chill Blink." Val said holding the sliver in her tweezers with pride. "I got it."

"Good for you now move." Blink said brushing aside her and closing the door. Val claimed a bed and starred up at the ceiling.

"How about we play a little game." Race said trying to entertain himself.

"Ya against da guy who's in heah foh gamblin." Skittery said rolling his eyes.

"Whad's in da pot?" Spot smirked.

"Not decided, what do you got?" Race asked as Spot sat on the floor next to him.

"Infohmation."

"What am I going to do with that?" Race asked.

"If ya win, ya use it."

"What information?" David asked sitting up in bed.

"I don't tell unless ya playin." Spot said and David joined the game.

"Who else? Angel?" Race called.

"No I suck at poker." Angel said.

"Mush Jack anybody?"

"I'm in." Jack said rolling off his bed. Mush looked at Skittery and the two jumped in the game. Blink came out along with a peculiar smell.

"Blink, spray something!" Bumlets said covering his head under the covers.

"I didn't choose the food that was served." Blink said plopping on his bed.

"No, but you didn't have to eat it." David said waving the air in front of his face before Blink threw a pillow at him and David caught it.

"Aight we ready, Val want in?" Spot asked. Val looked up and shook her head. "Goils."

"What about them?" Angel asked with a challenge in her voice.

"I just obsoived dat the two goils ain't playin."

"Maybe we just don't like playing."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What of it?" Val asked joining forces with her sister.

"Nuttin." Spot said.

"Wahtev." Angel said.

"Okay lets get this going." Race said as he dealt the hands. They played several rounds before Spot lost and had to tell what he knew.

"Aight, da ting at know heah is da guards. Ya see each one well let ya get away wid a different ting, and odduahs ah real sticklahs bout some tings. I know which ones ah which." Spot explained as he ran through the list of what things one could get away with when around a certain guard. It was 3am when the lights went out in the cabin and they all regretted it when the buzzard went off waking them at 6am.

"GAH!" Race said covering his ears.

"Rise and shine." Angel said as she got up.

"I'se don't recall ya bein a moinin poison." Spot said as he went toward the bathroom.

"I'm not." Angel replied as Spot closed the door. The cabin began to wake but Jack still slept.

"Cowboy, hey Cowboy wake up." Bumlets said shaking him.

"Ya crazy bum." Jack muttered.

"Come on wake up!"

"No!" Jack said rolling on his side so his back was to Bumlets. Bumlets gave Jack a wet willy and ran out the door before Jack could hit him.

"Huh." Mush observed.

"Heheh." Angel giggled.

"Dat ain't da way foh a poison ta wake." Jack grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

"You're not a morning person either?"

"Nevah."

"Better learn to be." Angel said and Jack peered at her through squinty eyes before going to the bathroom.

"Ew." Val said picking up her mud caked boot.

"That's what you get for wrestling in the mud." Angel said stating the obvious.

"Whad bout mud wrestling?" Spot smirked poking his head out of the bathroom door.

"You have very selective hearing you know that?" Angel said and Spot disappeared behind the door.

"I wasn't wrestling." Val said tugging her boot on.

"Then what were you doing? Mud flirting."

"Ha ha, so funny. And no."

"Well then care to explain." Angel said and Val smirked as she finished tying her laces.

"Nope." Val said walking out the door.

"Such a dork." Angel mumbled. Mush smirked and walked out to go do his chores.


	2. Kidnapped

**Alo, yes muahahaha, kidnapping, fights yay! (you sound like a commercial for the princess bride.) There's no princesses in this story. (That's the only difference?) Well, there's a different time setting, no swords, no kings or miracle work- (aight we get it!!!!!!) One would hope. (yeah yeah whatev) Stop being a baby, anyway enjoy the reading! (Yep...)

* * *

**

The group was getting into the grind of things and Spot's information was used by those who knew. They had been at the ranch for a few weeks and their hands were getting tougher so they weren't as sore. It was near nightfall and Angel was twirling her hair when Val sat next to her,

"Hey." Val said poking her.

'Hey squishy face." Angel said.

"So pumpkin butt, you want sleep outside with me?"

"Hmm, lets see sleep outside or in a bed where it's warm. No comparison."

"We can take blankets with us, just on the deck, please?"

"Heehhh, fine."

"Yay you."

"Cheerleader."

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"Reject."

"Looser."

"Stoner."

"Pot head."

"Fruit cake"

"I love you little sis."

"Oh that reminds me, I am still growing!"

"Me too." Angel said and Val stuck her tongue out. "Oh that's mature."

"Growing up is mandatory, maturing is optional." Val smiled.

"And you prove that everyday."

"You little." Val said hitting Angel in the face with a pillow.

"Heeh, do you want me stay out with you tonight?"

"YEAH."

"Then stop."

"You brought it on yourself."

"Did I now?"

"Yup."

"Whatev dork."

"Penible."

"What?" Bumlets asked since he had been accidentally listening.

"Its' French for pain in the butt." Val told him.

"Oh."

"Aka, Angel."

"At least like I don't have the personality like the inside of a fridge." Angel said tilting her head to the side.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Clearly, what do you mean by it?'

"You tend to be cold hearted sometimes." Angel said and Val dropped her jaw.

"Where the flip did that come from?"

"Like the time when you were 10, Adam Murdock gave you his Popsicle and you pushed him in the mud."

"Wow, you are using that against me?"

"Well you were cold hearted then."

"You only say that because you had a crush on him." Val smirked.

"That was never proven."

"You proved it every time someone mentioned his name and you did it now."

"Siblings." Skittery whispered to Blink.

"Were you an only child?" Angel asked him.

"Nah, da oldest of 3." Skittery answered.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So why did you do it?" David asked.

"Do what?" Race asked.

"He burned down a house." David said.

"Wow." Angel said.

"Hey don't gemme dat crap." Skittery said as his eyes flashed. "I boined it foh reasons ya know nuttin of."

"Mm k."

"So why did you?" Bumlets asked and Skittery glared at him. "It's no biggie, I sold drugs for money, did them too thanks to a jacked up family. It's okay to tell."

"Oh." Val muttered surprised at his openness.

"Okay Dr. Phil, I boined it because, it was me own house." Skittery began.

"Why did you burn your own house?" Race asked puzzled.

"I'se getting to it ya bum! Aight, me parents, day ani't nevah been well ta do and me family needed money. Da house, it had insurance, so I boined it. Me plan woiked to, I jest didn't tink I'd be heah." Skits said.

"That has to suck." Angel said ending the silence.

"It could be woise."

"How?"

"If me lil bruddah or sister was in trouble."

"Hmm. I know the feeling." Angel said looking at Val who smiled innocently. "Don't give me that innocent look."

"Whatev." Val said going back to her bed.

"Night Val."

"I'm not sleeping."

"Whatev, night anyway."

"Night Angel." The room quieted down and the group fell asleep and awoke to another work day. It was at lunch when David came to the table where the house mates sat.

"Hey guess what?' David asked.

"The government actually decided we were innocent." Angels aid and the entire table broke into laughter.

"Um, no. Since our bunkhouse has been the least trouble making, we get a getaway."

"Really?" Blink pondered.

"To what?" Mush asked.

"You get 6 days and 7 nights at the Grand Caribbean Hotel, all expenses paid." Angel said in a mock TV announcer voice.

"Sweet."

"No what is it though?" Race asked.

"It is a lake, cabin, it's off the ranch and that's what matters." David said sitting down.

"Do I hear angels singing?" Angel asked smiling. Spot tilted his head and leaned toward her.

"Ya ain't singin ah ya." Spot smirked and Angel hit him.

"Hush you." Angel said.

"When do we leave?" Jack asked.

"This weekend, oh and a few other boys from a different cabin will come." David said.

"Which ones?" Skittery asked.

"Donny and Mikey."

"Eeahh." Spot sighed with annoyance.

"What, which one?" Val asked.

"Da lattah."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"He come from ah bad family business dats why he's heah."

"Oh lovely." Angel said rolling her eyes.

"The guards of course will be there." David said drinking his water.

"It's supposed to rain, so we can play football in the mud." Bumlets said happily and Mush smirked.

"Aight." Spot nodded.

"Cool." Angel nodded.

"Wait, you won't play cards but you play football?" Race asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"It's un American not to play poker."

"Cheese it Race." Jack smirked.

"Why is there a guard coming?"

"Nah, it's da Prime Minister, ya dere's one comin."

"Finish it up here." The guard said walking past their table.

"That was close." Angel observed.

"Ya." Spot said watching the guard walk away.

"Aight I'se gotta get ta woik." Skittery said standing up to leave.

"I'll join you." Val said walking out with him and Mush's eyes darkened for a moment.

"We should get going." Blink said and the rest of the table trickled outside. Angel was grooming the horse that was giving her a hard time before and had been shouting back and forth with Val since she was at the other end of the barn.

"What?" Val called.

"Are you almost done?" Angel asked again.

"A couple more stalls and I will be."

"Okay, I'll bet ya I can finish before you."

"You brush horses, I shovel their shit, I wonder why you would beat me." Val laughed.

"You never know."

"Uh huh. So let us turn the tables, do you like anyone here?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I know you don't trust boys, but do you think any are cute?"

"I think a lot of them are cute."

"Well yeah, I mean one you are crushing on."

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me." Angel sighed and Val dropped her pitch fork and ran to Angel.

"Ha! Who is it?"

"I'll give you ten guesses."

"Okay.. is it Mush?"

"No."

"Cool, okay, Spot?"

"No."

"But his eyes, anyway, Skits?"

"No."

'Bumlets?"

"Again no."

"Good gosh woman, Blink?"

"Nope."

"Jack?"

"Maybe." Angel said trying not to change her expression. Val peered at her and started at her a moment before smiling.

"Aww."

"Wow."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, what about you?"

"I think he's cute too."

"I meant who are you crushing on genius."

"I know I was being coy, guess."

"Mush." Val smiled broadly.

"Heheh, yeah."

"You have good taste."

"I am glad you approve."

"Good."

"So, why is Jack in here?"

"Don't know haven't asked him. What about Mush?"

"We flirt not bear our souls, I dunno."

"Okay I'm done what about you?"

"Not yet but I will be, you don't have to wait."

"Okay see ya back at the bunk."

"See ya."

"Bye Val." Angel said as Val waved and went back to her chores. The days crawled by, the weekend of their getaway arrived, and those going received it with anticipation. The dozen kids loaded onto the bus and the guards watched the bunch with sharp eyes since it was the first time the group would be off the ranch. Donny got along with Race right away since Donny was arrested for making a fake ID and sneaking into a casino, numerously. Jack, Angel, and Blink were talking as Bumlets and David debated the "ethics" or lack there of about weed being considered a legal drug.

"Doctors sell drugs that have the same affects as weed only they charge an arm and a leg for it." Bumlets said as Mush was doubled over laughing in his seat.

"What, no the medicines sold are-" David started.

"Drugs, they are drugs."

"Medicine, is healthier and safer, and LEGAL."

"It is worse for your health cause they add chemicals to it." Bumlets smiled and David shock his head.

"I give up."

"THANK YOU!" Skittery exclaimed. "Bumlets, you ah da foist ta shut him up in a debate."

"Wow." Val said raising an eyebrow.

"Hehehhehe." Mush laughed trying to breath. The guard standing by the driver rolled his eyes at them.

"How much longer?" Mikey asked.

"An hour." The guard growled.

"Someone's grumpy." Val smirked.

"Wouldn't you be too?" Angel asked.

"No I would love watching trouble making kids." Val said sarcastically.

"Sounds like you."

"You would be the one making trouble."

"You know me all too well."

"Well, I am your sister."

"Yeah."

"So how long have you been sisters?' Bumlets asked.

"Since birth." Val said.

"Hehe, I'm bored."

"I can see that." Angel said.

"I don't blame him." Jack said.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Ya know, we'se kinda in unchahted territory heah." Spot said looking out the window as they rolled down the dirt road.

"Okay, your point would be?" Angel asked.

"Jest statin a fact."

"You are so weird."

"It woiks."

"Is dat why ya heah?" Skittery asked.

"Dere ah many ways I could ansah dat Skits, I'se heah cause I gave some bum what he had comin to him. And I'll do it again." Spot said giving Skittery a warning glance.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to go back to the ranch yet so don't." Angel said as Skittery was about to say something.

"Agreed." David said.

"So this is what bunkhouse 17 is like." Donny smirked.

"Dis about covahs it." Jack said stretching out on his seat. The bus went over a pot hole and knocked some of the group forward.

"Ow." Angel said rubbing her head.

"Dat was pleasant." Skittery said glaring at the driver before the bus jolted to a stop as a fallen log appeared in the road. The guard standing by the door went out to see if the log could be moved and a man hiding on the other side grabbed the guard by his shirt and flipped him over the log before pistol whipping him and knocked the guard unconscious. The driver saw his partner disappear behind the log and went to see what happened and found the stranger looming over the other guards body. The guard went for his gun and felt a thud on the back of his skull before becoming unconscious. By this time the group was aware of the guards being attacked. Two men wearing masks climbed onto the bus and one started the bus up and began driving while the other held a gun and pointed it at the group.

"All of you shut up, sit still and you won't die." The man said roughly. The kids sat there stunned at what was happening and the man holding the gun turned his back on them for a second and Donny leapt over his seat at him. The man caught Donny him the air and threw to the ground before bringing the gun down across his skull and knocking him out. Skittery tensed up and began to move when Jack grabbed him and David sat on him.

"Just be calm Skits." David said trying to avoid violence.

"Get offa me." Skittery growled.

"Easy Skits." Jack said helping David. Skits relaxed a bit and David scooted off him as the man watched closely. Val looked at Angel and saw her shaking in fright. Val wanted to sit next to her but didn't want to get shot so she sat still. The man driving took a couple turns, was on a paved road again and took another road that led to the highway.

"Where the heck are they takin us?" Mush asked quietly.

"I dunno." Blink whispered back.

"SHUT UP!" The man holding the gun yelled and both boys stopped talking. Mikey tilted his head after hearing the gunman's voice and almost smiled for a second.

"What the Hell are you smiling at?' Angel hissed.

"SHUT IT NOW!" The gunman growled and Mikey closed his mouth as Angel looked out the window. "Take the next exit Joe." The gunman instructed.

"I know." Joe said back. Bumlets looked at Donny who was still knocked out and raised his hand, the gunman saw him and tilted his head.

"Mr….gunman, would you mind if I picked him up?" Bumlets asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Sure, move him out of my way, slowly." The gunman said leveling his gun at Bumlets as he pulled Donny onto an empty seat before going back to his own. Race hit his arm.

"What?" Bumlets asked.

"Idiot, gonna get us killed." Race said.

"Stop talking." The gunman said with annoyance. They drove on in silence for awhile and the kids started playing the animal game to pass the time and distract themselves of their situation. Jack was a fish and every time he made the face either Angel or Mush would have to stifle the laughs that came out. Spot frowned at Jack and brought two fingers to his mouth to represent the fangs of an animal and Val burst out in giggles.

"Ya laugh at me but not him?" Spot whispered at her and she nodded.

"The next person to talk gets a bullet to the eye!" The man roared and the bus went silent. Darkness had fallen when the bus got off the highway and they drove through a low rent district before pulling into a large factory and the garage door closed behind them and they were cloaked in darkness. Donny woke about and looked around into blackness with a throbbing head.

"Am I dead?" Donny wondered out loud.

"Say anther word and you will be." The gunman replied. Silence followed his statement and the door to the bus opened as another masked man boarded the bus. The garage lights flickered on and they found themselves in an abandoned building.

"Don't speak, don't struggle and we will let you go unharmed." The third guy said. The group replied with frightened looks.

"Put them in pairs." Joe said standing up.

"All right, you and you, on your feet." The gunman said pointing at Bumlets and Blink, who quickly stood. The third man grabbed Blink while the gunman grabbed Bumlets and lead them away. A few minutes later they returned and pulled Donny and Mikey off the bus. This process continued with Spot and Race, Skittery and Angel, Val and David, and finally Jack and Mush. Each pair was locked in a small room and left alone. After several hours Fred, the gunman, was going from room to room and tossing a bottle of water in for them. He got to the room containing Angel and Skittery and the bottle of water hit Skittery in the head.

"Bastahd." Skittery muttered.

"What was that kid?" Fred asked menacingly.

"He said…THANK YOU for the water." Angel said scowling at Skittery.

"Did he now?"

"Yep."

"You're not as convincing as you are fine."

"You know, that statement is REALLY getting old!" Angel growled.

"Maybe if you didn't talk back, people wouldn't see how ditzy you are."

"So I'm a ditz am I?" Angel asked standing up.

"Yeah, now sit your ass down, before I knock it down."

"I'd like to see you try." Fred locked the door and motioned Angel to come at him. "Have it your way."

Angel slowly walked toward him and landed a right hook to the side of his face. Fred punched Angel in the stomach and she kicked him in the groin. He doubled over a moment and punched Angel in the head. The two walked into the each other punching and separated when Fred twisted Angel's arm behind her back and wrapped his free arm around her neck choking her. Angel brought her elbow into his side and he gasped. Angel elbowed him again and Fred jabbed her in the gut and when Angel brought her arm in front of her as a shield, he punched her in the lower back. Angel swung her leg back and kicked him in the knee and Fred pushed her forward. Angel took a fighting stance and Fred smirked.

"Cute, combat Barbie." He chuckled before Angel seized him by his throat and backed him into the door and punched him in the gut.

"What was that?" Angel asked as her eyes blazed. Fred brought his arm down on Angel's arm and pushed her off of him. Angel kicked at him and he caught her leg and shoved her off balance. Angel didn't fall and landed a right hook to his head. Fred was growing angry and kicked in the back of Angel's knee before punching her in the head and twisted her arm and pushed her in the wall. Angel tripped him and the two fell down and Fred pinned her. Angel freed one of her hands and punched him in the face. Fred pinned her free wrist down with his knee and felt her stomach. Angel kneed him in the back and Fred began punching her in the head repeatedly. Skittery had been watching and kicked Fred in the back. Fred turned his attention to him and Angel landed a forceful punch to Fred's face that turned his head. Fred glared down at her and grabbed her forehead and began smashing it down into the floor until Angel stopped struggling and was knocked out. Skittery round housed Fred in the head and knocked him off of Angel. Fred stood up and walked over to Skittery.

"Bring it on kid." Fred said.

"Ya soih ya wanna tempt me?" Skittery asked tensing up.

"I'm sure. Come on." Fred said taunting him. Skittery blocked the punch aimed for his head and the one at his gut. Skits landed a blow across the side of his face and Fred backhanded Skits before upper cutting him in the jaw. Skits moved his jaw to keep it loose and failed to block the kick to his groin. Skittery knelt down and rose to his feet while swinging a wide right hook and hitting Fred in the head. Fred punched Skits in the head and the force turned Skittery sideways. Fred grabbed him and brought an arm around Skits throat and pinned his arm to the his arm. Skittery used his free arm to punch Fred in the head and stomach before Fred let go and pushed him forward. Skittery was off balance and Fred rushed him before the two punched at each other and Fred pinned him down.

"Get off ah me ya bum!" Skits snarled as he fought to free his wrist.

"Cool down kid, or I'll kill ya." Fred said holding Skits down.

"Ain't ya gonna anyway?"

"Don't have to but if you keep this up I will." Fred said as he pinned down one of Skit's hands with his knee and punched him in the head with his free hand. Skits spit at him and Fred grabbed his head and pounded it into the floor. Skittery brought up his knee and planted it hard into Fred's side. Fred slid his other knee forward and hit Skit's in the groin with it. Skittery gasped from the pain and lunged forward pushing Fred off of him. The two began choking each other and punching. Fred pushed him back and Skittery kicked him in the knee and jumped up.

"You want to end up like your little friend?" Fred asked as the two circled.

"Do you?" Skits asked getting in Fred's face and Fred jacked him in the eye. Skittery threw a combinations of punches at Fred and Fred blocked or swung back at him. Fred grabbed his right arm and twisted it in front of Skit's body and grabbed Skit's other arm and held into front of his body as well. Skittery thrashed around and found Fred's grip to be rock solid and settled down a moment.

"What do ya want?" Skits asked frustrated at the situation.

"Just following orders." Fred said.

"Foh what?"

"To hold you."

"How long?"

"Dunno yet."

"Why did ya grab us?"

"Had to get the boss's kid." Fred said tightening his grip as Skittery began to fight again.

"What did he do?'

"Stole some jewels."

"Mikey." Skittery said after going through everyone's charges.

"Yeah, so stop being a prick." Fred said twisting Skits arm.

"Ta what point?" Skittery asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll see if I can get you some food."

"An den?"

"Let you go, question is, will you leave in one piece?" Fred pondered before shoving Skits forward. Skittery backed away from him before the two punched at the other a bit.

"What do you care, you're out of the camp." Fred said annoyed with Skits.

"Yeah till da cops come along again." Skittery said throwing a jab at him and Fred caught it and put Skits in a chokehold.

"I can maybe play it so you get off free."

"How?"

"We have judges, lawyers, cops." Fred smirked before kneed Skittery in the face and threw him to the ground and stood over him. Skittery looked at Angel who was still knocked out and glared up at Fred who kicked him in the back. Skits got to his feet and didn't step back when Fred walked up to him.

"Well?" Fred asked smugly, Skits hesitated a moment.

"So if we ah, don't 'struggle' den ya let us go?" Skittery asked wanting be certain of what he was doing. Fred nodded and it took Skittery a moment to force himself not to hit him.

"Aight." Skits said quietly and Fred walked around him while Skits watched him and he unlocked the door before leaving and locking it again. Skits knelt down by Angel and gently shook her. Angel slowly regained consciousness, and as she did she remembered Fred straddling her. She quickly brought up her fist and made contact with Skittery's jaw.

"Cheese it Angel, it's me!"

"Oh, sorry Skits…I thought you were that creep." Angel said sitting up. As she sat up a blood rush hit her and made her a little dizzy.

"Why is the room spinning?" She asked blinking her eyes in an attempt to stop it.

"It ain't ya head just hoits."

"What happened while I was out?"

"Ah, we'se fought and talked."

"About anything constructive?"

"Ah yeah we talked about cah paths and road construction…"

"Ok that would be a no."

"Actally, he did give me some interestin infohmation."

"Such as?"

"Da reason dey hijacked da bus…is because dere boss's son is Mikey and dey needed ta bust im out."

"So we all have to suffer for that one lousy kid?"

"I wouldn't call im lousy when dey're around, but for da time, yeah."

"Okay, so will they let us go anytime soon, I'm starving."

"Ah da creep said he'd try ta get us some food."

"Yay food."

"Don't mean he will dough."

"Grr."

The room Mush and Jack were in had a window that if they hadn't been tied, they could have climbed out. Fred had given them their water and left them to try to open it on their own.

"Damn duct tape." Jack muttered.

"How often do you think they'll do rounds?" Mush asked.

"I dunno."

"Cause we could fit out of that window."

"Do ya happen ta have a knife or scissors in dose pockets a yohs, cause oddahwise we ain't gonna be able ta do much." Jack said holding up his hands that were duct taped together.

"No, but if one of us had a boost…"

"Den what Mush?"

"I dunno Jack, I don't see you doing anything but going after the water."

"I'm thoisty!"

"The glass from the window, we could break it and use it to cut the duct tape!" Mush said standing up.

"Yeah, and when dey heah da noise a da windah breakin we can jump em when dey stohm in!"

"Or as they come in, you can throw me out the window and you can stay here."

"Yeah, I'm tinkin moh along da lines a no."

"Really, cause I can't see ya thinking at all."

"I sweah, if I could move me ahms right now, ya'd have a bloody lip!" Jack growled.

"If you could move your arms right now, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Aight, let's just drop it. 'Sides, do ya really wanna leave everybody else heah?"

"No."

"So I spose ya have a great plan ta rescue dem!"

"If one of us got out, the cops won't help, but that person could sneak back inside the building and get the others out."

"You wanna go?"

"We gotta do something Jack."

"I was being serious, I'm sayin I'll help ya out da window so ya can sneak back inside and get everyone else out!"

"Oh, I thought you were being a jerk."

"We'se gonna pretend ya didn't just say dat."

"All right, you do realize that they're probably gonna beat you for helping me get out."

"No, I thought dey was gonna leave us alone. Yes I thought about dat, but at least ya got a chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"I suck at sneakin, da whole reason I'se even heah, is because I broke inta me school ta get me bag dat had a pictah of me muddah in it, and I got caught."

"What's the significance of the picture?"

"Me muddah died a few yeahs ago."

"Sorry?"

"Neh, I just like ta have it wid me, so I can remembah hah."

"Okay if we're gonna do this, we'd better do it now."

"Uh how we gonna break da windah?"

"By using the problem we have to our advantage."

"So we'se gonna punch it out?"

"I've got strong arms from…practice."

"What kinda practice?"

"Smashing in windows, breaking things, you know stuff like that."

"Aight, go right ahead, but pahdon me if I don't cause if I have ta fight, I don't want ta wid bloody hands."

"You're hands will be fine cause I'll be breaking the window, and the duct tape will protect my hands." Mush said as if he had done this before.

"Aight. Come heah." Jack said walking under the window. Mush walked over to him and Jack put his tapped hands out for Mush to use as a stirrup.

"What if I mess it up?' Mush asked.

"Mess what up?"

"Getting everyone out."

"Den do da best ya can."

"Okay." Mush said putting his foot on Jack's hands, Jack hefted him up and Mush punched the window several times before it broke.

"Okay, gimme a push." Mush said leaning in the window. Jack shoved him up and Mush disappeared from sight. Jack picked up a piece of glass and started cutting at the tape when the door burst open. Joe looked at Jack then at the window and saw no Mush.

"Not smart kid." Joe said locking the door and walking toward Jack.

"Ya da one who ain't smaht." Jack replied before ducking a swing thrown at his head. Joe planted an upper cut in Jack's gut and then punched him in the head. Jack kicked Joe in the knee and then punched with both fist clenched into Joe's stomach causing him to double over briefly. Jack brought his fist upward and hit Joe in the jaw. Joe grabbed Jack's wrist with one hand and used his other to beat Jack repeatedly in the head and gut. Jack rushed him and Joe turned Jack and wrapped his arm around his throat. Jack elbowed Joe as hard as he could in the side and when Joe moved his arm to block one side, Jack elbowed the other. Joe grabbed Jack's right elbow so he couldn't get at his sides and tightened his grip causing Jack to choke.

"Are you gonna stop being stupid now?' Joe asked annoyed with Jack's rebellion.

"Are ya gonna let me go?" Jack asked still struggling.

"That was the plan but if you keep this up I'll just kill you instead." Joe said moving Jack towards the door. Jack thrashed his head to the side and hit Joe in the side of the head. Jack then kicked backwards and knocked them both to the ground with Jack on top. Joe seized Jack around the neck and started choking him while pounding in his head with the other hand. Jack was kicking Joe's knees as hard as he could as Joe choked him tighter. Jack threw his weight to the side and Joe got a better grip on him and began smashing Jack's head into the floor until he stopped moving. Joe tugged his leg out from under Jack's limp yet heavy body and stood up. Joe kicked Jack in the back a couple times and picked him up.

"Stupid." Joe grumbled as he drug Jack across the floor to the door.

'What was dat?' Jack asked as he threw his weight back and knocked Joe against the door before elbowing him in the ribs. Joe turned around, pinned Jack against the door, and hit him in the head again.

"Do you want to die? Because we don't have use for a bunch of delinquents, so we just kill ya if you keep this shit up." Joe said head bunting Jack.

"So what'll happen if I go wid ya?" Jack asked a little dizzy from his throbbing head.

"You go free."

"Whad bout da others?"

"They go as well."

'Aight."

"If you're toying with me, I will cut everyone of them and make you watch."

"You wouldn't."

"I saw you looking at the black haired girl, I'll start with her."

"Don't touch hah." Jack growled, Joe grabbed Jack's chin and turned it toward him.

'Yes I will."

"Aight, I'll go wid ya."

"You best not be lying." Joe said before slapping Jack's cheek. "Kid." Jack glared at him but relaxed his muscles so Joe would know he wasn't fronting.

"What's wrong wid dis room?' Jack asked as Joe opened the door.

"Yeah leave you here with broken glass and an open window so your friend can come get ya, if he's didn't get mauled by the dog." Joe said as he pulled Jack out of the room and shoved him roughly into a smaller room with nothing inside. Joe slammed the door shut and then opened it again and came back inside.

"Ya miss me?" Jack taunted.

"You're squirmy, don't move." Joe said cutting the duct tape off Jack.

"Aw tanks, ya lettin me go."

"Sure kid." Joe said dryly before twisting Jack's arms behind his back and re taping them so Jack couldn't bite through them. Joe left the room and locked the door.

Mush landed on the ground with a thud and scooped up a piece of glass before sprinting away from the window. He stopped and began cutting at the tape when he heard a low growl coming from his right. Mush slowly turned his head and saw a pair of glowing amber eyes looking at him. The eyes moved closer and Mush saw a hideous, giant dog that had its hackles raised.

"I should have let Jack do this." Mush mumbled as he carefully backed away from the dog. It began stalking toward him and Mush was trying to think of what to do.

"Sit." Mush said firmly, the dog paused a moment and Mush sighed with relief. The dog tensed its muscles and just as it lunged forward Mush turned on his heel and ran full out. The dog gave chase and Mush ran for a chain-linked fence that connected to the side of the building. The dog was gaining in him and Mush leapt up and kicked his legs out so he was propped between the wall of the building and the fence. The dog began jumping at him and barking and Mush knew if he left the dog someone would come. Mush threw the piece of glass a couple yards away and when the dog turned it's head toward the glass Mush dropped down and kicked the dog in the head as hard as he could. Mush wished he were back on the wall as the dog lunged at him and Mush side stepped almost tripping and kicked the mutt in the head again. The dog tried circling to attack from behind but Mush was turning with it and firmly booting it in the nose each time it bit at him. The dog grew bored and trotted away to find something else to do and Mush sank to the ground trying to catch his breath. Mush saw a light flick on from inside the factory and got to his feet. He started looking for the glass but couldn't find it in the dark and leaned his back against the wall and carefully placed his feet in the fence and began to walk to up it. Mush was using his elbows to press in the side of the building to keep from falling and made it to the top of the fence where he rolled over the side and plopped down heavily. Mush landed on his side and slowly picked him self up before creeping forward and found himself near the entrance the bus had come in at. Mush listened carefully and bent down as he crept toward the garage door having no idea what to do. Mush was moving along the side of the building using the bushes as a shield when a door swung open and a men stepped out. Mush froze as the man lit up and began smoking. Mush cursed under his breath and slowly moved backwards away from the guy and made it to the side of the building with the fence. Mush thought a moment and was looking at the side of the building to see if he could scale the fence up when he felt eyes on him and turned to see the man who had been smoking.

"What are you doin out of your room kid?' The man whose friends called him Steve.

"It's not my room." Mush said watching Steve walk closer to him.

"It is for the time." Steve answered as he reached out and grabbed at Mush's taped hands. Mush jerked them away and blocked the punch that was thrown at him. Steve landed a blow to Mush's head and then gut. Mush fall back against the wall and threw himself forward at the man with his elbows slamming into Steve's sides. Steve slugged him in the jaw, pulled Mush forward, and hit him in the face again. Mush head bunted him and thrashed around when Steve wrapped his arm around Mush's throat and grabbed his arms and pinned them down.

"Knock it off kid." Steve growled as Mush kicked him in the knee.

"Get off of me." Mush said struggling against his hold.

"Why are you out here?" Steve asked puling Mush against him.

"Oh ya know, felt like getting some fresh air." Mush said casually before Steve tightened his grip and caused Mush to gab.

"Let's go smarty," Steve said shoving Mush along toward the garage. Mush kicked him as hard as he could in the chin, lunged forward, and escaped his hold. Steve swung at him and Mush ducked it before planting his fist into Steve's gut and bashing him in the face with his hands. Steve saw a bright light behind his eye and planted a punch in Mush's face before kicking him in the groin. Mush knelt down from the pain and tried standing back up when Steve began to beat him over the head and put him in the a head lock where Steve continued punching Mush. Mush's vision was getting blurry so he sank his teeth into Steve's arm and caused Steve to scream before Mush pulled free. Steve brought his fist across Mush's mouth and swung a right hook that turned Mush side ways. Steve rushed him and Mush went down on his stomach but rolled over to his back as Steve pinned him. Mush kneed him in the ribs and Steve pinned Mush's arms above his head and reached behind his back, pulled a knife out, and held it firmly to Mush's throat.

"Move again and you're dead." Steve jeered and Mush froze. "Come on." Steve said as he got off Mush and tugged him up by his taped hands. Mush stood and pulled free of his grip.

"You know you might as well cut me loose." Mush said backing away and Steve smiled menacingly and grabbed at Mush again. Mush stepped back but did not dodge the knife that sliced inside of his upper arm. Mush gasped and stepped back into the wall where Steve pinned there and raised the blade to his throat and dug it in.

"Do it again." Steve said wishfully.

"You wanna go down?" Mush quipped.

"You think you can take me."

"The only reason I can't is cause I'm tied." Mush said head bunting him and Steve sank the cold blade into Mush's right bicep. Mush pushed forward, tripped Steve, and stepped away from the wall. Steve was impatient now, after having his first swing blocked landed a hard punch to Mush's head, and Steve quickly wrapped his arms around Mush and held the knife to his throat.

"Are you done with this shit kid or shall I cut your legs too?' Steve smirked as he listened to the choking noises Mush made as he tried to breathe.

"Why did you grab us?" Mush struggled to say between gasps of air.

"Don't ask questions. Obey and you'll live." Steve said dragging Mush along the side of the building while grasping his bloody wound tightly causing him to flinch. Mush quieted down and Steve got bored with him and remembered he had seen worry in Mush's eyes when Joe took Val away.

"You know it would be a shame for that little brunette if something bad were to happen to her." Steve sneered in Mush's ears. Mush stopped walking and was trying to fight his anger down to little avail. Mush turned his head and felt the blade sting his neck, as he looked Steve in the eye.

"Yes it would be a shame, for you." Mush growled.

"Oh yeah?' Steve taunted and Mush threw his head into Steve's temple and tore out of his grip before clubbing Steve over the head with his fist. Steve kicked Mush and rushed him and Mush pivoted out of his way. Steve punched him in the face and sliced at his head. Mush brought up his hands, caught the blade in his hands, and brought Steve's elbow down into his knee repeatedly until Mush heard a crack and Steve dropped the knife. Mush stepped over the knife so Steve couldn't grab it and the two began pounding the other. Steve knocked the wind out of Mush and shoved him down, Mush went with the force, and lay on the knife so Steve couldn't cut him. Steve knelt down by Mush and Mush kicked Steve's legs out from under him and scooted over so he was no longer on the knife and grabbed at it. Steve saw what Mush was trying to do, pulled Mush back, and punched him in the face. Mush kicked Steve in the head as he grabbed the knife and frantically cut the tape off while kicking Steve away from him. Once Mush was free he lunged at Steve, knocked him over, and planted the knife in his right shoulder.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Mush said leaning over him.

"No." Steve hissed.

"Yeah I would know." Mush growled as his cuts dripped with blood. "Course you didn't get me on the shoulder, it was here and there." Mush growled as he sliced Steve in the same places he had been cut. Steve gasped and Mush allowed his anger to come out as he punched Steve in the face.

"Where are the others?"

"Where you were." Steve said as Mush shoved the blade into his neck.

"And where's that?"

"Southeast wall."

"Okay, how many of you are there?"

"Four."

"And do you use cells or radios to talk?" Mush said trying to plan.

"Nope." Steve grinned and Mush backhanded him.

'Fine, get up." Mush said tugging Steve to his feet and planting the knife in his back as Steve walked in from of him.

"Lead the way." Mush growled.

"You mind getting that knife out of my back?"

"No." Mush smiled vengefully as they entered the garage and Mush saw a lot of sports cars that he hadn't noticed before since the lights had been off.

"What do you guys do?' Mush asked looking around the room.

"Chop cars, or sell them on the black market, why you want in on the deal?" Steve chuckled before Mush punched him in the face. The two walked along through the halls and Mush was growing antsy to get out with the others. They turned a corner and started down the hall where the group was being held when Joe stepped out of a room and locked the door. Mush moved the blade from Steve's back to his throat.

"Let me and my friends go, or I'll slice his throat." Mush threatened.

"You bastard kid." Joe muttered.

"What was that?" Mush asked digging the blade into Steve's throat.

"Okay, fine, one of them is in here…let Steve go and you'll get your friends." Joe said pointing to a door next to where he had just come.

"I want all of them, not just one." Mush growled.

"Ya gotta start somewhere."

"Open the door."

"Take the knife out of my partners neck."

"You first."

"You know, I could just shoot you here and now and have no regrets about it." Joe said pulling a gun.

"Yeah and in the process you'd kill your partner."

"What's one more?"

"Joe shut up!" Steve yelled.

"Open the damn door." Mush said.

"All right, fine." Joe said opening the door and stepping inside. Mush followed with Steve and as they both stepped far enough into the room, Joe shoved them in as fast as he could before backing out of the door. Steve grabbed Mush's arm that was holding the knife and twisted it while throwing Mush down.

"Joe open the door." Steve yelled.

"Is he still holding you?" Joe called back.

"No but he's getting up." Steve replied. The door opened and Steve exited before slamming it shut again, leaving Mush alone.

"He still has the knife." Steve said.

"It won't do him any good." Joe said.

The hours passed before the group was rounded up again and hauled back on the bus.

"Where's Mikey?" David asked as the kidnappers started driving away.

"He's fine." Skittery said.

"How do you know?" Dave challenged Skits comment.

"Because he runs wid dem ya idiot!"

"Guys now ain't da time." Spot said eyeing the annoyed looking kidnappers.

They drove along in silence for several hours when the bus turned down a gravel road, which then turned into a dirt road.

"Wheah ah we?" Jack asked.

"The middle of nowhere." Val said dryly. The bus finally rolled to a stop and the three kidnappers got out and slashed the tires.


	3. In The Middle of Nowhere

**Hey, it's HP here, typin a lil intro for ducky. Um here we have escaped convicts trying to shorten their sentences...Enjoy**

"We're gonna die out here!" Angel said.

"No we aren't!" Race said before Joe and Fred started dousing the bus in gasoline.

"LIAR!!!" Bumlets yelled. A black SUV rolled up and Joe and Steve got inside as Fred stepped inside the bus.

"Hehe," he chuckled as he pulled out a lighter. He left the door open as he got off the bus and lit it on fire. He got into the SUV and drove away as the bus combusted into flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Angel screamed.

"Everybody, out!" David yelled.

"WHERE YOU IDIOT, OUR ESCAPE ROUTE IS BLOCKED BY FIRE!!!!!" Angel screamed at him.

"Jump!" Blink said leaping out the door through the flames.

"That woiks." Skittery said running after him.

"You people are insane!" Angel said watching everybody jump.

"Angel, come on!" Jack said pulling her towards the door.

"Isn't there another way off this bus?!"

"No, now come heah." Jack said wrapping his arms around her and jumping out of the bus.

"Bumlets hurry up!" Mush shouted as Bumlets jumped.

"Are we all out?" Donny asked.

"Let's see." David said counting heads. "Yeah, we're all here."

"Where is here?" Race asked.

"Here is the place where no one is holding us prisoner." Blink said walking along.

"Uh guys, don't things like cars explode when they're set on fire?" Angel asked eyeing the bus.

"Why do ya think I'm walking away?"

"Shouldn't we be running?"

"Okay, RUN!" Val shouted. The group ran until the bus was in the distance.

"What now?" Bumlets asked.

"Okay, let's weigh the facts, we are 11 escaped convicts from a work ranch, in the middle of nowhere." Angel said.

"Yeah and it's gonna look like we blew da bus up." Spot said.

"So what do we do?"

"What can we do? We could find out where we are and go back to the ranch because I don't think the guards were killed so they know we didn't do it." David said.

"And?" Skittery asked.

"Or we could run and be fugitives."

"I like da sound a da second one bettah." Spot said. "We could go ta Canada."

"Come on, we serve our time on the ranch, and we get to leave legally." Mush said annoyed.

"Yeah, you'se all gonna be gone befoh dey even tink about lettin me go!"

"Did you kill some one or something?" Val asked.

"I mugged a guy."

"Why?" Angel asked inching closer to Jack.

"Because I did a 'job' foh somebody and I nevah got paid foh it, so I tracked down da bum, and I took it."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"What if we got a shortened sentence because we went back voluntarily?" David said.

"He's got a point Spot." Angel added.

"And what if we don't?" Spot asked.

"Then you're no worse off then you were before. It's a win-win situation." David answered.

"Aight." Spot muttered.

"Next question, Davie, wheah da hell ah we?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea." David answered.

"Den how da hell ah we s'posed ta go back voluntarily when we don't even know how ta get dere?"

"Find a map." Donny volunteered.

"Wheah? In case ya hadn't noticed we'se in da middle a da wildahness."

"I wanna go home." Angel mumbled to herself.

"I don't. We start heading for a town." Blink said.

"You mean, follow the road?" Val asked.

"Yeah, it's got to lead somewhere."

"Nuh uh, I ain't goin on a road!" Skittery said.

"Why not?" Bumlets asked.

"Cause da scabbahs dat grabbed us own cops in dese pahts." He retorted.

"And other cops are probably going to be looking for us by now." Mush said.

"Which means they probably have our mug shots plastered from here to Wyoming by now." Angel said.

"So, why don't we surrender to them?" Blink asked.

"We could…" Race pondered.

"But?" Jack asked.

"How do we know if they're straight or not?"

"Good question." Donny said.

"Aight, so how bout we follow da road from inside da woods?" Spot asked.

"That works for me." Angel said wanting to move.

"So, going by the roads, there would be a town, that way!" Val said pointing.

"Let's go." Race said.

"What is dat noise?" Skittery asked referring to a ripping sound.

"Dat would be the sound of makeshift bandages." Mush said wrapping his cuts.

"What happened to you?" David asked.

"The third gunman." Mush answered.

"He stabbed you?" Angel asked.

"No, I did this to myself. Yes he stabbed me."

"Sorry, I'm half asleep, give me a break."

"Okay, you two chill, and you let me help you." Val said re-wrapping Mush's arm.

Morning had come and the group was exhausted from walking all night.

"I'm hungry!" Bumlets groaned.

"I'm tired." Angel whined.

"Why are you smiling?" Val asked.

"I'm lightheaded, so I feel stoned." Mush smirked.

"Dat's great!" Spot said.

"It is great." Bumlets smiled thinking back to his past.

"Wow." Donny said.

"Can I refuse to budge until we get some sleep?" Angel asked.

"For da love of God, yes!" Jack said plopping down on the ground.

"Yay, nap time." Angel said sitting down.

"What if someone comes while we're sleeping?" David asked.

"We have someone stay up and soak dem." Skittery suggested.

"I'll take first watch." Blink said sitting on a log.

"Fine with me." Race said laying down.

"Val, I need you as a pillow!" Angel called.

"I'm making sure Mush is okay. Find someone else." Val answered.

"Who?"

"Jack will you cuddle with her?" Val asked.

"Yeah, come heah Angel." Jack said.

"Okay." Angel said snuggling with his arm under her head.

The sun was at its peak and beating down. Blink shook Bumlets awake and the two switched. Several hours later the group began to wake up.

"I'se hungry." Skittery muttered as he sat up.

"Uh, you could eat berries." Bumlets said from his perch in a tree.

"Ya, what berries?"

"Squirrels in the sky." Race muttered in his sleep. Bumlets and Skittery burst out laughing and woke up Mush and Race. The four moved away from those sleeping and tried to distract themselves from the hunger they felt.

"Nice shinah." Skits joked with Jack who had a faint black eye.

"Tanks Skits. Whad ah ya doin?" Jack asked groggily.

"Watching for people and not thinking about food." Bumlets said and Race hit him. "What?!"

"You said the f word." Race glared as hi stomach growled.

"So when do we move?" Mush asked playing with his shirtsleeves that Val had used as bandages.

"We wait a lil longah den we go. What ah ya doin?' Jack asked.

"It's tight."

"It's supposed to be." Bumlets smiled.

"Obviously."

"Aight so can we wake dem up now?" Skits asked.

"You already have." Val grumbled from where she lay.

"Morning." Bumlets called and she flipped him off. "Like I said, feisty."

"Ya but last time she was doin dat ta Mushy." Skits smirked.

"Yeah but things change." Mush said standing up and sitting next to Val. After several more minutes of talking the others woke up. Blink had to use the little boys tree, so they decided to relieve themselves before they headed out. After taking care of that they started walking toward the town and had to go through brush and tall weeds.

"Pahck, that is nasty." Angel muttered as a weed blew in her mouth.

"We'se really need ta eat. Angel is goin aftah da weeds now." Spot teased.

"Vegetarian." Bumlets said.

"No she's not." Val said stepping around a thicket. Race was walking behind her, was not paying attention, and walked into the thorny mass.

"OW! Val you are supposed to warn me.' Race said shaking the prickles off his feet.

"No I'm not, don't have tunnel vision." Val smirked.

"Aight so we go ta dis town, figah out where we ah and get ta da ranch right.' Jack pondered.

"Yeah, why?' David asked seeing Jack was thinking of something.

"Well, we'se already hungry, and some injuhed, so how's we gonna truck it all da way back to da ranch? Cause sumptin tells me th-" Jack was saying.

"We aren't in Kansas in anymore Toto." Bumlets smiled and Jack gave him a sharp glance as Mush chuckled at them.

"Yeah Jack is right, we can't go on like this much longer." Donny said feeling the blisters forming on his feet,

"So what, we hitch hike?' Angel said sarcastically.

"Dat could woik." Skittery said.

"I was joking."

"Yeah, I dunno bout dat Skits, but we'se could pull a Blink." Spot mused.

"Yeah because that worked so well the first time." Blink scuffed.

"What did you do?" David asked.

"I stole a car."

"Oh." Angel said.

"Let me guess, you all want to know why."

"I don't care." Race said.

"But some of us do." Val said.

"Okay, my family sucks, and I wanted out, so I had this brilliant plan of going to Connecticut but I needed a ride. I couldn't take public transportation because-"

"It is gross and creepy." Bumlets said.

"Like you?' Val teased and Bumlets put his head down and fake pouted.

"Anyway, no my dad knew what I wanted to and he said he'd put posters up of me that I ran away so I stole a car." Blink finished.

"Aahh." Mush said.

"Ya but we'll get it done right." Spot said.

"Uh huh." Blink said.

"It'd be one way of getting back to the ranch." Angel commented.

"Yes but the whole reason we're going back is so they'll let us off early." David said not catching Angel's sarcasm.

"No shit Sherlock."

"What?"

"Davie, how is it ya can be so smaht, and den so stupid?" Skittery asked.

"It's a gift." David said.

"It's sumptin."

"Aight, cheese it." Jack said.

"Why what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Dat." Jack said pointing ahead at an electric fence blocking their path.

'Oh, I'll test it!" Bumlets said.

'NO!" David said pulling him back.

"Can we throw something at it?" Donny asked.

"Yes, but we won't know if it's on or not." Blink pointed out.

"Oh, get a blade of grass and set it next to the wire." Angel said.

"Like I said, we need food." Spot said.

"No, if it's on you'll feel it trough the blade of grass."

"Okay." Race said picking some grass and doing as Angel said. "AAHHAH! Just kidding. I think it's on though."

"Let me try." Angel said testing it and finding it was on. "Dang it."

"So what now?" Mush asked.

"We could walk along the fence line. But I that could take awhile." Val said.

"Ya and we don't have dat time." Jack agreed.

"So once more, what do we do?" Mush asked again.

"Um, we could go under, well I could." Val said looking at the wires.

"And the rest of us?' Blink asked.

"I don't know but I'm bored." Bumlets said as he started climbing a tree.

"Ya lil pot head, dat's it!" Spot said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"We can climb da tree ovah and drop down on da oddah side."

"I don't like heights." Race said.

"It's not that high." Val said.

"Let's see if it works." David said. The group scaled the tree, climbed out on a limb and dropped down on the other side of the fence. They continued walking when they heard a dog barking.

"Oh come on!" Mush frowned as the dog came towards them. "Okay mutt." Mush grumbled as he got ready to kick it.

"Mush be nice to the puppy." Val said.

"What?!" Mush asked as the dog sprang forward and Val embraced it with open arms.

"It's just an old dog." Val giggled as it licked her.

"The one last night wasn't an old dog."

"Wheah did it come from?" Jack asked looking around.

"It's muddah's womb." Skits replied dryly and Jack glared at him.

"Skittery has discovered the miracle of nature." Angel said.

"We could eat it." Spot smirked.

"True." Bumlets nodded.

"Ew." Angel frowned.

"He's so lovable, we're not eating Charlie." Val said.

"Charlie?" Race asked.

"Yes, his dog tag smartness, see, Charlie." Val said showing him.

"Oh, I thought you named it already."

"No."

"Okay so it came from that way, so should we go that way?" Blink said pointing over a hill.

"Uh, no, people." Donny said.

"We have to, the town, map, food." Bumlets said.

"Hold it right there!" A gruff voice said as the cocking of a gun was heard. The group turned and saw an old man holding a rifle.

"It's like Wrong Turn cross Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Val whispered to Mush and he tried not to laugh.

"I said hold it! Now I know there's a prison around here and I figured that ya'll escaped from it. And if you come along quietly, I won't have to shoot anybody." The old man said.

"We were heading back." Angel began and Skits elbowed her.

"He ain't gonna believe ya." Skits whispered.

"I can try can't I?"

"Okay, we'll come." David said.

"Move!" The old man said waving his gun toward the hill.

"Aight." Spot growled.

"Chill." Mush told him as the old man glared at them.

"There's reward posters up for you everywhere, and I aim to collect me that bounty." The old man said as they walked along.

"How much?" Bumlets asked.

"Plenty, said dead or alive."

"I feel like I just stepped into Wild Wild West." Angel muttered.

"That movie sucked." Blink said.

"Well at least it was fake." Val hissed.

"She has a point." Angel said.

"At least he won't kill us." Race said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Um, it comforts me, shut up."

"Okay I was just wondering."

"We could rush im if we need ta." Skittery pondered.

"Dat's true." Spot smirked.

"No, violence won't help, look what happened to the four of you." David said nodding at Angel, Skittery, Jack and Mush.

"I'm a little sore, other than that I'm good." Angel said.

"What's all this talk for?" The old man grumbled.

"Just seein if we could take ya." Spot mouthed off.

"You think you could take my gun boy?"

"I know dat I could."

"Spot, don't do anything stupid." Angel hissed.

"I got it covahed." Spot told her.

"We're all gonna die!" Donny said.

"Shut up, Donny, no we ain't." Spot said as he rushed the freaky old farmer. The guy swung his gun to the side and hit the side of Spot's head with the butt of the rifle.

"I knewed you couldn't take it." The farmer smirked.

"Point proven." Mush said looking at Spot lying on the ground.

"Aw, man, now we're gonna have to carry him." Blink said.

Bumlets and Blink picked up Spot and the group began walking up the hill.

"Jerry, where've you been?" a female voice asked as they drew closer to a barn.

"Git inside Harriet, ain't no concern of yours." Jerry said.

"Aren't these them convict kids?" Harriet questioned.

"Yep, and they're gonna be payin the bills, so git inside and I'll take care of them."

"Hallelujah, we won't have to eat rabbit anymore!"

_"What kind of country bumpkins are these people?"_ Angel wondered.

"Spot is lucky he ain't conscious." Skittery muttered.

"All right you whipper snappers, git in that thar barn." Jerry said pointing them to a barn with his rifle.

"Aight, just cause we'se escaped convicts don't mean dat ya gotta keep dat rifle pointed at us." Jack snapped.

"Yeah it does, now git."

"We'se goin!"

"Don't give me lip boy, or I'll shoot it off."

"Don't provoke him, I think he'd actually do it." Angel whispered.

"His loss." Jerry said.

"All right, we're going." David said shoving the others along.

"I'll give you two seconds to get your hand off of my back." Race growled.

"Then go."

"I am!"

"That's my eah ya shoutin in." Skittery yelled at Race.

"Tell the walking mouth to get his hand off my back and I'll stop."

"Davie, don't touch im."

"In case the two of you haven't noticed, I'm not." David said holding both hands up in the air. The group entered the barn and Jerry opened a trap door that lead to a dark and damp basement.

"No, no, oh no." Angel whimpered at the sight of the area.

"Was that a rat?" Blink asked looking in the hole.

"I am not, I repeat, NOT going in there."

"Git in thar." Jerry snarled.

"Just go ahead and shoot me, I'm not going down there."

"Yeah, I hope you get money for dead people as well, because I am also not going in there. I could get an infection, and die." Mush smirked.

"Oh?" Jerry asked before firing a shot by Race's foot.

"Ah, what did I do?" Race shrieked.

"Did he just shriek?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I tink dat was definitely a shriek." Skits said.

"It was." Bumlets smiled.

"He didn't fire a shot at your foot." Race protested.

"If you convicts don't shut up, I will make you." Jerry threatened.

"Mm kay, could you give us a flashlight or something?" Val asked.

"Nope, don't got none."

"A candle?"

"Nope."

"Some pieces of wood and a match?"

"Hell no, you'd likely as not burn my barn down."

"Actually…" Skittery started.

"Skittery not now!" David interrupted.

"I was kiddin Davie."

"Then again…" Mush said tilting his head.

"That's bout enough out of you. In." Jerry said shoving Mush and Angel in the hole.

"I'm just going to say that the pee smell, isn't what I think it is." Mush said from inside the hole.

"EWWWW!!!!!" Angel screamed.

"What kind of tough convicts are you?" Jerry chuckled.

"I'M NOT A FREAKIN CONVICT!!!!!! I WAS FRAMED!!!!!!!!" Angel said losing her patience.

"Are the rest of ya gonna git in on yer own, or do I have ta shove ya in?" Jerry asked.

"Shove." Skits said defiantly.

"We'll go." Jack said looking at Skits. "We'se can land on ah feet if we go on ouh own.'

"Aight." Skittery said hopping down into the darkness. Blink followed and Race lowered Val down before Spot was lowered down. After the group was inside, Jerry closed the door and locked it.

"I'm standing in something squishy." Bumlets said.

"Yeah, it's called Spot's stomach." Blink said smacking Bumlets' head.

"Oops." Bumlets said stepping off.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out." Angel whispered repetitively while rocking back and forth.

"No one's freaking out." Race said.

"She's talking to herself smartness." Val said.

"Mmmm." Angel whimpered.

"No need for name calling." Donny said.

"Yeah specially when it ain't true." Skits laughed.

"Nice one." Mush smirked.

"What do we do now?" Blink asked.

"Okay, let's think, first we should probably see how big this pit is." David said.

"Den what?" Jack asked.

"Then we…one step at a time Jack."

"Someone should make sure Spot is okay." Angel said barely above a whisper.

"Spot are you okay?" Race asked sarcastically.

"Well, he has a pulse." Bumlets said leaning over him.

"I would hope you stepping on his stomach wouldn't kill him." Val jested.

"That'd be a funny way to die." Bumlets chuckled.

"You are morbid." Angel said.

"Well think about it, his tombstone would read, death by foot to stomach." Bumlets said.

"He has a point." Jack smirked.

"That reminds me of old 90's pizza commercials." Angel reminisced.

"Oh the Tombstone Pizzas." Blink said.

"Yeah…'what do you want on your tombstone'."

"Ya'll ah makin me hungry." Skits interrupted.

"We're hungry too genius." Angel retorted.

"Yeah well maybe ya shoul-" Skittery started to say.

"Hey, what if we broke the lock or something." Donny said looking at the door.

"Then what we make a break for it with that psycho out there?" Angel scoffed.

"I'm not running on an empty stomach." Bumlets said.

"I rather like my life thank you."

"Donny's right, we've gotta get out of here." Mush said.

"Like Angel said, then what?" Val asked.

"She has a point too."

"At least somebody agrees with me." Angel muttered.

"Let's say we do break out of here, we can't have Jerry coming after us, so what if we threw him down here." David suggested.

"I like dat idea." Skits agreed.

"And his wife?" Blink asked.

"Tell death do dey paht."

"You're gonna lock them both down here?" Angel asked.

"No, just Jerry." David corrected.

"Okay what about her then?"

"We ship her to Timbuktu." Val smirked.

"Yeah, that won't work." Angel told her.

"But if it did, it would be funny."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Wait, what if we got food so we had energy, so we could move faster." Race pondered.

"Again, the resounding question-"

"Did the cow really jump over the moon?" Mush asked.

"What-no. The question is, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET FOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!!!?????" Angel asked.

"I like Mush's question better." Bumlets said.

"Oh yeah, well take that." Angel said tackling Bumlets.

"Ow, I just hit my head on Spot!"

"My sister is wrestling with an ex-druggie, in a psycho's basement." Val observed.

"It's amazing what prison will do to a girl." Angel smirked.

"We just keep goin from one prison to anuddah." Jack said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but this one, we can get out of as soon as we break that lock." David said studying the door.

"Yeah…actually, it wouldn't take much to break it." Bumlets said getting up.

"Then let's break it." Race smirked.

"Shouldn't we wait till it's dark?" Blink pondered.

"Or until Spot wakes up?" Angel added.

"Probably." Val sighed.

"But the cops will most likely be here soon, and then the whole point of us getting out of here will be gone." David argued.

"Since Jerry's already gone then we could just lock his wife down here, grab what we need and then go." Mush said.

"Can't they track us?" Donny asked.

"Dey can track us whenevah, da soonah we'se go, da bettah." Skits said walking where David stood by the door.

"Yeah, but we still don't know wheah we ah.' Jack pointed out.

"In da stinkest place I'se evah been." Spot grumbled as he regained his conciousness.

"Hey Spoty." Bumlets smirked.

"Wheah's dat old bahstahd?" Spot asked trying to sit up but failed due to a head rush.

"He went into town to report us." Mush said.

"How's your head?" Angel asked.

"Poundin, I'se had woise dough." Spot said slowly sitting up. "Feels like somebody stood on me stomach."

"Sorry about that Spot." Bumlets apologized.

"It's aight."

"No death by foot to stomach." Val smirked.

"Or tombstones." Angel added.

"I don't wanna know." Spot said standing up.

"Okay so let's break this sucker." Donny said as him and Blink examining the lock.

"What's da problem?" Jack asked.

"Well, it would appeah dat we ah in need of somethin oddah dan dem." Skits said.

"The lock needs to be picked." Donny explained.

"Any bohdy got a safety oh bobby pin?" Jack asked.

"Angel or Val?" Mush asked.

"Ironically enough, I do." Angel said.

"Yes!" Blink said happily.

"Okay, pick it." David said stepping aside.

"Jack, this is your department." Mush smirked.

"Aight, I fohgot ya broke da windah." Jack joked as he took the pin from Angel and began working on the lock. It took Jack a few tries to get it to budge and Race was growing impatient.

"You know what helps me when I get mad?" Bumlets asked.

"No nor do I want to know." Race snapped.

"I got it!" Jack yelled triumphantly.

"Thank the cow who jumped over the moon." Bumlets said.

"What?" Donny asked.

"What?"

"What about a cow?"

"You don't know about the cow?" Mush gasped over dramatically.

"Uh…."

"Ask Mushy." Skits said to Donny.

"Uh, Mush?" Donny asked partly concerned about what he would hear.

"Did the cow, actually jump over the moon?" Mush pondered.

"Or did the moon just move under the cow?" Angel added.

"Wow, trippy." Bumlets nodded.

"Did you find pot out in the woods?" David asked.

"Nope."

"He's like dis naturally." Spot smirked.

"Aight lets go." Skits said.

"Yeah." Jack said cautiously opening the door and creeping out of the hole. The group climbed out and left the door open.

"So who's gonna go get hah?" Jack asked nodding toward the house where Harriet was singing inside.

"Uh, who wants to?" David asked. The group was silent before Blink started walking up to the house. He had made it half way through the yard when the dog came bounding at him and Blink ran back to the barn.

"I hate dogs." Mush muttered as Blink shoved the drooling mutt off of him.

"Least he's not biting you." Angel said.

"Come here Charlie, good boy. Sit, there you go. Go Blink." Val said petting the scruffy dog. Blink sprinted up to the house and disappeared inside.

"What if she has a gun?" Race pondered. Blink went inside the living room and followed the singing to the kitchen where Harriet was chopping carrots with a massive butcher knife. Blink swallowed hard before gathering his wits and charging the woman and knocking the knife out of her hands.

"Oh my, you blasted little hooligan!" Harriet yelled as Blink hauled her into the barn kicking and screaming. Blink shoved her in the hole, Spot locked her in as Race and Donny ran inside and grabbed the food.

"Okay come on!" David yelled before they came out of the house with a sack of food and took off in the woods. They had made it a good distance when Skits smelled something funny and glanced over his shoulder to see Charlie running with them. The group ran for what seemed like hours and finally stopped to eat and catch their breath.

"Whew, that…was not fun." David panted.

"I hate running." Angel groaned as she rubbed her sore legs.

"What is dat smell?" Spot asked looking around and frowned when he saw the dog.

"Aw, how slobbery." Bumlets observed.

"Great." Blink sighed.

"Oh come on, he smell bettah dan most of us." Jack smirked.

"Hey." Angel quipped.

"I wasn't including ya in dat statement." Jack said and Angel smiled.

"I'm still hungry." Mush hinted.

"Yeah, I forgot." Race said grabbing the bag and passing around the bread.

"Is this all they had?" Angel asked.

"You wouldn't have wanted the other stuff." Donny frowned.

"I believe you."

"After we eat, we should keep moving, they won't be happy their meal ticket escaped with their food and dog." David said between bites.

"Knowin dem, I tink da dog was da food." Skits smirked.

"That's gross." Val scolded.

"Well."

"Anyway." Mush said changing the subject. "Blink, you do know how to hot wire right?"

"Yeah." Blink said with a full mouth.

"So we find us a ride and take it." Spot said.

"The reason I got caught was because of the license plate."

"Then we take the plate off." Bumlets volunteered.

"No, no dat won't woik. We gotta get annudah plate." Jack pondered.

"Cool beans." Val chirped happy to have something in her stomach.

"Yummy, beans." Donny said thinking of more food.

"Hey, since we'll be in town stealing, maybe we can steal more food." Race said taking the bag away from the group before they ate it all.

"Ya Race, we gotta be careful wid ouh resouhces." Jack said thinking of the journey ahead of them.

"Yes General Jack." Bumlets saluted.

"Aight." Spot said standing up.

"Time to go." David said stretching his legs before they started walking again.

"I don't wanna." Angel whimpered as she got up.

"Come on." Val said tugging her up.

"Aw, siblings." Donny smirked.

"Ya have any?" Skits asked.

"Nope."

"I do." David said as they began walking.

"You ah da oldest aren't ya?" Skits smirked.

"Yes I am of one little brother."

"That explains things." Angel added.

"His name is Les."

"How old is he?" Blink asked making conversation so he wouldn't think about the hot sun.

"He's 10, don't know how old he'll be when I get out though." David said sounding depressed.

"Um, why are you here?" Angel asked.

"For disturbing the peace."

"Go figah." Spot jested.

"Whad did ya do?' Jack asked.

"I led a protest against a major company that was dumping chemicals into the ground. I mean this wasn't some green peace thing, people were getting really sick and going to the hospital from the toxins."

"Wow." Donny said.

"And the police weren't doing anything so I did." David said proudly.

"An look wheah it landed ya." Skits grumbled.

"Yeah, but like you said Skits, better me than my family."

"Hm, dat's true Davie." Skits said showing more respect for David.

"So, where is the town again?" Val asked.

"You were da one who pointed it out in da foist place." Jack said agitated.

"Yeah, she did." Mush said growing protective over Val.

'I jest said dat." Jack growled.

"So you should remember it." Mush said as Jack was about to say something back.

"Oh look a butterfly!" Val said causing both boys to frown at her but succeeded in getting them to stop fighting.

"The town should be that way." Blink said nodding forward.

"I would hope so since we'se walkin dat way." Spot mused.

"Yeah, cause if it wasn't and we had been walking ALL this way for nothing. And getting sore feet, sunburn., an-" Bumlets began listing.

"Bum, shh." Angel said hitting his arm.

"So violent."

"Like she said, prison does things to a girl." Donny smirked.

"She was like that before prison." Val teased.

"Oh shut it." Angel smirked. "And keep your dog by you, He's drooling on me." Angel said shooing Charlie away from her side.

"Come here puppy." Val called and he came much to Mush's dismay.

"So now we get to add stolen dog to the list of charges." Blink pondered.

"Moh like kidnapped." Jack joked.

"He came willingly." Val said sticking her tongue out.

"True." Race commented.

"I would wanna leave to if I was him." Skits said looking at the mutt.

"That is also true."

"You just like commentary." Angel smiled.

"That too is true."

"If ya say sumptin is true one moh time I'll soak ya." Spot threatened.

"Dat, it true." Skits taunted.

"Say dat again."

"Aight, da-"

"Oh another butterfly!" Val exclaimed.

"Whad is it wid you and da bugs?' Jack asked.

"Only butterflies, and it's to shut you guys up."

"Oh so now you don't like us?" Race said.

"Nah, she favahs Mushy." Skits teased.

"She was talking about distracting you guys from arguing." Angel said trying not to laugh at Skits' comment.

"Mush isn't Mushy." Bumlets said a little puzzled.

"Not to you." Angel hinted.

"I would hope not." Spot laughed.

"Oh, I get it!" Bumlets said. "He's sweet on Val, like mushy stuff, oohhhhh."

"Wow." Mush smirked as Val blushed.

"You are special Bum." Angel said walking along when she felt someone bump her and next thing she knew she was face down in the dirt.

"Ow." Angel mumbled.

"Sahhy Angel. Spot I'se gonna kill ya!" Jack shouted as he climbed off of Angel and helped her up. Mush David, Val and Spot where doubled with laughter.

"Nice one." Blink cackled.

"Dat, ya-" Jack stammered trying not to swear at Spot in front of the girls. "Don't do it again."

"Aight, aight. HAHAHAH!" Spot busted up.

"It was kinda funny." Race said elbowing Jack.

"You have to admit it was." Angel said.

"My tummy hurts from laughing." Bumlets said.

"Heheeh, we should probably keep moving." Donny chuckled.

"Yeah, come you guys." David said after regaining his composure.

"Lead on." Val said giving David a mock bow.

"Okay…"

"Hahah." Mush chuckled.

"To grandma's house we go." Bumlets began singing.

"Do you see woods around here Bum?" Angel asked.

"Yessum. I see them behind us."

"That means grandma's house would be on the other side of the woods."

"So grandma would be Harriet." Blink smirked.

"In dat case, lets not go ta grandma's." Skits said.

"No I thought it was great back there." Mush taunted.

"Ha ha, funny ain't ya?"

"So I've been told."

"By whom?" Skits teased before Mush play punched Skits and hurt his cut up arms.

"Ow." Mush muttered.

"Smaht move." Spot mused.

"Oh yeah."

"Do I have to bandage those again?" Val asked Mush.

"It's fine babe."

"Ohoohohhh." Race said over dramatically.

"Hehheh, course, dey ain't da ones rollin round in da doit." Spot smirked.

"Dat was because ya shoved me." Jack countered as Angel smiled not minding being close to Jack. The group walked on and came to the outskirts of the town as the sunset. They stopped and ate again before cautiously going into the town. They began looking for a vehicle that would hold them all and settled on a van.

"Aight, I'se go get anoudah plate." Jack said slinking off.

"Okay Blink, do your thing." David said nodding to the van.

"All right, watch my back." Blink said creeping over to the van and began picking the lock. Jack got a plate from another car and crept over to the group before they joined Blink by the van. Race replaced the van's plate with the new one as Blink got the door open and the kids piled inside.

"Get your foot out of my face!" Race scoffed at Bumlets.

"Whoops." Bumlets said scooting over and elbowing Mush in the arm.

"Geh, Skits, move over." Mush said trying to get away from Bumlets who kept flailing around because Race was still pushing him.

"I can't." Skits said squished by the wall of the van.

"Race stop pushing him. And Spot, move your hand." Angels aid as Spot left his hand on her thigh.

"Sahhy. It was an accident" Spot said.

"It's still there."

"It's still an accident."

"Spot." Jack growled from the front seat as he watched Blink hot wire the van.

"Ahah, you got yelled at." Donny smirked at Spot who gave him a death look.

"Okay seriously guys, stop pushing." Val hissed as she climbed into the backseat where there was more room. Blink was still having trouble with getting the van started and Skits hit Mush in the arm.

"Dude, I understand the first time, but that was-" Mush was saying when Skits hit him again. "Fine." Mush growled as he punched Skits in the eye.

"Ow, hey dere's someone comin!" Skits yelled as a man came out of the bar the van sat in front of.

"Why didn't you say anything or warn us?!" David exclaimed.

"I was tryin!"

"By hitting me!" Mush snarled.

"Yeah, dat's usually how ya get someone's attention!"

"There's this little concept called verbal communication!" Val exclaimed.

"Uh, not to be the party crasher here, but there's someone coming and if the three of you don't pipe it, then they'll find us and the whole reason that we are stealing this van will be lost!" Angel said in a harsh whisper.

"I didn't undahstand a woid ya just said." Jack said.

"She said, shut up." Spot told him.

"Why din't ya just say, shut up?" Jack asked.

"Because she's her." Val answered.

"That's because if she wasn't her, she wouldn't be her." Bumlets explained.

"Your past adventures have affected you, haven't they?" Mush asked.

"Do we really need him to answer that?" Angel asked.

"He already has." Skits smirked.

"My point."

"The guy is looking at the van still." Blink commented.

"Maybe we should moon him." Bumlets said.

"I don't think that would be the best course of action." David said.

"I dunno, seeing Bumlet's butt would be pretty scary." Donny smirked.

"How would you know?" Race jested.

"Many emotional scahs are created in da showah." Spot said trying not to laugh.

"I really could have gone my whole life without knowing that." Angel said shell-shocked.

"He's coming over!" Mush said wide-eyed.

"SHIT!" Angel exclaimed.

"Lemme out, I'll soak dem." Spot said from where he was trapped in the corner of the van.

"The last time you said that you got a rifle butt to the head." Angel quipped.

"Butt to head." Bumlets laughed.

"Shadup and lemme tink." Jack said.

"Hey Jack, ya done thinking yet?" Race asked.

"I got this." Donny said sliding the door open.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"I'm going to give you guys the chance you need. I don't have that long of a sentence so the ranch isn't that bad for me."

"Wow, thank you." Angel said as Donny hopped out of the van.

"Go Blink go!" Val shouted and they took off and drove away. No sirens were heard nor police cars seen so after rummaging through the glove department found a map.

"Yay." Bumlets said as Jack studied the map.

"Aight, we'se heah and we need ta be heah." Jack explained.

"For those of us who can't see the map, what the heck are you talking about?" Val asked and Mush smirked at her.

"We in da wrong state!"

"Great." Race sighed.

"Where are we then?" Angel asked.

"Tennessee." Jack said.

"You know, I hear there are some real intense horse races here." Race smiled.

"NO." Mush said loudly.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't that be Kentucky?" Angel pondered.

"Mohst states have hoise racin." Spot jested.

"I mean the Kentucky Derby."

"No, it's in Holland." David smirked.

"Smartass."

"And who in this van isn't?"

"Good question."

"I'm not." Bumlets said and the entire van erupted into laughter.

"Wow." Blink chuckled.

"Hehhe, I know I just wanted to see everyone laugh." Bumlets smiled.

"You have succeeded." Val told him.

"I can die happy as soon as I find out why."

"Why what?" Angel asked and Mush smiled.

"Why the cow jumped over the moon."

"When you find out, let me know." Mush said.

"I will."

"Whad is wid da cow ting, I mean I know but wheah did it come from?" Skits pondered.

"Once, there was a girl cow and a man cow, or bull and they fell in love an mat-" Bumlets began.

"Okay hush." Val said hitting his head.

"We didn't get food." Race sighed.

"We kinda had ta leave Race." Jack smirked.

"Unless you wanted to serve a longer sentence for getting caught." Angel commented.

"Speaking of that, won't we get in trouble for stealing the van?" David asked.

"Nah, we'll get awahded foh it.' Skits said rolling his eyes.

"We'se dunp it befoh we get dere." Spot volunteered.

"Or we could call, oh never mind, we don't know who's this is." Val trailed off.

"Yeah you kinda have to know who's it is before you can call." Angel said.

"I know I said that." Val said sharply.

"Sister fight." Race announced.

"Not while I'm driving." Blink said.

"Why you'll pull the car over?" Val giggled.

'Hehe." Angel laughed.

"Ha ha." Blink said dryly.


	4. Road Trip

**Viola! And here we have a lovely chapter full of road-trip...ness (wow, that was...special, hey I'm not doing intros anymore! WOo hoo!) What are you talking about? (For the past 3 chapters, I've done the intros! and I'm not on this one!) That's because you got bored while I was working and technically you are by putting your imput in here (Input but not pulling the whole thing out of a hat...and what else am i supposed to do, homework, we both know that will not happen!) ANYWAY!!!!!!! enjoy the reading! (HA, yeah...good night and good luck!)**

They drove on until night had completely fallen and Spot had taken over driving so Blink could sleep.

"Oh, cool." Bumlets smiled digging in between the seats.

"Do I want to know?" Angel asked sleepily.

"I would. And I do."

"Whad is it?" Skits asked being woken up from his slumber.

"Green stuff."

"Like?" Mush asked.

"Money."

"Ohh, food." Race said.

"Aight, next exit." Spot said as his stomach rumbled in protest of it's emptiness.

"That bread went pretty fast." Bumlets observed.

"Ya it did." Jack smirked.

"How much is there Bum?" Mush asked.

"Uh, $20." Bumlets said counting it out.

"Dollar menu." Val said waking up from her nap.

"Or taco bell." Race added.

"Cheap good food." Angel said before a debate started.

"Do we need gas?" David asked.

"Yea." Spot muttered.

"Dere's a gas can back heah." Skits said.

"Is there any gas inside?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Aight, den when we pull off foh food, we'se put dat gas in." Jack said.

"Sounds good." David agreed.

"No, food sounds better." Bumlets thought out loud.

"Ahah." Mush laughed.

"I'm cold." Race realized.

"Me too." Angel said tensing her muscles.

"I'm…wet?" Mush pondered as he found he had started bleeding again.

"Oh, what did you do?" Val asked sitting up.

"Yeah Mush why you got to do that?" Bumlets teased.

"I don't know I mean it just happens." Mush said playing along.

"Gheez can't even control your bloody wounds." Angel jested.

"I already ripped off your shirt sleeves for these bandages, what else can I use." Val pondered.

"You can use me jacket." Blink said waking up from his sleep.

"You sure?" Mush asked.

"Yeah." Blink said taking his jacket off and handing it to Val while hitting Race in the head with it.

"That was uncalled for." Race objected.

"You'll live." David said.

"Thanks Blink." Mush said as Val began ripping his jacket into strips.

"Whad ah ya nurse Betty?" Spot asked.

"No, I took first aid in school." Val smirked as she started pealing the old bandages off Mush and replacing them with new ones.

"Here ya go." Bumlets said handing Val a bag.

"What's this for?' Val asked.

"The old cloth." David answered.

"Ahh."

"Aight, heahs an exit." Jack said as Spot sped past the exit. "Dere was an exit."

"Oh, we'se get da next one." Spot said.

"Are you awake?" David asked.

"Cleahly I am."

"Enough to drive?" Angel asked.

"Cleahly."

"Okay, enough to pay attention and not miss the exits?" Mush asked.

"Maybe not."

"Cleahly." Skittery taunted.

"Shaddup." Spot said reaching behind his seat to smack Skits and as a result started swerving all over the road.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!" Angel shrieked.

"I'm in da backseat, ya can't get me." Skits laughed.

"Yeah, but he will be switching seats soon." Mush smirked.

"And when dat time comes, ya dead!" Spot said.

"And his tombstone will read 'Death by Spot'." Bumlets said.

"Again with the tombstone." Angel said.

"You were the one who brought up the tombstones last time." Blink pointed out.

"No I wasn't." Angle stated.

"True, but you kept it going."

"Because I thought that would be the end of it."

"Not with this group." David said.

"I can see that." Angel said.

"I'm glad you can see." Bumlets said.

"You know, I'm just going to go sit…somewhere…and just not talk."

"Ya already sittin." Jack said.

"I meant somewhere else smart one."

"No, because den someone else will have to move." Skits said.

"Fine, I'll just sit here and not talk."

"Aight." Spot smirked.

"Humph." Angel huffed turning her nose up at him.

"Someone's over dramatic." Val teased.

"And how long have you known me?" Angel asked breaking her vow of silence.

"That was the shortest silent streak anyone has ever taken." David said.

"Oh shut up."

"Some one needs a nap." Bumlets laughed.

"Leave me alone." Angel said fake crying.

"Aight, who wants to drive?" Spot said getting sleepy.

"I will." Jack said.

"Aight, lemme find an exit and den ya can take ovah." Spot said.

"Okay."

"No, you have to switch while driving 70 mph." Angel teased.

"It probably could be done." Mush pondered.

"And that went farther than I meant it to."

"As long as they don't actually try it." Val said.

"Yeah, I'd raddah not have Spot sittin in me lap." Jack said.

"There's an exit coming up." David pointed out.

"Aight." Spot said slowing just enough to take the exit. Spot pulled into a drive through at the first restaurant he saw and got food for everyone before letting Jack take the wheel. They put the remaining gas from the can into the van and got back on the highway.

"Big Semi!!!!" Val screamed as Jack merged into a lane.

"No duh!" Jack replied.

"You didn't use your blinker." Bumlets said.

"What?" Blink asked hearing his name.

"Go back to sleep." Angel said.

"Okay." Blink yawned and dozed off.

"I'm wide awake." Val said looking out the window.

"I'm not, well kinda." Race said.

"Ya bettah be awake since ya ridin up heah." Jack told him.

"Yes the duties of the person riding shot gun." Mush pondered.

"Hehe, duties, heh, like poo." Bumlets laughed.

"I think someone needs to sleep." Angel said.

"I'm not tired."

"Then you're on crack."

"That was mean." Bumlets scoffed.

"Ya tihad if dat offended ya." Skits mused.

"No….I'm just, crap I ma tired." Bumlets admitted.

"Go ta sleep." Jack called from the front seat.

"Fine." Bumlets said curling up next to Mush who frowned at him.

"Hey Race you wanna switch?" Angel asked as Race fought to stay awake.

"Uh, yeah." Race said and the two swapped seats and accidentally hit David when crawling over the middle seat.

"Uh the blanket." David mumbled in his sleep.

"Wh-wow." Mush smirked.

"Yeah, night." Race said plopping down by Skits in the back as Angel buckled into the front passenger seat.

"Heya." Jack greeted.

"Hey." Angel smiled.

"Ya gonna keep me up?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"I said keep me up not crash da van."

"No that's how I would keep you up."

"Dat's how I would crash da van."

"How about we not do that then."

"Dat would be good."

"Just maybe."

"Bah bah black sheep." Bumlets said sleep talking, Angel, and Jack cracked up at him.

"Surrounded by cuddly people who talk in their sleep." Mush mused as he tried falling asleep.

"Who else is cuddling?" Val asked.

"You and Bumlets."

"Hehe, you want me to stop?"

"NO. I mean, yo- it's cool." Mush stammered.

"Aw, I like to see the side of you when you're not all smooth talking." Val smiled.

"that's good because that was not smooth." Mush smirked.

"It was hot."

"Really?"

"Please don't make out while I'm still awake." Angel said scrunching her nose.

"Then go to sleep." Val smiled.

"So Jack how are you?" Angel said turning away as Mush leaned in for a kiss.

"Ah, good." Jack smirked.

"Bueno."

"I'm great." Val smiled after the two kissed.

"Didn't want to know or ask." Angel said disturbed that her baby sister was making out with a convict behind her. Jack drove on and Val fell asleep cuddled next to Mush as Bumlets had.

"Angel." Jack said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Angel asked.

"I'se getting tihad, I fiah ya."

"Didn't know I was getting paid."

"Ya get paid wid uh, me wisdom." Jack smiled.

"Is that what you call it?"

"It is."

"And what wisdom do you bring me oh Jack the Wise?"

"Uh, don't drink and drive."

"What did you do? Hi-jack a public service announcement?"

"Nah, dat's too easy."

"Then where may I ask oh Wise did you get your information?"

"Me brain oh course."

"Oh what else is floating around in that brain of yours?"

"Tings."

"Such as?"

"Such as whad I'm gonna do wid me life."

"Hm, come to any decisions?"

"Not dat specific, I wanna settle down I know dat much."

"I hear ya, but who would want to settle with an ex convict?"

"I heah we'se all da rage nowadays." Jack smirked.

"Not in my town."

"Small town?"

"Yep."

"Let me guess, ya pahrents ain't dat big ah figahs but had some influence right?"

"Yeah. Well dad at least."

"Why not mom?"

"She died awhile back."

"Oh, sahhy. Me muddah, she's dead too."

"How'd she die?"

"Cancah."

"I'm sorry."

"Ya, but ya know she's want me ta live. And I tink ya muddah would want da same foh you."

"I know she would."

"So uh, tell me bout yaself."

"What about me?"

"Anyting."

"That's a very broad subject."

"We got da time."

"Okay, I'm a bit of a klutz."

"And?"

"I like to dance."

"Whad kind a dance?"

"Um swing, jazz, tap."

"Aight, keep goin."

"I like the theater and old musicals."

"Dat's cool."

"Not many people say that, a lot of people think I'm freaky because I say that."

"Nah, dere's nuttin wrong wid da theahtah."

"You a theater kid too?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Uh, wheah did ya live befoh heah?"

"Wyoming."

"Nice."

"It's really pretty."

"Ya."

'You ever been there?"

"No I was assumin it was from whad ya said."

"Where you from?"

"Me accent don't give it away? New Yoik."

"Just wanted to be sure. Where in New York?"

"Manhattan."

"That's cool, you ever been to Broadway?"

"Couple times."

"What did ya see?"

"Wicked an Lion King." Jack smirked.

"Cool. I always wanted to go to Broadway."

"Maybe sometime I should take ya theah."

"If we ever get out of prison."

"We will."

"Eventually."

"Ya, could be woise dough."

"Yeah, we could actually be rotting in a prison." Angel smirked.

"Dat is true."

"I just wish Val didn't have to come." Angel muttered.

"Whad's da stohy wid ya two's anyhow?'

"She's my sister, my baby sister."

"I mean, I know ya heah cause ah dat guy, why is she heah?"

"Same reason."

"Oh, but ya can watch hah."

"Yeah, Val is one of those that can generally take care of herself though."

"And you?"

"I can, when there's not a big hairy ape sitting on me."

"Oh Bumlets, nah ya seem ta have done pretty good foh yaslef in da factory." Jack said referring to when Angel fought with one of the kidnappers.

"Yeah, you didn't though."

"I was tihd."

"Really? They didn't tie me." Angel smirked.

"Dat's cause ya didn't have a windah in ya room."

"Oh."

"Oh Mush as a cell mate." Jack muttered.

"You don't like Mush?"

"Nah he's aight, just got a mind of his own."

"Yeah him and Val go right along together." Angel sighed.

"Ya know why dey call him dat right?"

"No."

"He's well known foh takin his goils out and excuse me bluntness, makin out wid dem."

"Like I said Val can take care of herself."

"Ya I don't tink Mush would hoit hah, evah."

"Let's hope not."

"Foh his sake?"

"Hm mh."

"Heh, ya ah da oldah one. Aldough sometimes…" Jack teased.

"Yup. Do you have any siblings?" Angel asked hitting him.

"Ya, a lil bruddah, Gabe."

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Did you not leave on good terms?"

"We did, he's just, wild at heaht I guess ya could say."

"Interesting, how so?"

"He likes ta run around at night, not doin bad tings just be out ya know. Doesn't like ta do what he's told."

"So I've heard about your mom and your brother, what about your dad?"

"Me dad, he woiks a lot, he's a good man."

"Okay."

"So, I know bout Val, ya town, ya ma, what about ya dad?"

"Touché, He's changed, after my mom died, he's taking it hard and goes off on fishing trips to think. I hope he's okay without us."

"Hm, I'm soh he's okay."

"I hope so."

"Ah you okay?"

"Wh-yeah I'm fine."

"Uh huh."

"You doubt me?"

"Ya need ta woik on ya lyin."

"You know the truth isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"No it aint, but ya tried ya lie and failed."

"Okay, it's still a sore subject."

"Sahhy."

"Nothing you can do about it."

"I meant foh bringin it up."

"Eh, it happens."

"Dats true."

"Hm mhh." Angel murmured.

"So ah, whad do ya like doin foh fun?" Jack said trying to avoid awkward silence.

'Um, movies, dancing, how about you?'

"I like hoise back ridin, I did when I was out."

"I love horses."

"I could tell in da bahn."

"Oh yeah, he handles better now." Angel said remembering when the horse was being stubborn.

"Yeah, Spot said dat aftah da guahds tink dey can trust ya, dey let ya go hoise back ridin. Monitahed of course."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So how did you get the name Cowboy?"

"I use ta ride in a rodeo, not professional jest foh fun, like da juniohs barrel racin, Gabe, he loves da broncs, I prefer ta ride a hoise dat ain't tryin ta kill me."

"Hehehe." Angel giggled.

"So uh, how'd ya get da name Angel?"

"It's the shorter version of my name, Angelica."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes yes."

"Whad bout Val?"

"Short for Valerie."

"Ah."

"Aside from Mush, do you know about the origins of the others names?"

"I know Race is named foh him bein at da tracks, uh, Blink, dats obvious. Hm, Bumlets and Spot, I dunno, Skits, maybe he's fast?"

"Okay."

"Me butt is soh, sahhy if ya didn't wanna know dat."

"It's okay, I don't embarrass easily."

"Good ta know."

"When you're a theater kid not much embarrasses you especially when you have to change costumes and you have the amount of time that it takes to run from one side of the stage to the other."

"Dat would be sumptin."

"Yeah…it was interesting. Yay, we're in Missouri."

"Yep almost back ta da bunks I nevah tought I'd look fohwahd to."

"Indeed." The two talked through the night and soon the suns rays shone in on the group It was shining in Mush's eyes and he tried moving but couldn't. Opening his eyes he found Bumlets practically sitting on him with Val cuddled next to him sitting on top. Mush shifted his weight and Bumlets snuggled into his body. Bumlets moving cause Val to cuddle closer to Bumlets.

"Okay, can't breathe." Mush called but didn't want to shove them off on the floor.

"Whad?' Jack asked not use to hearing anyone's voice but Angel's for the past hours.

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, hehe. Val. Yo Val wake up!" Angel said poking her. Val swatted at Angel's hand and kept sleeping.

"That worked well." Mush smirked.

"She must be really tired."

"Yeah, but I need air."

"So shove Bumlets on the floor."

"If I do she'll fall."

'Hold on to her then."

"She is on him, and I can't even move my arm to hold her." Mush said trying to get free.

"Then you're screwed."

"Bu-, Val, Val…VAL!" Mush yelled.

"Huh?" Val asked sitting up and falling off Bumlets. "Ow."

"Hahahhaha." Angel cackled as her half asleep sister looked around her.

"Why am I down here?"

"You fell babe."

"Why is Bumlets up there?"

"You were on top of him."

"How, I fell asleep on Mush."

"He wiggled his way in between." Mush said shoving Bumlets off his lap and back into his seat.

"Hm."

"Come on." Mush said extending his hands and helped Val back up where she promptly curled up on Mush's lap.

"I'm warm." Mush smirked.

"Yeah you are." Val said as she dozed off again.

"Awww, so smushy." Angel teased.

"Smushy?" Mush smirked.

"Yes."

"Define smushy."

"It's like mushy, only more so."

"Wheah da hell did ya get smushy from?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me one day…" Angel smiled.

"Uh huh."

"You sound doubtful."

"Nah, I'm just curious whad else randomly comes ta ya."

"Uh, stuff."

"Define stuff." Mush joked.

"Stuff, the material of which things are made, stuff."

"You must have some flaky stuff then."

"Are you calling me flaky?" Angel asked incredulously.

"At times, yes." Mush answered.

"Such as?"

"Such as when you hit your head when you opened the stall door last week."

"That is not flakiness, that is clumsiness."

"Define flaky." Mush said trying to keep a poker face.

"Be glad my sister is sitting on you!"

"Be glad the cow jumped over the moon."

"What does that have to do with the price of beans?" Angel asked.

"Everything."

"Whatever!"

"Ya guys ah entehtainin ta listen to." Spot mumbled.

"Glad to be of service." Angel smiled.

"Da only ting I need from ya is keep Jack awake ta drive."

"I am and have been for the past 6 hours.' Angel retorted.

"Den I'm good.' Spot smirked before going back to sleep.

"So, we know why him, you, me, Val, Davie, Bumlets, Blink and Skits ah heah." Jack pondered.

"Hey the only two left are Mush and Race, and since Mush is awake…" Angel said turning in her seat to look at Mush. Just as she did Mush closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. "You're not fooling me." Angel said still looking at him.

"I can feel your eyes burning me." Mush said with his eyes still closed.

"Yes because I have laser like eyes. Now tell us why you're here." Angel said and Mush opened his eyes.

"Hm, no."

"Why not? You know why we're all here."

"I will, just don't feel like it right now."

"Grr."

"That's kinda funny."

"I'm glad you find it humorous."

"I'm glad."

"So, anyway…"

"Ise getting tihad." Jack said rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up!" Angel said poking his arm.

"It aint me ahm dat's da problem Angel." Jack smirked.

"I knew that genius."

"I would tink so."

"But no seriously, wake up."

"How bout you drive?"

"If I did that, everyone would wake up screaming."

"Why?"

"Lets just say my driving habits aren't the best."

"Dey can't be dat bad."

"Actually they are, I ran into a tombstone…Mush you drive."

"Okay." Mush aid looking out the window. Jack pulled over to the shoulder and him and Mush switched place. Val and Angel switched their spots as well and the van started on it's way again.

"I think I hit my head when I fell off the seat.' Val smirked.

"Haha, I tried not to move you." Mush laughed as Angel cackled in her seat.

"Go to sleep." Val said sticking her tongue out.

"If I must." Angel sighed before falling asleep.

"Do you know the muffin man?" Val asked.

"The muffin man?" Mush asked back.

"The muffin man."

"Yes I know the muffin man, who lives on Drury Lane."

"Fascinating.'

"Yesh."

"So, how did you sleep?" Mush asked avoiding silence.

"Bueno, you're very comfy."

"So I've heard."

"Hey, since you brought it up…."

"Oh no, what?"

"So, I know why they call you Mush, and, ya."

"Okay, so I've dated before, so?"

"That's not bad, I'm not saying that. But, are we dating?"

"Uh, not officially, yet."

"Mm k."

"What?"

"What?"

"What does mm k mean?"

"I was curious of what we were."

"Oh, we are humans."

"Thank you."

"Uh, the reason I haven't come out and asked you out is cause, I tend to rush things, and I don't want to with you." Mush said struggling to find the words.

"Oh."

"You don't sound happy."

_"Would you just ask her out already?" _Angel thought in her head as she faked being asleep.

"Well, like, how long do you think it will be till you do?" Val asked looking out the window.

"Hmm, well, there are certain procedures, standards, steps to be taken." Mush said in a nerdy voice.

"Hehehe, I had you pegged as kind of a jock or prep, but never a geek."

"I was kinda those."

"A geek?"

"NO, jockish,I prefer athletic." Mush smiled.

"It suites you."

"Yes, have you seen my six pack, nah I'm joking."

"Yes I have and no it's no joke." Val smirked and Mush fought down the smile that threatened to engulf his face.

"So, what 'clique' are you?"

"Um, I don't know, I just like tight jeans and tee shirts."

"Ah."

"So, I wasn't sleeping the whole time you thought I was and I heard you and my sis talking."

'Uh huh."

"Why didn't you answer her question?"

"Sneaky girl, uh, oh look a butterfly."

"Only I can do that one, if you don't wanna say it's okay."

_"No, tell me." _Angel thought.

"Okay, like I said I was a jock, but only because my mom wanted me to be that kind of person."

"Oh, and….?'

"And until I came to the ranch I was, I fit the mold perfectly, went out with cheerleader-"

'Okay I don't want to know about ALL the girls you've dated." Val smirked.

"Haha, okay. Anyway, oh I forgot to mention that, my dad ran off when I was little so it was my mom and me. Kinda a bond thing which was actually more like a control thing, so I was her perfect son or whatever and this storefront bought the land our house was on. So we got kicked off and she was real mad about it so I decided I would go, I dunno I guess I thought I was defending her or something, but I smashed in every window. I broke shit, I drove my car though the wall of one of the stores. I mean I made sure that thing would be under construction for a long time. So I do this, cops trace it to me, mom finds out and has yet to contact me since."

"Wow, wait so she didn't call or visit you before you left for the ranch?" Val asked astounded.

"Nope."

"Did she at least go to your hearing?"

'Nope."

"Oh…"

"I'm still getting over it and talking about, does not help, so I didn't want talk to just Angel and Jack and later, cause I know I will, end up telling it to the others later."

"Oh, so why did you tell me?"

"Because, it's you." Mush said and Val smiled.

"Then I will wait until you ask me out.'

"I'm glad cause ah, there's Spot and Skits waitin in line."

"Haha, I;m surprised they aren't waiting for Angel at the rate Jack is going." Val laughed.

"I know, the guy is shy as hell." Mush said rolling his eyes.

"So is she."

"Yeah, but you can tell Angel wants something more, Jack, he's like a uh…"

"Sloth?"

"Hehee, I was going to say late bloomer but okay."

"Tehe."

"But yeah, I think it's safe to say the two girls are spoken for."

"Yeah."

"Jack just doesn't know it yet." Mush smirked as they continued driving.

"Hey maybe you could talk to him." Va. said excitedly.

"About?"

"Making a move on Angel."

"Wow, are you trying to marry her off?"

"No, but, he needs to do something, but not in a bad way cause of Trevor."

"Maybe that's why he's taking his time."

"I dunno, but will you?"

"Why me?"

"Because, okay the other guys here, are, either immature or nasty."

"Hahah, maybe."

"Thank you."

"I said maybe."

"Of course babe."

"You're gonna be a handful aren't you?"

"Heck yes." Val smiled.


	5. Progress

Adventures of an Ex-Con

**Hello people!!!! This one has alot of stuff...like uniting and funny-ness. (yea) yesh, anyhow, have happy times during reading time!lol, wow i need more sleep less sugar. okay bye bye**

* * *

"Big truck!" Spot yelled waking Angel up.

"Did you see that?!" Mush exclaimed.

"What the crap?" Angel asked groggily.

"Stupid truck driver's falling asleep and swerved in our lane." Val said annoyed.

"MM."

"Dat's one way ta wake up." Spot muttered.

"Hehe." Val giggled.

"Are we there yet?" Bumlets asked.

"NO." Mush answered his question for the fifth time.

"Someone's edgy." Angel jested.

"No, he's been asking me that for the past five minutes straight." Mush said glancing back at Bumlets.

"Watch the road so you don't kill us!" David gasped as the van swerved a bit.

"Stop whining." Val smirked.

"Is it whining that I want to live?"

"Yes." Angel said waking up.

"Then I am a whiner." David shrugged.

"Haha, you're whiny." Bumlets laughed. "Are we there now?"

"I am going to…give you a swirly." Mush smirked.

"Hey!"

"Hahah."

"You asked for it Bum." Angel said.

"We're almost there." Val said looking at the map.

"Good, cause dis seat ain't cohmfohtable." Jack said shifting his weight.

"Morning star shine." Val laughed.

"Dat was odd." Spot said.

"Yes I am."

"Race is snoring again." Bumlets said poking Race.

"Yeah, took me awhile to drown him out." Dave smirked.

"Yeah it did." Spot said stretching and accidentally hitting Skits in the head.

"Ah?" Skits muttered waking up.

"I told ya I'd get ya." Spot smirked.

"Ya bum I oddah soak ya." Skits growled.

"Is dat so?" Spot asked growing annoyed.

"Boys, if you're going to fight wait until we get out of the van." Angel said.

"Pull ovah!" They shouted simultaneously.

"NO!" Mush yelled.

"But, I have to pee." Bumlets said.

"Wh-, hold it."

"I've been holding it"

"So you have good practice." Angel smirked.

"Aight we won't fight but please let him out befoh he stahts talkin about how it's bad foh ya to hold pee." Spot said sinking into his seat.

"Ew, pull over." Val said.

"Is that why you've been asking if we were there yet?" Mush asked.

"Kinda." Bumlets answered as he kept poking Race.

"Okay." Mush said pulling the van over and letting Bum out.

"Since we've stopped, if you gotta go, go now." David said.

"Tank ya so much foh dat wisdom." Spot jested as he got out and stretched his legs.

"Tink I'll join im." Jack said climbing out as well.

"Uhtalk." Val coughed.

"What, not now, and I never agreed to it." Mush countered.

"Yeah you did."

"What ah ya talkin bout?" Skits said trying to block them out and go back to sleep.

"Grasshoppers, go to sleep." Mush said.

"I'se tryin!"

"You know, it's just gonna get louder Skits." Val mused and Skits rolled his eyes and got out of the van to join Bumlets. After a few minutes they got back inside and continued on their way.

"I'm hungry." Race said waking up finally.

"Me too actually." Angel agreed.

"So I guess you guys want to eat now?" Mush said in mock exasperation.

"Thank you oh great Mush." David mocked.

"Hey I was joking."

"As am I bud as am I."

"Ya, ya wouldn't tell foist off but Davie likes ta joke." Jack smirked.

"And what makes you say this?" Blink asked waking up from his slumber.

"Ya didn't heah him when we was in jail." Jack chuckled.

"That stays behind bars." Dave said pointing his finger at Jack.

"No he already brought it out, tell." Angel said.

"Aight, shall I oh you?" Jack laughed.

"I will, you tend to lie." Dave said.

"It aint lyin it's jest improving the truth a lil."

"Uh huh, anyway. I had just arrived in the cell and Jack and Skits were already there."

"Imagine that." Blink laughed.

"Ha ha." Skits said dryly.

"So they're all…themselves, and I was mad because of what happened.-"

"You were thrown in jail." Bumlets said.

"Yes, that, and the guard was a jerk so I started fake gagging and he actually thought I was choking. So he came to see what was wrong and we all laughed at him and he left. Then the three of us kinda started arguing because of different morals." Dave said looking at Skits and Jack. "So the guard came back to shut us up, and I grabbed the keys." Dave smiled.

"Whad?" Spot asked sitting up.

"I wouldn't believe im if I hadn't seen it meself." Jack smirked.

"And the guard, he hadn't noticed, and to this day has not noticed."

"You still have them?" Race asked.

"No, I threw them away because we were searched before loading the bus.

"Ya but we could heah him yellin tryin ta figah out wheah dey went." Skits laughed.

"Ya his boss wadn't too happy." Jack said remembering the night.

"Nice." Val giggled.

"That just doesn't fit in with your character." Angel pondered.

"It's a part of my character." David replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm still hungry!" Bumlets said.

"Really? I tought ya hungah would magically float away." Skittery jested.

"That would be cool, but no."

"Howevah, dere ain't no money left, so ya gonna hafta wait." Jack said.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours so you might as well wait." Mush said.

"But then I won't be hungry!!!!" Bumlets whined.

"Good, moh food foh da rest a us!" Spot smiled.

"Hehe" Angel laughed.

"Yeah we would have to wait until we got there anyway unless we stole food, which is not what I'm implying." David said.

'Nope." Angel agreed.

"So, who was it that talks in their sleep?" Blink asked.

"Um, I dunno, I was sleeping." Race answered.

"Well whoever it was likes lemon drops."

"Oh, dat would be me." Spot smirked.

"You talk louder in your sleep than you do when you're awake." Blink jested.

"Now that I find hard to believe." Angel countered. They drove on in steady conversation when they came to a dirt road and Mush stopped the van.

"Whad ya doin?' Skits asked.

"End of the line, I've always wanted to say that.' Mush smiled.

"Since we stole the van, and it's evident, why can't we drive up and not walk?" Val asked not wanting to walk on an empty stomach.

"Yeah because if we do then we get pinned with this and we stay here longer, which is the opposite of what we're trying to do." Angel told her.

"Mm k, this van will be found quickly, they will know we took it, so if we do intend on walking up, we need to dump it or something." Val countered.

"Now ya talkin!" Spot smiled.

"What are you so excited about?" Angel asked him.

"We'se dumpin da van in da rivah."

"Okay." Mush said starting it back up and turning around to head for the river.

"Yeah how bout not." Blink objected and Mush slammed on the breaks.

"That was my face in the seat." Race said rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, this van is not moving until we decide on what we're going to do." Mush said turning it off and putting the keys in his pocket.

"What was wrong with the river?" Bumlets asked.

"Well think about the people that own this van, do you really think they want to find it at the bottom of the river?" Angel asked.

"Honestly, I don't think they're getting it back. We don't know who's this is so we can't return it." Val pointed out.

"That is true, river sounds good."

"Dat was easily swayed." Jack mused.

"Oh hush." Angel said play hitting him.

"So we are going to dump it right?" Mush said tired off the indecisiveness of the group.

"Yes, but when the guards ask how we got here, what do we say?" David pondered.

"We walked." Angel said.

"Ya right, how bout hitch hike?" Spot said.

"That works." Blink agreed as Mush stopped the bus at the top a slope that dipped down into the river.

"Out we go." Mush called and the group pushed to get out.

"Ow, that was my eye!" Race yelled.

"Whoops, will Skits is shoving me." Angel said after accidentally elbowing Race in the eye.

"Move ya butt outta me face!" Spot yelled at Bumlets as they piled out.

"Ow, foot. Again ya got me foot!" Jack said in amassment at Val who landed on his foot when she hopped out of the van.

"Hey the first time was out of shock cause I saw Angel, and this was because you didn't move in time." Val jested.

"She got ya dere Cowboy." Spot smirked.

"I show ya wheah I got you." Jack said lunging at Spot and the two went down to the ground wrestling.

"Guys stop." David said looking around.

"No they should do it now because we'll all get in trouble if we do it on the ranch." Bumlets said.

"He's got a point." Angel told David.

"Hey keep it clean." Blink advised them as Spot kneed Jack in the stomach and Jack landed an upper cut to Spot's jaw.

"Aight come on." Skits said pulling Jack up as Race grabbed Spot. The two glared at the other for a moment before smirking, spitting in their hands and shaking hands.

"Ew." Angel said. Just then I giant splash was heard and they turned their heads to see waves dance across the river's surface as the van sank and Mush gave it a mock salute.

"It was a loyal van." Bumlets sighed.

"It was steady." Val said fake crying.

"It shall be missed, but we gotta go." David said. They walked among toward the ranch and were greeted at the gate by surprised looking guards.

"Well look who's come home." One of them smirked as he opened the gate and let them in.

"Couldn't stay away." Skits taunted. They were all frisked and went to the office where one by one wrote a statement of what happened. The two guards that had been jumped while guarding the bus proved the kids' claims valid. They were sent back to their bunkhouse and there they stayed.

"Bed!" Race said flopping down on his bed.

"Sheets." Angel said laying down.

"Me sleepin spot." Spot smiled walking to his bed in the corner.

"Night." Blink called.

"Home sweet home." Jack said crawling under his covers.

"Yeah." Mush smirked as he dozed off. Hours later Bumlets stomach woke him up and he returned the favor to those around him.

"Hey lets go eat come on!" Bumlets yelled and got several pillows and a shoe thrown at him.

"Ow, throwing hair brushes, Val, is not nice." Bumlets said rubbing his head.

"Gimme me shoe back." Spot muttered.

"You threw it at me, mine now."

"Oh ya?"

"I'll give it back if you get up."

"Keep it."

"If it'll get you to shut up, then I'll go." Angel said rolling out of bed. Val also got up but only retrieved her brush from Bumlets before going back to bed. Jack, Angel, Bum, and Blink went to dinner and ate savoring each bite.

"I nevah woulda thought dis was good." Jack said taking a bite of a meat like substance.

"I was so hungry I would have eaten cafeteria food." Angel added.

"Yeah, this place isn't that bad, but I will be happy when I'm gone." Blink said while chewing.

"What idiot wants to stay here?" Angel asked.

"Someone who enjoys no life." Bum smirked.

'Oh Trevor's perfect place." Angel muttered.

"When ya get out of heah, whad if ya see im gain, what would ya do?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ever heard of this lovely little thing called double jeopardy?" Angel smirked.

"That's the reason I'm not in for life." Bumlets smiled.

"What did you do before?" Blink asked.

"Same thing, but I was younger, so they charged me on different, less punishing grounds."

"Ah." Jack said.

"Exactly, they can't try me twice for the same thing." Angel mused.

"Food hall is closed!" one of the guards yelled.

"But…food…" Bumlets whined.

"You'se already had two plates!" Jack pointed out.

"Never mind the fact that I haven't had food for 24 hours!" Bumlets argued.

"You know, they have this incredible invention called breakfast, and you know what, they'll be serving it tomorrow morning." Angel said.

"Actually it's been over 24 hours." Blink pondered.

"GRRRR" Angel growled at him.

"I'm surprised you don't have a sore throat from all the times you do that." Bumlets stated. Angel looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care…I'm tired and I'm cranky, leave me alone!"

"Get out of the mess hall!" The guard yelled getting impatient.

"We'se goin!" Jack yelled back.

"Back to bed we go." Blink said standing up.

"Yay, pillows." Angel yawned.

They returned to the bunkhouse and slept until the buzzer awoke them at 6 am.

"Too flippin early!" Angel muttered.

"Canada, I said Canada, but dey said no." Spot muttered stumbling into the bathroom.

"Does the word fugitive mean ANYTHING to you?" David asked him.

"Yeah, freedom." Spot replied.

"Life on the run."

"Shut up!" Race said from under his blanket.

"You gotta get up anyway." Skits said rolling out of bed.

"Someone wake him up." David said referring to Mush who was sprawled out on his bed.

"I'll do it!" Bumlets said snapping awake and pouncing on Mush.

"The van, I understand that, but here you have your own bed." Mush said throwing Bumlets on the floor.

"Ow, my butt."

"Stop your whining." Angel said glaring at him.

"Heya Angel, nice haihdo." Jack chuckled as he passed her on his way to the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked oblivious to the mass of bed head on her scalp.

"Hehe," Val giggled when she saw Angel.

"Oh no, that means it's really bad." Angel said rushing to a mirror.

"Wow, it's like da bride a Frankenstein." Spot observed as Angel rushed to a mirror.

"Wow, who knew bed head could be so bad." Blink told Spot.

"AHHHHH!" Angel shrieked upon seeing her reflection.

"It's not that bad." Val said rushing over with a hair brush.

"Oy." Angel pouted as she brushed her long black tresses.

"Okay, guys I'm coming in the bathroom!" Val said opening the door.

"You should know Val, they don't care." Angel pointed out.

"It's to prepare myself for going into the danger zone."

"Take a ride into the danger zone." Angel started singing.

"Exit stage right." Val said going into the bathroom.

"And it's off to work we go." Angel muttered to herself.

The weeks dragged on and everyone got back into their work habits. David took the groups proposal of getting off the ranch sooner to the office everyday to no avail.

"They don't listen to me!" David said aggravated.

"I don't see how dey can't when ya shoutin all da time." Skits said pulling his blanket over his head and Davie threw his shoe at him.

"Dave, you're a convicted felon, it's not surprising." Angel smirked.

"What if we all started talking to them?" Bumlets asked.

"And we don't stop until they listen to us." Mush said getting hopeful.

"Or dey punish us foh it." Spot mused.

"Negative attitudes are not helping." Val hissed.

"And besides why would they punish us for wanting to be free? Why I say?" Angel asked.

'Cause they're evil." Blink muttered.

"No they're not."

"Hey, we got a new guy." Race said walking in the door with a tall dark haired boy.

"Hi." Bumlets waved.

"Hey." The stranger nodded.

"This is Pie eater." Race introduced.

"You can call me Pie for short." Pie smirked.

"Let me guess, you like to eat pie." Angel mused.

"Yeah."

"Welcome ta heck.' Spot smirked.

"Call it what it is, it's hell." Angel scoffed.

"Don't listen to them, it's not that bad, course the guards are arrogant wads.' Dave muttered.

"I won't be here too long, I just transferred for the remainder of my sentence." Pie said sitting on an empty bed.

"What are you in for?" Blink asked.

"Stealing."

"Whad did ya steal?' Jack asked.

"Credit card."

"And how long did that get you?" Val asked sitting down next to Mush.

"Two years."

"And that's a short sentence?" Mush asked.

"No, I'll be here for the last 9 months of it."

"Wheah were ya befoh?" Spot asked.

"The Washington State Penitentiary."

"Ah."

"That sounds lame." Bumlets pondered.

"It was." Pie answered.

"Well here, all you have to do is manual labor." Mush smirked.

"Better than sitting on my butt in a cell."

"Ya say dat now." Spot grumbled.

"Oh stop whining." Angel scolded.

"I'se been heah longah den all ah ya, so don't tell me n-" Spot was ranting when The buzzard went off.

"We're already awake!" Val yelled.

"And, we aren't supposed to work right now." Davie frowned.

"Let's go see whad dey want." Skits said rolling out of bed.

"Aight." Jack said as the group went outside to see the other inhabitants of the cabins come outside as well.

"What's the deal?" Someone asked.

"Is this some sort of lame fire drill?' Angel asked.

"Shut up and listen! It seems your good behavior has it's awards. From now on, AFTER your work is done, you are allowed to play sports, ride the horses. Just as long as you stay in line." A guard shouted at the masses. There was silence a moment. "That's it." The guard said walking away and the convicts cheered wildly.

"YES!" Mush smiled jumping on Blink who wasn't expecting it and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, do that with VAL!" Blink scowled pushing Mush off of him.

"Ahah." Mush laughed as he got up.

"Yay." Angel smiled.

"Whad?" Jack asked her.

"We get to enjoy the horses instead of just brushing them."

"And mucking their nasty stalls." Val added.

"So lets pick up a game of football." Pie smirked.

"I'm in." Bumlets said and the group split up for the different activities. Angel headed for the stables and was going for a palomino when Jack ran ahead of her and hopped on it bareback.

"Oh, did ya want dis one?" Jack taunted.

"Yeah, I did." Angel said smirking.

"Well ah, how bout dis. If ya can catch me on dis one while ridin anuddah hoise, I'll let ya have dis one."

"And what if I don't?"

"Den ya won't be ridin des one."

"Or you could move forward and I'll ride with you."

"Dat'll woik." Jack smirked as he extended his hand for Angel. She swung up behind him and they set out at a trot.

"So, do ya tink all of us petitionin ta get out ealiah will woik?' Jack asked as they entered a forest.

"It could." Angel shrugged.

"But ya don't know."

"No I don't."

"Well I know ya don't know, but whad do ya tink?"

"I told you, it could woik."

"Aight. Ya pickin up me accent now." Jack smiled.

"That's what I get from living with you."

"Dat's true."

'And Spot, and Skits."

"Ya but, ya mentioned me foist." Jack said flirting.

"Hmm I did din't I?" Angel pondered playfully.

"I tink ya did."

"What of it?'

"It good.'

"Is that so?"

"Yea, I mean unless it ain't like ya don't want it ta be, but is it good?" Jack asked trying to figure out if Angel liked him as he liked her.

"Hm, let me think about that." Angel giggled and Jack smirked. They rode on talking when a rabbit scurried across the horse's path and caused it to rear up and throw the two off.

"Ow, ya okay?" Jack asked standing up.

"Ow." Angel gasped as she tried lifting her left arm.

"Whad is it?" Jack asked kneeling next to her.

"I can't move my arm."

"Oh, ah, can ya feel?"

"I can feel the pain shooting through me." Angel said through clenched teeth,.

"Aight, um let me tink." Jack said looking around. "Aight, da hoise ran off, but dere should be a guarhd station somewheahs."

"You know we could just walk back." Angel said as Jack had a contemplative expression on his face.

"Oh, uh dat could woik."

"Jack, I hurt my arm, I'm not an invalid."

"Aight, come on." Jack said helping Angel up.

"Thanks."

The two made their way back to the ranch and went to the medic's cabin.

"What happened here?" The guard/medic asked as Jack and Angel walked in.

"Ouh hoise got spooked and trew us off, she was on da back and hoit hahself." Jack explained.

"It's my left arm." Angel added.

"All right, let's have a look." The guard said.

"OW!" Angel gasped as the guard tried to move her arm.

"Interesting." The guard muttered.

After some more prodding and tests, Angel was told she had a dislocated shoulder.

"Okay, how is this going to affect my chores?" Angel asked.

"You will be reassigned to House Maintenance, you'll probably wash windows, something easy; just until it heals."

"Yippee!" Angel said sarcastically.

"Or, we could let you sit on your butt and lengthen your sentence by the time you should have been working."

"Fine, I'll wash windows."

"All right if any of the other guards asks why you are doing it, show them this." The guard said handing her a note.

"Okay." Angel said taking the note and leaving.

"Whadidhe say?" Jack asked as she entered the waiting room.

"I get to wash windows until my dislocated shoulder heals!" Angel said nearly growling.

"But ya okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Aight, ya wanna go ta dinnah?"

"Yeah, why not." Angel and Jack entered the mess hall and after returning to their table with food listened to David as he pitched his idea to the rest of the group.

"It can work, if we work together." Dave said strongly.

"If dey get annoyed wid us, dey'll put us on rock control!" Skits objected.

"Or, they'll listen."

"Whad is dis?" Jack asked sitting down.

"Davie is talking about bombarding the office with written, oral, every thing." Mush said uncertainly.

"Everything what?" Angel asked plopping down in her chair.

"What happened to you?" Val asked.

"Dislocated shoulder."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we're talking about petitioning the guards with letting us out early." David said.

"Didn't we already talk about it?" Blink asked.

"That was when Pie wasn't here so we are catching him up." Bumlets explained while trying to kill a fly that was buzzing around.

"Ah." Angel said eating her food.

"Yeah and I follow you, but why would they listen?' Pie asked.

"Because we, turned ourselves in and, we haven't broken any rules." Dave pointed out as Bumlets swapped at the fly and hit Race on the head.

"Hey!" Race said smacking Bum on the head.

"I was trying to get the fly!" Bumlets said.

"Okay so how bout den?" Skits asked.

"I think we could try it." Mush said joining Bumlets in trying to kill the fly.

"Okay, then tomorrow we start." Dave said proudly. The group went back to the bunkhouse and listened to Race explain why he was there as their bed time story.

"Well, I couldn't get in casinos because I'm not 18 so I would set up my won spots. Like in the school hallway, back of the buses when the driver wasn't looking. I even had a friend who let me use his place every Friday night and we would send word that there was a place to gamble freely." Race explained.

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Val pondered.

"What?"

"Free gambling, it's not free."

"Anyway, so I was doing pretty good for myself, then some snitch sold me out cause he was sore about loosing a hand. And here I am." Race said.

"Fascinating, and how does that you feel?" Angel asked.

"What?"

"Hehe, it's a good question." Val giggled.

"That would be liking poking your hurt arm, which I won't and asking how it felt." Dave pointed out.

"Sahcasim." Skits said to him.

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Stop it." Skits smirked.

"That was a great bed time story." Blink said sleepily.

"What time is it?" Mush asked.

"It aint dat late." Jack said looking at his watch.

"I know, but after being tackled by Pie and Mush, I'm exhausted." Blink said burying his head in his pillow and Pie and Mush gave each other a high five.

"Ya, I'se goin ta bed too." Spot yawned.

"Sounds good." Angel yawned.

"Night Never land." Bumlets said after the lights were turned out.

"This is home." Pie mused.

"Yup." Val answered as she glared at Race who was snoring.

"Someone throw a pillow at him." Angel said.

"Aight." Skits said whipping a pillow at Race's head.

"What? What?" Race asked holding the foreign pillow.

"Stop ya snoring." Jack muttered into his pillow.

"That's mine." Skits said taking his pillow back.

"No snoring." Val said.

"I'll remember that as I sleep." Race said laying back down.

"If you don't the cow will sit on you." Mush smiled knowing Race would have no idea what that meant.

"What?" Race asked.

"Nah, go to bed!" Blink grumbled. The next day each person in cabin 17 went to the office at different times about the idea of getting out early. The guards laughed at them and sent them to work, after days of this the guards started giving them heavier work loads.

"Ow." Bumlets said picking a sliver out of his hand.

"Dis is woikin so great, shoulda gone wid Canada." Spot said rubbing his sore feet.

"Come on you guys, if we want dis, we'se gotta take it." Jack said annoyed with their whining.

"Yeah." Dave said.

"Yay, my fingers aren't pruney, they're just in pain." Angel said massaging her hands.

"No more football too." Mush said.

"Yeah, I think I heard a snap when I tackled you." Pie said looking at Mush.

"Really?" Mush said mockingly.

"At least Blink didn't hit you in the head with the football."

"Accident." Blink said.

"It still hurt."

"That would be cool if there wasn't blisters on my feet." Bumlets said sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah." Race said.

"All right, but we can't stop now." David said trying to raise the moral.

"Yea, Davie is right, so it's getting toughah, dat's okay we'll just get toughah wid it." Jack said encouragingly.

"Yeah." Spot said sitting up. "Cause I ain't stayin heah longah den I hafta."

"Aight." Skits agreed and the others nodded.

"Nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make im." Spot said mischievously.

"So what'll we do?" Mush asked.

"Soak im!" Skits said excitedly.

"No, that's just want the guards want us to do, we'll play into their hands." Dave objected.

"The only hands they'll beplayin ah mine." Spot smirked.

"No brains, we'se fightin wid ouhselves, we ain't nevah gonna win!" Jack said quieting them down. "Now we'se gotta do sumptin moh, like ah, write odduah places, ranches, whatevah so dat da guahds heah will look bad if dey don't give in ta ouh demands."

"Like our rights are being questioned here, or withheld." David said.

"Yeah!"

"I'm down with that." Mush smirked.

"So tomorrow, we get stamps." Blink smirked. The group went to bed with anticipation of the hell they'd bring to the guards. Everyday the group sent letters and petitions to everyone they knew outside of jail, other jails, and started getting the other convicts on the ranch in on it. After a month of this the warden declared that those who were a part of the endeavor with the kidnapping when going to the lake were granted a shortened senctence.

"How much longah?" Spot asked the guard who was talking to them in their cabin.

"Six more months here." The group had started to cheer until they heard the last part.

"Wait, wheah else do we gotta go?" Jack asked.

"A private school, it's a rehabilitation center, there will also be law abiding students there."

"So, there won't be guards?" Blink asked.

"NO."

'Or 6am wake up calls?" Spot asked.

"Unfortunately no."

"And, we can leave when the grounds when we want?' Val asked.

"Yes."

"And how long are we there?" Dave asked.

"You'll be entering at second semester, so that semester and a full year after that."

"And after that, we're free?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Cool." Bumlets said.

"Until then, you will work as you have been, no more complaining either."

"Will we be in the same group?" Mush asked.

"Yes, and you'll be going with them pie, the place you were requested is full so you're stuck with them."

"I'll manage." Pie smirked as the guard left the cabin.

"YES!" Race yelled.

"I can graduate!" Angel cheered happily.

"Ya, we'se leavin!" Spot smiled.

"6 more months and we're gone." Dave said lying down happily on his bed before Bumlets pounced on him.

"Good idea." Bum thanked him.

"Yeah, Jack and Davie!" Skits cheered.

* * *


	6. Crazy Randomness

**And here we have a chapter full of fun hyper, good feely stuff (numa numa iei) yes that is in there (or if you listen to the misunderstood lyrics, no my no my A) Anyway, enjoy the reading and stuff (and the crazy randomness that ensues)

* * *

**

FIVE MONTHS LATER:

"That's not how it goes!" Val laughed.

"Yeah it is!" Spot objected.

"I don't know about the lyrics, but Bumlets has the dance moves down." Angel said doubled over from laughter.

"Let's heah you do it!" Jack said throwing a pillow at Angel.

"Nah, its like dis, numa numa day numa numa day!" Skits said dancing around and singing the Numa Numa song.

"Ahahahahhaha!" Mush burst out.

"Let's show them how it's done." Blink said to Race.

"Okay, ready?" Race asked as him and Blink stood up and simultaneously started singing.

"Alo, Salut, se un haiduc. Si te rug, umbrella primista fettuccini. Alo, Alo, sent you Picasso. Time the beep, si sunt fozzy. Dare sit still, der numic-" They sang when Pie Eater broke out into the chorus.

"There you see place, Numa numa yay, numa numa yay, numa numa numa yay. Chimpmonk on a slutty day. Me I churn on every milky day-" Pie sang until David and Bumlets chimed in.

"The sun, say spoon, chest vacuum. Alo, umbrella me, something fettuccini. Alo, Alo singing Piccolos. Time the beep and save Blink, Dare stay still new say mimic." They finished.

"Dat was not da Numa Numa song!" Jack laughed.

"No but it was humorous." Angel added.

"Wait, no one did the chorus!" Val pointed out.

"They didn't?"

"No."

"Then by all means dear sister, take over."

"Do it with me."

"Okay." Val and Angel looked at each other and started singing loudly and simultaneously.

"Miya Hee, Miya who, Miya haha!" They sang repeatedly while jumping around like monkeys.

"I can't breathe." Bumlets laughed into his pillow.

"I'se nevah seen dis side ah ya two." Spot said laughing like a hyena.

"If they're this excited about leaving, think about what they're gonna do when we get out." Mush said.

"Hehe." Angel giggled.

"Wow." Blink said.

"You sound like how I use to." Bumlets smiled.

"Haha!" Mush laughed.

'I think he was wowing at the time.' Pie smirked.

"Whad time is it?" Jack asked suddenly feeling sleepy.

"3am." Val said leaning over Mush's lap to see his alarm clock.

"Gheez, we gotta get up in a few hours." Race said regretfully.

"But in a few months…" Val reminded him.

'No, one month." Angel corrected.

"Dat's right." Jack smiled.

"Aight, I'se gonin ta bed." Skits said snuggling under his covers.

"Night!" Race called as he turned out the lights and the cabin went silent. Several minutes after they had all said goodnight there was a scratching noise.

"What was that?" Val asked sitting up wide awake.

"Nuttin, go back ta sleep." Spot said trying to sleep.

"No, it was, there!" Val said as the scratching was heard again.

"Geh, she's not delusional like I was hoping." David said sitting up.

"It's prohably a mouse or sumptin." Jack muttered.

"Ewwwww!" Val shrieked.

"She's not going to be able to sleep now." Angel muttered.

"Why do the rest of us have to suffer?" Pie mumbled.

"You don't, I just hate rodents." Val said looking at the wall where the noise had come from.

"What if it aint a mouse." Skits jested.

"What would it be genius?" Mush yawned.

"A bat." Bumlets volunteered.

"That's still a rodent you idiot." Angel pointed out.

"I was gonna say, not whad but who." Skits said.

"Oh yeah because people attack convicts, yeah sure." Val jeered.

"If they were mad at a convict…"

"Den we'd soak im." Spot said sick of the talking.

"Ew, Trevor." Angel muttered.

"Ew where?" Val asked jumping out of bed and on Angel.

"What if people have been talking and he heard we were getting out next month?" Angel pondered as her mind raced.

"It wouldn't matter because he already got his revenge on you both." Dave said trying to clam them.

"But if it wasn't enough!"

"Ew yeah because he never actually got anything but kisses." Val gasped in disgust.

"Okay!" Blink said realizing they weren't going to shut up. "Turn the light on."

"No!" Race cried.

"I got it." Mush sighed as he rolled out of bed and flicked the light on much to everyone's objection.

"My eyes! They burn!" Bumlets pouted.

"Geh, if it's a mouse you won't be able to get it." Pie said hiding his face from the light.

"Trevor isn't a mouse! Rodent yes, mouse no." Val growled.

"Why- who is Trevor?" Pie asked groggily.

"Just the biggest sleaze that ever existed!"

"In the history of the universe!" Angel added.

"He jumped them, framed them. And now thanks to Skits she thinks he's here." Mush told Pie.

"Whad did I do?!" Skits objected.

"Ya said it wadn't an animal." Jack said.

"Oh."

"And you know Angel has an over active imagination." David sighed.

"And Val feeds off her…ness." Blink said.

"Huh, that's kinda true, but that's not the point!" Val scowled.

"What is the point, cause I'se tihad." Spot said rubbing his eyes.

"There is something scratching, see?" Val said as the scratching continued.

"Yes, it's a mouse!" Dave exclaimed.

"Okay, but what if comes out of the wall and eats my eyes…." Val pondered wide-eyed.

"They'll be closed." Blink pointed out.

"Okay, I'll go back to my bed now." Val said returning to her bed.

"Tank ya." Spot called.

"Okay, the light is going, and staying off." Mush said flicking the light off and returned to his bed to find a body in it. "AH!" Mush yelped jumping out of his bed.

"WHAT?!!" Spot roared.

"Who the heck?" Mush pondered before Val poked her head out from under his blanket.

"Hehe." Val giggled.

"You are evil."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't want to sleep alone." Val said as Mush got back into his bed next to her.

"Going to sleep now." Mush smirked. A few hours later the buzzer blared and woke the group up.

"Geh, I hate it heah!" Spot grumbled.

"Sleep." Angel cried.

"When do we leave?" Race asked.

"Not soon enough." Blink said going to the bathroom.

"I can't open my eyes." Pie thought out loud.

"Poke them." Bumlets said rolling out of bed and onto the floor. "Ow."

"Get up Bum." Spot said to him. Jack lay sound asleep and Skits walked over to him.

"Hey Cowboy, wake up." Davie said shaking him.

"Whad, ya want." Jack mumbled.

"Wake up ya gotta get up!"

"Ya crazy!" Jack said as Skits shook him awake. Jack rolled out of bed and saw Skits was still sound asleep. Jack walked to his bed and smacked Skits' foot that was sticking out from under his blanket and hit it.

"Skittery!" Jack called.

"Wh- I didn't do it!" Skits said sitting up

"Wakey wakey."

"Tank ya."

"Mush get up!" Angel called to him as he slept smiling and peacefully.

"Bum." Spot said and Bumlets sumo dropped onto Mush.

"Ouh! Hi Bum." Mush gasped.

"Hey." Bum smiled.

"Get up Mushy." Skits taunted before Mush got up and chased Skits into the bathroom.

"You know, I think guys take longer than girls in the morning." Val yawned getting up from her bed.

"Thought ya slept wid Mush." Jack yawned.

"I did, but he accidentally kicked me so I went back to my bed." Val smirked.

"That's my Val." Angel smiled.

"Aw, you can be so sweet in the morning."

"Oh okay."

"I think it's because we didn't actually sleep. It was more like a nap."

"Yeah." David said making his way into the bathroom. As the day drug by, the group began to feel the lack of sleep and it showed in the shortness of patience they had.

"Move." Val said impatiently to Blink in the mess hall.

"I'm getting my food." Blink snapped back.

"Don't have to be mean." Val said feeling over emotional.

"Val do you need Midol?" Angel whispered.

"No, sorry Blink."

"It's okay." Blink said and moved out of her way.

"It's the lack of sleep, I'm either hyper, sad, or mean."

"Please be happy." David begged after working with an angry Angel in the morning.

"I'm trying."

"I still can't get my eyes get my eyes fully open." Pie said as they all sat down at the table.

"Did you poke them?' Bumlets asked.

"No."

"Then I cannot help you."

"Thank you Dr Phil."

"Neh, Dr. Phil is more of a counseling person, not advice." Blink said.

"It's like the same thing." Mush said.

"No its not."

"I wouldn't know."

'Clearly."

"You want to make so-" Mush started when Bumlets started laughing.

"Numa numa." Bum laughed.

"Yes, strange times." Race smirked.

"But fun." Angel smiled.

"Ya it was." Jack laughed.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Someone shouted from a different table.

"DUCK!" Angel yelled as a wad of mashed potatoes flew in her direction.

"No, dat was chicken." Jack said picking some of the goo out of his hair. A moment later Spot was beamed with green beans.

"Die ya scabbah!" Spot yelled throwing pasta in a general direction.

"My eyes!" Bumlets said overdramatically as he was hit in the face with a burger.

"Take that!" Angel yelled as she pitched a roll at the person who threw the chicken-like substance at Jack.

"Nice ahm." Jack said smirking.

"Meh, 3 years as catcher in softball."

"This is war!" Mush shouted as he splashed a glass of milk at someone.

"DROP THE FOOD!" A guard yelled.

The guard yelled a couple more times before the mess hall quieted and the kids stood with various bits of food hanging off of them.

"Congratulations, you've all earned clean up duty, starting NOW!" the guard yelled.

"If I evah find out who stahted dat, dere dead!" Skits said.

"Until then we mop." Val pointed out. After a couple of hours of cleaning the mess hall, they were all sent out to finish their chores. Everyone hustled to finish quickly so they could go shower.

"Wheah's me towel!?" Spot yelled.

"Did you check the peg with your name on it?" David asked.

"Yeah Davie, it ain't dere."

"Yeah it is." Mush said peeking out of his shower stall.

"No, a pink towel."

"Skits move your towel!" Bumlets yelled.

"Dat one's not mine." Skits retorted.

"Oops." Angel said realizing her mistake.

"Ew, who has tiger skin boxers?" Val asked stepping over the undergarment lying on the floor.

"Those would be mine." Race said proudly.

"Would you please move them?" Angel asked as her feet got tangled in them propelling her to the floor.

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend, Race." Mush chuckled.

"It's better to have tiger than snake skin." Race countered.

"Why have you been going through my stuff?" Blink asked.

"Excuse me, but ew." Angel said heading to the shower.

"My Blink, I didn't know you had such exquisite taste." Val jested.

"It's not exquisite, it's tacky!" David said.

"Why are you judging our underwear?" Pie asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, dat is a lil freaky." Jack said.

"I still don't have a towel!" Spot yelled still in the shower.

"Yes you do Spot." Mush laughed.

"I ain't usin dat! Angel, gimme me towel."

"I don't have your towel!" Angel said.

"Den wheah is it?"

"Well think Spot, it couldn't have grown legs and walked off, it has to be here somewhere."

"Ya know I will come out just da way I is, if I don't get me towel by da count a 5."

"AH! Give him a towel somebody!!!!" Bumlets yelled.

"Good gravy!" Angel exclaimed.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Spot called walking out, as had the day he was born. Val hadn't heard the last few minutes of the conversation over the water in the shower and stepped our of her shower stall as Spot left his.

"Oh!" Val gasped dropping her jaw and ran back into the shower stall.

"Ahahha!" Race laughed witnessing the event. Spot strolled out of the bathroom and Angel ran out of the door before Blink threw a blanket on Spot.

"I wahned ya!" Spot laughed before wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Is it safe?" Bumlets asked as he hid in the shower.

"I've been scarred for life!" Angel cried.

"You've been scarred?!" Val yelled still hiding in the shower stall.

"Yes!"

"Nope, Val got it worse." Race said trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"How much did you see exactly?" Angel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Val said.

"Okay… Yay, cleanness!" Angel said drying off.

"Are the guys at least wearing pants now?" Val asked.

"Uh, yeah. You're safe." David shouted.

"Okay, ew, Bumlets, pick up your boxers!" Val yelled stepping on the tiger stripe fabric.

"Oops, sorry, I was to busy trying to hide from Spot!" Bumlets said.

"Dat's undahstandable." Skittery laughed.

"Yeah, I think everybody saw WAY more of Spot than any of us wanted." Pie eater chimed in.

"Aight, knock it off ya scabbahs!" Spot yelled getting very annoyed.

"Aight, no moh nudity in public, oh jokin about it." Jack said.

"Yes sir!" Angel said giving him a salute.

"NAP TIME!" Mush said sprawling out on his bed.

"Yay!" Bumlets said jumping on Mush.

"Why do you do that?" Mush asked.

"Because you're comfortable."

"I've been called many things in my life, but comfortable?"

"Bumlets is right." Val smirked.

"AHHHH!" Angel yelled covering her ears.

"Dear me, Angel is shy." Race jested.

"No, Angel doesn't want to hear about what her sister and Mush have been doing in their spare time." Angel replied.

"Why is Angel speaking in the third person?" David asked.

"Because Angel thinks it's fun." Angel teased.

"Bumlets, ah ya seriously gonna try ta sleep wid him?" Jack asked as Bumlets tried cuddling with Mush.

"No, just doze." Bumlets said.

"That is not right!" Pie said looking shocked.

"Okay," Mush said putting Bumlets in a headlock and smothering his face into the bed.

"Hehe." Angel giggled.

"Dog Pile!" Blink yelled jumping on Mush and Bumlets.

"Bonsai!" Skittery yelled plopping down on top. The four began to wrestle and a mass of arms and legs flopped onto the floor.

"Wow, it's like Twister, without the mat." Angel observed.

"It kinda looked like a snowball that ran over people so there are hands and feet kicking around." Val said.

"Yep."

"Oh wait. I see a head." Spot said.

"Wow, someone came up for air." David added.

"Ah, guys, ya bout ta run ovah- nevah mind." Jack said as he was swiped off of his feet with one motion.

"And the mass grows." Pie observed.

"Indeed." Angel added.

"It's gonna take ovah da woild!" Spot laughed.

"Hehe."

"AIR!" Blink yelled from somewhere in the mass.

"Ah, guys, I tink we'se stuck." Jack said trying to wriggle free.

"All I wanted was a nap." Mush said trying to shove the bodies off of him.

"OW!" Bumlets cried. "That's attached."

"Ya can't move him wid out squishin me!" Skittery complained.

"I can't breathe!" Blink said, his voice muffled.

"Who is on top of the pile?" Mush yelled.

"Uh, it looks like, Jack's torso." Angel said.

"Yeah with Blink's leg over it." Val added.

"And Skit's arm intertwined in that." Pie said.

"But, that's Bumlet's foot by Mush's head." David said trying to figure out what limb belonged to what person.

"Who is touching my butt!?" Mush yelled.

"I don't know, because me hands ah numb!" Skits snapped.

"Are anyone else's hands numb?" Angel asked to a chorus of no's. "And there Mush is your answer."

"I still can't breathe." Blink called.

"Should we help them?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, we don't want a bunch of dead people stinking up the place." David joked.

"Yeah, den we'd nevah get outtah heah." Spot said.

"How are we going to untangle them?" Pie pondered.

"Uh grab something and try to figure out how to get it free?" Angel suggested.

"Okay, who can feel this?" Val asked as she pinched a limb.

"That would be my ankle!" Blink yelled.

"Which means his foot isn't far." Angel added.

"I wish I had a camera." Race laughed.

"Hehe, yeah."

"I have one by my bed." Bumlets said.

"Quick, go get it!" David said.

"You punk!" Mush said pushing on Blink who bashed into Bumlets, who hit Skittery in the jaw, who then elbowed in the hip.

"OW!" They all yelled.

"Mush!" Skittery said pushing down and causing another chorus of "OW's".

"Stop dat!" Jack yelled.

"What this?" Blink asked.

"Alright, get different angles Race." Val giggled as Racetrack walked around the mass taking pictures.

"Gotcha!" a hand said snaking out and grabbing Race's ankle.

"Ah the swamp thing has me!" Race cried overdramatically.

"Grab ya torch and pitchforks!" Angel yelled in a Scottish accent.

"Get the camera!" Blink yelled as Race was pulled into the mass of limbs.

"Ow, ya just hit me in da eye wid ya foot Race!" Skits yelled.

"Elbow in the nose!" Mush yelled.

"We're never gonna get them out of that are we?" Angel asked.

"I don't bend that way!" Race yelled as he was pulled deeper into the mass.

"Who hit me with my own camera?" Bumlets asked.

"Sorry, blame the one who grabbed me." Race said.

"It wadn't me cause me hands ah still numb!" Skits yelled.

"At least I can breathe now, or could." Blink said as someone rolled onto his stomach.

"Attack!!!!" Angel yelled rushing over to free the boys, who ended up sucking her in too.

"They're dropping like flies!" Pie exclaimed. Unfortunately for David, he got to close and was soon sucked in.

"OW, that was my knee!" Angel cried.

"Spot look out it's moving!" Val screamed as the mass rolled and engulfed Spot.

"Ah!" Spot yelled as someone tripped him and pulled him down.

"Geh, dere's hands grabbin at me!" Spot cried.

"That's creepy." Pie said.

"Yeah, crap!" Val said as the mass changed direction and began rolling towards her.

"OW!" Rang out from the ball of bodies and limbs as it tumbled along the floor.

"Attack!" Race yelled as he lunged out of the mass far enough to grab Val's ankle and pull her down.

"An role!" Jack yelled and sucked Val into the heap.

"Owy!" Val cried as an elbow came down on her back.

"Gheez!" Pie exclaimed as Spot reached out and yanked Pie into the mass. The group began pushing against each other and a chorus of "ows" echoed in the bunkhouse. Blink and Bumlets tugged free of the mass.

"AIR!" Blink cried out in joy as he rolled away.

"Hehe, wow that looks funny." Bum chuckled at the mass. "Where's my camera?"

"I think it's da ting dat's jabbin me back." Spot said. After the group still stuck in the mass relaxed enough, Blink and Bum began untangling the kids as one would with a knot.

"Man." Mush sighed as Blink freed him.

'Okay, come on!" Bum said as he tugged on Race's leg.

"Stop! I'm stuck." Race said.

"Something moved under me." Val said.

"Okay, so you're on Race, who's on you?" Mush asked Val.

"I dunno, let's find out." Val said wiggling around.

"Ow!" Jack and Pie cried out.

"So they're both on her." Bum pondered.

"No, I'm under. I think." Pie said.

"Geh! Stop that." Angel said as someone elbowed her head.

"Okay, so Angel is touching Spot, hold on Angel I almost got him." Blink said as he yanked Spot out of the mass.

"I'se free!" Spot smiled. This continued until they were all untangled and not attached to anyone.

"Man, I'm all achy now." Dave said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah." Mush agreed stretching his arms.

"We are never doing that again." Angel glared.

"Nevah." Spot said.

"It wasn't supposed to get like this, we never meant for it to get out of hand, not like this!" Bumlets said fake crying.

"You…" Blink growled.

"What?"

"Ya da one dat stahted it when ya wanted ta sleep wid Mush!" Skits exclaimed.

"One could say it was Mush's fault for not sharing." Bumlets countered.

"No more fighting." Race yelled.

"Yeah, we all know where that leads." Dave added.

"And who." Val said massaging her legs that had gotten stretched.

"Okay, I am taking a nap now." Mush said watching Bumlets warily.

"Déjà vu." Jack muttered.

"Yeah, but Bum won't jump him this time." Race stated.

"Nope." Bum smiled.

"Yes sleepy time." Val yawned.


	7. Freedom in Florida

**Hello everyboty. (That's actually how she said it...scary) Shut up I'm sleepy anyway finally they have escaped the ranch and there is a lot of humor in this chapter so bye! (adios!)

* * *

**

ONE MONTH LATER

It was 5am and the bunkhouse 17 was silent as the kids slept away. A guard stepped inside the bunkhouse and blew forcefully into his whistle.

"GET UP! BUS WILL BE HERE IN AN HOUR AND THIS PLACE BETTER BE SPOTLESS!" The guard yelled scaring Bumlets and Pie so much they both fell out of their beds.

"Whad's da deal?!" Jack growled.

"Get up and pack if you haven't!"

"And if we have?" David asked groggily.

"CLEAN!" the guard barked before leaving the kids to wake up.

"I'se glad dis is da last time I hafta say dis…I hate it heah!" Spot yelled getting out of bed and racing Blink to the bathroom.

"Neh." Race muttered in his sleep.

"YES! We're leaving." Mush smiled rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

"See I did that on accident, you like the floor Mush?" Pie jested.

"I like leaving here."

"Me too." Angel agreed.

"Aight, so we'se gotta clean if ya already packed?" Skittery asked.

"That's what the annoying guard yelled." Val yawned.

"I get to graduate!!!!" Angel muttered happily.

"A year and a semester AFTER this." David pointed out.

"So, I still get to graduate."

"Haha, I still have to pack." Bumlets said rounding up his stuff.

"Then may I suggest you do it." David said.

"I am."

"I was packed a week ago!" Jack said heading to the bathroom.

"No more 6 am wake up calls!" Pie eater said.

"No more nasty food either." Mush said waving his hand in front of his face as Blink came out of the bathroom.

"I smell freedom!" Blink sang as he walked out.

"You smell foul!" Race countered.

"Uh, Bumlets, dese ah yohs." Jack said pulling tiger skin boxers out of his bag.

"Oops." Bumlets said grabbing them.

"Those things just don't like staying with the rest of your stuff do they?" Angel asked.

"Hehe" Pie Eater laughed.

"Did you-" David trailed off.

"Who did what?" Race asked walking in from the bathroom.

"Nuttin." Skits smirked.

"You sit on a throne of lies!" Val smirked.

"Santa smells like cookies, you smell like old beef jerky!" Angel added.

"I do not!" Bumlets protested.

"If you're really Santa, what song did I sing you for your birthday?" Blink joined in.

"Uh, Happy Boithday ah coise." Spot said.

"Dang it!" Dave said.

"Was that dang it in reference to Elf, or because you were actually saying dang it?" Angel asked.

"I was referencing."

"Okay."

"Because he is 'The Referencer'." Blink said in a Terminator voice.

"I tink yas all cahhied dat way too fah!" Skits mumbled as he tried to clean and pack at the same time.

"Watch it Skits, da last one ta grumble befoh leavin, was nevah seen again." Spot said.

"Yeah because they left." Mush said cleaning.

"Nah, because dey was sucked inta da lake." Spot said mischievously.

"Say what?" Val smirked.

"Yeah, it's true, no one knows what dangerous things lurk in the lake." Bumlets said wide eyed.

"Like what?" David asked.

"Bubblegum." Val said pronouncing each syllable over dramatically.

"Hhaha." Mush chuckled.

"Oh no! Not the bubblegum!" Blink screeched in a girly voice.

"Gheez, dat was scahy Blink." Jack said shocked by Blink's voice.

"Hehe." Angel giggled as the made her bed.

"Blink was more scary than the lake!" Race said doubling over from laughter.

"I would hope da lake wouldn't scah ya." Spot smirked.

"Is that where they get our food from?' Angel asked.

"You don't wanna know." Dave jested.

"You're probably right."

"It doesn't matter, because we're leaving!" Val said happily.

"Not if we don't clean." Angel said tossing window cleaner to David.

"Aight, if ya done packin, staht cleanin!" Jack said. Soon the cabin was buzzing with activity as those who had already packed cleaned the cabin from top to bottom and those who were too lazy to pack the night before finished up. Shortly after they finished, the cabin door swung open and the guard walked in.

"Load up in the bus, I'll inspect here." The guard said.

"Aye Aye." Angel said.

"Cap'n crunch." Bumlets mumbled under his breath.

"Ya making me hungry." Spot said.

"To the bus!" Blink said picking up his bag.

"I'se finally getting outta heah!" Spot yelled joyfully.

The group loaded up on the bus and after the guard approved of the cabin, he opened the gate they began their journey.

"Where is this place that we're going?" Mush asked.

"Florida." Race smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Pie said propping his feet up on the seat in front of him.

"Possibly near a beach?" Angel asked.

"Who cahs, it ain't heah." Skittery said.

"Well, according to the little pamphlet I got…" David began.

"You were one of those nerdy teacher's pet types weren't you?" Angel asked.

"Probably still is." Mush laughed.

"I want a pamphlet." Bumlets whined.

"ANYWAY, our school is 20-40 minutes away from the beach." David said glaring at Angel and Mush.

"Is it open campus?" Val asked.

"Um, you have to be a student to get inside the dorms, so it's kinda like a private school." David said.

"And we can leave whenever we want?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Well, there is a curfew from 2am to 5 am where the campus is locked down."

"Whaddya mean?" Jack asked.

"The students have to be in their dorms for those 3 hours. And can't leave."

"That's not too bad." Mush shrugged.

"Dear me, that is good." Race sighed with relief.

"And the dorms are co ed." Pie said stealing the pamphlet from Dave.

"Now dat is good news." Spot smirked.

"Yeah." Blink laughed.

"So we're driving from here to Florida…non stop?' Blink asked.

"Ghea, that's quiet the road trip." Val thought out loud.

"Ya, but it's bettah den bein at da camp." Jack said.

"True."

"So are there a required classes that we need to take?" Mush asked.

"Hold on." Pie said flipping through the pamphlet.

"Any day now." Val teased before Dave stole the pamphlet back.

"Okay, yeah, some math science, basic courses." Dave said glancing at the courses needed to graduate.

"I don't like English.' Bumlets sighed.

"I despise Science." Val said.

"Don't know much about history, don't know much geometry, don't know much about science books, don't know much about the French I took. But I know that 1 and 1 is 2 and if this 1 could be with you what a wonderful world this could be." Angel started singing.

"Dat was, somthin." Spot frowned.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"No, we all know how he sings." Jack smirked.

"Oh, Numa." Blink smiled.

"Numa nu-" Bumlets began singing before Race hit him. "Hey!"

"Shut it." Race laughed.

"Hehe." Angel giggled as the bus rolled on and 5 hours more of driving the bus driver pulled off the free way at a gas station. The group went inside to stretch their lags and relieve themselves. The bus driver was drying his hands in the restroom when he dropped the keys to the bus on the floor. He bent down to pick them up, hit his head on the hand dryer, and slumped to the floor.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt I-" David was singing quietly when he saw the driver slip into unconsciousness.

"Gheez Blink, you're smell is taking a toll on people now." Mush smirked seeing the driver.

"Haha!" Spot joined in as Blink hit Mush in the arm and glared at Spot.

"Whad happened ta im?" Jack asked as David knelt down by the driver.

"He's alive, I guess he hit his head." David pondered.

"So, what now?" Pie asked.

"We'se go ta Canada." Spot smiled.

"No." Blink said.

"Nah, we keep goin." Jack said as they picked up the driver.

"Uh, who's driving?" Mush asked as they took the passed out man to the bus.

"Pst Angel, did they knock him out?" Val whispered as she saw the guys carry the driver by the window of the store.

"No I think if they had they would have just left him." Angel answered.

"Just making sure."

"Yeah no, they're good guys."

"Especially the Cowboy." Val teased.

"What about Mush?"

"I mean you like Jack."

"What of it?"

"Well, has any progress been made?"

"A little."

"Oh." Val smiled as she walked over to the bus.

"Aight so who's drivin foist?" Skits asked as they all loaded into the bus.

"I vote Blink." Angel said.

"Why?" Bumlets asked.

"Because I figured he knows how to drive it." Angel argued weakly.

"Okay, who WANTS to drive?' Mush smirked.

"No, who knows HOW to?" David corrected.

"Uh, is it different from a car? I mean aside from the size." Val said.

"Yeah the way you brake is different." Angel pointed out.

"Never mind."

"Why do ya think I didn't volunteer?'

"Because you're a scary driver."

"Ahahh." Bumlets laughed.

"Do you want to walk to Florida?" Angel threatened.

"Don't put it past im." Spot warned.

"Bumlets just shut it." Angel said.

"Mean." Bumlets scoffed.

"Right now you're lucky I don't punch you."

"Hey, we'se got enough violent bums, don't add to it." Jack smiled.

"Okay I'm driving." Race said starting the bus.

"Nap time." Pie said snuggling into his seat.

"Sounds good." Angel sighed.

"I'll stay up with you." David said as the others began to doze off. Several hours later David and Pie woke the others with their arguing.

"That was not the exit!" Pie exclaimed.

"Yes it was!" Dave argued.

"No, we're looking for 96, that was not it."

"No we're looking for 95 and that was it!"

"We're lost?" Blink asked groggily.

"No." Pie and Dave said simultaneously.

"Uh huh."

"Dave, weren't you going to 'help' him?" Val asked.

"I tried." Dave growled.

"What?!" Pie asked.

"You're impossible to talk to."

"It's so emotional." Race taunted.

"Shut it Race." Pie jeered.

"Haha." Bumlets laughed.

"Gonna dump you in the middle of the ocean." David told Bum.

"Salty." Mush mumbled.

"Huh?"

"The ocean, is salty."

"Oh."

"Peanut.'

"What?" Val asked as Mush fell back asleep.

"The world will never know." Angel said.

"Aight so wheah ah we?" Spot asked.

"Hopelessly lost."

"No…we're in, what state is this?" Pie asked David.

"Florida you idiot!" Dave said.

"Ya tink da beaches woulda helped." Skist mused.

"You know what, I've been driving, my eyes hurt, shut up.' Pie answered.

"That and we've been driving along the coast." Angel added.

"Aight." Skits said stretching and hitting Race in the head.

"Watch it." Race said hitting him back.

"No fighting on the bus, wait no blood shed on the bus." Val called.

"Aight." Skist said jumping over his seat at Race.

"DOG PILE!" Bumlets yelled jumping on them.

"Wait, dis seems fahmilah." Spot said remembering the night they all got tangled together.

"Yeah, cheese it!" Jack said pulling them apart.

"Lets not get in that mess again." Angel smiled.

"We still don't know where we are." Dave thought out loud.

"I DO!" Pie yelled.

"Then where are we?" Blink asked.

"And you can't say Florida." Val added.

"Florida." Bum smiled before Val threw her brush at him and hit him in the head. "Ow!"

"Right now we're in Orlando heading for Titusville." Pie answered.

"Okay." Blink answered.

"Is he awake yet?" Race asked about the driver.

"No." Spot said poking him.

"Gimme my brush! Oh, don't use it Bum." Val sighed as Bumlets started brushing his hair before she snatched it away from him.

"Someone else wanna drive?" Pie yawned.

"Not me." Angel chimed.

"I'll do it.' Spot grinned.

"No sharp corners!" Race yelped as Pie sped around a corner while running a red light.

"And here is what our tombstones will read 'killed by psychotic pie eating guy who CAN'T TURN CORNERS!" Blink yelled as Pie took another sharp turn and gave everyone whiplash when he hit the brakes while pulling onto the shoulder of the road.

"Wow." Val said amazed she wasn't dead.

"Am I…Are we…WE'RE ALIIIIVE!!!!" Angel shouted joyfully.

"Not foh long." Skits smirked as Spot took the wheel.

"Geh"

"Should I be scared?" Mush asked.

"Nevah Feah, Brooklyn is heah." Spot smiled.

"Yes Mush, be afraid, be VERY afraid." Bumlets added.

"Okay Spot, do you know where we're going?" David asked.

"Uh, follow da sign foh Titusville?" Spot grimaced.

"Da problem wid dat, is dere hasn't been a sign foh Titusville foh half an houh." Jack pointed out.

"Den waddaya call dat?" Spot asked pointing to a sign that said, "Titusville 20 miles -"

"That is heaven sent!" Val sighed with relief.

"There see, I knew where I was going." Pie said.

"We didn't doubt that you knew where we were going, we just doubted that you would get us there in one piece." Angel countered.

Spot had been driving for several minutes when they hit heavy construction.

"Dis sucks." Skits yawned out of boredom.

"Go to sleep, like Pie." Dave told him.

"Whad?"

"Sleep."

"I hoid ya I aint deaf."

"Then why are you confused?" Bumlets asked.

"I'se nevah hoid da expression sleep like pie befoh." Skits shrugged before Mush and Jack burst out in laughter.

"Dear me, I can't breathe!" Race chuckled.

"Whad!" Skits demanded.

"Davie was referring to Pie Eater, who is sleeping." Val giggled.

"Oh.' Skits answered sheepishly.

"Spot, do you need to pull over?" Blink asked as the bus swerved and almost hit a road block.

"Gheez, don't any of you guys know how to drive?" Angel asked after hitting her head on the window when Spot had swerved.

"Yea, we'se just aint good at it." Jack smirked.

"I'se… tryin not ta laugh, bout Skits." Spot managed to get out between his burst of laughter.

"It wadn't dat funny." Skits growled.

"Normally no, but we're getting cabin fever." Val said.

"Cabin fever yeah!" Bumlets sang.

"Please don't." Dave pleaded.

"Can you drive?" Blink asked as Spot almost rear-ended the car in front of them.

"Yes." Spot answered honking the horn.

"What th-." The driver mumbled rubbing his head.

"Dear me, he is awake." Race said.

"Hi." Bum said as the driver regained full consciousness.

"Good, Spot pull over." Mush said as Spot began yelling obstinacies at the passing cars.

"DAMN CAHS! Why?" Spot yelled before hearing what Mush said.

"Because I'm awake." The driver answered.

"Aight."

"Are ya awake enough ta drive?" Jack asked as Spot pulled to the side of the road.

"Safely drive." Dave added.

"As in not killing us." Angel said.

"Or flipping the bus." Val chimed.

"Or running into barricades." Mush pointed out.

"Yes." The driver frowned as he switched places with a pouting Spot.

"All right, looks like you kids did pretty good on your own."

"Ya well, we'se use to it." Jack shrugged as the driver pulled back into the slow moving traffic. After an hour of little progress with the traffic and an increase in boredom from the group, the construction ended and the pace picked up.

"YES!" Angel said gleefully.

"Are we there?" Pie asked waking up.

"NO." Skits said flatly.

"If I was drivin we woulda been." Spot grumbled.

"Are you still whining?" Dave asked and Spot's eyes flashed. "Never mind."

"You know, for a tough New Yorker, you do pout for a long time." Val said.

"Wh-" Spot began when Bumlets started singing.

"Twinkle twinkle little star." Bum sang loudly.

"Not in tune." Blink cringed.

"How I wonder what you are."

"Ya gonna be dead if ya don't cheese it." Jack warned and Bumlets quieted down.

"Thanks." Val smiled.

"B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME O!" Bumlets shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut it!" Race yelled.

"That's it." Mush said rushing to Bumlets seat and began wrestling with him before Skits joined in.

"Ah! Not Fair!" Bum screamed as the Skits and Mush playfully punched him.

"Cheese it Bum." Skits said before going back to his seat.

"Parting present." Mush told Bum before head bunting him and running back to his seat with Val to hide from Bumlets.

"Ow." Bumlets said rubbing his forehead.

"Ahah." Spot laughed.

"Yay, he's not going to kill us." Angel said seeing Spot come out of his angry state.

"Or will he?" Jack asked mischievously.

"How much further?" Blink asked the driver.

"Depends on the traffic." The driver shrugged.

"What Blink, you can't stand us?" Race joked.

"Yeah because that would a problem for you since we'll be going to school together." David teased.

"I just want food." Blink answered as his stomach growled.

"Great, now I'm hungry." Pie said as his stomach growled.

"Way ta go Blink." Spot jested.

"What did I do?" Blink asked.

"I have a head ache." Bumlets whined.

"Don't complain about head aches, I hit mine in the window when Spot was driving." Angel countered.

"Dear me, it would appear we need some bread." Race smiled.

"Hmm bread." Blink said.

"No, bread."

"Yeah."

"Oh, he means wine an bread." Jack said.

"Oh wine." Pie smiled.

"You're not of age." David said.

"So?"

"So you shouldn't drink."

"Before we get a debate of ethics, do we know who we'll be rooming with?" Val asked.

"No." Spot answered.

"Hungry." Blink said holding his gut.

"We'se all hungry Blink." Jack said.

"I'm hungry and my head hurts." Bum said.

"Like I said, no complaining." Angel countered.

'Bread." Race called.

"Hehee." Jack chuckled.

"Okay, whad's up wid da bread ting?" Skits asked.

"When someone is whining, you say bread, because bread goes with wine." Mush explained as Race smiled broadly and Angel glared at him.

"It was funny." Race said in defense of Angel's glare.

"Uh huh." Angel said dryly.

"Ahahha." Pie laughed. After several more hours of naps and hyper spills, the bus pulled in front of a large building with several large white archways holding up a Spanish tile roof. The teens gaped in awe as they disembarked from the bus and stepped into the spacious lobby.

"Val, I don't think we're Wyoming anymore." Angel said wide-eyed.

"What?" Val asked absent mindedly as she also took in the new environment.

"This is nothing like the bunk house." Bumlets said.

"It's warmer than California." Mush said.

"May I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked.

"These are the kids here from The Ranch Reform Program." The driver said.

"Ah, yes, follow me please." She said dismissing the driver.

"Lead da way toots!" Spot said. The lady turned on him with the fury of a volcano flashing in her eyes.

"What was that young man?"

"Ah…I need new boots." Spot stammered.

"I thought so. I am Headmistress Hall." She said beginning her oratory. "…And finally, should any of these rules be broken you will wish you were in prison."

"Yes ma'am." Angel whimpered.

"I'm scared." Bumlets whispered to Blink.

"We all are." Blink answered.

"If you will follow me to my office, we'll see about your rooming assignments." The Headmistress said.

As the group walked to her office, two snooty looking girls walked by and frowned at Angel and Val.

"What's their problem?" Angel asked Val.

"Sticks too far up their ass?" Val volunteered.

"Probably. I seriously hope that we don't get roomed with one of them."

"I do." Blink smirked.

"Yeah, you're a special one Blink." Angel smiled.

"Here we are." Mrs. Hall said leading them into her office.

"Wow, ornate." David said.

"Indeed."

"Dey'se bonding." Skits whispered to Race.

"Yeah, he looks like he's at home here." Race smirked.

"Whispering is unbecoming of young men." The Headmistress said sternly.

"Aight." Skits said.

"You will say yes ma'am, or keep quiet."

"Yes ma'am." Skits mocked.

"Skits, stop before you're sent back." Angel cautioned.

"Aight, Sorry ma'am."

"This is the list showing who will be paired with whom." Mrs. Hall announced.

"Thank you." Angel said trying to at least stay on the Headmistress' good side.

"Do not thank me yet."

"Scared." Bumlets said to Blink again. Blink patted Bumlets head.

"Higgins and Meyers, Sidoni and Conlon, Kelly and Lucero, Thompson and Goorjian-"

"Which one?" Angel asked.

"V. Thompson." Mrs. Hall replied sharply. "A. Thompson and Parker, and Jacobs, single room for now."

"Yes!" David cheered.

"It is quiet hours." Mrs. Hall reprimanded.

"Sorry."

"Here are your keys, good night." Mrs. Hall said shooing the group out of her office.

"I tink she's da foist poison (person) to pronounce dat right." Skits said.

"Pronounce what right?" Mush asked.

"Me last name."

"Ah, well Skits it looks like it's you and me." Val smirked.

"And me and Blink." Angel said.

"I don't think they did that on purpose, they'll probably be upset at the fact that there's a guy and a girl in the room." David said.

"For tonight, I don't care, I've been sleeping in the same room with guys for nine months I think I can handle one more night." Angel yawned.

"Aight, dis is ouh hall." Jack said turning the corner.

"Skits what room are we?" Val asked.

"311." Skits replied.

"Are we all on the same floor?" Angel asked.

"It would appeah so." Spot said looking at everyone's room number.

"Aight, we'll take da hoity-toity's tageddah." Jack said.

"Yeah, gotta love em." Angel said.

"Aight, I'se goin ta bed." Spot said unlocking his door.

"If you don't get in there soon, Pie, he'll lock you out." Bumlets offered.

"Thanks." Pie said hurriedly entering the room he now shared with Spot.

"You ready for bed, roomie?" Blink asked Angel.

"Yes, Blink, I am, and unless you wanna sleep in the hall, don't call me roomie." Angel replied.

"For the night we are."

"I know that, I still don't like the word."

"Why?" Mush asked.

"I dunno, I just never have. Ask Val." Angel answered.

"Night everybody." Val yawned.

"Yeah, g'night." Skittery said following Val into their room.

"Mush, that's not our room." Race told Mush who was glaring after Skittery.

"I know." Mush answered.

"Kill him tomorrow, right now, sleep."

"I will." Mush said going into his own room.


	8. Fun in the Ocean

**Hi! this chapter has an embarrassnig part which i will not speak of cause then i would give it away. But yes, enojoy the reading and beware of pink monkeys! lol, okay bye

* * *

**

They arose the next day not to a buzzard but the sound of joyful shouts outside. Bumlets was perched in the window when Jack woke up.

"It's Sunday, there's no class, or work." Bum told Jack happily.

"Tank da Lohd on High." Jack said rolling out of his bed.

"And that was the best feeling mattress I have ever slept on."

"Yeah." Jack smiled before a rapid knocking came to their door.

"Who is it?' Bumlets called in a high pitched women's voice.

"Wow, it's Skits." Skittery said.

"Come in." Jack said and Skits walked into their room.

"Oh, ya jest wakin up, man da ocean is awesome!" Skits exclaimed.

"OH you've already been out!" Bumlets said as he noticed Skits wet hair and dripping shorts.

"Yeah, c'mon ya's two."

"Aight hold on." Jack said throwing on a pair of shorts. "Who else is up?"

"Um, Pie was up befoh me, Blink, Angel, and Mush ah still sleepin, Race went to eat and Val is wonderin round da campus." Skits said.

"What about Dave and Spot?" Bum asked as he changed into some shorts as well.

"Haven't seen dem."

"I dunno if dat's a good ting." Jack smirked.

"Hey ya bums." Spot said leaning against the door jam.

"Hey ya Spot." Jack nodded.

"Wheah's Davie?" Skits asked.

"How would I know?" Spot asked.

"Must be with his new love." Bum thought out loud.

"And who would dat be?" Jack asked curiously.

"Mrs. Hall."

"Hahah!" The boys laughed simultaneously.

Lets go." Bumlets said as they walked down the hall.

"Wheah's da staihs?" Skits pondered as they walked around the floor a bit.

"Ovah heah." Jack called when he found them. The four went out into the water and played around. Blink woke up with the sun in his face and saw Angel fast asleep. He grinned mischievously as he crept over to her bed.

"WAKE UP!!!" Blink yelled as he began jumping on her bed.

"What the?!" Angel said swinging for his head.

"You missed! Get up.' Blink laughed as he jumped off her bed.

"What day is it?"

"Sunday."

"You woke me up on a Sunday? Die, die go drown in the ocean."

"I'm gonna go play in it, the others went earlier but I wanted more sleep."

"Hm sleep good." Angel said snuggling into her covers.

"You might want to get up before they come back all wet and jump on you.' Blink warned as he changed in some shorts.

"Fine!" Angel growled as she got out of bed and kicked Blink out so she could change. After she was done, Angel and Blink joined the others in the water. Pie had met a short red haired girl at breakfast and the two had been flirting for hours. Val and Race were sitting at a table near them on the patio and were trying not to laugh as they eavesdropped.

"So what did you do?" The girl asked wide eyed.

"I stole a credit card." Pie said in a hamish voice.

"Oh my, I have a credit card." The girl giggled.

"Maybe I'll steal it." Pie flirted.

"Hehe, what else would you steal from me?" The girl asked smiling.

"A kiss." Pie said and began to lean when Val and Race couldn't contain it anymore.

"Oh Race! You're so mysterious." Val said overdramatically.

"I know." Race said with a cheesy smile.

"You're so dangerous." Val said giggling like a valley girl.

"Why thank you." Race said flexing his muscles.

"You look so makey-outy." Val said mimicking the girl Pie was with.

"Yeah, I am." Race said. By this time Pie and the girl were glaring at them.

"HAHAHAH!" Val and Race started laughing.

"Mandy, is there somewhere else we can go?" Pie asked.

"Yeah." Mandy said standing up and led Pie away from the laughing dual.

"So now that we're alone." Race smiled.

"Um, no." Val said.

"Fine."

'Dork, hey there's our group in the water!" Val said seeing Spot dunk Bumlets under water and Angel splash water at Jack. Val took off her shoes and ran into the water in her shorts and shirt. Race ran in while taking off his shirt and tripped on it.

"Ow." Race said spitting sand and swimming out to the others.

"Heya!" Skits said as he dunked Race.

"Morning sis." Val greeted.

"Good morning." Angel answered.

"Moinin? It's past noon." Jack said splashing them both.

"Oh you're going to die!" Angel said tackling him.

"AH!" Jakc gasped for air after Angel let him up.

"Hahah! My sister kicked your butt!" Val teased while putting distance between her and Jack.

"Ya bettah swim away." Jack called after her.

"You attack my sister you better swim. And fast." Angel told him.

"Aight Angel, hey ya got sumptin on ya nose." Jack smirked.

"What?" Angel said crossing her eyes to look at her nose. Jack brought up a handful of seaweed and smothered it in her hair before diving under water.

"Ew." Angel said before getting it out of her hair.

"Dat was me foot." Spot said as Blink swam under him and tried to pull him under.

"Hehe." Angel giggled.

"And this is your head going down!" Mush said coming out from under the water and dragging Spot down.

"Ya lil schabbah!" Spot yelled when the two came back up for air.

"Yeah I know." Mush said swimming away with ease.

"I'm so glad we aren't at the ranch anymore." Angel sighed.

"Do not speak of the evil place." Bumlets said.

"Wow." Blink said.

"I'm just saying I'm glad we're gone." Angel said.

"Calm thyself Bum, the Hall is not here." Val giggled.

"The Hall?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Hall." Blink told him.

"Ah."

"You've come up with a nickname already?" Angel asked and they nodded.

"Where's Pie?" Bumlets asked.

"He's off with his girl." Race laughed.

"What?" Skits asked incredulously.

"He was flirting with some bimbo and they wanted to be alone." Val said raising her eyebrows.

"Fast boy." Jack laughed.

"Yeah." Val said looking at him.

"Whad?"

"Nothing."

"Val." Angel said trying to figure out she was up to.

"Okay I'm going to swim over there."

"Come back here." Angel said as Val began swimming over to where Mush and Spot were horsing around.

"Never!" Val laughed as she escaped her sister.

"Eh." Angel said.

"Whad was dat about?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, that's what I was trying to find out."

"Goils ah weihd, oh you're still heah." Skits said.

"Do you want me to drown you?"

"But then ya lil sis wouldn't have a ROOMIE.'

"Okay that's it you're dead!" Angel said dunking him.

"Scary." Bumlets observed.

"Yeah." Blink agreed.

"Is dat a top?" Jack asked as Angel's black bikini top floated to the surface.

"It is!"

"AAHAHHH!" Angel screamed as she came to the surface and covered herself before turning away from the boys.

"AHHAHA!" Skits laughed.

"What happened?!" Mush yelled at them.

"Her, Val come ovah heah!" Jack yelled.

"We didn't see anything Angel." Blink told Angel's back since she wasn't turning around and they backed away from her. Val swam over and snatched up the top and went over to Angel.

"Are you okay?" Val asked handing it to her.

"I'm really embarrassed." Angel said quietly.

"It's okay, here, if anyone says anything I'll kill them."

"Thanks." Angel said putting her top back on.

"So, do you want to stay out longer or shall we go in?"

"Let's go in."

"I thought you might say that." The two girls swam back to shore and the guys did not pick on Angel. Val went into Angel's room since Blink wasn't there.

"Is it safe?" Val asked before entering the room.

"Val he's outside in the water." Angel answered as Val came in.

"I meant if you were in a good mood."

"For you yeah."

"Aw, thanks." Val said sitting on her bed.

"Of course I'm always in a good mood for you."

"So, aside from recent events, how do you like it here?"

"It's nice."

"Yeah. Have you checked out the workload?"

"No have you?"

"I skimmed something on a wall but not really."

"Okay."

"So how long do you think we'll have the boys as our roommates?"

"We should go talk to her."

"Uh huh."

"As much as I like Blink, no."

"You like Jack more."

"Yeah, your point would be?"

"If it was Jack you were with, would you want to switch?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You need girl time, plus I really don't think he'd want to get a good look at me, A in the morning and B when I'm PMS ins."

"Well, he's seen you with crazy bed hair already."

"Yeah but he could escape better."

"True."

'It would be better to be roomed with a girl."

"Do you think she'll put us togtether?"

"Uh-" Angel began when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The two girls asked simultaneously and then giggled.

"Uh, it's Skittery." Skits answered quietly.

"Come in." Val said and Skits came in and closed the door.

"Uh, could I have a woid wid ya alone Angel?" Skits asked.

"Um, I'll be in my room." Val shrugged and left.

"Aight, uh I'd like ta say I'm sahhy foh da wahtah ting."

"You did that on purpose?" Angel asked about to explode.

"No! I was tryin ta tickle ya and den dat happened." Skits explained.

"This is the truth?"

'Yes I sweah to ya."

"Okay, you are forgiven." Angel said softening her eyes.

"Tanks." Skits sighed with relief.

"Aw." A voice was heard from the other side of the door. Skits opened it and Val stumbled in the room.

"Ha ha, hi." Val said a flushed.

"Its aight." Skits said before leaving the two girls alone.

"So where were we?" Val asked before she jumped on her sister and began tickling her. The two wrestled around a bit and Angel pinned Val only to have Val biter her wrist.

"Ow! Little vampire." Angel said letting Val up who was giggling.

"Let's go face the Hall." Val said getting off the bed. Angel kicked her in the butt and the two walked to Mrs. Hall's office. They knocked on the door and went in after they were told to.

"Yes girls?" Mrs. Hall asked.

"We would like to speak to you about rooming assignments." Angel began.

"We were paired with boys." Val finished.

"Oh dear, we can't have that now can we?" Mrs. Hall said.

"We were wondering, would it be possible if the two of us roomed together, and have the boys that we're with room together?" Angel asked.

"What are the last names?" Mrs. Hall asked.

"Ours or our roommate's?"

"Both."

"Thompson, Goorjian, and Parker."

"So you are the Thompson sisters?"

"Yes ma'am." Val said.

"And is there a preference to which room you would like to be in?" Mrs. Hall asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, what about you Val?" Angel asked.

"I would prefer 311, but I will be content with wherever I'm put." Val said.

"All right, Angelica, would you be all right with moving into room 311?" Mrs. Hall asked.

"Yes ma'am." Angel replied.

"Then consider it done." Mrs. Hall smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Hall." Angel said as they exited.

"Yay." Val said hugging Angel as they closed the door.

"What brings on this sudden display of affection?" Angel asked.

"I felt cuddly?"

"Okay, that's cool, I was just wondering."

"I wonder when Jack's gonna make a move." Val giggled.

"You and me both, sister dear." Angel smiled.

"Do you want someone to talk to him?"

"So long as they don't scare him off."

"I guess I can't then, because I would threaten him."

"Yeah, please don't'."

"Okay, I won't scare him until after you two are dating."

"And I won't scare Mush until after the two of you are dating." Angel teased.

"Yeah, a decade from now."

"Why so long?"

"He doesn't want to rush things."

"Isn't that generally a good thing?" Angel asked confused.

"Yeah but I don't know if we're just friends or pre-dating, or what this is." Val sighed.

"Ah, the awkward we're not dating but more than friends stage."

"Yeah and we've been in it since we met at the ranch."

"You just have to be blunt with him."

"I don't want to scare him."

"Did you ever think that maybe the reason he's going so slow is so that he doesn't scare you?" Angel asked.

"I think, with him it's because he's dated a lot and he wants this time to be different. Or at least that's what he said."

"Possibly both then." Angel pondered.

"So, if that's Mush's reasoning, what's Jacks?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you know about his background?"

"Uh, just that he likes to barrel race, he has a kid brother, and his mom's dead."

"Well, you like horses, you have a kid sister, and our mom is gone, look at how much you have in common."

"Yeah another thing is that we were both convicted of crimes we didn't commit."

"Did Jack say why he broke into the school?"

"Yeah, he left his backpack there and it had a picture of his mom in it." Angel said as they reached their door.

"Aww, well that's not bad."

"No, and I didn't r-stupid Trevor."

"Okay both of your charges aren't that deep, what's the problem?"

"I don't know, if I knew, I would fix it!"

"Perhaps it is time we find out."

"Oh dear, you're getting that 'there's a mystery lurking nearby' tone."

"Because there is, and if he won't talk to us, he might talk to someone else."

"Like who?"

"I cannot say."

"Drama queen."

"As are you my sister."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Heads up!" Someone shouted as a football hit the wall above their head and bounced to the floor.

"Eh! What th-?!" Angel scoffed as she covered her head.

"Watch it!" Val hissed and Angel turned to see a blonde haired boy with glasses.

"Sorry about that." The boy said.

"What the heck?" Angel asked.

"Getting ready for a game, are you two okay?" He asked picking up the ball.

"Yes, lucky for you." Val muttered.

"I'm Dutchy, I live on this floor."

"So do we." Angel said.

"Really? Oh you must be with the program."

"What program?"

"The school opened its doors to people making a fresh start."

"Oh, okay…"

"Like prison?" Val said bluntly.

"Yeah, like that." Dutchy smiled.

"Well, Dutchy, this is my sister, Angel, I'm Val."

"Pleased to meet you both." Dutchy said.

"What room are you in?" Val asked.

"Uh, I was in the one at the end of the hall, but now I'm with the new guy."

"Oh, uh, he likes to protest things, so be careful." Angel said.

"And debate, which is another form of protesting." Val commented.

"I'll remember that." Dutchy said.

"Well, we've got moving to do." Angel said.

"All right, see you all later." Dutchy said heading for the stairs.

"Did you even unpack?" Val asked.

"No. I figured it wouldn't do me any good since I'd probably end up moving anyway."

"Good, makes moving easier."

"Yeah, that's why I did it."

"We've established this, numerously." Val smirked as she opened the door to find a sleeping Skittery.

"Hey dork butt wake up!" Angel said to him and Skits did not stir. Val picked up a shoe and threw it at the wall above his head but accidentally hit his head.

"Whoops." Val giggled as Skits jumped out of bed.

"Whad da heck?" Skits mumbled as he got off the floor.

"You're moving." Angel told him.

"Wheah?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"Because I'm moving in here and you're moving in with Blink."

"Aight, dis is foh good right?"

"I think so."

"Aight, gimme a sec." Skits said picking up his bags.

"Have a safe journey down the hall." Val smiled.

"Why tank ya, is yoh dooh unlocked?" Skits asked.

"Yeah." Angel said and Skits went to his new room.

"Yay I'm with a girl." Angel smiled.

"Oh, Skits plops down on things so we should get your stuff." Val said snapping her fingers.

"And now you remember this?" Angel asked as they went to the other room and knocked.

"What?" Skits called.

"I want my suitcase." Angel said.

"Ya just can't be pleased, aight." Skits said opening the door.

"Yeah yeah." Angel said tugging her suitcase out of the room.

"Anything else?" Val asked her.

"I think that's it."

"Bueno."

"Nacho."

"Yummy, I haven't eaten.'

"Me neither, when is dinner?"

"Um, not for a few more hours."

"Okay, unpack then eat, it's all good."

"Yay, non ranch food!" Val said with delight.

"Oh happy day." Angel said as they both unpacked their things only to rearrange the room several times before settling on a set up they both liked.

"Are we done?" Val asked flopping on her bed.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Good."

"I agree." Angel said as there someone began knocking on their door.

"What?" Val called.

"It's Spot!" Spot said.

"Come in!" Angel called and Spot came in.

"Sup?" Val asked as Spot frowned at the room.

"Oh ya switched." Spot said.

"Yes we switched." Angel said.

"Aight, ya goils wanna go exploh?" Spot smirked.

"I don't trust that smirk."

"Hehe, nah da guys wanna look around da town."

"Okay."

"I'm hungry." Val said as she got up.

"Me too."

"Didn't ya eat?' Spot asked.

"When?' Angel asked.

"She was sleeping, I was walking around the campus during breakfast." Val told him.

"Ya, parently dere's no lunch heah." Spot said picking the paint off the wall.

"Stop that." Val scolded.

"I think it's just on weekends." Angel said.

"Aight, so ya in?" Spot said growing restless.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Who all is going?" Val asked.

"Us, da guy who's showin us Dutchy, Jack, Mush and Blink." Spot said.

"Okay." Val said as they joined the others in the hall.

"We good?" Blink asked.

"Yessum." Val said.

"Yessum?' Angel asked.

"I don't know first thing that came to mind."

"Then let's go." Dutchy said leading them out of the dorm.

"Ah we'se walkin everywhere?" Spot asked an hour later after they had been shown around campus.

"No, because now we're going off campus in my car." Dutchy smirked as they walked through the parking lot.

"Wow, I haven't been in a car in a long time." Blink realized.

"Yeah it's been buses and vans foh us." Jack said.

"Will your car fit us all?" Angel asked.

"Yeah it's an Expedition." Dutchy said with pride.

"Blink do not steal the car." Val teased.

"Haha." Mush laughed as Blink stuck his tongue out.

"Oh that's mature." Val said poking Blink.

"And who said we was mature?" Spot smirked as Dutchy unlocked his car and they all tried piling in.

"Aight Blink, get offa me." Jack said as Blink sat on his lap.

"There's no room!" Blink exclaimed.

"Move!" Angel said pushing Blink off of Jack. Blink sprawled out by Jack and Angel tried climbing over them both since Mush was impatiently waiting to get in.

"Angel do you NEED a window seat?" Mush asked exasperated with waiting.

"No, but Blink won't move so I was going to climb over. Blink, would you either move closer to Jack so I can get to the window or closer to the window so I can sit down?" Angel asked getting frustrated with Blink's version of pouting.

"Why don't ya just get out, walk around da cah, and get in?" Spot asked from the front passenger seat.

"That door doesn't open so it wouldn't work." Dutchy told them. Angel swung her leg over Jack, but stepped on Blink's foot in the process.

"OW!" Blink yelled as he jerked his foot out from under Angel, causing her to fall onto Jack.

"I can't move." Angel said as Mush hopped in on the other side of Jack. When Val squished in next to Mush, it caused Mush to elbow Jack in the head, who tensed up and squished Angel before she kicked her leg out and got Blink's knee.

"OW!" Blink yelled again.

"Sorry!" Angel apologized.

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

"Um, can you move please?" Angel asked.

"Fine." Blink pouted.

"Thank you." Angel said as she attempted to get up off of Jack. "Oh crap."

"Wad is it now Angel?" Jack asked.

"I'm stuck." Angel replied.

"Ya jokin right?"

"If I were joking don't you think I would have moved by now?" Angel asked as she tried to squirm her way free to no avail.

"I'se glad I called shotgun in da dohm." Spot laughed.

"Shut it." Angel snapped.

"Ya can't do nuttin, ya squished."

"I once thought that as well when she was trapped, in the clothes hamper one time; but she got me." Val laughed.

"Oh, you mean when you trapped me in the clothes hamper because you needed a shirt?" Angel asked.

"I was too short to reach the shirt."

"So you have your older and not that much taller sister reach in to get it and you push her in!"

"Uh huh." Val laughed.

"In the meantime, I'm stuck, on Jack."

"So we can see." Mush jested.

"Fine give me your hand." Val said leaning over Mush and grabbing Angel's hand.

"Ah, pull her free already before you cut off the circulation to my leg!" Mush said as Val used his leg to prop her elbow up on.

"Still stuck." Angel said.

"Jack, push!" Val yelled at him.

"You can do it Jack, whew, whew." Blink said imitating someone in labor.

"Not funny Blink." Jack scowled.

"It's distoibin, but it's funny." Spot laughed.

"Dutchy, can you breathe?" Mush asked seeing Dutchy turn red from laughter.

"Isn't giving birth Angel's job?" Dutchy laughed.

"What the-?" Angel asked turning a deep shade of red.

"Naw, Angel, goils were made ta have kids, it ain't natural foh men." Spot added.

"I'm just gonna curl up in the floorboard now thanks!" Angel said turning even redder.

"I felt something move." Val said as she jerked on Angel's arm.

"Yeah, it was my shoulder popping out of joint." Angel grimaced.

"Ah ya serious?" Jack asked.

"Half and Half. She's getting close. Val that hurts!"

"I'm just trying to free you from the floor and Jack's legs." Val said.

"Wow, that far already?" Mush smirked.

"Hahahaha" Dutchy and Blink laughed simultaneously.

"Ya took da woids right outta me mouth." Spot smirked.

"Oh God, wait yes I'm free!" Angel said as she was catapulted off of Jack and went sailing into her own seat.

"Aight, ah we gonna go oh ah we gonna sit in da pahkin lot all day?" Jack said nervously.

"Okay what a way to start the semester, with an awkward moment." Dutchy said starting the car and pulling into traffic.

"Where are we going?" Val asked as they drove along.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry, so we're going to go to a little café really quick." Dutchy said.

"Uh, none of us have money." Blink said.

"Which is why you should be thankful I love my floor mates, this one time I will feed you." Dutchy smirked.

"Yay!" Angel cheered.

"Here we are." Dutchy said pulling up to a little restaurant in front of the beach. The group piled out of the jeep and went inside. The place was dotted with tall wooden tables with a 4 chairs around them with one wall lined with booths, another wall with a bar that had the kitchen behind it and the other wall was open facing the sea.

"Wow." Val said looking around the relaxed joint.

"Yeah, there're hiring here." Dutchy said.

"And how would people with our backgrounds get hired?" Angel pondered.

"Leave that part out?"

"Ya dat'll woik.' Jack said watching the ceiling fans spin around.

"The owner of the place is a reformed con." Dutchy whispered. "He doesn't like people to know about it so I don't think he'll hold the jail thing against you."

"Cool." Val smirked.

"Cool he's an ex-con or he would hire you?" Mush asked.

"The hiring part." Val said.

"Aight, we'se heah ta eat right." Spot said as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, hey Lou." Dutchy called.

"Hey Ducth, how's it going?" A big man asked walking out from the kitchen.

"Need some grub, these are the newbies." Dutchy said gesturing to the group.

"Ah, pull up a stool and pick what you want." Lou said as he carried an order to a waiting table.

"Aight." Jack said sliding onto a stool.

"Hm Alligator meat." Mush said flipping through the menu.

"Ew." Val said.

"Have ya had it?" Jack asked.

"No and I don't intend to."

"Don't knock it till ya try it." Spot said and then realizing what he said smirked.

"Such a guy." Angel said shaking her head. The group ordered and talked while there food was being prepared.

"Here you go kids." Lou said placing there food down in front of them.

"What is that?" Blink asked Angel.

"Fries and Alligator." Angel smiled.

'Ew." Val said as she took a bite of her chicken tender.

"Thanks Dutchy." Jack said as they quieted down to eat. After they finished Val and Angel filled out job applications and they went back to the car.


	9. Hiking

**Helllllloooooo out there. (wow...Hellllllooooooo) I was actually saying this to the readers, but you're reading this so I guess it does include you (smart one, I was echoing.) heh, whatever anyway. We have fun and drama on the beach, yay! (WOOT) Yes, so have fun! (bye bye)

* * *

**

"Wait, why should Spot get shotty twice?" Mush asked.

"He shouldn't." Val said.

"What?" Spot asked.

"Let someone else have it." Val insisted.

"Why?"

"Because it would be nice."

"Ehehe." Spot chuckled.

"Take it Jack." Blink said.

"Aight." Jack said walking past a frowning Spot. Blink took the window seat by the door that didn't open with Spot next to him and Val sat on Mush's lap giving Angel just enough room to squeeze between Mush and the door.

"Can't move." Angel gasped as Mush's elbow dug into her side.

"Mush your arm." Val said as Angel grimaced.

"Wha, oh sorry Angel." Mush said shifting his weight and accidentally head bunted the side of Spot's head.

"Hey watch it!" Spot scoffed.

"No fighting in my ride." Dutchy warned.

"Can we explore the beach?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, we'll go to the ledges." Dutchy said driving along.

"Wheah ah da ledges?" Jack asked.

"8 miles down the road."

"Better question, what are the ledges?" Blink asked.

"They're these cliffs with trails on them, kids jump off of them into the water sometimes." Dutchy explained as he drove the short distance.

"Brace yourselves, we have to take a dirt trail to get there." Dutchy said pulling off of the paved road to the screams and protestations of the car.

"We're gonna die!" Angel said overreacting.

"Ah we dead?" Spot asked when the bumping finally stopped.

"No, because I have a headache, therefore we are not dead." Blink said rubbing his forehead.

"Why do you have a headache?" Angel asked.

"Because it met da window." Spot smirked.

"Spot did ya push im inta da window?" Jack asked.

"No, it was Dutchy's drivin dat did it."

"My driving is fine, it was the road." Dutchy countered.

"Okay point is, Blink has a headache from the window and we're not dead." Val intervened.

"Yes which gives cause for escape." Mush said as his legs started cramping.

"Angel get out so we can." Blink said as Jack and Dutchy got out.

"I'm going, I'm going." Angel said falling out of the vehicle.

"Thank you for making sure gravity still works." Mush smirked as he extended a hand to Angel.

"Smart ass." Angel scoffed as he helped her up.

"Yes, I can feel me legs." Spot said as he slid out of the car followed by Blink.

"Now ya feel my pain." Jack said as they began walking down a trail.

"I'm not that heavy." Angel countered.

"Ya was sittin on me foheveh."

"Yes less than 5 minutes is so long." Val teased.

"Hehe, you know what Cowboy, you're goin in the ocean." Angel smirked.

"I'se already been in da ocean." Jack smirked.

"As have I smart one."

"But have ya been thrown in da ocean befoh?" Jack said mischievously.

"Don't you dare…" Angel said backing away.

"You should wait till we get to the top of the cliff." Dutchy said.

"Don't encourage him!" Angel shouted still backing away. Out of the blue, she tripped over a rock sticking out of sand. "Oof."

"She does like making sure gravity works." Mush smirked.

"Haha, very funny, will someone help me up?" Angel asked.

"Hey Jack come heah." Spot said before whispering something to Jack.

"Aight." Jack said before walking over to Angel. "Do you still need help getting up?"

"No, I like laying on my back on blazing hot sand."

"You know you could get up yourself." Blink pondered.

"Yeah…"

"It's aight. Gimme ya hand Angel." Jack said. Jack swung Angel up over his shoulder and ran toward the water with her kicking and screaming. He went in waist deep before dropping her in the water.

"Jack Kelly, you are a dead man!" Angel screamed chasing after him.

"Ah, someone call hah off!" Jack yelled.

"I can't believe ya actally did dat." Spot laughed.

"You told him to do that?" Val asked.

"Yeah…" Spot said hesitantly.

"Your mistake." Val said as she threw sand at Spot.

"Dat was cold." Spot said trying to get sand out of his shirt.

"Hehe, that's my Val." Angel laughed getting out of the water.

"You guys ready?" Dutchy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." Angel said flicking sand at him.

"Tally ho!" Blink smirked as they began hiking up the trail. Spot and Mush started having a whistling war to see who could hold a tune longest.

"Shut up." Dutchy said to no avail as the two kept whistling. After several minutes of this Blink picked up a small stone and was getting ready to throw it at Spot and Mush when Jack hit his arm as he threw it and he missed.

"What da?" Spot asked s the stone whipped past them. The rock ricocheted off a tree in front of them, flew back, and hit Val in the nose.

"Ah!" Val quickly screamed as she held her nose.

"What happened?" Mush asked turning all his attention to her.

"Da rock hit hah." Jack explained.

"Was dat da ting dat flew by me head?" Spot pondered.

"Apparently so." Dutchy said.

"Blink." Angel growled.

"Owy, it's okay." Val said not wanting a fight to start.

"Ya okay?" Jack asked.

"Oh babe." Mush mumbled as he coaxed her into taking her hands off her nose. When Val took her hands away there was blood on them.

"Is it broken?" Blink asked feeling bad.

"No." Angel said pushing Mush out of the way.

"Why did you throw it?!" Mush yelled at Blink.

"I didn't mean to hit her! I was aiming for you and Spot so you'd stop whistling!" Blink roared.

"Aight cheese it!" Jack yelled raising his arms. They quieted down but continued glaring at each other.

"It's just bleeding, it's okay Blink." Val said reassuringly.

"Um, do you guys still want to hike or should we…" Dutchy trailed off.

"Aftah dis I tink we need ta boin some eneghy so yeah we keep goin." Jack said.

"Okay." Blink said and the group walked in silence for a bit before they started joking again. They reached the top off the cliff to see the ocean sparkling as the sunset.

"Wow." Angel said as the sky changed colors.

"It was worth it." Val smiled.

"Are you cold?" Mush asked Jack who had his arms crossed.

"I'se still wet an da sun aint keepin me wahm no moh." Jack said.

"I hear ya." Angel glared at him.

"Hehe." Spot chuckled.

"You're goin down." Angel threatened.

"So, is everyday like this for you guys?" Dutchy smirked.

"No."

"Yeah, before there was no ocean." Blink smirked.

"But we ah crazy if dat's what ya askin." Spot said.

"Good to know." Dutchy smirked.

"Is that a path?" Blink asked looking down the cliff.

"It has some footholds but it's not used much now." Dutchy told him.

"Hmm." Mush pondered.

"You a rock climber too?' Val teased.

"No, just looks fun."

"No it don't." Spot said.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Angel asked.

"Uh."

"That would be a yes.'

"Dat is a yes."

"So people have used it though?" Blink asked growing intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Ya wanna go on dat?' Jack asked.

"I think I do."

"You might want to be sure." Mush told him as Blink walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Um, the sun is going down so the light kinda sucks." Val cautioned as Blink lowered himself over the side of the cliff and began scaling it.

"Okay." Dutchy said.

"Um I'll meet you down at the base, going the way we came." Angel said as Dutchy followed Blink.

"I'm with you sis." Val said.

"Me too, only ya ain't me sistah." Spot smirked.

"You're a bright one."

"How about you Jack?" Mush asked as he walked over to the edge.

"Uhm, I tink I'll go wid da goils…and Spot." Jack answered as Mush's head disappeared from sight.

"Wise decision." Spot smirked as the 4 walked down the trail. Val kept smiling while looking from Angel to Jack.

"Hehe." Val giggled.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, hey Spot how fast are you?"

"Why?" Spot asked.

"Just wanted to know how much time I have to laugh before actually having to run."

"Whad ah ya doin Val?" Jack smirked as a mischievous glint lit up her eyes.

"Oh…this!" Val said giving Spot a wet willie and running like the Dickens.

"Ya dead!" Spot yelled running after her.

"Wow, she's brave." Jack said as the two disappeared from sight.

"Yeah sometimes not so smart but defiantly brave." Angel said slowly.

"Hm."

"Hm?"

"So, we got class tommarah." Jack said trying to fill the silence.

"Yep we do."

"Ya excited?"

"Meh sort of."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Great talk we'se havin."

"Gotta love awkward conversations."

"Hehe yeah."

"Which is exactly what this is."

"It doesn't have ta be."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, uh what do ya wanna talk bout?"

"Um, you, lets talk about you."

"Whad about me?"

"Lets see all I know of you is your mother died 2 years ago, you have a little brother, you like horses and your dad is rarely ever there."

"Yeah…"

"So what do you do in your spare time?'

"When I was at home?"

"Yes."

"I'd hang out wid me friends at da pahk, teach Gabe how ta fight, go ovah bills, but dat wadn't fun." Jack smirked.

"So you like to fight huh?"

"Play fightin wid Gabe yeah, oh me friends. If I gotta fight foh real I will in a heath beat ya know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Yeah, so how bout you?'

"Oh more of an acting, dancing, writer." Angel said matter of factly.

"Ah yeah ya mentioned dat befoh."

"I graduate in a year." Angel smiled.

"Aight cool, so whaddya gonna do afta dat?"

"Go to college if I can."

"Why couldn't ya?"

"Finances stuff like that."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I wanna teach high school drama." Angel said stepping over a log and Jack held his arm out for her to take.

"Don't want ya fallin again." Jack smirked.

"Watch it." Angel said taking his arm.

"Oh we'se fallin!" Jack laughed as he pulled her off balance but didn't let her fall.

"You have seriously lost it." Angel said stepping down on the ground.

"Why?"

"Why have you lost it I don't know you tell me."

"Why da ya say I lost it?"

"Because you almost pulled me off a log."

"I wouldn't let ya get hoit."

"That's what they all say." Angel muttered.

"An dey lie?" Jack asked after hearing what she said.

"For the most part yeah."

"Who else lied?"

"Random ex-boyfriends, old so called friends." Angel sighed.

"Oh."

"They were the types that would say I won't let you fall then trip you and laugh when you hit the ground face first."

"I ain't like dat Angel."

"I would like to believe you."

"But ya won't." Jack said loosing hope.

"Not won't, can't just yet."

"Just yet?" Jack smirked.

"Wel-" Angel began as a scream was heard.

"Wahd da heck?" Jack pondered.

"Sounded like Val."

"Spot wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" Angel growled.

"C'mon." Jack said sprinting off.

"If he has hurt her he will regret the day he met me." Angel said venomously as they ran toward the scream. They found the rest of the group huddled together on the shore. Val looked at Angel and motioned for her.

"What happened?" Angel asked running with Jack right behind her.

"Spot and I were playing around then, I looked and…" Val trailed off looking back at the group.

"I'll call 911." Dutchy said stepping back from the huddle.

"Whad happened?!" Jack asked loudly.

"Blink stepped on a jelly fish." Dutchy said dialing the number.

"In the water?" Angel asked uncertainly.

"Na da ground, ya in da watah." Spot snapped.

"Chill, he's not too bad but." Mush said from behind where Spot stood.

"But what?" Angel asked.

"Uh, well I've seen worse being a beach bum, but this is not good." Mush said stepping aside so Angel could see where Blink sat with his hands clasped around his foot.

"Whad happened?" Jack repeated growing agitated.

"I stepped on a what was it Mush?" Blink said between clenched teeth.

"Jelly fish." Mush told him.

"Wh-, how big was it?" Jack asked now concerned.

"I don't know."

"It was fairly good sized." Mush told him.

"An how big is dat?"

"What do you want me to do measure it?"

"Nah I'se just sayin gimme an estimate." Jack said testily.

"Hey guys it'll be okay." Val said sensing the rising tension.

"Dat's da ting Val, if it was big enough it could kill im." Jack told her.

"Oh great." Blink said rolling his eyes.

"You'll be fine Blink." Angel said sitting down next to him.

"Whad do we do?" Spot asked.

"Dutchy's calling 911 there's not much we can do." Angel said.

"Don't suffocate it." Mush said.

"It hurts." Blink said not letting go of his foot.

"That's not helping though."

"It helps me."

"No- fine."

"Anyway, so Dutchy is off the phone now." Val said loudly.

"Okay they'll be here in a few minutes." Dutchy said joining the group. They sat in the sand until they heard the sirens wailing.

"Good." Blink said.

"Stop touching it." Angel said swatting Blink's hand away from his foot when he went to hold it.

"Hey." Blink objected.

"Do they know where to find us?" Val asked.

"Uh kinda, I'll go get them." Dutchy said running off.

"Try not ta get sand in it." Jack told Blink.

"I'm trying.' Blink replied.

"Patience Blink." Angel said.

"I know."

"Dis sucks." Spot said.

"Pretty much." Angel nodded.

"There they are." Mush said nodding to their left.

"Yes!" Blink said trying to get up and quickly stopped moving when the pain shot through him.

"Just stay there." Angel said as the medics ran over to Blink and examined him.

"Looks like a jelly." One said.

"Yeah that's what I told you on the phone." Dutchy pointer out.

"Hm." The other medic said and Mush rolled his eyes.

"It happened about 15 minuets ago, the jelly was pretty big and he's been playing with the injury." Mush said knowing the things they would need to know.

"Okay let's get you in the stretcher." The medic told Blink before sliding him on the stretcher. The two men carried Blink to the ambulance with the group following behind them.

"We should make soh he's okay." Jack said as they loaded Blink into ambulance.

"We can do that." Dutchy nodded and the group piled into the car and followed the ambulance to a near by hospital. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed an eternity before a nurse came out to talk to them.

"Are you waiting for the Parker boy?" She asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"He'll be fine, you can go see him through those doors." She said pointing.

"Tank ya." Jack said as the group went through the doors and found Blink in a small room.

"Hey." Blink greeted as the doctor gave him some cream for his foot.

"Hi." Val said.

"So ya good ta go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I get to use crutches for a bit but it's no biggie." Blink said.

"Dat ain't what ya said on da beach." Spot pointed out.

"I hadn't been treated then." Blink smirked.

"Okay let's go." Dutchy said. Jack let Blink use him as a crutch as they went to the car.

"Blink gets front seat." Val said as Spot was about to get in that seat.

"Aight." Spot said stepping aside for Blink.

"An da rest of us, pile in." Jack smirked as Mush slid on the seat and Val sat on his lap. Spot got in next to him and Jack climbed in.

"Where do I go?" Angel asked at the crowded group.

"Legs serve as lovely seats." Mush told her.

"Yeah." Spot said patting his leg.

"No." Angel said flatly.

"You can sit on Jack." Val volunteered.

"Wh, ya come on Angel." Jack said.

"Okay." Angel said hesitantly climbing on to Jack's lap and closing the door. They drove back to campus and took the elevator to their floor where those who had not gone to the beach met them.

"What happened?" David asked seeing Blink limp.

"Jelly fish." Blink muttered as he went to his room.

"Sounds like fun…not really." Bumlets said.

"Not really is right." Mush said giving him a nuggie.

"Man, you guys go unwatched and Blink gets hurt." Pie thought out loud.

"Yeah we was watin ta get im out and take him.' Spot said sarcastically.

"Will he be aight?" Skits asked.

"In time." Jack told him.

"Until then no one jump him." Val said as Bumlets was about to hop on Blink's bed.

"Okay." Bumlets pouted.

"So what happened to Pie's new friend?" Val asked Race.

"I dunno." Race smirked. "Pie where's your girl?"

"Mandy is with her friends." Pie stated.

"Ohhh, Mandy." Spot jested.

"You don't even know who she is.

"So?" Spot asked and Pie went into his room with David.

"I swear, he is such a girl sometimes." Race said.

"All boys have their girl moments." Angel said before heading into her and Val's room.

"But dey don't give boith." Spot laughed.

"Yeah, they'd start whining the moment labor pains started." Angel said closing the door.

"Tankfully, da woild will nevah know." Skits said.

"So, what now?" Val asked growing bored.

"Uh, well, I dunno." Jack replied.

"That was a great answer, thank you." Val said rolling her eyes.

"Ya welcome."

"Okay, I am going to go for a walk." Val said.

"Bye." The group said before dispersing their own separate ways.

Angel had been napping when the guys passing in the hallway woke her up. She opened her eyes to find the bedroom door wide open. She swung her feet off the bed and stepped in something warm and squishy on the floor.

"Ewwww, what was that?" she asked to no one in particular.

She looked down to see a pair of wet socks that she recognized to be Val's.

"Evil little troll. Valerie Thompson, you're dead!" Angel called into the bathroom.

"Am not." Val said from behind the closed door.

"You will be once I'm done with you!" Angel said closing the door to the room.

"What are you spazing about?"

"You're wet socks that I just stepped in."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because you left them by the bed."

"Yeah but you had been sleeping when I put them there."

"You should have known that I wouldn't look down."

"I was gonna move them, you just woke up first."

"Uh huh, yeah by the way, nice way of subtly deserting me and Jack earlier." Angel smirked.

"Oh?" Val smirked coming out of the bathroom.

"'I just wanted to know how long I could laugh before running away Spot.' Yeah really smooth." Angel mimicked.

"Did it work?"

"Not really."

"Did you guys walk in silence or something?"

"Close to it."

"Maybe he needs man talk." Val pondered.

"Man talk?" Angel asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah like we have our girl time, they have man…ness."

"Interesting."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think the sky is blue."

"Does that mean yes?"

"I don't know…guys aren't exactly my strong suite."

"Okay what do you know?"

"About Jack?"

"No, we already talked about what you know about Jack. I mean what do you know you want?"

"Want WHAT?"

"Do you wanna go out with the boy?" Val asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"Do you show it?"

"I thought I did, I mean I don't just sit on random guys laps…"

"Guys need to be told things in a simple manner and have it repeated to them so they understand." Val explained.

"Okay…"

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, it means that I need to tell Jack that I like him, right?"

"Start flirting more directly, before telling him that you like him."

"Okay, what if he takes too long and I graduate before he decides to make a move?"

"You have this entire semester and next year until you graduate." Val pointed out.

"What if he's too slow?"

"If it takes him over a year, move on." Val said softly.

"Mm k."

"So what are you going to be doing more of?"

"Flirting more directly, but how?"

"Okay, ask him if he wants to go to lunch with you, walk together on the way to class, things like that. Don't be as physical with the other guys as you are with Jack, if they start noticing it they'll talk about it so if Jack doesn't catch it himself, he will from them. Smile at him, just be more friendly."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna role play?"

"Your kidding right?"

'Hehe, kinda."

"Wow that's kinda scary."

"Dweeb, I'll see ya later." Val said putting on flip flops.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Outside."

"No duh, whoa re you going outside with?" Angel asked and Val smiled. "You're going with Mush aren't you?"

"Yup, I do not have your problem of flirting, I have the problem of getting the guy to commit."

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry we won't go to any parks." Val smirked.

"I meant with your heart genius."

"I know sis."

"Kay, have fun."

"Mm k, byes." Val said going in the hall.

"Stupid guys." Angel said banging her head against the wall. A thud came from the other side of the wall in response to her. Mush and Val left the floor with Spot teasing them as they went.

"Use prohtection!" Spot called.

"You're gonna need it." Mush said turning around.

"He's joking it's fine." Val said tugging him into the elevator.


	10. Rooftops

**Salut, this is a fun bonding chapter, yay for happy warm feelings (running away now) would your rather see me vicious or cuddly? (cuddly, but not all daisies and tulips on me...) that was not daisies and tulips miss queen of cheese (it was dangerously close) whatever enjoy the chapter! (yeah...um...sorry it's been so long, Spring Break with crappy internet!)

* * *

**

They rode the elevator up to the top floor where they got off.

"What are we doing here?" Val asked as Mush led her out of the elevator.

"Dutchy said there's a way to get to the roof." Mush said looking around.

"Oh so we can see the stars?"

"Yeah but I don't know where the- ah come on." Mush said walking down the hall. Val followed him to a door that said emergency only.

"What if an alarm goes off?" Val asked as Mush opened the door and no sirens wailed.

"I think we're good." He smirked as they went up the flight of stairs and came to a second door. Mush opened it and held it open for Val to walk through.

"Wow." She said walking along the roof.

"See no biggie."

"Awesome view." Val said looking at the ocean at night.

"Yeah."

"You miss home?"

"Kinda."

"I think everything has a pro and con."

"Okay what's the pro of being in jail?"

"This isn't jail, neither was the ranch."

"But it wasn't home either." Mush smirked.

"No, but a pro would be, you got to meet new people." Val said snapping her fingers.

"I could meet new people anywhere."

"True, but not the ones you met there."

"Man ain't that the truth." Mush mumbled.

"You know mumbling is a bad habit, course I guess that depends on the person." Val thought out loud.

"Do you think it's a bad habit?"

"Sometimes."

"How about just then when I did it?"

"Hm, yeah." Val smiled.

"Haha, okay no mumbling around Val." Mush said acting like he was writing in a notebook.

"Nice." Val smirked playfully hitting his arm.

"Nice punch."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then let me try again." Val said hitting him a little harder.

"Okay fine you win." He said blocking another punch.

"Hehe, but um, do you regret being at the ranch?"

"Neh."

"Why?"

"I got to meet you." Mush said softly.

"Kay." Val smiled.

"Kay?' Mush smirked.

"Yeah, it's good."

"It's good I am glad I met you?' Mush teased.

"Yesh." Val said stepping on his toe lightly.

"Val…"

"Yeah?" Val asked hearing the change in his tone.

"You're stepping on my foot."

"Oh, sorry." Val said stepping back from him feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay."

"So, the roof…"

"Yeah, that's what this is."

"Aside from the view, why are we up here?" Val asked.

"I just wanted alone time with you." Mush smirked.

"Yeah?" Val said taking a step closer to him.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad."

"Are you now?"

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Glad that we get alone time? Yeah."

"So what would you like to do with our alone time?" Val asked.

"Uh, I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"If things were more clear, I could give you a direct answer."

"What kind of things?"

"Things such as, what are we?"

"We are human beings." Mush jested.

"And all this time I thought I was a Martian."

"Haha, yes, the truth is hard." Mush said playing along.

"Is it?" Val asked coyly.

"Sometimes."

"What times?"

"I don't want to bore you with details." Mush smiled.

"Aw, that's sweet of you."

"I thought so."

"You think a lot of things through."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"It's good to think for yourself and figure things out."

"To an extent, I agree."

"To what extent?"

"You can't think and plan out everything, otherwise life becomes boring. And there are times when you don't have time to analyze every possible outcome."

"Wow, I didn't expect that coming from you."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Mush."

"Enlighten me."

"On what exactly?"

"On something that I don't know about you." Mush smirked.

"With a statement like that, I could play coy and tell you childhood stories, but I have a feeling you want to know something different."

"Either or."

"I gave my first boyfriend a bloody nose." Val giggled.

"What did he do?"

"He stole my cupcake."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

"Any other boyfriends, out of curiosity?"

"Honestly, I haven't had a boyfriend since 7th grade."

"Cool." Mush smiled.

"Why is it cool?"

"Uh, just because…you're not still getting over someone." Mush said in a hurry.

"Is that all?" Val asked taking a step closer to him.

"Whether it is or isn't, the fact that you're not getting over someone is a good thing."

"Fair enough. I've shared a little bit about me, now you get to return the favor."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, are you getting over an ex?"

"No."

"No as in, you're not getting over her, or no as in you are over her?"

"Already over her."

"I don't know how to word this, so I'm just going to ask it."

"Okay…" Mush said a little confused.

"How far have you gone?"

"Truthfully?"

"Okay another fun fact about me, I won't ask a question unless I want the true answer to it, so yeah truthfully."

"Okay. Uh, I do not live in Virginia."

"Okay, that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be." Val smirked.

"You've been thinking about asking me that?"

"Yeah?"

"Which means that you've been thinking about me." Mush smirked.

"Shut up." Val said punching his arm.

"Ah ha, you have been thinking about me." Mush said tickling her.

"Not like you don't think about me." Val laughed.

"Darn, she can read my mind."

"Oh my gosh it's a bat!" Val shrieked.

"It's okay, it won't bite."

"Ew it's circling us!"

"Calm, down, you're gonna make it mad."

"That means there's probably more around somewhere." Val said peering around the rooftop.

"You are crazy, you know that?"

"You are the crazy one, for being so calm when there's a winged rat flying around our heads."

"Would it make you feel better if we went back inside?"

"Yeah, but I wanna keep talking."

"We can do that."

"Okay." Val said as they headed for the door. After several failed attempts to open it, Mush sheepishly looked at Val.

"It's stuck."

"Is it stuck, or is it locked?"

"Uh, locked." Mush said jiggling the door.

"We're locked on the roof with a possessed bat?!" Val asked.

"Uh yes, and it's not possessed."

"How would you know?"

"Because if it was possessed, it would be drinking our blood by now." Mush smiled.

"You know there are such things as Vampire Bats that do suck blood from animals."

"Have you ever heard of a REAL, and I emphasize real, account of a human being attacked by one?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything!"

"Wow, I'll stand in the way before it starts drinking your blood." Mush smirked. The bat fluttered high above them and it swooped down slightly. Val stepped behind Mush and hugged him around the waist. Mush smirked to himself before he flinched when Val tightened her grip.

"Val, how about we talk so you don't think about the bat?" Mush asked.

"Okay, your turn to start the conversation." Val said loosening her grip but still holding him.

"All right, why haven't you dated since 7th grade?"

"Because, the guys were stupid."

"Oh."

"Most are." Val thought out loud.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." Mush said hoping she was joking.

"Not you."

"I'm flattered."

"As you should be." Val teased.

"Have you ever seen Benny and Joon?' Mush asked.

"I think…yeah with Johnny Depp?'

"Yeah."

"Yes I love it, why do you ask?"

"When they're talking about raisins."

"Oh yeah."

"You know the raisins that sing and dance on TV?"

"Yeah…they scare me."

"Me too."

"They sing and make people want to eat them." Val said.

"It's a shame about raisins."

"Cannibals."

"I have never met anyone who could quote it that good." Mush laughed.

"It's a funny movie." Val said letting go of Mush's torso.

"It is." Mush said turning around.

"Oh have you seen Equilibrium?" Val asked. Mush and Val talked for hours on the roof since they had nothing better to do. Angel had fallen back asleep and woke because the light was still on. She frantically looked around for Val to no avail. Angel got out of bed and went into the hall. She listened to see if anyone on the floor was still awake hoping she would be up watching a movie with them. Angel heard laughter coming from the end of the hall and she hurried down to Pie and Spot's room. She peeked through the half way open door to see Spot, Pie and Jack talking.

"Ya- who's dere?' Spot called hearing the boards creak that Angel stepped on.

"Oh it's me." Angel said entering the room.

"Heya Angel." Jack said.

"Hi um, have any of you seen Val?"

"No." Pie said after thinking a moment.

"Nah." Jack answered.'

"Last I saw hah she was wid hah man." Spot smirked.

"That was the last time I saw her too." Angel pondered.

"So they're having a late night." Pie shrugged.

"Wheah campus is closed." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah." Angel sighed.

"So ya can't sleep wid out hah?" Spot asked trying to figure out why Angel was worried.

"Yes Spot I can sleep without her, I'm worried she might be in trouble and I can't get to her." Angel explained.

"If she's with Mush she'll be fine." Pie said.

"That's what worries me. Not that I don't trust Mush."

"So ya wohhied dat she's wid Mush even dough ya trust im?" Spot pondered.

"Spot, out of curiosity, are you an only child?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, ya loin bettah."

"That explains it…you see, even though I trust Mush, I have this instinct in me that doesn't trust a guy with her any further than I can throw him."

"So if ya had it yah way, she'd be a nun."

"No, just dating within eyesight, it's a protective thing."

"I heah ya Angel." Jack said.

"Good, someone understands me." Angel smiled.

"So you wanna go look foh dem oh sumtin?" Jack asked.

"Not right now. But I can't fall asleep."

"Ya can watch us play video games." Spot said.

"Might as well."

Angel dozed in the room while the boys played video games. She woke up to find them still playing and that she had a kink in her neck.

"Ow." She groaned sitting up and rubbing her neck.

"Stop shooting me in the back!" Pie exclaimed.

"Wow." Angel mumbled.

"It's wah, waddaya expect?" Spot answered.

"Moinin Angel." Jack smirked.

"What time is it?" Angel mumbled blearily.

"Uh 4."

"I'm…gonna go see if Val is back yet." Angel said stumbling back to her room. Angel saw the light shining under the door, and knew that Val was not back yet. She burst into the room, hoping that she was wrong, but found her suspicions to be true.

"GRRRR!" She growled.

"Ah it's a bear." She heard someone mumble in their room.

"Whatever retard." She grumbled at them. Angel went to Mush and Race's room to see if Val was with them, but found Race there by himself. Angel felt overwhelmed with not knowing her sisters whereabouts and not being able to think clearly in her fuzzy brain. She plopped down on the floor in the hallway and began crying softly. It took several minutes before Spot, Pie and Jack came out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"I lost my sister!!!!" Angel cried.

"Den let's go find hah." Jack said kneeling beside her on the floor.

"I feel like I'm 5, I shouldn't be crying over this."

"Poisonally, I'd be pissed if me lil bruddah was missin, but if you wanna cry, dat's okay." Jack smirked.

"It's because I'm tired."

"Den let's go find hah, so dat we'se can all go ta bed." Spot said.

"Yeah, we've got class tomorrow." Pie pointed out.

"Okay, come on, where did you see them Spot?" Angel asked.

"Uh getting on da elevatah." Spot said.

"Great…where would they go?"

"Neither of them have a car so it would have to be close." Pie pondered.

"It was goin up…I tink." Spot suddenly remembered.

"Da ya remembah what flooh?" Jack asked.

"Uh, it looked like da top one."

"Den let's staht dere."

"Okay…" Angel agreed sleepily.

The four rode the elevator to the top floor and searched the hallway to no avail.

"They're not here." Angel whined.

"Well it was hours ago, they could be anywhere by now." Pie said before Jack elbowed him.

"You know, you are about as encouraging as Eeyore's rain cloud." Angel snapped.

"Dey need ta fix dere sign." Spot commented.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Da exit sign, dey light's flickerin off."

"Maybe they went up to the roof." Pie suggested.

"Why the heck not." Angel said throwing up her hands.

"Aight but somebody bettah hold da dooh so it don't lock." Jack said.

"I'se got it." Spot volunteered.

"Let's go." Pie said.

"You are way too cheerful for 4 am." Angel muttered leading the way. They walked through the exit door that Spot was holding and went up a flight of stairs before coming to another door.

"It nevah ends.' Jack muttered.

"I'll get this one." Pie said opening the door. Jack and Angel walked out on the roof and looked around.

"I don't see dem." Jack said.

"Wait a second over there." Angel said seeing a dark lump in the corner. She focused her eyes and saw it was Mush and Val cuddled together.

"Wheah?" Jack asked looking around.

"Val!" Angel called as she ran towards them. Val popped her head up and looked around before seeing Angel.

"Angel!" Val smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Angel sobbed as she plopped down on them.

"What?" Mush mumbled waking up from the added weight and talking between the girls.

"We're saved." Val smiled at him. Mush looked at Angel and then at the open door.

"Cool."

"What were you two doing up here?" Angel asked standing up.

"Sleeping?" Val said sheepishly.

"Come on let's go back to bed." Angel said in a tone of disappointment.

"What? We didn't know." Val said standing up.

"Let's talk about this in the morning."

"There's nothing to ta-" Val began before Mush interrupted.

"Good idea." Mush said quickly standing up.

"Fine morning." Val said as they walked back inside the building.

"She's alive." Pie said over dramatically.

"Not funny Pie." Angel said walking past him.

"Aight we'se all heah?" Spot asked as the group returned to the first door.

"Um, ya." Jack said doing a quick head count.

"Then let's go to sleep." Pie yawned.

"Yeah.' Jack said as they went in the elevator and returned to their floor where they all went into their own rooms. Val went straight into the bathroom so she could avoid Angel who was fuming.

"Val would you come out here and talk to me?" Angel asked agitatedly.

"Are you asking if I want to or will?" Val called back.

"Will."

"Eventually."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Gheez who wouldn't want their sister to tear into them?' Val said sarcastically.

"If I promise not to tear into you will you come out?"

"No because I know you'll loose your temper and snap, it may take longer but you always do."

"Stop generalizing!"

"You're already snapping!"

"Because you're generalizing."

"I can't win with you can I?"

"Talk to me."

"I am."

"No we're arguing, that is talking but not communicating, communicate with me." Angel pleaded and a moment later Val swung open the bathroom door and walked over to her bed where she sat down.

"Fine, go." Val said.

"What happened?"

"We went up on the roof, the stars were so pretty." Val smiled before coming back to reality. "Anyway, there was a gross bat so we tried to come back inside and the door was locked."

"Okay, I meant more between you and him."

"Nothing happened." Val said almost disappointed.

"Did you want something to happen?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"For him to stop doing the avoidance thing, to either ask me out or let me know he never will." Val said letting her frustration out.

"Okay just understand where I'm coming from, I was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"About you just, for your well-being."

"Angel I'm not gonna get hurt."

"I don't know that though."

"Honestly I don't either, but I can't go through life being afraid of if I'm going to get hurt. You shouldn't either." Val said unsure of how Angel would respond.

"I promised Mom before she died that I'd look after you." Angel explained.

"And you have."

"Not very well, we both got sent to prison."

"Just because we're here doesn't mean you aren't protecting me."

"Yes it does Val, I should have taken care of Trevor before he could even think of going after you."

"Taken care of how? Like kill him?" Val asked puzzled.

"If not killed him then scared him off." Angel said as her guilt weighed down on her.

"Aside from your morning self, you aren't that scary." Val smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"You know, you aren't exactly tame when you wake up." Angel pointed out.

"Are you talking about my hair or personality?" Val giggled.

"Both."

"Ouch."

"I just don't want anything to happen to my baby sister."

"Not much fun for little Harpo." Val said.

"What?"

"Finding Nemo, Dory said it wouldn't be much for Nemo after Merlin said he would never let anything happen to Nemo…sorry Mush and I have been quoting movies." Val said.

"So you're saying I should let you fly on your own?"

"No, I will always need you, just give me a little space."

"Okay." Angel said quietly. Val stood up, walked over to Angel and hugged her.

"I do appreciate you sis."

"And I appreciate you too."

"Really?" Val asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"For what though?"

"For being the reason behind the stuff that I do."

"My brain is off, what stuff?"

"Just everything."

"Aww." Val said squeezing her tighter.

"Can't breathe." Angel gasped.

"Sorry." Val said letting go.

"It's okay, now to bed with you."

"With us."

"Okay."

"Night sis." Val said crawling into bed.

"Night Val."

"Oh, can you hit the lights?"

"No I'm too short, yeah I'll get them." Angel said turning the lights out and going to her bed.


	11. National Attack Spot Day

**Hello people! (hiccup) There's a really funny shower scene and a FIGHT SCENE, but not in the showers because that would be weird. (Yeah and while their in the shower, they sing my favorite song...:D...hiccup) and make fun of it hehe (but not in a bad way...hiccup) yes yes enjoy! (bye!...hiccup)

* * *

**

"DAVE GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Dutchy shouted.

"I'm entitled to my fifteen minutes!" Davie replied.

"Girls need fifteen minutes, guys only need 5!"

"I CAN HEAH YA SHOUTIN TROUGH DA WALL!" Spot yelled.

"Then plug your ears!" Davie retorted.

"It's an houh befoh classes staht and he has da noive ta tell me ta plug me eahs?" Spot grumbled rolling out of bed.

"Sounds that way." Pie mumbled from his pillow.

"Da sounds a Davie dyin is what ya gonna heah next." Spot said as he left the room.

"DAVE, SPOT'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Pie shouted.

"AH!" Dave screamed.

"He's in the bathroom." Dutchy laughed as Spot burst into their room.

"I'se gonna wrap me hands around his little neck." Spot growled.

"SPOT GET OUT!" Davie yelled from where he had barricaded himself in the bathroom.

"Not til ya shut up!" Spot replied.

"I'll quiet down when Dutchy backs off." David replied.

"I give up!" Dutchy said throwing his hands in the air.

"Ya heah dat Davie, now quiet down." Spot said.

"Fine." David said.

"I'se goin back ta bed." Spot said walking back to his room.

Knowing David would be in the bathroom for a long time, Dutchy went in search to see who was awake. He went to Race and Mush's room and knocked on the door.

"Mush do you want to get that?" Race asked from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah sure." Mush yawned. "Come in!" Mush yelled from his bed. Dutchy opened the door and came into the room.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"For?" Mush asked with eyebrows raised.

"To get ready for class."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"It's been infested with a David."

"That's a hard pest to get rid of."

"Yep."

"Race, do you mind if Dutchy gets ready with you?"

"What?!" Race asked.

"Dave won't get out of their bathroom so he wants to use ours."

"Oh, sure!" Race said opening the door.

"THANK YOU!" Dutchy said.

"No problem, Mush did you follow in Bumlets footsteps last night?" Race asked looking at Mush's bloodshot eyes.

"No, late night with Val." Mush said getting out of bed.

"Ahhh…" Race smirked.

"Not like that."

"Do what you gotta do."

"Shower" Mush said half asleep.

Mush wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the shower-room.

"Anyone in here?" Mush called. No one answered and Mush remembered that he'd forgotten his soap in his room so he went back to get it. While he was gone, Angel sleepily stumbled into the shower room and walked into a stall. A wall separated each stall, in front of the actual shower was a small area to keep your towel, and this area had a frosted glass door, as did the stall itself. She was about to turn the water on when she heard the door to the area outside her shower stall open and close. She looked to see a figure hanging a towel on the wall and reach for the door when she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The figure replied while stumbling backward into the other door.

"Who is that!?" Angel asked angrily.

"Uh, leaving." The figure said grabbing his towel and rushing out the door.

"What the heck?!"

"You weren't in here a minute ago." A voice, which she recognized to be Mush's, replied.

"Mush?"

"Yes?"

"Geh!"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, sure it was." Angel said not believing him.

"Why would I be checking you out, not to insult you or anything?"

"I don't know, why would you?!"

"I didn't! GAH!"

"What is going on?" Val asked walking in.

"Stupid Mush almost walked in on me!" Angel replied.

"I ALMOST walked in, on accident Val, I swear!" Mush said.

"Did you see her?" Val asked.

"No."

"Did she see you?"

"HELL NO!" Angel yelled.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Mush asked offended.

"You-I-GAH!"

"Okay, no one saw anybody, no harm done." Val said.

"Agreed." Mush said.

"I don't agree, mucho harm done, I won't be able to shower without posting a guard outside now!" Angel protested.

"It's not my fault you're deaf!" Mush argued.

"It's not my fault that you're blind!" Angel said.

"SHUT UP!" Val shrieked.

"What is it Val?" Angel asked.

"You two, duh!"

"You have a strong set of lungs." Mush said rubbing his ears that were ringing from Val's scream.

"Come on Angel, he wouldn't purposely do that and you know it." Val said ignoring Mush's comment. "And you." Val said turning her attention to Mush.

"Accident." Mush stated.

"Be more aware of your surroundings."

"I am now." Mush smirked looking at Val.

"You know what I mean." Val smiled.

"All right." Mush said walking to another stall. He paused at the outer door and looked both ways before summer salting into the front area like a spy.

"Heheh." Val giggled.

"What's with the massacre?" Bumlets asked walking into the shower room.

"What?"

'All the screaming, I could hear down the hall, it's actually what woke me up, which is good because Jack was supposed to wake me up but he's still sleeping." Bumlets said stepping into an empty stall and closing the door.

"It would take too much time to accurately explain." Val sighed.

"Whatev, is he still sleeping Bum?" Angel asked.

"What?" Bum asked as he turned the water on.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"No I'm not weeping, thanks for caring though."

"Ouh." Angel sighed.

"Want me to check Angel?" Val asked.

"Yeah would ya?"

"Okay.' Val said walking up to the stall Angel was in. "Because I know how much you care." Val teased, backing out quickly to avoid the shampoo bottle that was hurled at her head.

"Shut up and go check would ya?"

"Consider me gone." Val said leaving the shower room.

Val walked down the hall and heard noise coming from the other rooms. She paused outside of Jack and Bumlets' room and didn't hear anything. After knocking lightly several times to no avail, Val opened the door. The lights were out and the comforter on Jack's bed was scrunched together giving the appearance that he was under it. Val smiled mischievously and began creeping forward stealthily to pounce on Jack. Jack finished drying his face and opened the bathroom door to see a figure creeping to where he had been sleeping. Jack acted on his instinct and tackled the figure to the floor. Val was about to pounce when someone attacked her.

"EAHHHHH! FREAK GET OFF!" Val screamed.

"AH VAL!!! Whaddaya doin in heah?!" Jack screamed.

"I was coming to wake you up."

"I'm up."

"Yes and you also have me pinned to the floor."

"Sorry. Did ya just get ouddah da showah oh sumptin?" Jack asked standing up and noticing the towel.

"I was actually on my way TO the shower when I was sent here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Val answered suspiciously.

"Who sent ya?"

"A person."

"No duh, which one?"

"One with two eyes."

"Okay ya not graspin da concept heah, da name is what I'se goin foh heah."

"Is there someone's name you WANT to hear?" Val asked coyly.

"It don't mattah whose name I want it ta be, because it probably ain't." Jack replied.

"Not very positive are we?"

"Ya goofy."

"Get used to it."

"Why do I have ta get used ta it?" Jack smirked.

"Because I'm gonna be Angel's sister forever."

"Hold up. Whad is dat sposed ta mean?"

"It's a fact. As is this, whoever goes out with her will know me, also should they ever cross Angel will meet their death, by me."

"Well den ya'll nevah hafta kill me."

"Is that because you'll never make a move, or never hurt her?"

"Wait, she likes me like dat?"

"You are such a guy!" Val said walking toward the door.

"Is dat a yes?"

"Figure it out for yourself."

"Dat's a yes."

"Oh, give Angel the benefit of the doubt that you figured this out on your own." Val smirked.

"Yes ma'am." Jack smiled before grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

"I love the fishes cause they're so delicious!" Bumlets sang from the shower.

"Would ya shut up?" Skittery yelled from the stall next to Bumlets.

"The snack that smiles back, Goldfish!" Angel finished.

"Until you bite their heads off." Val said walking in behind Jack.

"Wow Val, that was special." Angel commented.

"It's in one of the commercials." Val answered.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out!" Mush sang.

"Wow" Jack said.

"Hehe, you think that's bad? You shall be proven wrong in 3, 2, 1." Val said as Angel started to sing.

"Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair"

"You'd have to take another shower to get the flowers out of your hair." Bumlets said.

"When the head of state didn't play guitar,  
Not everybody drove a car,  
When music really mattered and radio was king,  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the media couldn't buy your soul."

"I really don't want you to own my soul." Mush interrupted.

"Not her the Media." Val explained hopping in the shower.

"And computers were still scary and we didn't know everything  
When pop stars still remained a myth  
And ignorance could still be bliss  
And when God Save the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale  
When my mom and dad were in their teens  
and anarchy was still a dream  
and the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail"

"Yeah now it's Anthrax in da mail." Jack added.

"When record shops was still on top  
and vinyl was all that they stocked  
and the super info highway was still drifting out in space  
kids were wearing hand me downs,  
and playing games meant kick arounds  
and footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face"

"We should play football!" Mush realized.

"I was born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair!!!!!!" Angel sang

"That was nice, but like I said you'd have to take another shower!!!!!" Bumlets said.

"It's still a good song."

"Dis is a strange moinin." Jack said.

"And why do you say that Jack?" Angel asked getting out of the shower.

"Uh, ya little sistah jumpin on me and ya singin in da shower." Jack said quickly.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Not as creeped out as ya askin me dat did."

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice, but since it's not appreciated I'll leave!" Angel said overdramatically.

"Now you have to go pick her some flowers so she can put them in her hair." Mush chuckled.

"Would you drop the whole flower in the hair thing!" Angel snapped.

"Bumlets was the one who kept talking about it Angel." Val said defensively.

"But-oh never mind!"

"Good."

"Whatever." Angel said exiting the showers.

"Sister fight!" Bumlets called.

"No if it were that, there would be screaming and biting occurring." Angel said closing the door.

"Glad I'm not a sister." Bumlets said.

"Ya got dat right." Skits said.

"Dang it, I fohgot me soap." Spot said.

"You can use some of mine." Val said.

"Yeah so he can smell all girly and fruity during the day." Mush smirked.

"Dat's okay Val, I'se good." Spot objected.

"It's not fruity smelling, it's more flowery." Val said.

"Dat's even woise!"

"It's better than being stinky."

"Not if ya got ya own soap dat don't make ya smell flowahy."

"But you don't have it with you."

"It's in me room, it ain't dat big a deal."

"Wait, are you in the stall next to me?" Val asked.

"Yeah, why?" Spot answered.

"Take that!" Val said throwing her soap at Spot.

"OW! Dat was me head!" Spot yelled.

"Nice Val!" Mush laughed.

"Yeah laugh it u-ah!" Spot yelled as a thud was heard.

"Val did ya jump im in dere?" Skittery asked.

"No, I'm still in my stall thank you." Val retorted.

"It was da damn soap she threw at me!" Spot roared.

"Ya know she threw dat at ya a minute ago and ya just now yellin bout it?" Jack mused.

"Dat was because I didn't slip on it a minute ago." Spot protested.

"Why'd you slip on it?" Bumlets asked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe because soap is slippry, and I stepped on it!"

"Why'd ya step on it?" Skittery laughed.

"Skits, if ya wanna live ta see da rest a day yeah, shut it!"

"I'se moh wohhied bout flyin soap dan you."

"Dat's it…I'se gonna kill ya!"

"Dear me, please put a towel on before you do that." Race chimed.

"Laugh it up."

"Tombstone reads: Death by Soap to the Head." Mush said getting out of the shower.

"I can just see the local headline, 'Student dies by soap'." Bumlets laughed. The schedules were posted in the hallway and the group crowded around it after they had gotten ready for the day. Dutchy read what it said so everyone could know.

"Mush, Val, Bumlets, and Skittery all have classes together starting with English II, Geometry, World History, Foreign Language II; which you can choose between Spanish, French or German, after this you have lunch. After lunch you have Biology, PE, and lastly Parent/Child Development. Likewise, Jack, Blink, Spot and Angel have classes together. Your day starts with Algebra II, PE, Chemistry, English III, Lunch, US History, Spanish/French/German III, and College Prep. David, myself, and Pie have Government/Economics, Calculus, English IV, Spanish/French/German IV, Lunch, Senior Survival Skills, Physics, and PE." Dutchy paused to take a breath of air before continuing. "If you didn't hear part of that or forgot, look for yourself."

"Thanks." Pie called.

"No prob."

"So, where are these classes?" Bumlets asked.

"Ya remembah da touhs we was taken on?' Skits asked him.

"Yeah."

"Dat's wheah."

"Oh, where?"

"We have class together so just follow along." Mush smirked.

"So, it's me, Jack, Spot, Race and Blink?" Angel asked.

"Yep." David answered.

"Aw Davie's gonna graduate after this year."

"I'll have to take summer school to catch up." David said.

"Question about that…do we carry out the rest of our sentence here or until we graduate?" Blink asked.

"For those of us who aren't seniors, I think it's the rest of our sentence…" Race mentioned.

"I tink I could handle dat." Spot smirked.

"Yeah, it ain't so bad heah." Jack added.

"Gee I don't know if I can handle the white beaches and ocean outside my window." Pie said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Mush smirked.

"And the comfy beds." Bumlets smiled.

"You are special Bum." Angel smiled.

"So is da showah time." Skittery chuckled.

"Yeah, bout that."

"I was referrin ta when Spot got attacked by da soap."

"You were attacked by soap? What did it do, mutate on you?" Angel asked.

"Accident." Val chimed.

"So you're the one who mutated the soap?" Angel smirked.

"Little devil." Spot mumbled.

"No one's allowed to call her that but me." Angel said a bit defensively.

"Oh yeah…lil devil." Spot taunted.

"You're gonna see a little devil." Angel said, her eyes blazing with fire.

"I already saw one, in da showah."

"You better not." Mush growled.

"You're dead." Angel said charging Spot.

"Hold it!" Jack said grabbing Angel around the waist before her fists made contact with Spot's head.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" Angel said swinging at Jack.

"Cheese it Angel!" Jack said pinning her arms down.

"Get off my sister!" Val said kicking him in the back of the knee, sending him and Angel to the ground.

"Dat escalated quickly." Skittery said.

"No, ya think?!" Angel asked where her face was planted in the carpet.

"Now get off of my sister." Val told Jack.

"Hold on a minute." Jack said trying to pry his arms loose from where Angel had fallen on them.

"Dat's been ovah a minute Jack." Spot mused.

"Ya know, if you can't keep your mouth shut, I'm going to duct tape it shut!" Angel said angrily.

"Haha."

"Da whole duct tapin ting don't woik, I tried it on me lil bruddah once." Skittery offered.

"There must be someway to keep his gargantuan mouth shut." Angel huffed.

"Ya know, ya ain't one ta talk." Spot growled.

"Before this gets too out of hand, everybody calm down." David instructed.

"Oh go bite a cream puff." Angel said as Jack struggled to free himself.

"Or you could ride on a rainbow." Bum smiled.

"How much damage was done to you?" Mush asked him frowning.

"Fine roll around the halls, I'm going now." David said walking toward the elevator.

"We have time before class." Blink said shifting his weight off his hurt foot.

"Do you two need help?' Pie asked looking at Jack and Angel on the floor.

"Ya." Jack said.

"Aight grab him." Spot said.

"Not dat hahd!" Jack yelled as Pie and Mush tugged him off of Angel.

"You're free!" Val laughed and Jack glared at her. "I was talking to Angel."

"I can feel my legs." Angel said as Val helped her up.

"Dat was…what's da woid?" Skits pondered.

"Amusing?' Mush offered.

"No."

"Odd?" Bum said.

"Uh, I can't tink of one right now." Skits shrugged.

"Special, definitely special." Angel mumbled.

"Now it's time for classes." Dutchy said checking his watch.

"As in they're starting now?' Blink asked.

"No as in we got about 2 minutes to get there."

'But I don't know where to go!" Bum said.

"We have the same classes, we do know where to go so come with us." Val said.

"Haha, that reminded me off some alien movie, join us." Bum smirked.

"No seriously, what did you do?" Mush asked.

"I plead the 5th."

"Fair enough." The group separated and headed for their first classes. Angel, Jack, Spot, Blink, and Race survived their morning Algebra II class with no problems. Pe came around and the coach announced they would be playing volleyball outside.

"So you guys on that team, you over there." The coach split the class up and Spot and Angel ended up on the same team. The class went out to the volleyball nets that were set up on the beach. Jack was on the court next to Angel's who was still mad at Spot for what he had said earlier. The game began and things were going smoothly, Spot was the setter and Angel was up to serve. She tossed the ball in the air and spiked it as hard as she could. The ball hurled through the air and bashed into Spot's head. Everyone stopped moving and Spot slowly turned around.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Angel said apologetically.

"Ah ya now?" Spot growled.

"Mh mhh." Angel nodded as the coach blew his whistle and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I accidentally hit him in the back of the head." Angel explained.

"Accidents happen, you okay?' the coach asked Spot.

"I'se fine." Spot glared.

"Then pick it up!" The coach barked and walked away.

"It's still your serve." A girl told Angel.

"Dis time, don't hit me wid it." Spot warned.

"It was an accident Spot." Angel said growing impatient with him.

"Oh so ya ain't still mad?"

"I will not take my vengeance out on you in front of other people."

"Ya know ya very confident dat ya could, an it's stahtin ta annoy me." Spot said mischievously.

"Okay fine, if you want to settle this we can do it here and now." Angel said throwing the ball aside.

"What is it now?!" The coach asked walking over to the court.

"They were gonna fight." A boy on the opposing team said.

"What, why?"

"Cause he can't keep his smart mouth shut." Angel snapped.

"I aint da one stahtin crap." Spot growled.

"Actually you are because you let it go."

"Ya hit me wid a ball cause ya too scahd ta come at me yaself!"

"I did not hit you on purpose! If I want-"

"ENOUGH!" The coach roared. The entire class fell silent. "You two main office now!"

"Yes sir." Angel said.

"Yea." Spot said as the two went back inside. They were walking in the deserted hall when Spot shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Tryin ta figah out why dat just happened." Spot replied.

'Because you're a hot head that thinks the world revolves around you." Angel offered.

"Ya point da fingah a lot foh someone who takes cheap shots at people when dere heads ah toined."

"For they last time it was an accident." Angel growled.

"An was it an accident when ya hit me in da eye? No."

"I didn't actually hit you in the eye."

"Ya came close enough."

"Yeah and lucky for you Jack was there."

"Ya sayin I can't hold me own?" Spot asked as his eyes burned.

"That's not all I'm saying."

"What else ya got?"

"You have your head in your ass, you only think about yourself-" Angel began.

"Ya da one who's always bossin everybody round so ya can get ya own way." Spot interrupted.

"You are impatient too." Angel said as she stopped walking so the two were face to face.

"I'se usin a lot of patience right now." Spot snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Angel asked.

"Ya, an ya da one dat should be thankful ya lil wanna be boyfriend saved ya." Spot taunted when Angel jabbed him in the jaw. Spot cracked his neck and smirked.

"Is dat all ya got?" Spot jeered and got another jab to the face.

"You're the most arrogant wad who couldn't pull his head out of his butt if he was suffocating." Angel stated as she walked away from Spot.

"Ya da most two-sided conceded lil creature evah ta breath da aih on dis planet." Spot said. Angel stopped in mid stride, turned on her heel and walked up to Spot and upper cut him while tripping him. Spot landed on the floor with a thud and was a little shocked at what happened.

"Ya shouldn't do dat, it ain't healthy foh ya." Spot said standing up.

"You're the one who'll be wearing my bruises."

"I'se bein merciful befoh, I won't anymoh midget."

'I'm not a midget." Angel said punching him in the gut. Spot retaliated with a jab to her back and swung his other fist into her gut. The two walked into the other swinging and Spot back handed Angel across the face. Angel stepped back and kicked Spot in the groin. Spot knelt over a moment in pain.

"Ya damn snake." Spot growled as he rushed Angel.

"What's the matter, catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror?' Angel mocked as she dodged Spot's attack. Spot upper cut Angel on the jaw and pushed her down. Angel glared up at Spot before kicking Spot's feet out from under him. The two quickly got up and began punching the other again when spot twisted Angel's arm back and shoved her down again.

"Dat's ya place, stay dere." Spot said before Angel jumped to her feet and shoved Spot against the wall. Spot pushed her off and pinned her on the wall.

"What's ya problem wid me?" Spot asked as he struggled to keep Angel in one place.

"You insulted my sister, no one messes with my family." Angel growled as she threw her weight forward and caused Spot to stumble backwards. Angel turned to hit him and Spot blocked her punch and spun her around before pinning down her arms.

"What da devil comment?" Spot asked.

"Among other things." Angel said fighting to get free.

"She knew I was messin wid hah."

"Okay I'm just a little over protective."

"Da odduahs do it to an ya didn't jump dem, why's dat?"

"Because I trust some of them more than others."

"Ya don't trust me?"

"Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"Because you remind me of an ex boyfriend who was a creep."

"Me looks or posinality?' Spot smirked.

"Both." Angel said dryly.

"Did he have me accent?"

"I'm from Wyoming not New York."

"I can tell."

"Are you going to let me go now?"

"No, ya see I'se gonna joke wid Val, so dis is gonna get old ofta awhile."

"Well then what do you want from me?"

"How bout I watch what I say bout hah, an you stop judging me cause I remind ya of an ex boy friend."

"I'll try."

"Aight." Spot said pushing her forward. Angel turned around and punched Spot across the face before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Dats right, ya bettah run to da office." Spot called after her.


	12. Classroom Confrontation

**Styx67: Thank you for reviewing, yes sisters are fun or people who act like your sisters (hehe me!) yes nutt, and **

**ktkakes: I'm glad you like it, they are still in high school so they're not too much older, but yeah I appreciate your review!**

**And Nutt Butt you get a pat on the head (I'm not a dog ya know! but thanks for caring) yess you are a stoned woodland creature minus the drug part (so would that just make me a woodland creature?) Oh no, you're a stoned one, you just don't have to get there, you're brain...we're not gonna go there bye! (Wait...what?)**

Val counted the ceiling tiles as the old professor of her World History class droned on and on. She looked to her right to see Mush leaning back in his chair and Skittery drawing fake tattoos on his arm. She looked to her left and giggled as Bumlets tried to balance a pencil on his nose.

"Our next topic is Australia." The professor began. "Its original purpose was to harbor convicts from England."

"So why weren't those losers sent to Australia instead of here?" a snobby girl asked.

"Alice we do not refer to people as losers." The professor corrected.

"Okay, why are the social and morally challenged 'people' here?" Alice said.

"If I was morally challenged, I wouldn't be restraining myself from what I want to do to you." Val quipped.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Alice mocked.

"Da scahy ting is dat people like you ain't behind bahs." Skits added.

"Okay, ew, greasy boy talking to me."

"You're not one to talk about looks because I can see the bags under your eyes." Bumlets said still trying to balance the pencil on his nose.

"Greasy boy number 2."

"I'm impressed." Mush smirked.

"Really?" Alice giggled.

"Yeah," Mush said leaning forward on his desk. "Because I figured all the foundation you have caked on your face may have seeped into your brain and prevented you from counting higher than one."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bumlets burst out laughing.

"What-I-you'll be sorry." Alice threatened.

"Oh please, we'se delt wid woise dan you." Skits said sounding bored.

"I don't know, she might spray us with that nasty perfume." Mush said.

"It can't be woise dan what we dealt wid when we met Jerry."

"I prefer the pee smell over her smell." Bumlets said.

"Or the dog, what was it's name, Charlie?" Mush asked.

"Yeah the dog and Alice have a lot in common." Val said.

"You four have the audacity to compare ME to a DOG?!" Alice shrieked.

"No, we actually liked the dog."

"BURN!" Bumlets yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The professor yelled.

"Yeah he intavenes aftah we get a good boin." Skits mumbled.

"I think that they should be suspended." Alice said.

"Like you started this with like your like question when we like started like talking about Australia." Val mimicked.

"That is like so not true."

"Like oh my gosh, I like broke a nail." Mush said insultingly.

"After the money I paid for these nails, it would not be funny if they broke."

"Maybe you should have spent the money on a new face." Bumlets said.

"Oh a brain." Skittery pondered.

"THE NEXT PERSON TO SPEAK WILL BE SENT TO THE HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE!" The professor roared as the room suddenly quieted.

There were no further disruptions for the rest of the class and the four went to the cafeteria for lunch.

"That was the best class so far!" Bumlets said.

"Only you would tink dat gettin insulted was fun." Skittery said.

"Don't let her kind get to ya Skits." Val said.

"Yeah, she's harmless." Mush added.

"Smells good." Bum said sniffing.

"Dat's creepy." Skits frowned.

"What smells good?" Mush asked.

"Food." Bum said as they entered the cafeteria.

"I thought he was talkin bout dat goil." Skits smirked.

"Ew." Val giggled.

"No, food." Bumlets said as his stomach growled. Skittery was walking when someone stepped on his shoe. He ignored it and it happened again. Annoyed, he turned around sharply.

"What's ya problem?" Skits growled as he turned to see Dutchy smirking at him.

"Good morning." Dutchy said as they got in line.

"Sahhy." Skits said.

"It's no biggie, just didn't think I'd get that much of a reaction out of you.'

"Ya, dere was dis goil in class." Skits said rolling his eyes.

"There will be people that annoy you."

"No not just me, she got ouh entiah group goin afta hah."

"Wow, wait, you beat her up?'

"What, no, I wish." Skits said getting his food.

"Yeah, my last class wasn't that great either."

"Why, ya ain't an outcast." Skits said as Dutchy got his food and the two walked over to a table where David sat with his food already.

"Hey." Skits nodded.

"Hello." David answered slightly annoyed.

"What was dat foh?" Skits asked insulted by Dave's greeting.

"I'm surprised Dutchy hasn't told you yet."

"I decided it would make more sense to wait for the others." Dutchy shrugged as he sat down.

"Makes sense."

"Hey guys." Angel said walking in and setting her stuff down.

"Hey Angel." Dutchy greeted.

"How was class?" David asked.

"Don't ask."

"Join da club." Skits said.

"Did your problems come from within our group as well?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Mine did." Angel spat.

"Jackie Boy givin ya trouble already?"

"Hardly."

"Den who was it."

"Oh a little jackass named Spot."

"I would tell you that holding a grudge wouldn't help, but right now, I really don't care." David said sourly.

"What burst your fluff of cotton candy?"

"Oh they have cotton candy?!" Bumlets asked excitedly as he walked up.

"No Bum, Dave's in a bad mood and I asked why." Angel said.

"What does that have to do with cotton candy?"

"Hi-never mind."

"Dear me, what a sad looking table." Race said walking up.

"Yah gonna be da sad one if ya annoy me." Skits said.

"I take it the rest of you had bad days too?"

"Whad happened ta ya?" Skits asked.

"Oh nothing happened to me, it was Angel and Spot."

"What happened?" Dutchy asked.

"Heh, fine, ever since the little run in between me and Spot this morning he's been paranoid. So we were playing Volleyball in PE and it was my turn to serve the ball and I accidentally hit him in the head with the ball, and he made this huge thing out of it. So we both got sent to the Headmistress' office and we got in a fight." Angel said.

"You got in a fight with the Headmistress?" David asked.

"No I got in a fight with Spot."

"What kind of fight?" Skits asked.

"Fist fight."

"What?!" Bumlets exclaimed.

"You sound surprised."

"So, who won?" Dutchy asked.

"Compromise."

"Is that why you have a little bruise on you?" Race asked.

"WHERE?!" Angel asked eyes widening.

"On ya left cheekbone." Skits answered.

"How big is it?"

"I don't know, I think it's getting bigger." Dutchy smirked.

"Yeah, I think it's gotten bigger since we've been talking." Bumlets jested.

"Okay, no seriously, how big is it?" Angel asked growing wise to their scheme.

"Da size of a quahtah." Skits stated.

"Oy vey."

"Dear me, here comes more trouble." Race said.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked looking in the direction of his gaze to see Val walking toward them angrily.

"Whoa Val, where's the fire?" Angel asked.

"This school is so stupid!" Val fumed.

"We'se established dat aftah thoid pehiod, what happened now?" Skits asked.

"Blink, Spot, Mush and I were standing in line, when these stupid jocks started talking smack. So, Blink and I decided to go to a different line because I didn't feel like dealing with them and Mush and Spot are still back there arguing with them. And I saw Jack for a second and he said he'd need a big box or something."

"Is that all?" David asked.

"Try to rescue Mush from the jocks, Spot has his head so far up his own ass that he wouldn't accept help, I'm going to go find Jack." Angel said.

"So we're gonna fight in the cafeteria?" Bumlets asked.

"NO, that's the last thing we need to do."

Val walked back to where she had left Mush and Spot and found them still arguing with the jocks.

"You arrogant ass." Mush glared.

"What of it little punk?" One of the jocks replied.

"Ya talk a lotta shit, I wondah if ya can back it?" Spot asked.

"Oh look the scrub has spoken."

"Ya scabbah, I'll soak ya." Spot threatened.

"What are you going to give me a bath." One of the other jocks asked not being familiar with the terminology.

"Yeah, dat's it, a bath wid me fists."

"A shower of fists would make more sense."

"You're an idiot." Mush stated.

"You're a hypocrite." The first jock snorted.

"What- how the hell am I a hypocrite?'

"You're bashing us, but you're one of us."

"I would rather hang with the 'scum' and 'freaks' then you any day."

"Fine, we'll pound you with them then."

"Finally some action." Spot smirked cracking his knuckles. Val walked over to them and stepped in front of Mush and Spot.

"What is this, some little pixie trash that fights for you?" One of the jocks asked. Mush moved forward to split the guy's head open when Val turned around and grabbed him.

"Hold on." Val whispered before turning her attention back to the jocks.

"What, you got something to say doll face?" The other jock jeered while looking her over. Val's memory flashed back to when Trevor called her doll face, she didn't mind the things people called her, but she hated the name doll face, which added to her hate for the jocks.

"Simply this." Val smiled as she put her hands on one of the jocks shoulders.

"Oh honey, should we be doing this in front of your boyfriend?" The guy laughed.

"Yeah, he'll like it."

"That's dirty." The guy smirked right before Val brought her knee up and planted it firmly into the guy's groin. The guy gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Hahahha." Mush laughed.

"As for you." Val said to the other guy.

"Oh hell no, I want kids." The jock said running away.

"Did ya have ta do dat?' Spot smirked.

"That was a thing of beauty." Mush smiled at Val.

"Let's go eat boys." Val said smiling. Angel left the table and went in the direction Val said she saw him last. She moved through the mass of students and saw Jack standing in a corner looking around the room. She walked over to him.

"Hey stranger." Angel smiled.

"Heya Angel." Jack said still glancing around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"Two tings, one a box bout 6ft long an da odduah would be Spot."

"And why are you hunting down Spot?' Angel asked. Jack looked at her like she was crazy and was getting ready to answer when he saw the bruise on her cheek.

"Wha- did he do dat?" Jack asked.

"The bruise, yeah. Why?"

"He, dat lil…." Jack fumed.

"Okay calm, now finish your sentence."

"Which one?"

"Either one you choose."

"Well, da laddah one would get me kicked out if someone hiod cause we s'posed ta watch ouh language. Da foist one bout why I'se lookin foh Spot is so I can kill him."

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"He hit you."

"It's good to know that you care, but it's okay don't worry about it."

"Don't wahhy bout it?"

"Yeah don't worry about it, I deserved it."

"How?"

"One for my actions this morning and two he was at the ranch for mugging somebody while I was falsely accused."

"So?"

"Seriously, he could have done a lot worse. He was holding back."

"I have no doubt of dat, what I don't get is what stahted da fight."

"You know that I'm overprotective of Val, he made a comment about her this morning and in my sleep deprived state, I took it as an insult and tried to attack. Later I accidentally hit him in the head with a volleyball and he thought I did it on purpose."

"Angel I was dere foh both occasions, what stahted da fist fight?"

"He was being stupid and I called him on it."

"Dat ain't da brightest ting ta do, gutsy, but not da smahtest."

"Yeah, and I realized this after he hit me." Angel smirked.

"So did you two make amends?"

"Sort of…we compromised."

"Den he will die knowin he made a compromise." Jack smirked.

"Down boy, seriously, chill. It'll be fine."

"Aight."

"You wanna go eat?"

"Dat was da reason I came heah wadn't it?"

"I thought you came to look at my beautiful face." Angel teased.

"Nah, I mean ye-let's go eat."

"Lead on."

Jack and Angel got their food and walked over to join the rest of the group who was already sitting at the table. Spot saw Angel coming and decided to have a little fun. He waited until Angel was in hearing range of his voice before playfully wrapping one arm around Val's shoulder and squeezing her.

"Let's see, throwing soap, kneein balls, quite da goil." Spot said loud enough that Angel could understand him.

"Why thank you Spot." Val smirked.

"That little-" Angel growled.

"I thought da two a ya had made a compromise?" Jack said.

"Yeah, he agreed to lay off my sister…and if- I'm gonna kill him, it's easy as that, I'll kill him." Angel said going into a stalking walk.

"Hold up Angel." Jack said stepping in front of her. "Foist off, I already called dibs ta kill da scabbah, and he could take ya down ya said it yaself."

"I wasn't mad then."

"Angel…he's just toying wid ya."

"He'll see toying with me."

"If ya act like it don't boddah ya, he'll stop doin it."

"Okay, breathe, it's okay, Spot is dead to me as a human." Angel said taking a deep breath.

"Ah ya ready?"

"Yeah." Angel grumbled.

"Heah, we'll sit on da same side a da table so we can't see what dey'se doin."

"Grrrr."

"Hey Angel, Hey Jack." Blink greeted as they sat down.

"Hey Blink." Angel said sitting down.

"My my this here Anakin guy…" Pie quietly sang.

"Maybe Vader someday later now he's just a small fry." Mush added.

"He packed his bags and kissed him mommy good bye singing soon I'm gonna be a Jedi, soon I'm gonna be a Jedi." Race finished.

"I love that song." Val smirked.

"I'se kinda pahtial ta White n Noidy." Skits said.

"I'm with you Skits." Bumlets smiled.

"They see me mowin, my front lawn, I know they're all thinkin I'm so white and nerdy." Angel started.

"I think I'm just to white and nerdy." Blink added.

"Wow, dat went way too fah." Spot said.

"Speaking of far…" Mush said looking at Spot.

"Wh-oh, yeah." Spot said releasing Val.

"Yeah." Mush said shortly.

"So, three more classes to go." Val said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, thankfully." David said poking at his jello like food.

"Yep…then to my room and relax!" Angel grinned.

"Oh, you guys wanna play football or something tonight?" Dutchy asked.

"When tonight?" Pie asked.

"Yeah, after dinner."

"I'm in." Race said.

"Me too." Skittery added.

The responses went up around the table, the majority of which was yes.

"How bad is your foot still hurting you?" Mush asked Blink who had said no.

"Ah, it still requires pain meds." Blink responded. "I'll come and watch you guys play, but I can't get out there."

"They gave you pain meds?" David asked.

"Yeah…jelly fish hurt really bad when you step on them." Blink replied.

"Yeah, but don't they usually give you cream or something to put on the wound?"

"I don't know Dave, all I know is that they gave it to me and told me to take it, so I'm taking it."

"Just don't OD, or else you might get sick." Val reminded him.

"Yes mom."

"Or you might end up like Bumlets." Mush smirked.

"And is it such a bad thing to be me?" Bumlets asked.

"Do you really want and or need us to answer that?" Angel asked.

"Ouch."

"Hehe."

"How am I a mom?" Val asked Blink.

"My aunt use to tell me not to do things or I might get sick, you sounded like…" Blink said trying to find the right word.

"Muddah hen." Skits offered.

"Yeah." Blink said and Val glared at him. "No, no you sound concerned."

"Whatever you punk, I know how you are." Val said in mock anger.

"And we all know how you ah." Skits mumbled.

"Yeah so watch it." Val said as her eyes flared slightly.

"Aight, I tink I'se gonna move ta a safah place." Spot said seeing Val's annoyance.

"She's not mad at you." David pointed out.

'No but she's got a good throwin ahm an I don't wanna be in da way."

"I'm not mad at him, just agitated." Val said.

"Course dey both got good ahms." Spot muttered.

"Anyway, what happened in your guys class?" Mush asked Dutchy.

"Oh you mean why David's in a mad mood?" Pie smirked.

"Yep that would be it." Angel nodded.

"I was getting better but now you're going to retail the story." Dave sighed.

"Of a lovely lady who had 3 daughters with hair of gold. And something something and that's how they became the Brady Bunch, the Brady Bu-" Bumlets was singing until Spot threw a muffin at him.

"Nice." Race smirked as it bounced off Bumlets' head and landed in Jack's nachos.

"Dat's great tanks." Jack said dryly.

"You can have the muffin." Bum said.

"It's been on your head, ew no." Angel said.

"He was offrin it at him not you." Skits pointed out.

"Yeah, but what he eats affects her." Pie whispered to Dutchy who burst out laughing.

"What?" Mush asked.

"Wel-" Pie began when he saw Val giving him a dark look. "For a little person, you can be very freaky."

"Thank you." Val said as she blew bubbles in her milk.

"As can her sister." Bumlets said looking at Angel.

"What?" Angel asked hearing the word sister.

"We were talking of how alike you and Val are." Dutchy smirked.

"You're saying that I'm like the person who is blowing bubbles in her milk."

"I think it's cu-cool." Mush said looking slightly embarrassed.

"That looks fun." Bum said watching the bubbles pop in her glass.

"Yes I am saying you are like her." Dutchy smiled.

"I would never do something so childish." Angel said. At hearing what was said Val burst out laughing and in the process spit milk all over Race. Mush, Spot and Bumlets began laughing hysterically at the sight of Race who was dripping with milk.

"Sorry." Val apologized as she blushed and giggled at what she had done.

"That's my Val." Angel said.

"Like it was said, you two are alike." Blink smirked.

"HAHAH!" Pie laughed.

"Just because I'm claiming her as my sister?" Angel asked.

"No, you aren't always that mature yourself."

"Burn." Dave mused.

"None of us ah." Skits smiled.

"This is indeed true." Angel said.

"Okay, what happened in class?" Mush asked after regaining his composure.

"We all know David is one who follows the rules." Pie began.

"In a freakishly religious sortah way." Skits thought out loud.

"Well, he found something in the English book that he thought was wrong and he argued with the professor half the class about it."

"Until, he was sent to, drum roll please." Dutchy smirked.

"I was sent to see the Headmistress." David said mildly amused.

"Ahhaha, and that's why you're in such a bad mood?" Angel giggled.

"I have never been in trouble like that in my life!"

"Aside from jail of couhs." Jack mused.

"Yeah, the book was wrong it sa-" David began.

"I would love to stay and hear this but I have class." Pie said not wanting to hear the argument again.

"Yeah me too." Blink said standing up.

"Ya know ya gonna heah bout it all day." Skits told Pie who rolled his eyes. Spot decided to get one more jab at Angel in before leaving and gave Val a hug.

"What was that for?" Val asked as Spot let go of her.

"Jest lettin ya know we'se good." Spot smirked as he walked away. Mush followed his movements with burning eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him." Angel said between clenched teeth.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

"Hi ho hi ho, off to class we go." Bumlets sang as they separated and headed to another class.

"Do ya evah stop singin?" Skits asked.

"Nope."

"You know, you're gonna have to hear that all year." Dave smirked.

"Ya hoid dat huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay boys see ya later." Angel said walking away.


	13. Dating, Drugs, and Popcorn

**Hey there ya'll! This one has a lil of everything in it, verbal fights, fist fight, comedy, yay for varity! so have fun :)**

* * *

The day crept by slowly and finally classes were over for the day. Blink made his way to his room and dug around through the piles of clothes that had already gathered on the floor. Skits opened the door to find Blink throwing shirts and socks around.

"We redecohratin?" Skits asked closing the door.

"Hey Skits have you seen my pain killers?" Blink asked.

"No, but I tink if dey was in dere, dere lost now." Skits said looking around their trashed room.

"Hm, foots killing me." Blink said hopelessly.

"So go buy drugs."

"With what money and what drugs?"

"Borroh da money and just get somethin, ask Bum what could help." Skits offered.

"I got could ask Dutchy if he could gave me a ride, and money." Blink thought.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the ideas Skits." Blink said standing up.

"Wait, I know da room wadn't clean but dis…"

"So clean it." Blink called over his shoulder as he hastily left the room.

"I'll clean me half but dere aint a snow flakes chance in hell I'se cleanin dat." Skits mumbled. Blink went down the hall to Jack and Bumlets room and knocked before walking in.

"It's open, because you opened the door." Bumlets said as Blink burst inside.

"Bum I need your…opinion" Blink said.

"What can I help you with my child?" Bumlets asked in a mock Catholic priest voice.

"Wow, um my foot still hurts and I can't find my meds."

"Ah."

"So Skits said to come here."

"He is wise this Skits." Bumlets said in his fake voice.

"Cut that out, can you help me or not?"

"Get, it'd be easier to go with you."

"Go wid im wheah?" Jack asked waking up from his nap.

"The drug store, anywhere actually because it's easier to get meds than veggies." Bumlets informed.

"Uh huh, whad's da mattah?'

"My foot." Blink answered.

"Good luck."

"Do you have money or are you stealing? Bum asked.

"I'm going to see if I can borrow some and get a ride there."

"Let's go." Bumlets said and the two found Dutchy and got him to take them on their errand. Jack tried to nap again but Pie and Mandy were laughing too loud for him to drown out. Jack gazed in his closet and let the shadows to on form and turn into moving creatures. He then smirked as the color of the darkness reminded him of Angel's black hair. Jack rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to see what she was doing. He came to Val and Angel's door and knocked several times before getting a response.

"Enter!" Val called. Jack came into the room and saw Angel sitting on her bed starring into space. Val was setting on the floor painting her toenails.

"What's up?" Val asked him.

"Jest seeyin if ya'll was doin anyting." Jack shrugged.

"Both of us?" Val said slyly.

"Dat's what I said aint it."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's the truth." Val smirked.

"Oh, hey Jack." Angel said snapping back to reality.

"Heya Angel." Jack greeted.

"Hi."

"So uh, ya wanna do sumptin?" Jack said looking around the room Val giggled at him.

"Like what?" Angel smiled.

"Go- do ya mind?" Jack asked Val.

"What?" Val asked innocently.

"I see ya giggling ovah dere."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone." Val said as she left the room.

"What did you have in mind?" Angel asked.

"Uh, movie?"

"Okay." Angel shrugged.

"Aight, ya wanna check da listins?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what are we in the mood for?"

"Ah, sumptin dat'll hold me attention."

"Uh, okay, what holds your attention." Angel asked.

"Uh sumptin wid a plot lets go." Jack said hastily.

"Calm thyself…uh, how about Wild Hogs?" Angel asked grabbing her stuff. "Wait, I'm not ready!"

"Why ain't ya ready?"

"I need to change, go."

"Aight." Jack smirked.

Jack walked out in the hallway and told Val she could go in.

"So what's the plan?" Val asked going in the room.

"Movie."

"Lame."

"Meh, I like movies."

"That's because you like who you'll be watching the movie with." Val teased.

"Shush you."

"Are you gonna do anything afterwards, like a hike or something?"

"I dunno."

"When are you going?"

"As soon as I get done getting ready."

"Okay, I'll be back, but don't leave." Val said running out the door.

"Okay…" Angel said as she went about getting ready. Val found Jack in the hallway and walked over to him.

"How are you gonna pay for it?" Val asked in a warning tone.

"Dey was givin free tickets away in da cafeteria." Jack said.

"Okay be safe." Val said going to Mush's room and knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Mush called.

"Actually it was closed which is why I had to knock." Val said coming in.

"Hey gorgeous."

"So, you're in a good mood."

"Yesh."

"So am I."

"And why is that?"

"Well, several reasons, one of which is you."

"I feel so special."

"As you should because I have a favor to ask which ties into the other reason why I'm in a good mood."

"What?"

"Jack and Angel are going out tonight."

"It's about time."

"I know right, anyway, um he doesn't know her quirks and I don't want him to get in trouble on their first date." Val told him.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Um, talk to Jack like you said you would forever ago."

"I never agreed to that, tell him what?"

"They might go outside after the movie a-"

"Lame." Mush mumbled.

"That's what I said. And Angel likes to do outdoor stuff, sometimes, but she hates it when guys stereotype about girls not being sporty."

"Okay?"

"So please warn Jack."

"Why don't you?"

"You're a guy, you have manliness in common."

"We'll see." Mush smirked.

"Thank you." Val smiled.

"I am not promising anything."

"Hehe, okay I'll see ya later." Val said opening the door.

"Will you now?" Mush smiled.

"Maybe." Val flirted as she closed the door.

Jack and Angel left the school and Jack smirked as they walked through the parking lot.

"What?" Angel asked seeing him smirk.

"I hope ya don't mind, but we gotta take da bus." Jack said.

"I suppose I'll have to endure it won't I?" Angel giggled.

"And befoh we do dat, we gotta walk a block."

"It's fine…"

"Dat's good."

"You are so weird."

"Yeah but dat's why we get along."

"True…" Angel admitted.

They walked along and waited for the bus to come. After boarding the bus, Jack realized that he didn't know what time the movie was playing.

"So I dunno what time da movie is at." Jack said.

"I looked it's in about 45 minutes." Angel smiled.

"Dat's a good ting dat one of us pays attention." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, though what's the worst that could happen, we get there and have to wait?"

"Yeah and while we'se waitin, da popcohn machine ovahflows and we all die."

"From gorging ourselves on popcorn while we slowly dehydrating to death."

"Dey should make a movie about dat."

"What would they call it, death by popcorn?"

"Nah sumptin like, tasty death."

"Okay that went way too far."

"If ya had Bumlets as a roommate, ya'd undahstand."

"True, but I'm rooming with my sister and that makes me happy."

"Yeah, ya sistah."

"What about her?"

"She's peculiah."

"So are you, so are we all."

"Yeah but she's da only one who- nevah mind."

"What?"

"Trys ta embarrass me."

"How so?"

'If I told ya, ya'd see me toin colohs." Jack smirked.

"I like colors, tell."

"How bout we laugh at people we see on da street as we pass dem?" Jack said looking out the window.

"I don't know I rather enjoy seeing you stumble around."

"Oh, ya evil."

'So I've been told, but you've made me curious."

"Have I now?"

"Ya have."

"Bout what?" Jack said playing dumb.

"What gets you so embarrassed when my sister's around."

"It aint dat she's around, it's what she does."

"What does she do?"

"Ya didn't catch dat in da room?"

"I was a little preoccupied."

"Wid what ya was sittin dere?"

"I was looking at the newspaper."

"Well, when ya figah it out on ya own, I'll tell ya." Jack smirked.

"That's an oxymoron, by then you wouldn't have to tell me because I would have figured it out."

"Exactly."

"Please?" Angel asked batting her eye lashes.

"Oh not dat." Jack said looking away from her.

"Pretty please?"

"I see ah an old lady hittin a dog wid hah cane out dere." Jack said looking out the window.

"I'm not distracted that easily." Angel said dryly.

"Aight, why da ya tink Va-, different question, what could she do dat would embarrass me when I'm wid you?" Jack asked looking at Angel.

"Okay, either she threatened you or she's teasing you." Angel replied. Jack was silent a moment.

"Try both." He smirked.

"What did she threaten you with?"

"Dat me death would come by hah hands if I crossed ya."

"And what is she teasing you about?"

"What, ya gotta be jokin."

"Humor me."

"If ya don't know yet, ya need ta pay moh attention."

"I may already know just humor me."

"I don't want ya laughin at me."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Ya best not."

"I won't."

"Aight, goils ah evil, she knows dat, um, I kinda, aight I like you." Jack said spitting the words out.

"Aww I feel so special." Angel smiled.

"Wow." Jack teased.

"Hey I said I wouldn't laugh, and I didn't."

"So uh, is dere someone you like?"

"Yeah." Angel said evasively.

"C'mon Angel." Jack said playfully hitting her arm.

"Okay well, he's about 6 ft, he's got medium sandy brown hair. Hazel eyes gorgeous smile, only thing is he's an ex-convict."

"Well, I tink ya should give him a chance."

"Oh really? What if I'm just waiting for him to make a move?"

"Den uh, ya patience will pay off." Jack smirked.

"Question is when."

"Da ansah is soon."

"Okay Jack you want a name to go with this mystery boy?"

"Shoih."

"Jack Kelly."

"Dat's a good name."

"Should hope you should think so, since it's yours."

"Haha, heah's ouh stop." Jack said as the bus pulled in front of the theater. They went inside and watched the movie.

"I hope da popcohn don't kill us." Jack whispered as they watched.

"Me neither. And when is my patience going to be rewarded per se?"

"It's a sahprise."

"You suck you know that."

"Ya." Jack smiled.

"Watch the movie." Angel smiled. After the movie finished they went back out to the bus stop and waited. The bus arrived late and the whole ride back Jack and Angel were goofing around and getting dirty looks from the other passengers. The bus came to their stop and Jack and Angel got off.

"Dat was a sour bunch." Jack said referring to the bus crowd.

"Yeah, pretty much, did you see the way that one guy was looking at you?"

"Da one glahin at me oh da one glahin at me?"

"The second one."

"Yeah he had some hate in dat gaze a his."

"Some people just don't have a sense of humor."

"Yeah I'd laugh if I saw somebody randomly boist inta song in da middle of a bus."

"Tis true, and I did."

"Yeah den ya stahted choking cause ya was laughin so hahd."

"What can I say?"

"Ta help ya mentally, not much."

"I'm hurt."

"Ya want me ta kiss it an make it bettah?"

"Yeah, I'd kinda like that." Angel smiled.

"Well in ohdah ta do dat, I'd have to know wheah it hoits."

"Here." Angel said pointing to her lips. They stopped walking and Jack smirked as he leaned in and softly kissed Angel on the lips.

"Bettah?" Jack smirked.

"Much." Angel smiled.

"Did ya feel dat?"

"What?"

"I tink it's rainin." Jack said as it began to sprinkle.

"So? I like walking in the rain."

"Dat's kinda sahprisin."

"What, that I like walking in the rain?"

"Yeah, usually goils don't like getting wet."

"I'm not most girls."

"I know dat."

"Then why are you generalizing?"

"From me past expeiance, goils don't like getting wet, so I'se just sayin."

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you trying to say?" Angel asked suddenly growing angry.

"I already told ya what I'se tryin ta say." Jack said growing defensive.

"Yeah, yeah ya did." Angel said turning on her heel and briskly walking away.

"Aight, what was dat?" Jack asked catching up to her.

"Gee, Jack, I don't know, what did it look like?"

"It looked like we had a misundahstandin."

"You're not blind after all."

"No I ain't, but appahantly ya ah, cause ya ovahreactin!"

"Overreacting?! To you generalizing?"

"Obviously, I'se hit a soh spot."

"Obviously." Angel said walking in the opposite direction.

"Campus is da oddah way." Jack called after her.

"Not if I'm trying to get away from you." Angel yelled over her shoulder.

"Well good luck, since we live on da same flooh!"

"I can still ignore you!"

"Oh dis is great, da foist day we staht dating we have a fight!"

"Brought on by your own ignorance."

"Only ta someone who's narrow-minded."

"Am not."

"Aight don't melt in da rain."

"You would know about that wouldn't you?

"Yeah, tanks ta you."

"Go to hell."

"I'se already dere."

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"See ya on da flooh." Jack said walking away.

"GEH!!!!!" Angel said following at a distance.

Val had grown bored of being alone decided to go see what Mush was up to since she hadn't seen him since class.

_"Why do I want to see him? We aren't even dating." _Val pondered as she walked down the hall to his room. She stopped outside the door and could hear laughter coming from inside. She knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Heya." Skits said letting her in.

"What's up?" Val asked as she saw Mush doing inclined sit ups off the bed with race standing over him with a stopwatch.

"I bet him $5 he couldn't do 60 sit ups in one minute." Race smirked.

"How's he doing?" Val asked as Mush raced the timer.

"He's behind by 2." David said as he kept count for Mush.

"And time!" Race shouted and Mush flopped to the ground.

"Well?" Val smirked.

"Was 2 behind." David said.

"May be next time Mushy." Skits jested.

"Pay up." Race smiled.

"I'll pay you when I have the money." Mush replied.

"You entered a bet not being able to own up?" Race asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Mush smiled.

"This!" Race yelled jumping on Mush. The two began to wrestle around the floor and Mush gained the upper hand.

"10 TO 1 MUSH SOAKS IM!" Skits called.

"Nobody takes numbers but me!" Race yelled as Mush pinned him.

"Your number was just called." Mush smirked.

"It's time foh football." Spot announced.

"YES!" Mush smiled as he got off Race.

"Wheahs Jack an Angel?"

"Out." Val smirked.

"He finally made a move eh?'

"Yes he did."

"Football!" Skits yelled running up and down the hallway.

"He's excited." David observed.

"Let's go." Race said grabbing the football.

"Where's Bum, Dutchy and Blink?" Val asked as the remaining group gathered in the hall.

"Store, something about Blink's foot hurting him." Pie said.

"It shouldn't be if he's using the cream." Mush pondered.

"Whatevah, lets go." Spot said. The teens split off in teams and played a hard game of football. No one expected Val to tackle so it was a shock when she took Pie out by tackling his legs out from under him. An hour later they called it game because they were tackling for the heck of it and not actually playing. Val went back to her room after playing the rain for a bit and found Angel in the room. She could tell by the way Angel sat that something was wrong and knew it had to do with Jack. Val quietly closed the door behind her, walked over, and sat down on the side of Angel's bed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Val asked softly while in her mind she stabbed Jack in the eye with a pencil.

"I guess." Angel said sniffling.

"Okay. What went wrong?"

"Well, it was great until we were walking back when it started raining. He stated the obvious and I told him that I liked walking in the rain and he started generalizing and we got in a fight." Angel said tears forming again.

"Generalizing what?"

"The things that 'most girls' do."

"Seriously?" Val asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry hon." Val said hugging her.

"Me too. I really liked him."

"You still do."

"After that, I'm not so sure he does."

"Just, give it some time. Let him calm down."

"Okay, I'm just scared that I finally found a good guy and I ran him off."

"If one little fight scares him off, he doesn't have that much of a backbone."

"Thanks Val."

"You're welcome Sis."

"So, tell me about your night."

"Played football, or what was supposed to be football. I took Pie down!" Val smiled.

"That's my girl." Angel said smiling, though it soon disappeared. "I miss Jack."

"You talk like you've been separated for years."

"You know how I am."

"Yeah." Val said.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, oh Dad sent us stuff, and I now have my Kiki Bear, so yeah I'm good."

"Okay." Val said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"The hall."

"Don't kill anyone."

"Just hug your teddy bear." Val smirked.

"Yes ma'am." Angel smirked as she lay down on her bed closely hugging her bear.

Val went searching for Mush and found him as she was coming out of the shower.

"Hey." Mush smirked with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hi." Val said flatly.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"When did I lie to you?"

"You said that you'd talk to him, but you didn't."

"I said that I MIGHT."

"No you, fine whatever."

"Obviously it's not fine."

"You figured that out on your own, did ya?"

"What is your problem?"

"You said you'd help them and-"

"Maybe they don't need help." Mush interrupted.

"My sister is hurt now because Jack did what I asked you to tell him not to do." Val hissed.

"Maybe you should worry about your own relationship." Mush said agitatedly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS IN ONE!!!!" Pie and Skits had been in the shower and were trapped since their escape route was blocked.

"How can you- do you see-what the hell?" Mush exclaimed stumbling over his words.

"What? We're not dating so, or were you referring to our friendship relationship earlier?" Val asked as she began to regret the argument.

"You're right, we're not dating now, but am I just a friend to you?" Val was getting ready to answer when Bumlets and Dutchy ran in throwing water balloons at each other. Val turned and walked out of the bathroom; Dutchy and Bumlets didn't notice anything wrong and ran back into the hallway as Mush quietly walked to his room. Skittery and Pie came out of their shower stalls and looked at each other.

"We keep dat on da down low." Skits said.

"Yeah, knowing the drama in this group, word will get around soon enough." Val knew if she went in the room Angel would want her talk about why she was mad and now Val wanted to be alone. Val went outside as it continued to sprinkle and walked along the beach. She walked a few blocks to a park and made it under the gazebo just as it began to down pour. She was about to sit on a table when Jack sprinted in from the rain and found shelter under the gazebo. Val glared at him as he shook the rain off himself. He turned around and did a double take when he saw Val.

"Oh sahhy didn't see ya dere." Jack said casually.

"I guess you wouldn't have." Val said trying to calm herself since Jack hadn't been warned of Angel's quirks.

"Don't tell me ya mad at me to."

"Trying not to be."

"Would ay tell me just what I did wrong?" Jack exploded. Val was a little surprised at his response and grew defensive.

"Gladly, you were an ass." Val said matter of factly.

"Geh! How was I bein a flippin ass?!" Jack yelled and Val got scared of him for a split second until it was replaced with anger.

"Well, if you acted anything like you are now it's self explanatory."

"Da reason I'm actin da way I am is cause ya sistah blew up at me and you blew up at me an I don't know what I did." Jack growled.

"The reason Angel got mad at you is because you were being a generalizing sexist pig! I'm yelling at you because of that but you would- no should have been warned about it and you yelled at me!" Val blurted out in one breath.

"Dat was unexpected." Jack said.

"Yeah will deal with it."

"Why should I hafta?"

"Such a guy." Val mumbled as she stood up to leave.

"Hey whad did ya mean when ya said I shoulda been worhned?"

"Screw you." Val said walking away. Jack reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hold up." Jack said pulling her back and turning her around.

"Let go of me." Val growled.

"No." Jack stated as Val tried to pull her arm free. Seeing that wouldn't work she kicked him in the chin. Jack looked at her and she punched him in the jaw as she tore free of his grip. Jack uppercut her in the gut and caught her wrist as she swung at his head. Jack spun her around and pinned her arms down. Val was thrashing around and ignored Jack when he asked her to calm down.

"Val stop dis. I know ya mad but dis aint helpin." Jack said as Val glared at him over her shoulder. She kicked him in the knee and Jack pushed her forward. The two exchanged blows and Val kicked at him again but this time Jack caught her leg and held it. Val swung a wide right hook at his jaw and he caught it with his other hand. Val brought up her free hand and punched him in the ribs numerously. Lucky for Jack, Val threw fast punches with little force behind them. Jack chuckled as he realized this and Val retorted by punching him in the throat. Jack shoved her backwards and grasped his throat. Val got to her feet and didn't rush Jack as he looked at her darkly.

"Knock it off Val." Jack said.

"You started this shit." Val hissed.

"I was just tryin ta get an ansah."

"For what, why you're such a jerk?"

"No foh why evreyone's such a basket case."

"Two people yell at you and you, wow you do generalize."

"Eh, I did not know it was 1 of hah quihks."

"You should have." Val mumbled thinking of Mush.

:"Well I didn't."

"Clearly or I wouldn't of had to seen my sister cry, again."

"Ya should know dat da last ting in da woild I wanted ta do ta hah was make hah cry."

"Well you can check that off your list."

"Why ya bein such a bitch about it?"

"First off this is not my full bitchiness, and you idiot, you crossed my sister."

"It's not like I was tryin to."

"I would hope not, but ya did."

"If someone had told me I wouldn't have done it."

"He was going to gosh!"

"Mush was supposed to tell me? You can't count on him to be your little messenger boy Val." Jack told her and Val dropped her jaw.

"I'm not." Val said offended.

"Soih does sould like ya ah."

"You have problems of your own, don't try to get in mine."

"Like what?"

"Like what what?"

"So one ah me problems is I'm tryin ta make ya sistah happy?"

"I never said that, but it is because you suck at it." Val said pushing Jack backwards.

"Didn't suck at it till taday."

"Yes I've noticed."

"Ya know ya quick ta fohget da times I did make hah happy."

"Name them."

"I took hah on a hoise ride, I helped her get out of the van. I helped her with Spot." Jack said naming off the times.

"Oh you get a gold star, wait what with Spot?"

"Yestahday in da cafeteria when he was bein all touchy felly wid ya."

"His arm around my shoulder?" Val asked.

"Yeah dat, she wanted ta go aftha him and he woulda killed hah foh it." Jack said as Val began to feel guilty.

"So that fist fight…?"

"Whad about it?"

"Did I cause that?"

"It was ovah you yeah." Jack said and the fire in Val's eye dyed and was replaced with more guilt and pain.

"Okay." Val said.

"Yea so don't even staht wid me."

"Hey don't act like you know me." Val said.

"Aight. Don't act like you know me."

"I was just going by what I saw."

"So am I."

"Open your eyes." Val mumbled as she turned to walk away.

"What was dat s'posed ta mean?"

"I don't know what anything means anymore."

"Maybe dat's a problem." Jack called after her as she stepped into the rain. Val turned back around and walked back to Jack.

"We just agreed we know little of the other and you pull that shit?"

"I;se jest sayin-"

"Don't, I have Angel looking over my shoulder and I can deal with that because she's my sister. But don't smother me."

"Aight I'se noticed ya like at be da peace keepah. I'll help ya keep da peace if ya let me talk to Angel."

"If you're gonna talk to her you'll talk to her, just know I'm not going any where soon."

"Wasn't expectin ya to. Do we got a deal?" Jack asked holding his hand out for Val to shake. Val hesitated a few moments before shaking on it.

"Fine."

"Aight."

"K bye." Val said pulling her hand away from his.

"Wheah ya gonna go?" Jack mused.

"I dunno." Val shrugged as she turned to leave.

"I know ya don't want me botherin ya, but be safe." Jack said as Val walked a few steps away.

"I will be." Val answered as she disappeared into the rainy mist. Jack sat on a bench under the gazebo and thought about the day's events.

_"Dis stahted in da moinin wid Spot an Angel goin at it. Den dey went at it again in PE. I finally got Angel ta go out wid me an we got in a fight cause of not undahstandin da ouddah. I jest got in a voibal and fist fight wid hah lil sisath. Dis is a great foist day of school." _Jack sat there until the rain eased off and returned t the dorms. He came back to the floor and found most of the group gathered in Blink and Skit's room where they were watching a movie. Jack came in the open door and sat down on the floor.

"Heah." Skits said handing Jack a bowl of popcorn.

"Tanks." Jack said taking it.

"Dude how much have you eaten?" Mush asked Blink.

"Eh, couple bowls." Blink shrugged as his stomach turned.

"Maybe ya oughta lay off Blink." Jack suggested.

"No I think it's a side effect of the meds."

"If ya say so."

"I really don't think you needed painkillers." Mush added.

"You step on a jelly fish and tell me you don't need painkillers." Blink said.

"I've never stepped on one, but I've been attacked by one."

"Steppin on it is woise." Skits said.

"I thought the top of the jelly fish was squishy and safe, like Finding Nemo." Bumlets said.

"It's squishy but it ain't safe, it's actally woise because dey can reach up wid dere tentacles and sting ya." Jack said.

"But in theory, the top part really safe."

"Whadevah, I ain't gonna ahgue."

"What's da mattah Jackie Boy." Spot smirked.

"Ain't none a ya bidness scabbah."

"Whoa." Skits said.

"You must really be goin trough a hahd time if ya wanna die." Spot said.

"Who said I wanted ta die?" Jack asked standing up.

"Ya did by callin me a scabbah." Spot said standing up as well.

"No fighting in our room!" Blink said.

"Or on campus because you can get kicked out for it." Dutchy interjected.

"Aight." Jack said sitting down. Spot remained standing and Mush threw a popcorn kernel at his head.

"Don't push it." Spot warned him.

"You made such a great statue standing there." Mush said casually.

'Eh." Spot sighed as he sat down.

"So what is dis movie bout anyway?" Jack asked after the group had settled down.

"It's a true story." Blink said as his stomach did flips.

"Bout?"

"Two lions in Africa were attacking workers that were building the first railroad there." Dutchy explained.

"Yeah, they have the bodies of the loins stuffed, ones in Cali and the other is in another museum." Mush added.

"So, da loins eat people?' Jack asked.

"Yeah, they're man eaters.' Blink said.

"It is true dough, I didn't believe it at foist but I checked it online." Skits smirked.

"I believe, Sully I believe." Bumlets cried in a woman's voice mimicking the X Files.

"Whad's da movie called?" Jack asked.

"Ghost and the Darkness." Mush answered as one of the loins in the movie ripped someone apart.

"Dat is sick and wrong." Jack observed.

"I know." Bumlets smiled as he intently watched the movie.

"Ya sick and wrong."

"Hahahha." Mush laughed.

"Blink I can heah ya stomach from ovah heah." Spot said as Blink's stomach made strange sounds.

"Wow, it's like an alien is in there." Bumlets said turning his attention away from the movie.

"Don't say that." Blink muttered in pain.

"You don't look so good man." Mush frowned at Blink's drained face.

"Thanks."

"Nah ya really don't, he aint sayin it ta be an ass." Skits said looking at Blink.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't feel so good." Blink sighed.

"Hm, we need a doctor." Bum said.

"No we don't." Spot frowned.

"What meds did ya take?" Jack asked.

"I don't know some off brand generic crap." Blink said clutching his gut.

"I don't tink da popcohn helped ya." Spot mused.

"What meds did you take?" Mush asked.

"Um, wasn't I just asked that?" Blink pondered.

"Mushy, he jest anshaed dat question foh Jackie." Skits pointed out.

"Yeah.. the movie distracted me…so what were they?" Mush asked.

"We don't remember." Dutchy said.

"Ya took da hole bottle?!" Jack exclaimed.

"No!" Blink snapped.

"Den why don't ya know what ya took, cause dere should be a containah of some soht dat ya got da pills in."

"True grasshopper, true." Bumlets said mimicking a ninja voice.

"Wow." Spot frowned.

"I don't know where I put it." Blink said.

"Hey, you're like the hulk." Bumlets said as Blink got a sick greenish look to him.

"Um, do you need to-" Dutchy began to say when Blink sat up and leaned over the bed and puked on David who had fallen asleep on the floor.

"WHAT THE?!!!" David roared as he jumped up with Blink's dinner on him.

"Don't you feel better now?" Bumlets asked Blink who looked at him blankly.

"GEHH!" David exclaimed as he stormed out of the room and went to the showers where he showered with his clothes on.

"Is it wrong I find dat humerous?" Skits laughed.

"No cause it's funny." Jack laughed and soon the entire group burst out laughing.


	14. Just another Day

**Hello, (hi) Okay so just some character building and fun side story stuff going on in this one. (yeah like-) I have shiny toenails (yah wait, what?) my nail polish, duh...(what does that have to do with...oh never mind!) Anyway have fun reading! ( and look both ways before crossing the street)

* * *

**

Angel laid in bed after Val left and grew bored quickly. She picked up a book and began reading. She was deep in her book when she heard the door open and close. Angel kept reading not fully realizing someone had come in. Angel was turning the page in the book when she saw a figure move in front of the window. Startled, Angel threw her book and hit the shadow in the head.

"Ow! What the hay?" Val snapped holding her hand over her eye.

"Om gosh I'm sorry! I thought you were a… I don't know I'm sorry." Angel gasped.

"You got sucked into a story didn't you?" Val asked as she picked up the book.

"Uh yeah."

"So, how is it?" Val asked handing it back to Angel.

"Really good actually." Angel said taking the book.

"Cool." Val said sitting on her bed.

"So what have you been up to?" Angel asked poking her.

"Well, as you can tell by my wet hair I was outside."

"Did you have fun?"

"Oh, loads." Val lied.

"Hmm, interesting."

"What is?" Val asked panicky.

"I don't know the fact that you had fun in the rain. Is there something else you should tell me?"

"Oh, NO,I like the rain and mud puddles." Val said.

"Mud puddles eh? Don't tell me you got the urge to be 5 again."

"Hehe, no."

"Well that's good, because I would hate for Mush to see a 5 year old Val." Angel said. The smile in Val's face left and was replaced with a solemn expression.

"Can't have that." Val said quietly.

"Hey what's wrong?"

'Well, he did get to see an immature side of me." Val said.

"What did you do?"

"Why is it my fault?" Val asked defensively.

"Okay, what did he do?"

"He like, we had a fight in the shower room."

"That's interesting. Hopefully it wasn't over a shower."

"It would have been funny if we fought in the shower." Val mused before getting her mind back to the conversation.

"Anyway." Angel said clearing her throat.

"What?"

"Continuing."

"On what?'

"Okay obviously you two had a fight, what was it over?'

"Everything." Val said flopping back on Angel's bed.

"Everything is a very broad subject, care to specify?" Angel asked.

"Okay lets see, we fought about helping others, keeping our word, our relationship or lack there of and ya everything." Val said counting on her fingers as she named of the topics.

"Okay let's start with the first one and why you fought over it."

"Okay, what was the first one… oh yeah. Okay, um I like helping people and he doesn't." Val said bluntly.

"Okay, who were you trying to help?" Angel asked. Val grabbed one of Angel's pillows and smothered it over her face.

"You." Val said curling in a ball in mock submission.

"What were you trying to help me with?"

"Um, promise not to hit me, I've had enough of that for one night." Val said as she sat up.

"Okay."

"Okay so, Mush and I were going to help you and Jack hook up. Or I thought we were but he had different ideas." Val grumbled. "Anyway, so he said he was gonna give Jack tips. Like I would tell Mush what to tell Jack so incidents like tonight could be avoided." Val explained.

"Obviously they didn't get there in time."

"Nope."

"Okay what else?"

" Well, like I said Mush was supposed to relay the messages to Jack and he didn't. Then he said that he never agreed to it but he did." Val fumed.

"What were exact words babe?" Angel asked. Val was about to answer when she stopped and thought about it.

"Um, I don't know his exact words, I'm not a recorder. It was along the lines of agreeing."

"Technically you can't blame him if it was along the lines of agreeing."

"He gave the false impression that he would. Anyway, there are other things to talk about than quotes." Val said annoyed.

"Okay moving on what about your relationship or lack there of?"

"Well, we were yelling and he said I should be worried about my own relationship. And I kinda screamed what relationship at him. And then I didn't know if he meant our friendship or being more. And then…he asked if he was only a friend to me and before I could answer stupid boys ran in and almost stepped on me." Val said exasperated.

"Aww sweety. You want me to go get Mush so we can talk?"

"No!" Val gasped. "My gosh no Angel."

"Well then what are you going to do about it?"

"Give it a night?" Val guessed.

"Waiting isn't going to help, you need to deal with it now." Angel said sternly.

"Um no. He's mad, or I think he is."

"Well then I really don't know what to tell you babe."

"I know."

"But in the mean time, I'm here."

"Yes you are." Val said looking at the bruise Spot gave Angel because of her.

"What?' Angel asked noticing the look in Val's eye.

"Um, oh hey we'll match!" Val said abruptly.

"U-okay."

"No my face, I don't know if it's showing but it hurts." Val said pointing at the place where Jack had hit her.

"Oh is that where I hit you with the book?'

"Y-Yeah." Val nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be like warrior sisters." Val smiled.

"Because I hit you with a book and you got a bruise?'

"No, because we can take being hit with a book." Val smirked.

"Okay, you've lost it sister dear." Angel laughed.

"Indeed I have, as have you."

"I think it's a family trait."

"Yeah, I remember when mom-" Val stopped not knowing if Angel wanted to hear about it.

"What about her?"

"When she's make brownies at like 2am."

"Yeah. I miss her." Angel said softly.

"Me too."

"You look a lot like her."

"Yeah, I guess I have her eyes." Val smiled.

"And personality."

"Hehe, and what you have Dad's?"

"Hm yeah pretty much."

"Cept Dad doesn't smile anymore."

"No he doesn't."

"I wonder if he's okay…"

"He seemed okay when he called."

"You know the communication has sucked in our family sense Mom passed." Val scoffed.

"Yeah I know. But what else can we do?"

"Make sure nothing like it ever happens again."

"I have trained you well."

"Dweeb."

"Dork."

"Loser."

"Whatever."

"I win." Val teased.

"You're special is what you are."

"GEHH!!" David yelled as he ran past their room to the showers.

"What the heck?" Angel asked.

"I think I don't want to know." Val smirked.

"That was really odd." Angel said getting up and walking to the door where she peered out into the hallway. A burst of laughter was heard from down the hall. Angel followed the noise to Skit's and Blink's room where a group of the boys had gathered.

"I'se can't breathe." Spot laughed.

"What's going on?" Angel asked walking in.

"It was- ahahah!" Mush tried to explain.

"It sprayed!" Dutchy yelled.

"What did?" Angel mocked.

"Blink!" Skits laughed.

"Okay, missing links anybody wanna fill them in?"

"I, wow, it came up on him." Blink said between burst of laughing.

"What did?" Angel asked annoyed at this point.

"Da popcohn…dat he ate!" Jack laughed.

"Ew that is sick and wrong." Angel frowned.

"Yeah, we gotta clean dat up." Skits said pointing at the floor.

"Ew." Angel said looking at the remains that didn't cling to David.

"Hey I'm sick, you do it." Blink said.

"Whatevah." Skits argued.

"It makes sense."

"Ya made da mess you clean it."

"Okay going back to my room now." Angel said turning around.

"Night." Bumlets called.

"Night Bum." Angel replied. As the week progressed Jack and Angel began small talk but hadn't returned to the closeness they had previously. Mush and Val acted strangely around the other and made it awkward for anyone around them. Friday rolled around and the group was gathered in the cafeteria eating.

"My little butter cup, has the sweetest smile." Bumlets sang as he made his fries dance on the table.

"Wow it's like a cross between Benny and Joon and The Three Amigos." Angel observed.

'Oh, the raisins." Val said perking up from her silent mood.

"Yeah how they make them sing and dance so people will eat them." Mush smiled. Val and Mush seemed at peace for a split second before Mush looked away and Val crossed her arms creating an uneasy atmosphere.

"So, how bout dem seagulls." Skits said trying to fill the silence.

"Awkward." Angel mumbled.

"Yea, oh dey poop on ya." Jack said.

"Or try to anyway." Pie nodded.

"Boys." Angel sighed.

"Yes?" the guys asked simultaneously.

"Ohh, do you practice that?" Angel teased.

"Be kinda creepy if they did." Val whispered.

"Yeah that is true."

"No, we have natural talent." Race smirked.

"Scary."

"So that's talent these days." Val teased.

"Hehee." Angel laughed.

"Goils." Spot smiked.

"Yes?" Angel and Val asked.

"Dear me, they practiced it." Race said over dramatically.

"No no, it's eau naturale." Skits laughed.

"Exactitaly." Angel smiled.

"Creepy." Dave smirked.

"How is that creepy?"

"I don't know I just felt like saying that."

"Okay."

"Is it?" Bumlets asked over intensely.

"Yes. It is." Angel mimicked.

"Okay."

"Heheh. I am so glad it's Friday." Angel said.

"Ya got plans?" Jack asked.

"I'm broke, I don't have a car, so no."

"Hehe, faih enough."

"Do you have any plans?"

"Uh, no."

"Think I may go swimming tomorrow."

"You could go together." Val mumbled.

"Would you like to come with me Jack?" Angel asked picking up on Val's mumble.

"Neh." Val said kicking her and leaning over to her. "If you do a public invite other people might try to join you." Val whispered.

"We're going to a public beach, it might be hard to keep other people away." Angel whispered back. The tables quietly watched them whisper back and forth.

"Secrets secrets are no fun. Secrets secrets hurt someone." Bumlets chanted.

'I'm gonna need you to not." Val smirked.

"Oh they're speaking in normal voices." Pie announced.

"Bum, any other guy that said that would be considered gay. Because you're so goofy, you're not." Angel said.

"Thanks , I think." Bum frowned.

"Yes you're goofy not gay."

"Why da ya keep havin ta say dat?" Skits jested.

"So you don't-" Mush began before laughing.

"Oh dat's low!"

"I didn't finish it."

"I was reaffirming." Angel said loudly.

"What were you going to say?" David asked.

"Jest say it Mushy." Skits sighed.

"Okay, so you don't get your hopes up." Mush smirked.

"Oh, dat's a boihn!" Spot laughed. The group burst out yet again in laughter. Val giggled and noticed it was the first time all week everyone was having a good time together. She felt bad for causing most of the drama and decided to try to get back in her role as peacemaker. Pie was laughing a little louder than the others and Skits was getting annoyed with him.

'Aight Pie breathe, oh choke eitha one shut up." Skits said.

"What it's funny?' Pie laughed.

"Yes, 5 minutes ago, now chill." Val smirked.

"Yes mother."

"Good boy."

"He aint a dog ya know." Spot pointed out.

"I can see that." Val responded.

"One would hope so." Angel said.

"Anyway." Val said.

"What?" Mush asked.

"What?'

"You sounded like you were going to say something…" Mush said raising an eyebrow.

"I have something to say, maybe you'd like to go first?' Val said with an attitude.

"Yeah seagulls are something to beware of here." Mush said changing the subject.

"Indeed they are. Hey I bet someone will be pooped on in one week from now. Huh any takers?" Race asked.

"I've been puked on, I don't need anything else from another's insides on me." David pointed out.

"Hehehhe." Bum chuckled.

"You have to admit it was funny though." Angel added.

"In time, maybe ten years yeah." Dave nodded.

"Only for you, for the rest of us it's funny now."

"That was not a fun night, well it was after I puked." Blink smirked.

"Yeah I'm sure it was, although I wouldn't know since I was in my room."

"Yeah but ya came ta see what was goin on." Jack pointed out.

"That's what you think, maybe I just came to see you." Angel said and Jack looked at her in disbelief before smiling.

"Aw." Val smiled.

"Hhehe, it's so cute to see you blush Jack." Angel said as Jack turned red.

"Wow, ya ah." Skits smirkede.

"Awww, Jackie Boy." Spot jested.

"He's considering item hood." Mush smirked.

"No I think he's already considered." Angel countered.

"Oh well, I am here if you need me." Race smiled.

"Wait, did you mean that as a burn like hey he doesn't like you or if you aren't with him go with me?" David asked.

"With me." Race said.

"Hahahha." Val giggled.

"Boihn." Spot smirked.

"Okay now I'm turning red." Angel said as she blushed.

"Oh I made her blush." Race announced.

"You can make some blush from embarrassment, not always a good thing." Dutchy pointed out.'

'"He does have a point." Angel said.

"So did you two plan the eye thing?" Pie smirked at Val and Angel.

"Yes we both planned to get bruises on the same side of our face. We sat down 3 weeks ago and said hey lets do it." Angel said sarcastically.

"Yeppers." Val smiled. "We even did practice runs."

"What?'

"Oh ya know, hitting each other."

"With books."

"Yes." Val said looking at Jack.

"Musta been a big book." Blink said.

"It was." Angel answered.

"If ya got dat big of a bruise from a book I'd hate to see what it would be like if someone hit ya." Jack hinted.

"Yeah, course I pity the one who would receive my kicks." Val smirked.

"Yeah been on the receiving side of many of those kicks." Angel thought out loud.

"Not like those ones." Val sighed.

"True..wait what?" Angel asked.

"Ohm I would kick harder in a fight then with you." Val said hastily.

"Oh."

"When the dog bites, when the be-" Bumlets began.

"No." Spot said.

"But the hills are alive wi-"

"Nah dey aint."

"When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things then I don't feel so baddd!" Angel sang loudly much to Spot's annoyance.

"Ah ya done?"

"Don't ask her that, it encourages her." Val told him.

"Are you annoyed?" Angel asked innocently.

"If I say no you'll keep goin an if I say yes dat means ya succeeded." Spot pondered. Pie began to make the Jeopardy theme song.

"And your answer is?" Mush asked mimicking Alex Trevic's voice.

"What is yes." David answered looking at the look in Spot's eye.

"And that is correct!" Mush smiled.

"What did he win?" Bum asked.

"A headache brought to you by Angel, can't get rid of her because it would be too quiet." Mush said ready to jump out of the way of anything she'd throw at him.

"Thank you, I would like to thank my mom and dad, and my baby sister, and my dog Fluffly." Angel said speaking into a spoon.

"You have a dog?" Blink asked.

"Yes it's an invisible Pomeranian." Angel answered.

"So you probahby step on it a lot." Jack smirked.

"No he gets out of my way."

"Too bad Puffball never learned in time." Val said shaking her head.

"You had a dog named Puffball?" Dave asked.

"Yes, now Fluffy is without a mate, and he cries himself to sleep every night. I need a moment" Angel sniffled over dramatically.

"You can use my sock." Bumlets offered.

"That's okay I'm good."

"No really." Bum said pulling his shoe off.

"No really I'm fine." Angel frowned as he pulled his sock off.

"OH! I can smell dat from over heah!" Skits complained from across the table.

"I'm saving money by not washing my clothes as much." Bumlets explained.

"Use the shower." Dutchy offered.'

"No, it's not me that's smells."

"He means use the shower to wash your clothes genius." Angel said.

"That was mean." Bum said.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." Angel said dryly.

"Okay."

"Anyway. I probably ought to get to class now." Angel said standing up.

"As should we all." David said.

"I don't wanna go." Val pouted.

"Yeah, that teacher sprays when she talks." Bumlets said standing up.

"She could at least use mints or something." Mush added.

"But no, it's like da skies open an insteada rain, it's spit." Skittery complained.

"That's all true, but I wasn't wanting to go because of the quiz." Val muttered.

"Wait, I thought that was Monday." Mush said.

"Oh yeah, either way I'm screwed."

"Why?" David asked.

"I don't understand Bio." Val sighed.

"Spanish is weird, it's like another language." Bum added.

"Hhahah." Mush chuckled. "I think English is the worse cause it's in the morning."

"Dey all suck." Spot interjected.

"Dat's true." Skits agreed.

"Wait,you're all taking the same language class?" Dutchy asked.

"No, our Bio teachah sprays, dat's when we'se all together again." Skits explained.

"Have fun in German." Val teased Skits.

"Enhoy da Spanish wid Bum."

"French is better because… the foods better." Mush smirked.

"Food sucks wherever we go." Angel said as the group separated into the hall.

"Dat is a sad fact." Jack mused.

"The weekend will be here soon." Blink said happily.

"Yeah, then what?" Race asked.

"Sleep."

"As long as roomie don't talk bout his goilfriend yea sleep is great." Spot griped.

"Pie and Mandy?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised she stayed with him this long." Race mused.

"Dat was low, funny but low." Jack smirked.

"I say that because Val and I were mocking them that Sunday when we got here."

"Cleahly it didn't woik." Spot said.

"You didn't want them to be together?" Angel said rolling her eyes.

"I don't wanna heah bout it when I'se tryin ta sleep!"

"Maybe you could get him to tell dark secrets in his sleep." Blink said mockingly.

"Tell me your secrets." Angel said to Jack.

"What da? Dat was creehpy." Jack said putting Blink in between him and Angel.

"Hey I resent that remark."

"Don't ya mean resemble?" Spot jested.

"Do you want to be wearing food to your next class?"

"What ya gonna run back ta da cafeteria an get some?" Spot jeered.

"Because if you are please get me some fries." Blink smirked.

"No I am not going to run back to the cafeteria to get food to splatter on you. I'll wait for dinner." Angel told him.

"But…fries." Blink pouted.

"Ya already had some an Davie anit heah foh ya ta throw up on." Jack said as they walked to their English class.

"So why did you throw up?" Angel asked.

"There are several theories, Mush says it's because I took the meds when I didn't need them. Jack blames the popcorn, Bumlets said it was because the blood in the movie made me feel sick. I think it's a mixture."

"Okay, that went way too much into detail but good." The day went by slowly until classes were out and the weekend began. Jack and Angel had made plans to take a walk along the beach after dinner. The rest of the group had agreed to hike over to some sand dunes after they finished eating. It was after dinner and the hallway was buzzing with excitement.

"Where's my other shoe?!" Blink yelled.

"If ya evah cleaned ya side a da room, ya'd probably find it!" Skittery yelled.

"The old guy down the street stole it!" Bumlets yelled.

"Why would an old guy steal Blink's shoe?" Angel asked.

"Because, he missed a day on his meds, and thought they might have been in Blink's shoe."

"That would be creepy to have an old guy going through your shoe." Val thought out loud.

"It's even creepiah when someone cuddles wid ya shoe." Jack glared at Bumlets.

"That is just plain wrong." Angel said.

"He's replaced cuddlin wid Mushy foh a shoe." Skits laughed.

"Thank God!" Mush said.

"Group hug." Bumlets called tackling Mush.

"Get off!"

"It's called group hug, not group get off."

"In case ya haven't noticed Bum, ya da only one on him." Jack said.

"Group, yes group involves more than one or two people." David added.

"Okay, someone join in." Bumlets called.

"The next person to touch me is gonna die." Mush said.

"I can deal with that." Val said jumping on them both.

"Ow, you kneed me in the ribs." Bumlets whined.

"And I'm being squished." Mush added.

"You wanna see bein squished?" Pie asked as he flopped down on them.

"Thank you for that demonstration." Mush said.

"Dogpile!" Angel called.

"CHARGE!" Blink yelled as he and Angel added to the pile.

"Last time this happened we all got tangled up." David pointed.

"Not all of us…just most." Angel said.

"Who's touching my butt?" Bumlets asked.

"Oh, I thought that was Val." Pie said.

"Nope, it's me." Bum said as Pie moved his hand.

"All right, off." Mush said annoyed.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Angel asked.

"Cause a chain reaction of pain."

"Go ahead, because I'm not moving."

"Oh you'll move." Mush said as he bit Bumlets who threw his head back and bashed his head into Val's nose.

"OW!" Val yelled. She brought her arm back, elbowed Pie in the ribs, who arched his back throwing Blink into Angel, and knocked the pile over.

"I'm not feelin much pain Mush." Angel taunted.

"It wasn't meant for you." Mush said as he stepped on Pie who was lying on the floor.

"But why cause everyone else pain, I was the one who refused to move."

"That's not the reason I wanted people off of me."

"Oh really? And what would the reason be?"

"Angel, step off." Val warned. Angel breathed heavily for a minute trying to decide whether she wanted to back off or not. Finally choosing to not have an argument with Val, she walked away.

"Aight, enough a da drama, let's go!" Spot said impatiently.

"Sounds good to me." Race said. Val walked over to where Jack was standing.

"Do better this time." Val told him.

"Is dere anyting else dat sets hah off besides genahralizin, and ya family?" Jack asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"Walk on da beach."

"No, it's safe territory, unless a slow walker gets in your way."

"Okay, why's da beach safe territory?"

"Because there's not much that she can complain about there."

"Aight, tanks foh lettin me know."

"Yeah, don't make me regret it."

"I told ya da last ting on eath dat I wanna do is hoit hah."

"I know, and I'll hurt you in a heartbeat if you do it again."

"I know dat."

"Okay." Val said turning away.

"What's da deal wid you an Mush?"

"I have no idea."

"Aight."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ya seemed a lil coldah dis week dan ya have since I met da two a yas."

"Maybe it's the stress of school."

"An would it have anyting ta do wid me an Angel?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Val said.

"Don't let whatevah it is dat I did get in ya way…I mean, if it was caused by dat."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Aight, well have fun hiking."

"Have fun walking." Val said going to find Angel.

"I'm shoh I will."

"Angel Butt!" Val called walking into their room.

"Angel butt?" Angel answered.

"It just came to me."

"Let's send it back."

"Fine lame-o."

"Your face is a lame-o."

"You only wish you could be a lame-o."

"What's up?" Angel asked giggling.

"So you and Jack are going to take a romantic walk along the beach as the sun sets?"

"Yeah…"

"And, will there be anything other than walking and talking going on?" Val asked.

"I don't know, ask him."

"I already talked to him once today, it would be weird going back a second time."

"Why did you already talk to him?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just makin sure we're on the same page sis."

"He's gonna run from me now isn't he?"

"No, if he runs, I'll kill him."

"No need to do that."

"Yeah so you came out of your little bubble at lunch today." Val smiled.

"I was just messin with him."

"Were you now?"

"Sort of."

"So there's a chance there was some truth in that?"

"A slight one."

"Only slight?"

"Okay a lot."

"Whoever is going hiking, we're leaving!" Dutchy shouted from the hallway.

"All right, have fun on your little walk, I've gotta go before the guys leave me." Val said tying her tennis shoes.

"Bye Val." Angel said.

"See ya later." Val said running out the door.


	15. Sandyness

**Halla, (wow) silence you. (no!) smack (ow!!! rubs head) hehe, okay in this chapter we have lots of sandiness, walking on the beach, sand dunes, mmm sand. so think warm happy thoughts as you think of the sand, because there is sand at the beach and that's where you go when it's hot (pools are better bc you don't have to deal with fish biting you) wow if you go to a big enough lake the fishies won't try to bite you. (but Lake Evelyn is there and it's fun!) if you ever go in lake evelyn you'll be banned from my room (okay fine) anyway happy readings (bye!)

* * *

**

Jack was going to get Angel when Val ran out in the hallway and bumped into him.

"Ow, Val, wheah's da fiah?" Jack asked.

"Obviously not on the floor since I'm down here not burning." Val said looking up at him.

"Yeah, anyway."

"Jerkwad. You could at least help me up." Val said standing up.

"Please accept my most humble appolagies."

"Please accept mine." Val said poking him in the eye and running off.

"OW!"

"What the heck?" Angel asked opening the door.

"Sneaky lil-heya Angel."

"Hey, what's going on out here?"

"Uh, lil bug in me eye, but it's gone now."

"Good to hear. I'm almost ready."

"Aight." Jack said following Angel into the room and sitting down. Angel grabbed body splash and sprayed it before announcing she was ready.

"Ah ya ready now?" Jack smirked.

"Yep."

"Aight let's go." Jack said standing up.

"Okay." Angel said following him outside.

"Do you wanna walk to da left or da right?" Jack asked as they walked out on the cool sand.

"Uh, lets go to the…left."

"So, how ah ya doin?" Jack asked as they walked along.

"Good, how about you?" Angel smiled.

"Bettah."

"Why better?"

"Cause we ain't screamin at each oddah."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It was both ouh faults."

"How was it yours?"

"I dunno, I don't tink me yellin at ya helped."

"No, but we're past that now."

"Yeah we ah." Jack smiled.

"And that makes you happy?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I dunno why would it?" Angel asked toying with him a little.

"Well, technically, we'se still datin."

"I see." Angel smiled.

"We ah still datin right?"

"No, not at all." Angel said sarcastically.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have ta trow ya in da ocean den."

"Please don't."

"Yeah den I can swim in and rescue ya."

"I'm wearing white, no."

"Well den ain't ya glad we'se datin?"

"Yeah." Angel giggled.

"Why ya happy dat we'se datin?" Jack said toying with her.

"Because, I can do this, without people looking at me like I'm insane." Angel said kissing his cheek.

"Ya know, people ah still gonna tink ya insane."

"Just not for kissing you though."

"Nope, not foh dat." Jack said as Angel smiled.

"Say you'll marry me?" Angel said.

"Ah ya serious?"

"No."

"Oh so ya don't wanna mahhy me?"

"I didn't say that."

"So ya do wanna mahhy me?" Jack smiled.

"I didn't say that either."

"Dat kinda hoit."

"Jack we're both 17…now's really not the time to be getting married."

"No, dat comment was a boin right in me lips dat needs a kiss ta heal it."

"Now that I can do." Angel smiled as she leaned in. The two softly kissed for a few moments before pulling apart.

"So ya can." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, I can, as can you."

"It's a gift."

"Really?"

"Yeah ya didn't notice."

"Just a little bit."

"Watch ya foot." Jack said as Angel almost stepped in dog pooh.

"Ew." Angel said stepping over it.

"Haha."

"What?"

"Ya almost steppin in crap."

"And why is that funny?"

"It's just ona dose tings a laugh at."

"Okay…"

"I owe Gabe money foh dis."

"What?"

"Gabe and I made a deal dat da foist one ta walk on da beach wid dere goilfriend would owe the other one money. We usually make fun a people dat do dis, so it's ironic."

"Oh." Angel said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did I offend ya?"

"No, I just like walking along the beach, it's, I don't know peaceful."

"I like it too, I mean we used to make fun of da couples dat used ta do it, ya know, da couples?"

"Ah, you miss him don't you?"

"Well yeah, it's almost been a yeah."

"Have you talked to him at all since you left?"

"Yeah but den when I get off da phone wid im, I miss im even moh. And I can't believe I just admitted dat."

"I know how you feel."

"Wid ya dad?"

"Yeah…he says he's okay, but I know that he's not."

"He's just tryin ta be strong so ya don't wohhy bout him."

"I know, I miss him though, we were all he had."

"Well, ya'll be goin home aftah ya graduate."

"So will you."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too excited about that."

"Aside from me family, dere's nuttin foh me in New Yawk."

"Oh, so if you had the choice of being anywhere, where would you go?"

"Santa Fe."

"New Mexico?"

"Yeah."

"Odd, why there?"

"When me muddah was livin, we'd go dere evry summer on vacation."

"Oh."

"But we haven't since she passed."

"Ah…we haven't gone to Jackson Hole since my mom died."

"What's Jackson Hole?"

"It's a town in Wyoming, we'd go up there every Christmas to go skiing."

"How long ago did ya muddah pass?"

"About 7 years ago."

"So ya was just a lil kid."

"Yeah, sometimes it's hard because Val looks just like her."

"Hm, yeah I kinda take aftah me muddah and I tink dat's paht a da reason me dad ain't home much."

"I'm sorry."

"Dat's life."

"Yeah and sometimes it sucks."

"But not always."

"Nope." Angel smiled.

"See why can't it be like this all da time?" Jack asked throwing his arms up.

"Like what?"

"Like, everting is okay."

"I hear ya."

"No I mean it's like, eh nevah mind I shouldn't have brought it up when I'se wid ya." Jack smirked.

"What?" Angel asked.

"It's a, ya know how it is wid lil siblins. An Gabe is oh whats da woid, he needs guidiance ya know an dere's stuff goin on at home an I'se heah. At least ya can keep an eye on Val but I'se in a different state den me bruddah." Jack explained feeling a little bad for burdening Angel with his problems.

"Yeah that's how I felt when I went to the ranch."

"But not now."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So, interesting week." Angel said as they walked along the shore. The white foam covered their toes before retreating into the ocean.

"Did sumptin happen aside from you an me?" Jack asked.

"Besides getting into a fight with Spot no."

"So is dere still problems wid you two?"

"Let's just say it's a strange compromise."

"Aight, does it create a problem dough?'

"As long as he keeps his hands off my sister I'll be fine."

"Ya know you an Val see tings totally differently."

"How so?"

"Like wid Spot, she didn't see it as sumptin bad, but ya did."

"That's because I'm over protctive."

"Yea, but da role of da oldah sibling ta be like dat. Just how it's da youngah one's role at be a pain in da butt." Jack smirked.

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

"Look at dat sun set." Jack pointed to the orange ball sinking behind the water.

"It's beautiful."

"Ya." Jack said looking at Angel.

"What?"

"Um, can I kiss ya?"

"Hmmm, yes." Angel smiled. Jack leaned in and kissed her. They were still kissing when seaweed was washed on shore and wrapped around Jack's foot.

"Eh!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped forward and pushed Angel down accidently.

"Ow." Angel said sitting on her butt.

"Oh gheez sahhy bout dat." Jack said embarrassed.

"It's okay, now where we?" Angel asked as Jack helper to her feet.

"Um." Jack sighed before kissing her again. The two were making out when it began to storm.

"Is there evah a night when it doesn't stohm heah?" Jack smiled as it began to rain.

"Eh it's fine."

"You don't cah dat you'se wearin white?" Jack smirked.

"I gotta tank top on underneath."

"Dang it." Jack mumbled. "Aight."

"You don't- oh."

"Hehe, I don't wanna go back yet but we'se gonna attract da lightin."

"It's not lighting smarty."

"Not yet, I was gonna say we could go ta da pahk but if ya wanna stay heah I don't mind."

"Or we could use my room."

"What's wrong wid mine?"

"It works to."

"I tink if we took it to ouh rooms we'd go pretty far."

"Yeah, maybe we oughta just stay here."

"Aight. C'mon." Jack said taking Angel's hand and led her further in land so they could sit down without the water getting them. They continued making out undisturbed by seaweed. Darkness had fallen and a strong wind picked up.

"I would ask if ya wanted at cuddle ta stay wahm but I'se got sand in me eyes." Jack said as the wind whipped over them.

"Let's go to the park." Angel said. The two got up and walked along the beach to the park to find it deserted. They went under the gazebo where Jack and Val had fought and sat down on a table.

"So, what now?" Jack asked as sheets of rain pounded the ground.

"We continue." Angel offered. Jack smiled and the two had another make out session.

The group headed out for the trail that led to the dunes full of energy. An hour later they were dragging their feet along the dirt path.

"Are we there yet?" Bumlets called.

"No." Mush answered having a feeling of déjà vu from when he was driving the van.

"How ah we s'posed ta climb da dunes an jump off and climb back up if we'se tihad?" Spot complained.

"We've been climbing the dunes. We're on the flatter side, it's easier to take this trail cause it's not as steep." Dutchy explained.

"So it's all steep and cool stuff on the other side?" Val asked.

"Yes."

"Den let's get goin." Skits said feeling more energized.

"I'm hungry." Race said as their climb got steeper.

"Shut up." Blink said.

"Oh look a bug." Bumlets said bending down in the middle of the path.

'Bum I can't move with your butt in my face." Pie sighed.

"You liked it earlier." David smirked.

"I though it was her." Pie said gesturing toward Val.

"Ya lucky it wasn't hah ya had or I tink she woulda hit ya." Skits said.

"You wouldn't hit me would you Val?" Pie asked. Val turned around and glared at him. "Okay so she would."

"Why is the line not moving?" Race called from the back of the line.

"Because Bum won't move his bum." Pie snarled.

"Heheh, bum and bum." Val giggled.

"Ya weihd." Spot said shaking his head.

"Dude come on." Mush said to Bumlets who was poking a bug.

"Aight move it." Skits said pushing Pie forward into Bumlets' butt.

"Ah! This isn't jail." Bum said walking forward quickly.

"Hahahah." Mush laughed.

"Geh." Pie sighed.

"Hey we're almost there." Dutchy said as they pushed forward.

"This had better be something to make this walk worth while." Blink warned.

"Come on Blink, every journey has a purpose." Dave smiled.

"Please don't be an optimist right now." Race said. The group came to the top of the dune and looked out in awe.

"It's a giant slope of fun sandy-ness." Val said.

"And this is how we use the giant slope of fun." Dutchy said getting a running start and jumping off the side of the dune.

"You forgot to say sandy!" Bumlets yelled while jumping off behind him. The two rolled down the dune and had the rest of the group tumbling down at them.

"WOAHHH!" Race yelled as he leapt off the side. The group climbed back up using a short cut trail and did this for hours. Soon darkness fell and a storm was blowing in when Race realized he was hungry again.

"Hey I got enough sand in my shoes to start my own beach and I'm hungry. You guys wanna go now?" Race said as it began to rain.

"Yea." Skits answered as he returned from his previous jump.

"Aight." Spot agreed.

"I don't wanna yet." Val said as she got ready to jump again.

"It's scary out here." Bumlets said looking at the trees blow in the wind.

"Fine." Val said stepping away from the ledge.

"Oh no she's gonna jump!" Blink said over dramatically.

"Nah dat was a moment ago." Skits pointed out.

"Okay head count!" David called.

"3 4 9 2." Race said trying to confuse David as he counted.

"Ha didn't work." David laughed.

"Ah we all heah?" Spot mocked.

"Yes, maybe you aren't mentally." David muttered so only those around him heard it.

"Dude that was a beautiful burn." Mush smirked.

"Yea I didn't tink ya had it in ya Davie." Skits said.

"What did he do?" Spot asked.

"He uh, Mush what did he do?" Skits asked.

"What were we talking about?" Mush asked playing dumb.

"Nevahmind." Spot sighed.

"Okay."

"To the dorms we go." Bumlets sang. Val hung back and decided to jump one last time. She got a running start and jumped off the side. She rolled down and lay in the sand until her head stopped spinning. She noticed the rain was making the sand almost muddy and decided she'd start a mud fight with Mush to see if she could get back on his good side. She didn't see the shortcut trail they used to go up the dune so she took another one along the base of the dune. She was walking along when she saw Mush standing in the path in front of her.

"How was your jump?' He asked as she walked closer to him.

"Good, what's up?" Val asked.

"Noticed you weren't with us so thought I'd come find you. But you're fine so I'll go now.' Mush said as he turned to leave.

"Wait I have a question."

"What?'

"Does this remind you of anything?" Val asked as she flung a handful of wet sand at Mush.

"Yeah. It reminds me that you're going down!" Mush smiled as he threw some back. The two engaged in the sand war and were slipping in mud puddles in the process. Mush hit Val in the butt with a mud ball and she tackled him. The two began to wrestle and Mush pinned her.

"You poop stain." Val laughed.

"You have the oddest insults." Mush smiled.

"So?"

"No I like it." Mush said as he began to lean in to kiss Val, just as he was about to Spot came out of nowhere and tackled Mush off of Val. The two rolled away a couple feet and Val jumped to her feet.

"What the heck?" Val said as the grappled around.

"We was wonderin wheah da two a ya went." Spot explained.

"We were fine." Mush said putting Spot in a chokehold.

"But ya bettah now."

"Be glad she's here." Mush said letting Spot go.

"And dat's why I'se heah."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Dis is how I keep meself entahtained Mushy."

"By tackling people?"

"No, by floitin wid Val."

"No that's called a death wish."

"Call what ya will."

"I'm gonna call an intervention." Val said stepping in between the two.

"Heya Mushy, be glad ya goil's heah ta stop me." Spot taunted.

"Yeah Spot, I am glad because now she won't have to see you bloody and broken." Mush answered.

"Ya actally tink ya can take me down?"

"We're not gonna find out." Val said pushing them both away.

"Ya right, Val." Spot said kissing her hand.

"Stop being an ass." Val said as she slapped him.

"Hahahaha" Mush laughed.

"Laugh it up." Spot taunted.

"I am HAHAHA."

"Ya ain't gonna be laughin long." Spot mumbled.

"Okay can we go now?" Val asked as she was soaked by the rain.

"Yeah." Mush said putting his arm protectively around Val.

"You coming Spot?" Val asked.

"I'll be dere in a minute." Spot said sulking.

Val and Mush were walking along when Val pulled Mush's arm off of her.

"What's wrong?" Mush asked a little confused.

"I wanna know where we stand."

"Uh you look about 5'2" or 5' 3", I'm 5' 10". Mush smirked.

"Thank you for your observation on our physical attributes, but relationship-wise, where do we stand?"

"Well, we have been in that awkward pre-dating phase, but then there was the fight in the shower and I have no idea where we are now."

"Okay, scratch that question, where do you want us to be?"

"In Jamaica, just kidding. I do want to go out with you, steady official, you know. But…"

"But what?"

"But…I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what?!"

"Okay, I know I want to be with you but there's this little voice that says you're gonna stab me in the back, there I said it."

"Oh, um, why do you think I would do that?"

"Because I'm not that trusting of people."

"Because of your mom?"

"Yeah that and all of my other girlfriends were just with me for popularity's sake."

"Well Mr. Mush we are not that popular here, so that is not why I want to be with you."

"I know, which is why it's stupid that we keep doing this."

"Okay, how about we stop ignoring each other, start hanging out again, and go from there."

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

"Jamaica sounds better."

"You'll live."

"Um, during this taking it as we go period, what are the rules like can I put my arm around you or will you kill me?"

"Guess you'll have to find out." Val teased.

"You know that's not helping the trust issue."

"Okay yes, you can put your arm around me."

"What if I don't feel like it?" Mush jested.

"Then I'll go for your weak spot?"

"Which is?"

"This." Val said as she pinched his butt.

"Whoa! I forgot you knew about that." Mush laughed. They rejoined the group and told tem Spot would be along later. By the time they made it back to the dorms it stopped raining but they were soaked. Val went into her room and found Angel filing her nails.

"Hey smushy." Val smile as she came in and closed the door.

"Hey yourself." Angel greeted.

"How was your date?"

"Good."

"What happened?"

"Oh ya know, stuff." Angel said. Val looked at Angel's face and starred at her.

"You sit on a throne of lies." Val said.

"It's not lies stuff happened."

"Oh my gosh you kissed!" Val smiled as she jumped on Angel's bed.

"A lot actually."

"Wow, who started it?"

"First time I did."

"I'm so proud of you!" Val said hugging her.

"I'm glad."

"Yeppers." Val said getting off the bed and changed in her pjs.

"So what happened with you?"

"Heheh."

"Take you and Mush are no longer fighting?"

"No and all it took was a little dirt." Val smiled.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"No hear the story." Val said hopping on Angel's bed.

"Eh fine go."

"Okay so back at the ranch Mush and I got in a mud throwing fight and I was like maybe if we did it again it would bring back happy memories. And it did."

"I'm glad. However I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"I'm hyper."

"Then preoccupy yourself, goodnight."

"Okay I'll bother the boys, night Angel."


	16. Fighting Brings Us Closer

**Bonjourno! (that's hi in italian.) We have fight scenes we have comedy we have bonding, wow I sound like a salesman ( at least you don't look like one) I would hope not. (yeah cause they're creepy) that's a generalization, anyway enjoy the reading! (Rivedecci!)

* * *

**

Saturday came and the group got up and went to lunch together.

"I've been hungry forever." Race said as they went through the line.

"You've been saying that since last night." Mush told him.

"That's because I've been hungry since then."

"Well we're about to eat so stop your whining." Angel said.

"Foodage." Blink said as they sat down and began to eat. The group was silent as they ate and after eating their fill most of them left. Val, Angel, Jack, Mush, and Blink talked for a while until the guys went to go play football with the other guys.

"Just us girls." Val smirked.

"So what do you want to do today girl?" Angel asked.

"I don't know but I think they're kicking us out." Val said as the servers flicked the ceiling lights on and off.

"Yeah looks that way."

"I wonder if they would come yell at us if we don't go."

"I for one don't want to find out."

"K let's go out the back way, it's less crowded." Val said referring to the halls.

"Okay." Angel said and the two walked down the deserted hall. The hall they were in had a set of doors that connected it to the school and at the end of the hall was a set of doors that led outside. Angel and Val walked through the first set of doors and they locked behind them. They were talking when a silhouette appeared in front of the outside doors. Three other people then joined the figure.

"Is it one of ours?" Val whispered to Angel.

"I don't know." Angel answered as they walked closer. Val recognized them to be the two jocks that were messing with Mush and Spot that Monday.

"Great." Val said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"That one on the left, I kicked him in the balls, the other ran off."

"Lovely."

"They were being jerks."

"Okay."

"Hey doll face." The one on the left smirked.

"Hey scuz bucket." Val said sounding bored.

"Nice one." Angel told her.

"Thank you."

"Who's your friend?" The guy on the right asked.

"I'm her sister." Angel answered.

"Like I said Matt, The Brunette is mine, take the sister." The guy on the left said.

"Okay." Matt said.

"Oh how nice, they think they can take us down." Angel mocked.

"No, not take you down." Jerry, a guy Angel recognized from English, said.

"What then?"

"Ew, we don't want to know." Val told her.

"Actually, to effectively fight them off, we do." Angel said.

"Judging by how creepy they are and the look in their eyes, I think they wanna get in our pants." Val hissed.

"Smart kid." Nate, a senior, said.

"Don't waste your time." Angel said flatly.

"Oh it won't be." The guy on the left said.

"I agree Brian." Matt said to his friend.

"You touch one hair on her head and you will regret the day you were born." Angel told Brian.

"I don't care about her hair." Brian scoffed.

"Then the thing you should be caring about is your self."

"How about you and me?" Matt said stepping towards Angel.

"A snowflake in hell has a better chance." Angel said. "That means no."

"This right it's an insult, so is this." Val said kicking him in the shin.

"Hehe, go Val go." Angel said.

"Yeah, come on Val." Brian said rushing her. Val side stepped and Brian almost fell in the ground. Just then Pie walked in the outside doors.

"What's going on?" Pie asked as he joined Val and Angel.

"Help." Angel said.

"Get out of here." Matt growled.

"No, he'll rat us out." Jerry pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll have to beat the information out of him." Nate said.

"That was a lame comment." Val frowned.

"You know I really don't care."

"Clearly you don't care about personal appearance or hygiene either."

"You won't say that after we're done here." Jerry said wrapping his arms around Val. Angel turned to hit him and Nate grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Pie punched Brian and Matt grabbed him from behind. Brian began to punch Pie's stomach as if it were a punching bag. Brian then moved to Pie's face and slugged him couple of times before pie elbowed Matt in the ribs and pulled free of his grip.

"Let them go." Pie told him.

"No way." Brian smirked and Pie hammered him in the head with a punch. Brian came at him with a combo of jabs and an uppercut. A few of the blows made contact and Pie threw a couple right hooks back. Pie got the upper hand and kicked Brian in the gut. Matt jumped in the fight and put pie in a chokehold. Pie tried elbowing him again but Matt tucked in his arm so his ribs were safe. Brian got up and started beating Pie. Pie brought up both legs, drove them into Brian's gut, and caused him to kneel over. Pie backed up and slammed Matt into the wall. Matt released Pie and the two started punching each other.

"What did they ever do to you?" Pie asked.

"The sister just got in the way, Val insulted me. No one insults me." Brian fumed as he stood up and punched Pie in the spine. Matt upper cut Pie in the jaw as Brian held Pie's arms behind his back.

"Get him Matt!" Brian laughed as Matt caused Pie to spit blood from the beating he was getting. Matt kneed Pie in the head and landed a forceful upper cut to Pie's gut. Pie crumbled to the ground and Brian dropped him.

"Look at the great convicts." Brian taunted as he circled Pie.

"Come on man do something." Matt sighed. Brian smiled and kicked Pie repeatedly. Pie snaked out his arm and pulled Brian down to the ground. Brian pinned Pie down and smiled at him smugly. Val kicked Jerry in the knee and caused him to yelp out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Angel yelled as Matt kicked Pie in the head.

"We're gonna have to do this off campus." Jerry said as Val struggled. Matt walked over to the door and was checking to see if it was clear. Pie spit in Brian's face.

"We're gonna take you off campus too. So we can beat ya and throw you in the dumpster with the rest of the trash." Brian sneered.

"Crap the Headmistress is coming!" Matt called. Brian leapt off pie and Jerry, Nate let go of the girls, and the four ran down the hall.

"Pie." Val said as she walked over to where he lay.

"You okay?" Angel asked as she knelt down by him.

"Great." Pie gasped.

"If it wasn't for me and my big mouth." Angel mumbled.

"Hon they were gonna do this regardless." Val told her.

"It's just a flesh wound." Pie said clutching his stomach.

"I'm gonna go get The Head." Val said sprinting down the hall to the doors that led outside.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Angel said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay."

"Okay." Angel said looking around nervously, unsure of what to do. Val and the Headmistress came through the outside doors and quickly made their way to Pie and Angel.

"Mr. Sidoni, do not move, Miss Thompson, run to the office tell security that we have an emergency, they will know what to do." The Headmistress said.

"Yes Ma'am." Val said running off.

"Why did this take place?"

"Uh, I was trying to protect Angel and Val from some thugs ma'am." Pie answered.

"What thugs?"

"Brian, Matt, Jerry and Nate were their first names, I don't know the last ones." Angel piped in.

"They are students, not thugs though their actions would say otherwise."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why did he need to protect you Miss Thompson?"

"They were trying to, uh,"

"Sexual Harassment." Pie said.

"Yeah that." Angel said.

"Their actions will face grave consequences." The Headmistress stated.

"Yes ma'am."

An ambulance arrived and took Pie to the hospital. Pie had 2 cracked ribs and had a concussion. Dutchy and Angel brought him back to the dorm and Pie slept off the painkillers. Upon their return, Angel headed straight for her room and closed the door.

"How is he?" Blink asked as Dutchy came out of Pie and Spot's room.

"He's a little messed up but he'll be okay." Dutchy answered.

"Was Angel wid ya?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"I tink I sah hah go in hah room." Skits offered.

"Aight. Is Val in dere Mush?" Jack asked Mush as he walked down the hall.

"No." Mush said flatly.

"Dere a problem?"

"Val went out somewhere, so Angel's the only one in the room." Mush said heading for the elevator. Jack knocked on Angel's door and waited.

"Who is it?" Angel called.

"It's Jack."

"Come in."

"Aight." Jack said opening the door and closing it after him.

"What's up?"

"Jest wanted ta see how ya were."

"I'm…here." Angel said holding her teddy bear.

"I can see dat, but how ah ya."

"In all honesty, crappy."

"Cause a Pie?" Jack asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." Angel replied quietly.

"Because a what ya saw or because ya tink it's ya fault."

"Both, I feel like I'm responsible for it somehow."

"From da way I hoid it dey was afta Val. So ya should blame hah." Jack smirked.

"You and I both know that's not gonna happen."

"I know I was messin with ya."

"I'm not much in the mood for being messed with."

"Sahhy, I'se tryin ta cheah ya up."

"Thanks anyway." Angel said fighting to hold back tears.

"Aw, Angel it ain't yah fault." Jack said hugging her.

"I can't stand feeling powerless!" Angel sobbed.

"If ya had powah all da time ya wouldn't know life."

"Think about it Jack, you're standing there completely helpless watching a good friend get the living shit beat out of him…and you can't do anything!"

"Yeah, I do." Jack said slowly.

"What?"

"Yea Pie is ya friend an it musta been bad wahtcin dat happen ta him. But I don't tink it's as bad as watchin ya lil bruddah get mugged in front of ya. Or Val in your case."

"What happened?" Angel sniffed.

"We was walkin along a bridge when some guys pulled up in dere cah. Didn't even know each oddah, dey wanted money an we didn't have none an Gabe told dem. But dey didn't believe us so dey poundin him, not me cause dey wanted me ta watch." Jack said sullenly.

"I'm sorry."

"Ya, but uh, ya can't tink everyting is ya fault or ya's gonna go mad."

"Least this time I won't end up in jail because of it."

"Dat's true."

"I think that was something else that was scaring me. It's like my worse nightmare come true."

"What is?'

"Some goon is going to try to attack me again and I'm gonna get sent back to prison."

"Double japohdy, but no c'mon Angel, ya won't get sent back."

"I'm gonna turn 18 soon and that means they'll try me as an adult."

"Ya, but unless ya plan on fightin wheah dere's Trevor, I tink you'll get a faih trial. An why ya even tinkin bout dat?"

"Because that's what they tried to do."

"Oh, uh, ya got witnesses." Jack said trying to think of what to say to help.

"Just the fact that they almost succeeded makes my blood run cold." Angel shuddered.

"Me too." Jack said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just dat aint right what dey tried."

"Yeah I know. If the Headmistress hadn't shown up when she did they probably would have taken us off campus."

"Yeah." Jack said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't fight, please."

"I ain't, dey's gonna go ta jail an I'll be laughin."

"Still scared." Angel said. Jack held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"When I'se wid ya, ya aint got reason ta be scahed."

"But you're not with me all the time."

"No I aint, but ya did okay widout me befoh ya was locked up." Jack smirked.

"Yeah."

"Jest, be moh careful of ya surrounins."

"I'm worried for Val too."

"Why?"

"Because they were after her I just got in their way."

"So it's a good ting ya was dere foh hah."

"Yeah who knows what they might of done."

"Yeah, try not ta tink bout it Angel."

"Every time I shut my eyes I see it again. It's kinda hard not to."

"Aight, I'se gonna do wid you what me dad did wid me. Dere was nuttin ya could have done." Jack said looking her in the eye.

"Okay."

"An dere's nuttin ya can do about it now."

"Okay."

"No, I don't wanna heah okay Angel."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Ya need ta admit ta yaself dat it wadn't ya fault."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Can ya at least say it out loud?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"What wasn't?"

"The 4 idiots that attacked me and my sister."

"So what ah ya gonna do bout it?"

"I don't know if I knew that I wouldn't be here in this situation would I." Angel said shaking her head and crying.

"Ya gonna let it go."

"How?"

"By just lettin it out, cry do what ya gotta but ya gotta let it go." Jack told her and Angel broke into tears and began crying. Jack cradled her in his arms as she sobbed. After awhile she began to quiet down and Jack pulled her off of him and looked at her.

"Angel, it wadn't ya fault was it?"

"No." Angel answered.

"Aight."

"Thanks."

"Ya welcome." Jack smiled.

"You're a good boyfriend."

"I'se glad ya approve."

"I wouldn't be dating you other wise."

"Hah, true."

"I wonder where Val is." Angel pondered.

"Uh…"

'Do you know where she is?"

"No but I'se shoh she's fine."

"She with Mush?"

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Oh so now ya like im?"

"Let's just put it this way, I haven't seen her this happy since mom died."

"Ah."

"So I don't necessarily like him, but I like the fact that he makes her happy."

"Aight, so why don't ya like him?"

"I don't trust him."

"Cause of his rep?"

"Partially. But mostly because I don't trust too many people when it comes to Val."

"Ya, she seems stubbahn, kinda like you."

"Are you calling me stubborn?"

"Ah whatcha gonna do bout it?"

"That." Angel said poking him.

"Oh no, me side is goin numb." Jack said dryly.

"Take this." Angel said poking him again.

"AH! Dat hoit!" Jack cried as he threw himself off the bed.

"Ah ha, very funny Jack." Angel mocked. She looked over the side of the bed where he lay sprawled out. "Jack…Jack…JACK!" Angel yelled.

"I aint deaf woman." Jack said jumping back on the bed and tackling her.

"Oh gosh you're heavy." Angel said as Jack stretched out on her.

"My dis is nice, I tink I'se gonna take a nap."

"Don't you dare."

"What was dat…sleep? Oh okay."

"Jack."

"Hmm sleepy."

"Jack." Angels aid sternly and Jack began snoring. "Get off of me." Angel whined.

"Aight." Jack said rolling off her.

"Thank you."

'Dat took a lot of woik."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well me lip is boinin again…"

"Oh there?" Angel asked kissing him.

"No a lil to da left."

"Here." Angel said kissing him again.

"Up a lil."

"There." Angel said kissing him once more. The door swung open and Race ran in holding his eyes.

"Angel!" Race yelled.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"Skits spit pop in my eyes and it burns!"

"And why do you need me?"

"Because Val isn't here."

"Why do you need us to wash your eyes out?"

'Because I can't do it alone."

"Too bad Race get out." Jack told him.

"Why Jackie, in here alone… heheh." Race laughed.

"Get out befoh I throw ya out."

"I'm goin." Race said closing the door.

"Now where were we?" Angel asked as the two began kissing again.

Val watched the ambulance leave and went back to her room for a while. She was trying to think but couldn't because the guys were being loud in the hall. Val rolled her eyes and put on her flip-flops before leaving the school and walking to the dunes. She passed several groups of laughing smiling people and had to fake smiled back at them so no one would know she was hurting. She found a cave like area cut into the side of the dune. She ventured inside and found the darkest corner was about 50 yards in. She went as far back as she could and sat down in the cool sand and allowed herself to cry for a bit. She sat in the darkness and found herself wishing she could remember what her mom was like. Hours had passed and she was zoning off when she heard someone call her name. She focused her hearing to the voice and recognized it to be Mush. She was thinking of whether or not to go out to him or stay put and decided she would stay. Mush wondered around the dunes calling for Val when he turned and saw a cave he must of passed at least a dozen times. Mush frowned at it before entering the black hole. He was walking along and when he hit his head on a jagged rock that was hanging off the top of the cave.

"Geh!" Mush winched as he dropped to his knees and held his head. He heard some rocks roll ahead of him and didn't move. He peered into the darkness and made out a form of someone huddled in a ball.

"Val?" Mush called softly praying it was her and not some psycho freak. The figure didn't respond and Mush wondered if it was a rock. He edged closer and saw that it was Val. He stopped a few feet away from her a sat down.

"Why didn't you answer?" Mush asked.

"I dunno." Val shrugged.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah it's just nice and cool here." Val said putting on her poker face.

"Why do I some how not believe you?"

"Because you don't trust me?"

"I trust you, just not sure I believe you, and there is a difference."

"I know there is."

"Do you feel guilty for what happened to Pie?"

"It makes sense."

"What does?"

"It was my idea to go down that hall cause it was less crowded than the others." Val said getting teary eyed and was glad it was too dark for Mush to see it.

"You didn't know those losers were going to be there."

"Still why did I want to go down the deserted hall anyway?"

"You just said it was less crowded, plus you like to explore."

"Lotta good that did." Val scoffed.

"You still wouldn't have known that they would be there."

"Yeah."

"So it's not like you walked into on purpose."

"No but I provoked it."

"How?"

"You remember those 2 jocks that were annoying you and Spot?"

"Yeah."

"And how I kicked the one?"

"Again yes."

"And made the other run like a baby?"

"Hmmhh."

"It was them with a few friends."

"Those two idiots?"

"Yes."

"Remind me to kill them later." Mush said.

"Not funny, that was all like geh! And now and now Angel is going to be all paranoid and I should have known better than to go down the stupid hall. I mean it's like oh lets go down the dark empty hall where creeps can get you, Genius!" Val fumed.

"Okay…let me handle Angel."

"What?"

"Are you afraid she's going to be all over protective of you now?"

"I hadn't even thought of that, crap. No I mean she herself will be. But yeah now she definitely won't want me to be out with you."

"She has a problem with you being with me?" Mush asked a little confused.

"She's like over protective as we all know and I understand why but at the same time its hard cause I need space. Oh, she doesn't like you because you're a guy and I'm her little sister."

"Okay, so long as we're clear." Mush said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh so now you don't want to try being together because of her?" Val asked hoping he would say no.

"No." Mush said sharply and Val smiled.

"Good."

"I'm glad that makes you happy."

"For a moment yes."

"Only for a moment?" Mush smirked.

"Okay I'm not very cute and flirty when I'm like this so yeah."

"I can deal with that. And you are cute."

"How do you know its dark."

"Because Val, I know you."

"Hm."

"What?"

"You saying that."

"What about it?"

"You really think you know me?"

"No, not completely. But I have seen you in all kinds of situations and yes I think you're cute." Mush explained. Val was silent a moment before speaking.

"Would you still like me if I wasn't cute?"

"Yeah. But being cute doesn't do any harm." Mush said. Val sprang from her spot and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Putting up with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno."

"Me neither." Mush said wrapping his arms around her. Mush held her as they sat in silence and soon Val began to doze off.

"Um, Val?" Mush asked softly.

"Hem?" Val said sleepily.

"We need to get back to the dorms."

"I don't wanna."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"The whole way?"

"I can." Mush said.

"Okay."

"Okay let's get out of the cave and I'll carry you back to campus."

"You want me to lead so you don't hit your head again?" Val smirked as they stood up.

"Uh, yeah."

"Follow my voice…" Val teased as she led Mush out into the light. Mush picked her up cavalier (bridal) style and carried her back to the dorms. Val had fallen asleep by the time Mush had made it back to the floor he carried her to her room but couldn't turn the knob since he was holding her. Mush kicked the door a couple of times and waited for Angel or someone to open it.

"Who is it?" Angel called.

"It's Mush."

"Just a minute." She replied and opened the door. "What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Angel asked seeing Val unconscious in Mush's arms.

"I carried her so she wouldn't sleep in a cave." Mush replied sharply.

"Okay sorry, uh, bring her on in." Angel said opening the door wider. Val woke as Mush carried her in and saw Jack sitting on Angel's bed. She looked from Angel to Jack as Mush set her down on her bed.

"Thanks baby." Val smiled at Mush before glaring at Angel and Jack.

"You're welcome." Mush smiled back at her before heading to his room.

"What is that glare for?" Angel asked sitting down on her bed.

"Two things, 1. I heard what you said to Mush when you opened the door and 2, don't make out with him in our room!" Val said.

"Do I need ta go?" Jack asked.

"No, you're fine." Angel replied. "Val, think of this from my perspective okay? All I know is I open the door to see you passed out asleep in Mush's arms, what am I supposed to think?"

"That something had happened and Mush was helping me, not causing it." Val replied.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Now look at it from my perspective, I come in the room and find you and Jack with messed up hair, alone in our ROOM!"

"He came over to cheer me up."

"Ew, I love you but I don't need to know about that."

"Not like that, geh get your mind out of the gutter. He came over to cheer me up after what happened earlier and, well, yeah…"

"Okay I get that but please don't do it in our room."

"Okay." Angel said getting a I can find a loophole look in her eyes.

"Yes, go to Jack's room keep it out of here." Val smirked.

"You know me too well." Angel smiled.

"She should, she's ya sistah." Jack interrupted.

"I forgot you were over there." Val giggled.

"What I don't mattah ta ya anymoh? I'se hoit." Jack teased.

"I'm sure you'll live."

"I would hope so." Angel said getting giggly.

"You say that now."

"I do…since I kinda am dating him."

"Nope, it's not kinda, you are."

"Yeah." Angel giggled.

"Ah ya always like dis when ya talk bout me?" Jack asked curiously.

"No, I'm just happy, and slightly hyper."

"Yeah you'd be scared if you heard her talk about you when she's mad at you." Val smirked.

"VAL!" Angel gasped, dropping her jaw.

"And you just proved me right!"

"No, I can't believe you just said that." Angel said covering her face with a pillow.

"It's aight Angel." Jack smiled.

"No it's not!" She said still under the pillow. Val motioned for Jack to be quiet as she snuck up on Angel and started tickling her mercilessly.

"AH Val stop!!!" Angel shrieked.

"Stop pouting." Val teased.

"You're goin down!" Angel said trying to tickle Val.

"That's not my ticklish spot."

"Geh! Dang you and your willful ticklishness!"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Not really."

"How bout now?" Val asked starting another tickle fight.

"Jack help me!" Angel shrieked.

"Ah, I tink I'll leave dat between da two ah ya." Jack said.

"Hold on Val." Angel said as she rolled over to look at Jack. "Oh really?"

"Oh." Val said thoughtfully.

"Ah…I tink I'll leave now." Jack said hastily standing up.

"Val quick, block the door." Angel said.

"Blocked." Val said jumping in front of the door.

"Haha, no escaping Jackie Boy."

"What did I do?" Jack asked.

"Nothing at all." Angel smiled as she crept closer to Jack.

"I will trow ya on da bed if ya try ta get me." Jack warned.

"What's the matter you ticklish?"

"Psh, no."

"Get him Angel." Val shouted. Angel took her cue and started tickling Jack. Jack began tickling Angel back as a form of defense.

"I can turn off certain areas when I want to." Angel told him as he tried tickling her stomach.

"But not ya sides." Jack said.

"Crap." Angel said running behind her bed.

"Dat ain't gonna help ya." Jack said jumping over the bed.

"Ah." Angel squeaked.

"Hit him with the shoe!" Val instructed. Angel took off her flip flop and started hitting Jack with it.

"Val ya a bad influence on hah." Jack said.

"HAHA, not really, she got some of it from me." Angel said.

"I tink ya need ta cool off." Jack said throwing Angel over his shoulder.

"Stop, put me down." Angel said pounding his back.

"Move Val." Jack said moving toward the door.

"Make me." Val smirked.

"Aight." Jack said throwing her over his other shoulder.

"Well that didn't work." Angel said as she saw Val hanging next to her.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Where are you taking us?" Val asked as Jack opened the door.

"Wheah da ya tink?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Crap…the ocean." Angel said.

"Nah a lil closah, less salty."

"The shower?"

"Yep."

"Don't you dare."

"Hey Race, ya mind toinin on da showah foh me?" Jack asked as Race walked out of the showers.

"Don't do it Race!!!!" Angel yelled.

"Well I gotta do it now." Race smiled.

"Is this for kicking you out earlier?"

"No, this is just gonna be funny." Race said as Jack walked into the showers.

"At least make sure the water's warm!" Val said.

"I doubt it…" Angel muttered.

"They will pay."

"Indeed."

"Enjoy ya showah." Jack said tossing them down under the shower head.

"Not so fast Cowboy!" Angel said yanking on his arm.

"Geh it is cold!" Val complained.

"Val let's go!" Angel said pushing Jack further into the water as her and Val ran out and shut the door behind them.

"Ya evil!" Jack said leaning on the door that they were keeping propped shut.

"Hehe." Angel laughed. "I told you I was hyper!"

"Race ya still out dere?"

"Yes from a safe distance." Race replied.

"Go, get me back up!"

"Oh crap." Angel said.

"I got him." Val said as she Race ran off. Angel had to push against the door harder to keep Jack in who had turned the water off by then. Val chased after Race and tackled him in the middle of the hall.

"The girls are taking over! Jack is trapped in the shower by Angel and Val is trying to kill me!" Race screamed as Val pinned him down. Spote out of his door and smirked.

"Wow Race, fightin aint ya strong point is it?" Spot taunted.

"She's vicious." Race said in defense of himself.

"We're just evening the score." Val said.

"Whad's up?" Skits asked as him and Bumlets came in the hall.

"Nothing." Val answered hastily.

"HELP!" Jack yelled from the bathroom.

"Shut up you!" Angel screamed.

"Dat's nuttin?" Skits asked.

"Yuppers now go away." Val said.

"Deres not much reason foh me ta go away." Spot countered.

"Yes there is, go be at peace."

"How bout no."

"You and your fighting antics."

"Dey's kept me alive."

"Not if you get involved." Val smirked.

"I'se so threatened."

"I'm gonna help Jack." Bumlets said running down the hall. He slid into the shower room and charged Angel.

"Put me down!" Angel screamed as Bum flung her over his shoulder. Jack burst through the door soaking wet.

"You." Jack said pointing at Angel.

"Yes sir?" Angel asked.

"Ya dead."

"Now why would you want to kill your beautiful and um, innocent girlfriend?"

"Oh ya got it comin."

"Hahah." Bum laughed.

"Don't kill me." Angel pouted.

"I anit gonna, but ya aint gonna get off scott free." Jack said.

"Should I be scared?"

"Um, maybe." Jack smirked.

"Eheh." Angel whimpered.

"SHE BIT ME!" Skits yelled from the hallway.

"That's my Val." Angel smirked.

"Wahhy bout yaself." Jack said grabbing Angel from Bum.

"AMHHA!" Angel cried as Jack carried her to the elevator.

"Ya already wet so I don't need ta trow ya in da ocean. But I will roll ya in da sand." Jack said carrying Angel in the elevator.

"No, please don't." Angel begged.

"Ya stahted it."

"Would saying I love you help?"

"No." Jack smiled as he walked outside.

"Don't you do it…don't do it." Angel warned as Jack walked into the sand.

"Why?"

"Because, it would be very mean of you and I'll take you down with me." Angel explained. Jack paused a moment and tossed Angel down butt first in the sand.

"I'se still standin, an runnin!" Jack laughed as he ran off.

"Ow." Angel said rubbing her butt.


	17. Blackout

**Hey ya'll, I hope you're having a lovely day/evening/night, whatever time it is for you. This chapter is very random, some pranks, a lot of comedy, a little drama, etc. So, have fun reading!

* * *

**

Angel returned to the hall to find the boys running rampant. Bumlets was play sword fighting with David as Spot and Race played poker in the middle of the hallway.

"Good gravy, geh." Angel said trying to get past the mass of people cluttering the hall.

"Gravy is yummy." Bumlets smiled.

"It's an expression Bum, there is no gravy."

"So uh, wheahs Jack?" Skits asked.

"If he knows what's good for him, far away from me." Angel replied.

"Why's dat?" Spot smirked.

"Oh gheez maybe because he carried me outside and dropped me in the sand…maybe."

"He could have done worse." Mush said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Such as?" Angel asked fuming.

"Such as throwing you in the ocean then the sand."

"He shoved me in the shower then threw me in the sand. But whatever I'm going to bed." Angel said retreating to her room. Angel was getting ready for bed when Val came in.

"Hey." Val greeted.

"Hey what's up?" Angel asked.

"Keeping an eye on Pie, he tried to get up and it didn't work."

"Eh."

"Yeah."

"Think he's going to be all right?'

"As long as he doesn't push himself yeah."

"That's good. Are you doing okay?"

'About…?"

"Earlier.'

"Um, I know it wasn't my fault." Val said almost sounding rehearsed.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you saying it is my fault?"

"No no no, are you sure you know it's not your fault?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Okay…."

"Yeah?'

"What?"

"I'm so confused." Angel whimpered.

"Don't sweat it, but I gotta go." Val said.

"Where ya going?"

"Pie."

"You want me to come help, keep you company?'

"If you can put up with the boys nicely sure." Val smiled.

"I'll try."

"Okay." Angel and Val went to Pie and Spot's room and sat on Spot's bed. Pie was incoherent and had been rambling for an hour before he fully woke up.

"My head hurts." Pie muttered.

"Hey sleepy butt." Val smiled.

"Hey?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone beat the crap out of me."

"Good cause that's what happened." Angel chimed.

"Thank you for that reminder." Pie said trying to sit up but failing.

"Nope back down you go." Angel said gently pushing him down.

"Yeah you tried to escape earlier and it was hard getting you off the floor." Val told him.

"Sorry." Pie said.

"It's okay, I blame the drugs."

"You've been hanging around Bumlets too long." Angel said to Val.

"No because I would be encouraging him if I was acting like Bum."

"Yeah, that's…got a point. By the way Pie, thanks for trying to help us out."

"What do you mean try? I distracted them." Pie smiled.

"Well thanks for helping."

"You're welcome."

"Is it cold in here to you?" Angel said feeling chilled.

"No…" Val said looking at her curiously.

"Oh maybe it's just me."

"It would appear so." Pie yawned.

"Getting sleepy?"

"No, I'm sick of sleep."

"Then why are you yawning?" Angel asked yawning herself.

"Ah must look away so I'm not infected by yawning." Val joked.

"No look at it look at it! Release the energy." Angel teased.

"You are sleepy aren't you?"

"Hm mh."

"Then go to bed."

"Okay night."

"Night sis."

"Night Angel." Pie muttered.

"Night Pie." Angel said as she left the room. The days went by which turned into weeks and Blink's foot healed. Pie was still sore but could move about freely. It was Wednesday and classes were over for the day. Construction was being done down the road and the noise kept Angel up when she was trying to nap. Val had been studying when Angel gave up on her nap.

"Stupid construction people waking me up grr." Angel muttered as she sat up in bed.

"How do you sleep that much anyway?" Val asked who had been running on 5 hours of sleep.

"It's more like I don't get enough so I have to catch up during the day."

"Oh lucky. Once I'm up I'm up."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you remember when I would get bored cause you would nap so I'd poke you?" Val smiled.

"Unfortunately, I try to block it out but I can't."

"Poor baby." Val mocked.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'm not feeling too clingy right now."

"So you have to be clingy to joke?"

"No, but it adds to the effect when I'm trying to make you shut up."

"Ha, good luck with that." Val laughed.

"Mhh go away."

"Okay." Val said standing up.

"I didn't mean literally."

"I can always go to Mush."

'How's that going by the way?"

"Um, we're still not official but it's close."

"That's good, I'm happy for you."

"Yep."

"So how have you been?"

"Bueno."

"Good."

"You?"

"Pretty good."

"Does a certain cowboy have to do with it?" Val teased.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"What if he didn't?"

"Then I'd ask why you were happy and go beat him up."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're a good sister."

"You only say that cause you have no other experience."

"Not true."

"You have another sister?"

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah."

"Goof butt."

"Dorkness."

"My mind has just run out of insults."

"Muahahah! I win."

"This round."

"And the next one."

"Not necessarily. One of these days I will beat you."

"That will be when there's a snow storm in Africa."

"Okay."

"I'm teasing."

"I know."

"Okay so that place where we put in job applications called while you slept."

"What did they say?"

"To call them back to make an appointment."

"Okay."

"Yes." Val smiled.

"You wanna call?"

"'Uh, sure."

"Thanks."

"Yes yes." Val said picking up the room phone dialed the number. Lou answered and they scheduled times for her and Angel to go in.

"Okay bye Lou." Val said hanging up.

"What did he say?" Angel asked.

"We go in next Monday after class."

"Okay."

"Oh! Do you want to go swimming?" Val asked smiling.

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"I really don't want to." Angel sighed. Val hung her head down. "Oh fine, let's go." Angel said rolling her eyes.

"Yay you!" Val cheered as they changed into their swimsuits.

"The previous incident had better not happen again." Angel warned as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh, it's just goanna be us right, no boys?" Val asked.

"Yup." Angel smiled. They found a deserted area on the beach and swam out into the ocean. They were splashing each other with water when Val saw Mush walking on the beach.

"Um, would you mind if I went to talk to him a sec?" Val asked.

"No, go for it." Angel said.

"K, I'll be back." Val said. Val swam to shore and Angel floated in the water. A guy was swimming near her and then ran into her as he tried to pass her.

"Wh- oh I'm sorry." The guy said looking Angel over.

"It's fine." Angel said quietly.

"I'm glad, wouldn't want to anger a sweetie like you, although I bet you're really cute when you're mad." The guy flirted.

"Okay bye." Angel said turning to leave.

"What the ocean isn't big enough for us both?"

"No."

"Hey, come on." The guy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Angel said sharply.

"I just want your number."

"No."

"Why?"

"Okay what part of no are you not understanding?"

"The part of why we can't be together."

"Because I said so."

"Oh, that response doesn't work for you because I could be like you're gonna give me a kiss because I said so." The guy said and Angel dove under water to escape him. He followed her under, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to surface.

"Let me go!" Angel growled.

"Relax." The guy said pulling her closer.

"VAL MUSH HELP!!!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs. Val and Mush heard her cry and raced into the water and began swimming toward them. The guy let Angel go and started swimming away. Val stopped when she reached Angel but Mush swam after the guy.

"Wh- who was that?" Val panted.

"I don't know." Angel said numbly.

"How did it come to that?"

"I was waiting for you, he came, and I asked him to leave Then he didn't and he grabbed me so I tried to leave and he wouldn't let me."

"Dang." Val mumbled. "Are you okay hon?" Val asked.

"I'm gonna go back to the dorm."

"Yeah cause of, okay."

"Do you want me to stay"

"No, um no you don't need to. I have to get Mush." Val explained while avoiding eye contact with Angel.

"Okay."

"Be safe."

"You too." Angel said as she swam to shore. Angel walked into the hall and left a trail of water puddles behind her.

"Ahh!" David yelled as he slipped in one of them.

"You okay?" Angel asked turning around.

"Yeah, why didn't you use a towel?"

"I forgot it."

"You must be pretty distracted to have forgotten it." Dave said standing up.

"I really don't want to talk about it to you." Angel said growing anxious to see Jack.

"All right, I was just being polite.' Dave said walking toward his room.

"Thank you." Angel said softly.

"You're welcome. Oh Jack's in Skit's room."

"Thanks." Angel smiled. She went in her room, changed into dry clothes and wrapped her up with a towel. She went to Skit's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Skits answered. Angel walked in to find Skits hypnotized by the vide game he played while Jack lay on his bed.

"Hi." Skits said not looking away from the TV screen.

"Heya Angel." Jack smiled.

"Hi.' Angel said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, can we talk?'

"Yeah." Jack said as the two went into the hall. "In yoh room or mine?"

"Um, yours, I don't know when Val will be back."

"Aight.' Jack said. They went in Jack's room and sat on his bed. "Whad is it?"

"I told you about Trevor right?"

"Scahbah, yea." Jack muttered.

"Well, it almost happened again.

"Wh- explain."

"In the water, this guy came up to me when Val was talking to Mush and he grabbed me, so I tried to dive away but he went under and pulled me back to the surface. Then he kept saying I was going to kiss him so I yelled for Val and Mush. They came in time but…and it almost happened again." Angel said trying to hold her tears back.

"Da-" Jack said stopping the swear words that wanted to come out. "Ah ya okay?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Angel said stumbling over her words.

"Angel."

"I'm scared." Angel whispered.

"Ya don't need ta be scahed now." Jack said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, but I am."

"I can undahstand dat." Jack thought out loud. "Ya know da chances of dat, it was wiehd." Jack told her.

"I know, now Val's going to feel guilty." Angel said.

"Foh what?"

"She was the one that wanted to go swimming but I didn't want to. It's like, when she gets someone to do something they don't want to, then something bad happens, she feels bad." Angel explained.

"Like how ya would feel bad is sumptin happened ta hah?"

"Yeah, do you think Gabe feels responsible for you being here?" Angel asked.

"Um, no." Jack said thoughtfully. "Why?"

"I was just asking." Angel stayed with Jack in his room until they went to the cafeteria for dinner. They joined the table where most of the group had already sat down to eat.

"Hello." Dutchy greeted.

"Hey." Angel said looking at people's plates.

"Dere's nuttin good ta night." Spot sighed.

"One was hoping."

"C'mon." Jack said and they went to find food. Bumlets stuck his tongue out at them as they waited in line.

"Mnnmm." Angel retorted by doing the same.

"I'se surrounded." Jack smirked.

"Yup." Angel smiled. They returned to the table to find Mush and Blink sword fighting with silver wear.

"Ah, 'tis only a flesh wound." Mush said in a British accent as Blink stabbed him lightly in the arm with his fork. Blink got him in the other arm and Mush stabbed him in the chest with his spoon.

"Alas, I have fallen!" Blink said flopping back in his chair and going limp. Bumlets smiled and sat on him.

"I don't know about this chair, seems kinda weird.' Bum said wiggling his butt.

"Ew.' Angel frowned.

"Get off!" Blink yelled.

"Bum, move." Val giggled.

"It is." Bumlets answered.

"Hahha." Mush laughed.

"Move it off of me!" Blink yelled as he hit Bum.

"Ow okay okay." Bumlets said going back to his chair.

"You are goofy Bum, you know that?" Angel said.

"Yes I do, did, do know that." Bumlets said.

"Do did do?" Pie frowned.

"Yup, sounds like a song.' Race pondered.

"Do da do." Angel sang.

"I bet ya Angel can't go a hole day without singing, who's in?" Race said loudly.

"I'm in." Pie answered.

"Why not." Skits smirked.

"What's the pot?" Val asked.

"That would be a place where you relieve yourself." Mush said leaning over by her.

"Thank you for that information." Val said looking at him so their faces were close.

"I'se tihad." Spot yawned as he stretched out his arms and legs and kicked Mush in the chin.

"Then maybe be you should go to bed." Mush said sharply.

"Boys don't start." Angel said as Spot opened his mouth to say something.

"So dere was a shahk attack taday." Skits said to keep the conversation going.

"It is Florida." Dave said poking the weird smelling stuff that was called food.

"I thought there were alligators here." Val said sitting back from Mush in her chair.

"Depends on da area ya's in." Jack offered as he took a bite of pasta. Bumlets passed gas and Jack spit his food out from laughing.

"Poh, nasty Bum!" Skits said in disgust.

"No, Jack being the human food fountain is nasty." Val said titling her head.

"That was ironic he did that just as you took that bite." David mused.

"It was sumptin." Jack said wiping his mouth.

"You okay baby?" Angel asked.

"Yes thank you for asking." Bumlets answered.

"Eheh." Spot chuckled.

"Wasn't talking to you Bum, and shut it Conlon." Angel said. Spot's smile vanished and was replaced with a glare. "Oh stop pouting."

"I'se gonna go befoh I get jailed foh moidah." Spot said as he stood up.

"Good idea." Angel said as he walked away.

"Well that was awkward." Bumlets said.

"Yeah." Jack said. The rest of the group ate dinner in peace and returned to the floor. They started having a movie marathon and were several movies into it when the power went out.

"Ah!" Dutchy yelled.

"What?" Blink asked, startled by Dutchy.

"It's dark…"

"Indeed." David smirked.

"I guess the power went out." Pie said.

"Thank you captain obvious.' Val replied.

"Dutchy don't tell me you're scared of the dark." Angel mused.

"Psh, heck yes I am." Dutchy said.

"I wondah what done it." Jack pondered.

"Well, everyone remain calm." Dave instructed.

"Would you also like to do a head count?" Mush jested.

"Actually I would but it's too dark.'

"Okay fighting will not help the situation, just calm down.' Angel said loudly.

"Yeah, calm it's okay Jack, wait this isn't Jack, um…who are you?!" Dutchy yelled.

"It's your conscience, we haven't spoken in a long time." Bumlets replied.

"Finding Nemo." Mush pondered.

"It's amazing how much he quotes that movie." Angel mused.

"He who?" Jack asked.

"Bum."

"Angel's talking about butts!" Race laughed.

"Wow, that was taken way too far Race."

"So we're sitting in the dark, doing nothing." Val thought out loud. Race took her words as an invitation, leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. The room had been silent so the kiss was heard.

"That had better be someone making out with their hand because I'm not doing it with Val." Mush stated.

"Mush and Val are doin it?" Jack frowned.

"No."

"How do you know who's over here, there?" Race asked.

"I pay attention to those who go near my girl."

"Violence will not help this." David said loudly.

"For once I agree with David." Angel said.

"Thanks." David said not sure if he had been insulted or complemented.

"No problem."

"Speaking of problems." Val said pinching Race's arm and twisting the skin. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"Ow that hurts!" Race yelped. "And no I don't."

"What hoits?" Jack asked.

"She's twisting the skin on my arm."

"I'm sure you deserve it." David chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much." Angel agreed.

"Deserves worse." Mush growled.

"But that doesn't mean you'll give it to him." Val countered.

"I deserve a candy bar." Dutchy said. "Because this is the longest I've gone in the dark without freaking out."

"And we applaud you Dutchy but no candy bar because we're all broke." Angel laughed.

"Someone has to have a back up source of light." Dave sighed. Screams and laughs were heard from the other floors as students started playing hide and seek.

"Sounds like dere bein moiduhd." Jack mused.

"Sounds like fun…not the murdering the playing in the dark." Bumlets said.

"Hmm. Sardines anyone?" Angel offered.

"No thanks." Mush replied.

"No baby it's a game where one person hides and if you find them you hide with them. The last person to find the group losses." Val explained.

"Oh. I'm in."

"Me too." Jack offered.

"I'm out." Pie said.

"What, why?" Angel asked.

"I…"

"He's gonna go make out with Mandy. Muah Muah Muah." Race taunted.

"Yes I am." Pie said standing up.

"At least he's honest." Angel shrugged.

"Yep, so I'll be back late." Pie said as he tripped over Bumlets.

"Ow." Bumlets shrieked.

"Ah, I didn't know you were down there!" Pie explained as he rushed to where Mandy was.

"Okay so who wants to hide first?" Val asked.

"I think before we get it going, we should decide where we will play." David said.

"Uh…how about the floor, and people's bedrooms who are here?" Angel suggested.

"Sounds good." Dutchy said.

"Back to my question, who wants to be it?" Val asked.

"123 not it!" Angel cried.

"Was that even English?" Mush pondered.

"Yes, I said, '1 2 3 not it' Mush." Angel.

"Ah, thank you for elaborating."

"I'm gonna volunteer someone to be it if no one wants to." Val said growing bored.

"Why don't you just be it Val?" Angel asked.

"Bec-, well okay."

"Go ahead then."

"I will, all of you talk and don't watch where I go." Val said as she carefully made her way to the door.

"She didn't step on me!" Bumlets smiled.

"No but I will." Angel said.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Cause I'm mean and cruel and horrible."

"And you're sitting in front of the door." David added.

"So?" Bum sighed.

"You're in the way move, or I will step on you." Angel stated.

"Doesn't Val need more time to hide before we go look?" Mush asked.

"Yeah probably"

"How long?" Jack asked.

"Um, 30 more seconds Val!" Angel yelled.

"Ah."

"I'm brilliant like that."

"So, did any of you hear about how a child was never seen again after a black out like this?" Blink asked.

"Stop it Blink, you're scaring me." Dutchy snapped.

"I meant child as in 5 not 18."

"I don't care. I'm still scared of the dark."

"As you should be, you never know when a little gold fish will attack." Mush added.

"Shut up Mush."

"Why?"

"Because there are very justifiable reasons as to why I'm afraid of the dark, I'm not going to go into them right now but they do exists."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, ready or not here we come!" Angel yelled.

"Charge!" Race yelled as he jumped off the bed and landed on Jack.

"OW!" Jack yelped.

"Ow, oh sorry.' Race said as he picked him self up off of Jack.

"Race get off my boyfriend." Angel said.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Race said as the group went into the hall to search for Val.

"Okay little stinker where are you?" Angel whispered to herself.

"Behind you." David whispered back after over hearing her.

"Don't do that." Angel hissed.

"Hey, can we partner up?" Race asked.

"I call Jack!" Angel chimed.

"What no, we do this on our own.' Dave countered.

"What, aren't you the one always talking about teamwork and what not?" Mush taunted.

"But that's different, this is one of those things where you need to work on your own."

"Cheese it, I can't even heah meself tink." Jack said.

"Okay, everybody shut up! And look." Angel instructed.

"Look at what?" Bumlets asked.

"For Val smart one."

"Hahah." Mush chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Angel asked.

"Bum."

"Yeah he is pretty funny."

"I found her, no that's the plant." Blink muttered.

"You're not supposed to talk."

"What have you been doing since the game started?" Dave smirked.

"Okay you know what, fine I just won't talk for the rest of the night."

"Last time ya said dat it was a full 10 seconds of silence." Jack smiled.

"Grrr."

"Ahahha." Mush laughed.

"Grrr."

"You sound like someone snoring."

"Burn." Blink hissed. Angel turned around and punched Blink. "What Mush said it!"

"Shut up!" Dave yelled.

"Sshhhsh." Bumlets hushed him.

"This is going to be a long game." Race said.

"Vow of silence being broken." Angel stated.

"How long was dat one?" Jack asked.

"It was a good 5 minutes thank you Mr. Kelly."

"No it wasn't." Dave countered.

"Then how long prey tell, was it?"

"I'm not sure, but it was more than 10 seconds, not 5 minutes though."

"Whatever David."

"You asked him." Mush pointed out.

"Geh!"

"Okay Angel, you know her best, where is she?" Blink asked.

"I'm trying to find out!' Angel shrieked.

"Geh, what is wrong wid ya?" Jack asked startled by her.

"Everybody on this floor except you and my sister."

"Heh." Mush grunted as he walked down the hall.

"Okay, I'm going to check here." Race said walking into his room.

"You know, if you go up missing we'll know where to look." Dave smiled.

"True." Race said. The group scattered throughout the hall and bedrooms. It had been several minutes when people began to come up missing.

"Hey David wanna do the head count now?" Mush called.

"Um, I tink he's wid hah an hidin." Jack answered from down the hall.

"Roll call!" Race called.

"Aight, we'se got Mush me, Race, who is dat?" Jack asked.

"Bumlets." Bum answered.

"Aight, an dere's….ya we'se all dats left."

"It can't be that easy to hide that many people in one spot for too long.' Race pondered.

"Nope." Mush said backing away from the group.

"So do ya'll wanna stay tagetha?' Jack asked.

"I don't care." Bumlets shrugged.

"If we all found them at the same time, it would be a big rush to get to them first." Race stated.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I bet-"

"No bettin."

"So are we working together?" Bumlets asked.

"Less Mush has got any objections an if dat be da case he can woik alone." Jack smirked. After Mush made no come back Jack realized he had snuck off. "Lil punk."

"What?" Race asked.

"Look foh Mush."

"I thought we were looking for Val." Bum said.

"We ah, but he's got a head staht on us cause he left."

"Sneaky." Race said as they began checking the rooms. Bumlets walked into Val and Angel's room and saw a figure crutched by the closet. He leapt on the figure and was thrown to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mush asked.

"I thought, I dunno, but you were a shadow." Bumlets explained as Mush pulled him up.

"Ah."

"Ya find dim?' Jack asked walking in.

"I found Mush." Bumlets said.

"We'se lookin foh Val."

"Where's Race?" Mush asked.

"Dang it."

"Is he gone to?" Bum asked as they left the room.

"It would appear so." Mush said.

"Aight, we haven't chekin me room yet so lets check dere." Jack said. They went to his room and began looking around.

"This is your guy's room, where could they hide?" Mush asked.

"The bathroom, under the bed, in the bed, behind the bed, closet." Bum began listing.

"10 people can fit under your bed?"

"Possibly, I dunno. I'se nevah been undah dere." Jack shrugged as he checked the bathroom and found it empty. "Cleah." Jack said as he walked out.

"Not under here." Bum said checking under the bed.

"Nope." Mush said digging in the closet. "Oh, man do you two ever do laundry?" Mush asked as he got a whiff of dirty clothes.

"I like ta see you do laundry wid no money." Jack said.

"I do, it's called soap and water."

"Wahtevah, dey ain't in heah."

"Will it ever end!" Bum said flopping down on his bed to find it lumpy. "What, oh, yeah we should keep looking." Bum said hastily getting up.

"I don't tink so. I found dem!" Jack yelled.

"What here?" Mush asked jumping on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Man." Bum sighed. "I did find them first."

"But you moved therefore you forfeited the title of finding us first." Angel said from under the cover.

"And you didn't call it." Val added.

"So there."

"Yup so, whoever is on me, move!" Race called.

"Oh here?" Mush asked rolling directly on him.

"Yeah there." Race gasped.

"Dog pile!" Bum yelled and jumped on Mush.

"Get off of me Bum." Mush warned.

"Make me."

"Okay." Mush smirked before rolling them both off the bed and on the floor.

"Ow." Bum whined as Mush sprawled out on him.

"See Bum this is what happens when you complain." Angel said.

"I get him on me?" Bum asked.

"Hmm mh."

"Heheh." Dave laughed.

"Uh, where's Dutchy?" Val asked peering around.

"I do not know." Blink said.

"He's probably huddled in a corner somewhere." Dave offered.

"Then shall we find him?" Val asked.

"We shall." Angel answered. They searched the floor and did not find him.

"Anyone have a cell phone? And Dutchy's number?" Angel asked.

"How would we afford cells?" Blink asked.

"I was just asking."

"No."

"Hey!" Dutchy called from down the hall.

"He's alive!" Bum cried.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Something is going on." Dutchy said hurrying over to them.

"Yeah the power went out."

"No, there's someone here."

"Yes, it's a school." Dave said.

"Someone jumped me!" Dutchy exclaimed.

"What?" Angel asked sharply.

"Well, I wasn't hurt but someone tried dragging me to the stairs."

"Creepy." Val muttered.

"Jack!" Angel cried.

"It wadn't me!" Jack answered.

"I know come here."

"How do we know it wasn't him?" Bum asked.

"Stop." Mush told him.

"I'm scared." Angel whimpered as Jack held her.

"Oy." Val sighed.

"Okay, let's stay together." Dave offered.

"So we can get attacked at the same time?" Blink taunted.

"Cheese it." Jack said.

"It's a free country I have the right to express my own opinion."

"Anyway, when did it happen?" Mush asked.

"Few minutes ago, but on a different floor, the one below us." Dutchy said.

"Why were you down there?" Angel asked.

"I was going to see of someone had a flashlight."

"Oh okay."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, and something just touched my foot."

"Was it your shoe?" Mush smirked.

"Yes because I always flip out when something touches my foot."

"Ah."

"Hmh. No it was like a hand."

"Okay, let's go to the place where it happened." Race said.

"Why?" Bum asked.

"So we can try to, I don't know I just don't want anything to grab me here." He said walking away.

"I'm with you." Blink said following him.

"Stay together!" Dave yelled running after them.

"We've been separated." Bum pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone is going to kill us, I hope." Angel said.

"Let's pick a room and stay in it until the power is back." Dutchy said growing antsy.

"Right, which one?" Val asked.

"We were just in Jack and Bum's so we know it's clear." Mush pointed out.

"Sounds good you go first because it was your idea." Dutchy said in one breath.

"Okay…" Mush said.

"Be careful." Angel warned as Mush left the group.

"Paranoid peeps." Mush muttered as he carefully opened the door to Jack and Bum's room. He walked in cautiously and looked around at the dark room. After a moment he went back to the hall.

"It's safe." Mush called.

"Good." Dutchy said running in and shoving Mush out of the way.

"Wow." Mush said as he began to walk forward when he tripped. "Ow."

"What?" Val asked.

"I fell, on…I don't know what." Mush said getting up.

"On the stool?"

"Yeah, but wasn't that in the bathroom earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"It's a ghost chair!" Angel yelled.

"It was Peter." Dutchy stated from inside the room.

"Is that a new guy?" Bum asked as the group went in the room.

"No."

"Who is he?" Angel asked sitting down by Jack on his bed.

"Peter is, was a former student." Dutchy began.

"Did he get kicked out for disruptive behavior?" Val giggled.

"No, he died."

"And now he's returning to exact his revenge?' Angel asked dryly.

"I don't know, but whenever something weird happens, it's him."

"How did he die out of curiosity?" Angel asked.

"He died from laughter."

"I thought it was healthy to laugh." Mush mused.

"Not so much that you can't breathe."

"Did it happen on our floor?" Bum asked wide-eyed.

"No, it happened in this building."

"Of course, and now he's killed th" Val started.

"Don't say kill!"

"Cut the power." Angel offered.

"Thanks sis, yes and tried to drag you to the steps, tripped Mush and I guess he's causing all the screams on the other floors?" Val finished.

"No, they're playing, they don't know."

"Aren't you being a tad bit over dramatic for being 18?" Angel asked.

"Aight, I don't cah if it's da ghost of Jesse James, I aint scahed." Jack said.

"You say that now." Dutchy told him.

"Sit down before you jump at the wind and hurt yourself." Mush said grabbing his shoulder.

"AAHH!" Dutchy yelled.

"EEHH!" Bum screamed.

"Why is everyone yelling!" Val asked.

"Because it's fun, you should try it, not really." Angel told her.

"He grabbed me!" Dutchy exclaimed.

"Who?" Jack asked.

'Peter.'

"Unless Peter has possessed my body, and he has not, that was me dude." Mush explained.

"Oh. Why did you scream Bum?"

"You scared me." Bum said.

"See there is nothing to worry about." Val said in her mom voice.

"I have to pee." Bum announced.

"Then go." Mush said.

"I'm not going in my room."

"I meant the bathroom."

"Oh yeah." Bum said going in and closing the door.

"I wondah if he'll still sing." Jack pondered.

"He sings while he goes to the bathroom?" Angel frowned.

"Only when I pee!" Bum yelled.

"Didn't want to know that!"

"Ya asked." Jack smirked.

"I didn't think he'd answer me."

"So now you know the dangers here." Dutchy said.

"Bum singing while going #1" Val said.

"No! The ghost."

"There is no- you know what, have you ever seen it?" Mush asked growing annoyed.

"No but that doesn't mean anything."

"Have you ever heard of any real sightings"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I have."

"I give up."

"I'm done." Bum said coming out.

"Nice ta know." Jack sighed.

"Bumlets have you ever heard the phrase, too much information" Angel asked.

"Yup."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

"Nope."

"If you want to live to see your next birthday keep it shut." Angel hissed. Bum opened his mouth wide and let it hang.

"Okay, what she means is, please withhold your toilet times." Val said intervening.

"Oh, okay." Bum said.

"Thank you." Angel said.

"We need to work on your tact." Val told Angel.

"When I'm tired and cranky, I don't care."

"How are you tired, it's only 1sh?" Mush asked.

"It's been a long day."

"AHH!" Race yelled from the hallway.

"Peter!" Dutchy gasped and Mush hit him.

"What?!" Angel yelled.

"Where are you!" Race yelled.

"In heah." Jack said opening the door. Race, Blink, and Dave pushed Jack out of the way and slammed the door shut behind them.

"What happened to you 3?" Angel asked.

"It we were walking and then we separated because Race didn't like the buddy system. And Blink and I heard him yell after he left." Dave began.

"Neh, you're telling it wrong, they were being chickens so I decided to look around and there's some thug in here who held a knife to my throat." Race said checking behind the curtains.

"Yes."

"I didn't know ghost used knives Dutchy." Mush said.

"They do though." Dutchy countered.

"What?" Blink asked.

"Long story some kid died in the building and they blame everything on him." Angel explained.

"This was no ghost, it was real." Race said.

"He looks real though." Dutchy added.

"You admitted you had never seen him." Mush said.

"No but some of my friends have."

"Anyway, I don't know who or what it was, but Race was attacked." Dave pointed out.

"Okay, we believe you." Angel said.

"So, what now?" Val asked.

"We wait for the power to come back on." Angel said.

"Aight, no moh ghost talk oh seperatin, cause Davie has a point dere." Jack said.

"Thanks." Dave said.

"So what do we do?" Race asked.

"Well, dere's da bathroom if its needed, an until den we chill heah."

"And do what sit in silence?"

"No, just not talk bout ghost."

"I can do that." Bum said.

"Okay." Angel agreed.

"So, yeah." Blink said. An hour had passed and nothing had happened. A noise was heard in the hall and the room went silent.

"What was that?" Val asked tightening her grip in Mush.

"The air being squeezed out of me." Mush said as she hugged tighter.

"No, there it is again." Blink said.

"Someone go check." Dave said.

"Uh, I-I'll go." Dutchy said.

"I'll go with you." Bum said. The two slowly opened the door and peeked out in the hallway. There levitating above the floor was a transparent figure.


	18. Hallways of Fun and Dangerous Waters

**Hi, greetings, sup, wow I need to sleep (don't we all?) yeah so lots of random fun thingys in here...if you wanna know what they are you'll have to read it, hah just joking but enjoy! (wow)

* * *

**

Bumlets stared in confusion at the figure while Dutchy tried to find the breath required to scream.

"Am I on something?" Bumlets pondered.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dutchy yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bumlets echoed. Bum ran back in the room and dove under his covers as Dutchy locked the door and began pacing the floor.

"Wad is it?" Jack asked.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Dutchy repeated.

"Knew what?" Angel asked irritated. Bumlets jumped out of bed and began rummaging through his dresser.

"I don't think you'll fit in there." David told him.

"We need like a Bible or an exorcist." Bum rambled. "I mean it's out there and it can walk through walls."

"Oy vey." Val sighed as she let go of Mush and went to the door.

"NO!" Dutchy yelled as he jumped in front of the door.

"What?" Val snapped.

"You can't open it."

"Yes I can." Val said turning the knob. Dutchy grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"Get your hands off my girl." Mush threatened as he stalked toward them.

"She's going to let him in." Dutchy said as he held Val between him and Mush.

"I won't open the door if you let me go." Val said as she tried wriggling out of the death grip Dutchy held her in.

"Dutchy, relax, let her go." Angel said firmly.

"No one can-" Dutchy was saying when Mush landed a punch to Dutchy's nose. As Dutchy stood in shock from being punched, Mush pulled Val away from him and ushered her away.

"Was that called for?" David asked Mush.

"He was rambling like a madman and he was holding my girl. Yes it was called for." Mush replied. Dutchy sat down in Jack's bed as Blink cracked the door open and peeked out.

"Wow, there's nothing there." Blink said.

"Really?" Bumlets asked hopefully.

"See," Blink said swinging the door wide open to reveal an empty hall.

"You two were just over-reacting." Angel said.

"Even if they were, someone did attack Race." David pointed out.

"I'm sure that it was just a random student trying to freak someone out." Angel explained.

"Well, they succeeded." Race said.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, it's just given our past experiences, this is not pleasant."

"Like the experiences that landed us at the ranch or the ones after that?" Blink asked.

"After." Race answered.

"Like what?"

"The garage and the creepy farmers."

"None of that was in the dark and a mysterious hand didn't try to grab you." Angel interjected.

"Which makes it all the creepier." Bumlets said.

"Whatever…I give up trying to be the voice of reason."

"Where's Skits and Spot?" Dutchy asked.

"Uh…" came the universal answer.

"I haven't seen them since dinner." Blink said.

"Me neither." Race added.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them since then myself." Angel pondered.

"I'm shoh dey're fine." Jack said.

"One would hope." Val said. They stayed in the room for a few more hours when there was a knocking at the door.

"Ahh!" Bum yelped as he hid under the blankets.

"Who is it?" Mush called.

"Security." Came a voice.

"Hold up." Jack said. Jack opened the door and saw a security guard he had seen around campus before.

"The power outage is going to take awhile to fix so just stay calm."

"Where were you a few hours ago?" Mush muttered.

"What caused it?" Race asked.

"We're not sure." The guard said before leaving.

"So, are we all supposed to go back to our rooms?" Dutchy asked nervously.

"You can stay here." Bum offered.

"He's stayin in yoh bed." Jack said closing the door.

"I'm going to my bed." Mush said.

"I'm with you roomy." Race said.

"Night Valley Girl." Mush smirked at Val.

"Valley Girl?" Blink asked.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard that nickname." Angel pondered.

"Yeah, it's cause I walked into a door today and he calls me that now." Val said sticking her tongue out at Mush.

"Hhaha." Mush cackled.

"Night." Val called as he and Race left.

"Remember to use the buddy system!" Dave yelled as Blink went back to his room. Blink opened the door to find Skits laying in bed.

"Where have you been?" Blink asked.

"Around, went ta da odduah floohs an came back heah a lil while ago." Skits answered.

"Well since it's almost 4am I'm going to bed." Blink said crawling into bed.

"Night." Skits said. The next day Jack woke to find Dutchy in Bum's bed and Pie on their floor.

"Afternoon." Pie greeted as Jack sat up.

"Whah?" Jack asked sleepily.

"It's 12:30 and classes were cancelled."

"Sweet, who else is up?"

"I don't know. Spot locked the door last night so I came here."

"Oh."

"So, did you enjoy the black out?"

"It was interestin, which I don't feel like explain right now."

"Cool.'

"Jelly bean soup." Bum mumbled in his sleep.

"Ew." Pie frowned.

"Bum shut up!" Jack snapped.

"Huh?" Bum asked waking up.

"You were talkin in yoh sleep again."

"Oh, hi Pie."

"Hi Bumlets." Pie answered.

"It's time to wake up." Bum said rolling out of bed.

"Why?" Dutchy asked sleepily.

"Because it's 12:30." Pie responded.

"I'll go wake the others." Bum said

"Have fun with that." Pie said as Bum left the room and woke Blink and Skit's up first.

"Ya know wheah he is cause of who yells at im." Jack mused as David was heard yelling at him. Bum then went to Val and Angels room and knocked to no avail. Finally he went in and jumped on Val.

"What?" Val asked numbly.

"Wakey wakey!" Bum cheered before jumping on Angel.

"Gehh." Angel muttered.

"Get up!"

"I'll give you 5 seconds to get off of me."

"Fine, but get up!" Bum called as he left and woke Spot up. After that he went to Race and Mush's room and woke them.

"Done." Bumlets announced when he returned to his room.

"An how many shoes were hoiled at ya?" Jack asked.

"Um, a few."

"Not suprisin."

"But he doesn't have any bruises which is surprising." Dutchy said.

"Yeah pretty much." Pie added.

"I'm gonna go swimming." Bum said changing into his swimming shorts.

"I'm with you." Pie said leaving to go change.

"Eh guess I'll come to." Jack nodded.

"SWIMMING TIME!" Bum yelled in the hallway.

"Ya bum, we'se up." Spot said coming into the hall.

"Thanks to me."

"We know dude." Mush yawned as he came out of his room.

"You know one of these days someone ought to take a sock and stuff it in your mouth." Angel said opening her door. The group gathered in the hall and David insisted on doing a head count before going.

"Okay, we're missing someone." Dave said after he counted.

"Wow, can those of us accounted for go?" Blink mocked.

"Who aint heah?" Skits asked.

"Val." Mush answered.

"Ya woulda noticed." Spot jeered.

"Yes." Mush said flatly.

"I'll go check her, go ahead guys." Angel said.

"Okay let's go!" Race said. Angel went back to the room and found Val still in bed.

"Val we're going swimming, do you want to come?" Angel asked.

"No." Val muttered.

"Even though Mush is going to be there?"

"I'll see him later."

"Are you okay?"

"Sleepy."

"Okay, well have fun."

"Be safe."

"Okay." Angel said closing the door. She took the elevator and got off at the first floor to find Jack waiting for her.

"Hey babe." Angel greeted as they walked to the beach.

"Hey." Jack smirked.

"So how are you?" Angel asked poking him.

"I'se good, yaself?"

"Pretty good."

"So, aftah swimming, well aftah nightfall ya wanna do sumptin?"

"Maybe."

"I tink ya would like it."

"Okay."

"Aight."

"So swimming it tis."

"Yep."

"Well, lets go in."

"Ya don't gotta tell me twice."

"Come on." Angel smiled as they splashed into the water. The group had gathered around a cluster of rocks that were used as diving boards in the water. They had been there for several hours and were getting tired.

"When are we going back? Because I'm hungry." Bum asked.

"I don't know but I'se going now." Skits said.

"I'm with you." Bum replied as the two began swimming for shore.

"I aint goin yet." Spot smirked as he climbed up the rocks to dive in again.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Mush asked.

"Nah."

"Oh yes he's Spot the invincible." Angel said dryly.

"Why not." Spot shrugged.

"Oh, if you tuck your head in more, you'll go deeper." Mush said as Spot got ready to dive.

"Is dat so?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see bout dat." Spot said diving into the water.

"I'm going back to check, stuff." Mush said.

"Just don't get her pregnant Mush." Angel said.

"Ahahha!" Blink laughed.

"Oh shut up Blink."

"No, I'll go back with you Mush, but not to get Val pregnant."

"I'm not going to get her pregnant." Mush snapped.

"Because, as Spot would say, you'll be using protection." Pie laughed. Mush glared at him and started swimming after him. "Ah!" Pie yelled and started back to shore with Mush after him.

"Think I'll go too." Dave said.

"Yeah I'm starving." Dutchy said following Dave back to shore.

"So it looks like it's just us four.' Angel said.

"Dear me how long has he been down there?' Race asked as he looked for Spot.

"Hm, its been awhile, that's not a good sign."

"Ah, no it aint." Jack pondered.

"We'll just give him a minute in case he's playing." Race said. Moments passed and Spot did not surface.

"Sumptin's up." Jack frowned.

"Yeah, hold on a second I'm going to dive." Angel said.

"Good because I always float up when I try diving." Race said.

"Whatever diving now." Angel said diving down. She searched the ocean floor for Spot and did not see him. She came back up for air and went back under. She looked closer to the cluster of rocks and saw Spot floating limply under an overhang of the underwater rocks. Angel frantically swam over to him and pulled him to surface.

"Wow." Jack said taking him so he wouldn't weigh Angel down.

"I don't think he's breathing get him to shore." Angel said.

"No time, da rocks." Jack said.

"Okay." Race said and helped Jack push Spot up on the rocks.

"Anybody know CPR?" Race asked.

"I do." Angel said.

"Den do it." Jack said moving so Angel could get to Spot.

"About to." Angel replied as she moved by Spot and began to give CPR. After several failed attempts Spot spit up water.

"He's alive." Race sighed.

"Thank God he's breathing." Angel said as Spot opened his eyes.

"Hey smahty." Jack smirked.

"Hi." Spot coughed.

"Okay aside from the hacking cough, are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, no, me head."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It hoits."

"Where?"

"I dunno, da top?"

"Let's see." Race said examining Spot's head. "Ah." Race said.

"What?" Angel asked with anticipation.

"He has a bump, and a little cut."

"Let me see."

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Should probably get him checked out."

"I jest wanna sleep." Spot muttered.

"No stay awake whatever you do." Angel instructed.

"Ya tink he had a concussion?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Dey aint so bad." Spot said closing his eyes.

"Stay awake dang you!" Angel said slapping him.

"Me head hoits enough."

"Stay awake and I won't do it."

"Aight lets move him." Jack said.

"Can you stand up?" Angel asked.

"We can pull him to shore." Race offered.

"Okay."

"Okay it's nap time?" Spot asked.

"No, no naps." Angel told him as Jack tugged him back in the water.

"Ise gonna drown." Spot said as he hit the water.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, come on." Angel said.

"Ya don't even like me." Spot said sinking under water.

"That doesn't matter come on. At least kick or something." Angel said as Jack had to pull him back up.

"I'se just gonna float him." Jack said turning Spot on his back and placed his arm under Spot's ribcage and began swimming for shore.

"Now Spot stay with us, don't fall asleep." Angel said as they swam along.

"Hmm, sleep." Spot smiled.

"No." Race said pinching his arm.

"Ow!"

"Dats one way ta keep im up." Jack smirked.

"Just get him to shore quickly." Angel sighed. They finally reached the shore and helped Spot to the school nurse.

"Now what we have here is a nasty little concussion." The nurse stated.

"We know." Jack said flatly.

"Keep him awake until his pupils return to their normal size." The nurse said as she checked the cut on Spot's head.

"You, mean no sleep?" Spot asked weakly.

"Not for you honey." The nurse smiled.

"Dang it."

"Oh we would rather have you sleep deprived than dead." Angel said. Spot was released and taken to the floor where Bumlets kept an eye on him.

"Why Bum?" Spot asked as Angel, Jack, and Race were leaving Spot's room.

"Because he knows ya best an can keep ya up." Jack smirked as they closed the door. Spot looked at Bumlets who was sitting next to him on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bumlets asked.

"Sleep." Spot muttered as he rolled over to sleep.

"Wrong!" Bum smiled as he flopped on Spot.

"Send someone else please!" Spot was heard yelling from the hall.

"Sorry." Angel called back.

"He'll be fine." Race said as he headed back to his room.

"Spot or Bumlets?" Jack laughed.

"Spot." Angel answered.

"So, shall we go to yoh room?" Jack smirked.

"Val's in there, no." Angel said.

"Still?"

"Yeah, something's up with her."

"Did ya ask hah what?"

"Yeah she said she didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh, do ya wanna go to me room?"

"Yeah that'll work."

"Aight." Jack and Angel went to Jack's room and were making out when the guys in the hallway kept distracting them.

"What ah they doin?" Jack pondered as Dave yelled from the hallway.

"You'll never take me alive!" Dave laughed.

"You say that now!" Pie yelled back.

"I don't know, not sure I really want to know." Angel replied.

"Sounds like fun." Jack smirked.

"Hm mh." Angel said. Jack was looking toward the hall.

"But, ya so wheah were we?"

"I think here." Angel said and the two began kissing again.

"Down with your head!" Val yelled.

"Dat was me eye not head!" Skits yelled.

"Apparently Val is feeling better." Angel said.

"Maybe she was tihad." Jack shrugged.

"Maybe, this is distracting, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Yes." Jack answered. They went into the hall and found the floor in chaos. Mush and Blink were wrestling while David and Pie threw water balloons at each other. Val and Skits were sword fighting with the noodles from the pool.

"Wow, it's like a wah zone." Jack said in awe.

"Indeed it is." Angel agreed.

"Fall Jack and Angel!" David shouted as they tried to walk through them.

"Get im!" Skits yelled as he tackled Jack to the floor.

"I give ya 10 seconds to get off ah me." Jack growled.

"Nope." Skits smirked. Pie jumped on top of Skits to help hold Jack down.

"Let go of my boyfriend!" Angel screamed. Val smiled mischievously and jumped on Angel.

"Blink help me out." Val called as Angel tried pushing Val off of here.

"Okay." Blink said wrapping his arms around Val and Angel. Dutchy came out of his room and jumped on Pie.

"Oh get off of me!" Angel yelled.

"Davie join in!" Skits laughed.

"Why not." Dave said before flopping onto Blink.

"Dave get off!" Angel yelled.

"Make me." David taunted. Angel bit his ankle and David had to pry it away from her.

"Ahahah!" Mush laughed as he watched from a safe distance.

"What's going on?" Bumlets asked as he came out of Spots room.

"Um, this." Mush said gesturing to the two piles.

"Oh fun!" Bum smiled as he jumped on the one which Jack was buried under.

"Ya'll ah crazy." Spot muttered from his bed. Mush went in to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Deal with it." Mush smirked as he sat down on Pie's bed.

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"Apparently you do."

"No I don't need one leave me alone." Spot said as he hid under his covers. Mush ripped the covers away from Spot.

"Stop being a baby." Mush said as he tossed the blanket out of Spot's reach.

"What if I wanna be a baby?"

"Then you'll get treated like one."

"Geh! Dang you all."

"Yes, stupid people trying to help you." Mush sighed mockingly.

"Leave me alone."

"No." Mush smiled.

"Why do ya'll cah about what all happens to me?" Spot asked when he realized Mush wasn't leaving. Mush thought a moment before answering.

"Spot, not everyone is the enemy." Mush said quietly.

"Growin up wheah I grew yeah everybody was the enemy." Spot replied.

"Man, this isn't Brooklyn, I know you got that way of thinking in you but it's like you're not even trying."

"What's da point of tryin, once I staht trustin somebody dey'll let me down."

"Have the others you tried to trust before put their life on the line to save you?"

"No."

"Have we pushed you into it a fight instead of holding you back to try to help you?"

"No."

"So even with all that you're still not gonna try to trust us?"

"It just takes a little while aight?"

"Okay."

"I'll try though, ya happy now?"

"Kinda yeah."

"Okay, dere anything else I can do dat'll make ya happy?"

"Like you care if I'm happy or not." Mush smirked.

"What I meant was, is it cause of me dat ya aint?"

"Sometimes."

"Like, now?"

"At this moment no, earlier yeah."

"What happened earlier?'

"When you almost drown."

"What happened?"

"How everyone swarmed around you, it was like they all pulled together for you. It was cool." Mush said thoughtfully.

"An dat didn't make ya happy because why?" Spot asked. Mush went silent and stood up.

"I'm going to send Bum back in here." Mush said

"Wait no answer me."

"Man I didn't grow up on the streets like you, but there are times when I wish I had." Mush said as he walked to the door.

"What is dat s'posed to mean?"

"Nothing, Bum stop putting your butt on Pie's head!" Mush scolded as he opened the door.

"An dis is why I don't trust people!" Spot snapped. Mush slammed the door back shut and turned around.

"I, I was jealous okay." Mush admitted.

"Because of everybody was swarmin around me?"

"Kinda, no it was how even though you're a pain in the ass they all still accept you, then you just act like an ass, and they still don't judge you."

"So ya upset cause dere all acceptin me?"

"No, that's a good thing."

"Have ya evah thought it was cause ya tryin ta be poifect?" Spot asked. Mush opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what.

"You know how you said where you grew up everyone was the enemy, like that's just the way it was?"

"Yeah?"

"Where I grew you I had to be perfect. For everyone to everyone."

"Aight."

"So it's throwin me off to see people flock to you cause you're being real with them."

"Maybe ya should try be realin wid im to."

"Ha, I don't even know who I am let alone how to show it." Mush smirked.

"Well, find out."

"Uh, how?"

"I dunno do I look like self help book to you?"

"You were sounding like one for a minute."

"Ya well I dunno. Okay so maybe juts stop trying to impress everybody."

"Okay."

"Just be real with people I dunno."

"Yeah, you're suprising."

"How so?"

"That whole caring and trusting issue we were talking about earlier. You show it when you want to."

"Yeah, I just don't wanna very often."

"Because of your image?'

"Parhtly."

"And?"

"Just cause I don't want people ta see da vulnerable side of me, ta know dat I can get hoit."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah in Brooklyin ya really don't want people ta know ya can get hoit."

"This aint New York."

"No it aint."

"You miss it?"

"A little." Spot answered. The two sat silent for a moment and Val was heard screaming from in the hall.

"Don't mess with my hair!" Val yelled.

"Just a trim?" Pie answered. Mush's eyes flashed and he started opening the door.

"Take it easy on im Mush." Spot smirked.

"Why?" Mush smiled.

"Cause da bum don't know any bettah."

"All right, I'm sending Bum back here so you don't fall asleep."

"Aight."

"No arguments?'

"Nah."

"Cool, Bum get off the dresser!" Mush yelled as he went into the hall.

"But, I'm tall!" Bumlets responded.

"I don't care Spot needs you."

"Okay." Bum said jumping down.

"Where's Pie?"

"He's hiding."

"Where?"

"My room."

"Did he get Val?"

"No, he tried but no."

"He's still getting it."

"Okay, just don't kill him."

"Everyone tells me that." Mush smirked.

"Because we know how you are when it comes to Val."

"And yet people mess with her."

"That's because they briefly forget how dangerous you can be."

"Yeah, then I have to remind them." Mush said as he headed for Bum and Jack's room.

"Bye Mush."

"See ya." Mush called as he opened the door and walked in on Jack and Angel making out.

"Ahh!" Angel screamed.

"Oh, sorry." Mush said embarrassed.

"It's okay."

"I heard Pie was here."

"Closet." Jack said.

"You let him hide in the closet while you make out?'

"We figahed he wadn't gonna come out so yeah."

"Ah." Mush said as he opened the closet.

"Don't hurt me please." Pie begged.

"What did that hurt?" Mush asked as he punched Pie on the arm a couple times.

"Yaaah." Pie said rubbing his arm.

"Stay away from her." Mush warned.

"Okay."

"Okay. Have a nice time." Mush smirked at Jack and Angel as he left.

"Man." Pie sighed.

"Ya can go now." Jack told him.

"But-"

"Get out!"

"Eh, fine I'm going."

"I tink we was heah." Jack said before kissing Angel.

"Mh hm." Angel smiled.


	19. Bonding

**Hello hello, i hope you all are having a lovely time! i am, hehe cause i had pop, or coke, soda, whatever, anyway in this chapter there's humor, of course, a preview of drama, and yea fun stuff. read it up!**

That night Jack was looking for Angel so he could taker her out. Jack knocked on her door before Val opened it and let him in.

"Eh." Val said as she left the door open for Jack.

"What's wrong wid you?" Jack asked as he came in.

"Brain dead."

"Oh I hope ya brain wakes up. Angel ya almost ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Angel called from the bathroom.

"Be safe." Val said as she sat on the floor and began painting her nails.

"We will Val." Jack told her.

"Mm k."

"Okay I'm ready." Angel said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Ya look good." Jack smirked.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you think so."

"Aight ya ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

"Okay, bye Val."

"See ya." Val answered.

"So Cowboy where we going?" Angel asked as they left the school.

"Jest a walk."

"Okay."

"So, how ya been?'

"I've been good. How have you been?"

"Well dere's this goil who's takin up all me dreamin time at night." Jack smirked.

"Oh really. Anybody I know?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a maybe yes or a maybe no?"

"True."

"True what?"

"I hope ya know hah."

"Okay."

"Let me describe hah, she's got long dahk hair, dese gorgeous hazel eyes. Mmm, great posinality, bit stuhhboin at times, tough."

"You're not narrowing it down any."

"Oh, well she's shoht, pretty, very pretty, likes ta be a smaht mouth an make hah boyfriend get noivous." Jack smiled.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were describing me."

"Pssh, nah."

"Oh really then who are you describing?"

"Uh, da Headmistress." Jack laughed.

"You are such a dork."

"An yet you're wid me."

"Yeah, I have a soft spot for dorks."

"Haha."

"So interesting day huh?"

"Yeah it was."

"Scared me when Spot almost died."

"Dat was unexpected, dat he'd be da one dat would need help. Course, its da strong actin ones dat need it da most."

"Sound like a psychologist."

"Neh, I'se just speakin from past experience."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, back home dere was gangs an one of da leadahs, he was mean but he tried ta take on some rival gang membahs by hisself. Everyone thought he could an he got his butt kicked. It's just an example dat da ones who everyone tinks can't get hoit ah da most likely ta." Jack explained as they walked along a path in a park.

"Yeah pretty much."

"I wanted ta come heah cause of da stahs." Jack said as he put his head back and looked up at the night sky.

"Oh, pretty." Angel said as she looked at the glowing balls in the dark blue sky.

"Me neck is gonna get soah doin dis, ya wanna sit down on da swings?" Jack asked as they walked past a playground.

"Sure." Angel said. Angel hopped on a swing next to Jack and they continued talking for several minutes.

"I'se feelin dizzy." Jack said after jumping off his swing. "Ya want me ta push ya?"

"Yeah." Angel smiled. Jack walked behind her and pushed her. The only sound was the creaking of the chain and the insects singing.

"Do you ever wonder if there's any other planets that have life on them?" Angel asked suddenly.

"Uh, like aliens?" Jack asked.

"Or other humans."

"Hm, not really, I dunno I nevah thought bout it befoh."

"Okay."

"So.",

"Yeah."

"Love da silence."

"Yep yep."

"Hey Angel."

"Hey what?'

"Ya want ya shoe back?" Jack asked as he tugged her flip flop off of her foot.

"Yes."

'Come an get it."

"Would you come back here!" Angel yelled as she cashed Jack around.

"C'mon." Jack smiled as he climbed the jungle gym.

"Narg."

"What was dat? I can't heah from up heah."

"You don't want to hear me!"

"Aight, look out below." Jack said as he dropped her shoe.

"Ow!" That was my head." Angel scoffed as the shoe hit her.

"Oh, sahhy."

"It's okay." Angel said joining him on the jungle gym. They talked for an hour when they heard a voices coming toward them.

"Who da heck would be out now?" Jack pondered.

"Um, the floor." Angel offered.

"No, dang it is dem." Jack said as David came into sight.

"Hey you guys!" Dave waved as Skits, Blink and Race came out.

"Heya.' Jack nodded.

"Oh, Jackie Boy and Angel." Skits teased.

"First one to say sittin in a jungle gym is going to get it." Angel warned as they joined them on the jungle gym.

"Only Bum would say that." Blink smirked as he sat in between Angel and Jack.

"Um, move." Angel told him.

"You need to learn to share." Race said as he sat down next to Jack.

"Like I said, move."

"No." Blink smiled.

"I'll give you to the count of 5, then I will push you."

"Dats cold, but I tink she will." Skit laughed.

"5, 4, 3-" Angel began when Blink stood up and moved to her other side.

"Thank you." Angel smiled.

"You realize that even though no one is in between you two, your date is over." Dave mused as Race and Skits started playing around them.

"Not if we leave." Angel said.

"Aw be careful when ya make out in da grass, bugs might get ya." Skits taunted as Jack tried to hit him.

"You know that's not all we do." Angel said.

"But it's all ya wish ya did."

"Skits." Blink warned.

"Ya bums," Jack smirked.

"Jack shall we leave?" Angel asked.

"I tink we shall." Jack said helping Angel off the jungle gym.

"Bye guys." Angel called as the boys waved good bye.

"So wheah now?" Jack asked as they walked away.

"Um, we should probably go check on Spot."

"Aight." Jack said. They went back to the dorm and Jack went to take a quick nap while Angel went to visit Spot.

"Dere's two now." Spot smirked as Angel came in and joined Spot and Bumlets.

"Uh, I have to pee and eat." Bum said and left Spot and Angel.

"Sup?" Spot asked as Angel sat down on his bed.

"Just coming to see how you were." Angel answered.

"I'se sleep deprived."

"Sorry."

"How long do I hafta stay up?"

"Until your eyes go back to normal."

"Ah thay?"

"Not yet, almost but not yet."

'Eh."

"So other than being sleep deprived, how are you?'

"I'se good."

"That's good."

"Uh, how ah you?'

"I'm okay. Worried about you."

"Why?"

"It scared me when you almost died."

"Ya nevah seen someone die befoh?'

"No."

"Good, an tanks Angel, foh goin in afta me."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, just givin ouh past experiences I didn't tink ya'd want to."

"I couldn't do that."

"I can't always tell."

"I know I'm mean sometimes but still, I'm not inhuman."

"I'se glad."

"That I'm not inhuman or that I didn't let you die?"

"Both." Spot smirked.

"Smart butt."

"Ya can call me an ass."

"Okay, smart ass."

"So, uh a lil boid has been talkin in me eah. It said dat I can be an ass an don't always deserve what I get. Like when ya helped me, so uh, I just wanna say sahhy foh stuff." Spot said quietly.

"Okay, uh I forgive you."

"Do ya?"

"Yeah."

"Aftah I broke ouh deal dat I'd back off Val an you'd stop judging me. Even though I went aftah hah moh?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because holding onto stuff like that is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die." Angel told him.

'Ya but she's ya lil sistah, an I messed wid hah yet ya just gonna let it go." Spot pondered.

"Yeah. I'm not going to hold on to it unless you really want me too."

"Nah by all means I tink we should staht ovah."

"Like, completely from scratch?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he I'm Angel." Angel said extending her hand.

"Uh, how bout we just put da problems behind us so we don't have ta reloin everyting we know bout da odduah."

"Okay."

"Aight."

"I'm sorry for being search a jerk too."

"I aint gonna say I forgive ya cause it takes me a lil time, but I'm woikin on it." Spot smiled.

"That's all I ask."

"Aight."

"So, you been bored all day?"

"Most da time."

"Sorry."

"Foh what?"

"That you've been bored."

"Neh, I loined tings bout Bum I nevah wanted ta know, got a visit from Mush an latah Davie, it was entertainin."

"Well that's good."

"So did ya pahtake in da wah in da hall ealier?"

"Tried not to but I got buried."

"Heheh."

"And then me and Jack escaped to his room."

"Ya an den ya got ta see Mush beat Pie."

"Not really."

"Nevah know when he's actually gonna fight oh just give a warnin."

"Oh he fought."

"How?"

"I didn't see it."

"Ah." Spot mused.

"Yeah."

"Ow!" Bumlets yelped from the hall.

"Move." Mush laughed.

"Hahah." Dutchy cackled.

"That was low." Mush scoffed.

"If ya gonna be weihd go away from me dooh!" Spot yelled.

"What was that, come in, okay Spot." Dutchy said as he came into Spot's room.

"I didn't say ya couldn't come in, I juts said if ya gonna be weihd leave." Spot explained as Bumlets jumped on Mush.

"Dude, do I look like your ride?" Mush asked.

"No, I just wanted to be tall." Bumlets answered.

"I'm not that tall."

"So, how are you?" Dutchy asked Spot.

"Tihad." Spot answered.

'AH!" Bum yelled as Mush threw him onto the floor.

"Ride over." Mush smiled.

"What about mine?" Val asked walking up behind him.

"Hop on." Mush smirked as he gave Val a piggy back ride.

"Take me to them." Val giggled.

"K." Mush said as he dumped Val onto Angel.

"Off. Hi Val how are you?" Angel asked.

"Bueno." Val smirked.

"Good."

"Hey Spots." Val greeted Spot.

"Heya Val." Spot nodded.

"Having fun?" Val asked already knowing the answer.

"No."

"I kinda figured that."

"Den why'd ya ask?"

"Felt like it." Val smirked.

"Den why didn't ya just say dat in da foist place?"

"You wanted me to say, hi Spot how are you doing, I'm asking because I feel like it, and I already know what you're going to say?"

"Exactly."

"I'll remember that."

"Ya might wanna."

"And if I don't?"

"Den we'se gonna have dis conversation again."

"And would that annoy you?"

"No, might annoy you though."

"Val I love ya but would you get off of me?" Angel asked.

"Fine." Val said rolling off Angel.

"Thank you."

"So Spot have you ever had any drowning experiences before? I know I worded that funny." Mush said.

"No I haven't, it wadn't me foits near death experience though." Spot answered.

"Okay, I ask because you might get a little sick, it happens sometimes after the lungs take in too much water."

"Sick how?" Dutchy asked.

"Just sick, nothing terrible." Mush shrugged.

"Yeppy." Spot muttered. Bum waited to see what words of encouragement Val would speak to Spot but she didn't say anything.

"But you won't die." Bumlets said.

"Not from dat anyway." Spot smirked.

"What would you die of?' Angel asked,

"Uh, I dunno."

"Oh just wondering if you did."

"No, sahhy."

"Eh, it would be kinda morbid anyway."

"What, how he would die?" Val asked.

"Yeah, I mean if you were thinking about how you were going to die, it would be a bit on the morbid side."

"Not necessarily."

"Yeah, I mean this one guy ate cabbage and his bedroom didn't have any air circulation and he died from farting in his sleep." Mush told them.

"What?" Dutchy asked.

"Yeah, the chemicals or whatever in cabbage, they're deadly."

"Toxic farts." Bumlets smiled.

"True story." Mush said.

"Or you could die from choking on food, getting hit by a car, tripping and braking your neck, running into-" Val was listing.

"We get da pictuh." Spot interrupted.

"You okay Val?" Angel frowned.

"Yeah, oh Mush can tell the fart story but I can't name off a couple of ways to die?" Val asked irritated.

"Ya said moh den a few." Spot countered.

"You've also been acting funny as of late." Angel said.

"I've been sleepy." Val shrugged.

"Is that what you call it?"

"What do you call it?"

"Snappy."

"Anyway, so nice night we're having." Dutchy said not wanting to witness a sister fight.

"Yeah, isn't it though." Angel said sarcastically.

"It is pretty outside." Val said.

"Mhhm." Angel said rolling her eyes. Val glared at Angel and was getting ready to say something when Mush snapped his fingers.

"You wanna go outside?' Mush asked Val.

"No-yeah." Val said standing up.

"Bye guys." Angel said as they let the room. Mush and Val went up to the roof and propped the door open so they wouldn't get trapped again. They were standing in silence as Mush thought about what Spot had said about being real with people.

"How are you tonight?" Mush asked.

"Only tonight or general?" Val responded.

"Tonight."

"Blah."

"Why is that?"

"Just am, how are you?" Val asked putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, all right."

"Why just all right?" Val smirked.

"Been doing some thinking."

"And?" Val asked happy that the spotlight wasn't on her.

"Well, with the way I was raised with my mom and everything, I do things for people."

"That's not always a bad thing." Val said thinking of how she felt she need to please people to make them happy with her.

"In moderation sure, but when you go your whole life being someone else and doing what others expect you to, geh." Mush sighed.

"Mush, if you need to rant then go ahead."

"I don't want to talk your ear off."

"I would love it if you talked the entire night." Val smiled.

"Only you would say that." Mush smirked.

"So do it." Val said playfully punching him.

"Haaha, okay." Mush said as he blocked one of her swings. "Okay, sports for example, I love playing, but not when I'm 'supposed to'. I mean if I'm going to play it should because I want to not because I was brainwashed into to thinking that's what I do." Mush monologue.

"That's not all though." Val said as Mush quieted down.

"Nope."

"What else?" Val asked giving Mush her full attention.

"Thing is, that's all I know now, is how to be what's expected of me instead of being myself." Mush said. He stood and waited for Val to reply but she starred off into the night. "Val…Val….Valie Girl. Val!"

"Yeah?" Val asked snapping back to attention.

"What do you think?"

"Of…oh you not liking sports." Val thought to herself. Mush felt like an idiot for telling her that._ "Crap, she liked that I was athletic and played football, I mean I do like it but I made it sound like I didn't. So she doesn't like me?"_ Mush's thoughts raced through his mind as Val only thought of one thing.

"Yeah that." Mush muttered.

"I think you should do what you want." Val told him.

"Do you just want to sit?" Mush asked.

"That would be great." Val smiled. They sat on the roof and curled up to each other. Val felt safe and at peace in Mush's arms while Mush was kicking himself for telling her what he did and hating Spot for giving him in the advice. The hours passed and it grew cold.

"Val, you ready to go in?" Mush asked her. He listened and heard a slow steady breath. "Wake up baby." Mush said kissing her forehead gently. Val smiled and stirred awake.

"Hey." Val smiled at him.

"Hi, are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." Val said feeling bad for not paying attention to him earlier.

"It's okay, you kept me warm." Mush smirked as he wrapped his arm around her as they walked to their stairwell. They returned to the floor and Mush walked her to her room.

"Well this is my stop handsome." Val said in a southern accent.

"It looks to be that way." Mush said imitating a cowboy's voice.

"Heheh, only you would do that."

"Yeah." Mush smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

"And that." Val said as her eyes began to dance.

"Night Valie Girl." Mush smiled before going to his room. Val stood where she was smiling before going in her room.

"Hey Stranger." Angel greeted as Val came in and closed the door.

"Hi." Val said as she tried not to smile.

"You can smile it's okay." Angel told her, Val let a big smile cross her face before biting her lip.

"Hi." Val said not remembering she had already said that.

"Hi again. I take you and Mush had a good time." Angel smirked.

"Yuppers."

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy."

"Yeah, um, did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Cool."

"Hmmh."

"When do you wanna go to bed?"

"Whenever."

"Do we have class tomorrow?"

"Um, they're still having power problems so probably not."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Which means more boredom."

"Yup. What did you do all day?" Angel asked.

"Um, not much."

"Sounds about like me."

"So, how did the Spot thing happen? I mean I know he hit his head but like was there no one around?'

"He dove under and we just noticed he hadn't come up in a while."

"Oh. Okay I'm going to bed." Val said hiding under her blanket. Val looked at a pencil that was on the floor and wondered what it would feel like to be stabbed by it.

"Night." Angel said. Val was deep in thought and didn't hear Angel say goodnight. "Val? Earth to Val. Valerie Josephine!" Angel yelled.

"Huh, you know I hate my middle name." Val scoffed.

"Which is why I used, I said goodnight. Man where is your brain today?" Angel chuckled.

"In the dark." Val replied.

"Are you brain dead or in a dark place?" Angel asked. Part of Val wanted to tell her the truth but the other part won.

"Brain dead, like I said earlier." Val muttered.

"Okay Val, sleep tight."

"Be safe, I mean night." Val hoped Angel wouldn't pry.

"Night." The next day Jack awoke to find Bumlets in his bed.

"Bum what ah ya doin?" Jack asked.

"Sleeping?" Bum said.

"I can see dat. Why ya in me bed?"

"Because I saw the ghost last night."

"What ah ya talkin bout Bum?"

"Me and Spot went to the vending machine last night and it was there."

"I don't know what ya problem is Bum. I tink ya seein tings."

"You only say that because you haven't seen it yet."

"Ya an I don't expect that I will eddiah."

"When you do, you'll see, because you'll see it."

"Yeah yeah whatevah."

"But day is here so it's safe." Bumlets said getting out of bed.

"I tink ya's lost it but whatevah, do we have class taday?"

"Nope."

"Tank God."

"Yeah I didn't do my Spanish that was due yesterday."

"Lazy bum."

"Oh and you do all your work?"

"Generally."

"Well, it's a new language so it's harder."

"Whatevah Bum."

"I'm gonna see if they have the cafeteria is open."

"Aight." Jack said as Bum left in his PJs. Jack went to the shower room and hopped in. it was long before he heard Pie singing a couple stalls down. Soon David and Skits started singing.

"I'se surrounded." Jack said to himself.

"Wow, ya'll were never in choir I take it." Val said as she came in.

"Nope, me school didn't have one." Skits replied.

"I'se so tihad." Spot said as he sleepily walked into the shower room.

"Let me see your pupils." Val said walking over to him.

"See?"

"No, open your eyes more."

"I can't, dere too tihad ta open." Spot answered. Val stood closer to Spot and peered at his eyes. Mush came out of his shower stall and saw Val and Spot standing close together. He cleared his throat loudly as he walked in between them.

"Hey." Val greeted.

"Hey Val, Spot." Mush glared at Spot a moment before leaving the shower room.

"What was dat about?" Spot asked.

"I don't know, you two bunting heads again?" Val asked him.

"I didn't tink so."

"Hmm, well your eyes are normal."

"Yay I can sleep."

"Well as normal as they can get when one factors in the little blood shot places and the lil twitch you got going on at the moment." Val teased.

"Tank ya so much."

"You're welcome." Val said as she got in a shower stall.

"Heya Val." Skits called.

"Hi Skittery." Val answered.

"Wow, ya used me whole name."

"Wha-oh I did."

"Ya feelin okay?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Cause ya not actin like nohmal."

"What's normal for me?"

"Da happy go lucky yet some how muddahly type."

"I checked Spot's eye."

"Nuttin ya just been kinda out of it da past couple of days."

"Crap." Val muttered. "Um, yeah, the construction's been messing up my sleeping time."

"Okay whatevah." Skits shrugged.

"Hey, anyone want to have some guy time and play some foot ball?" Pie called.

"I do." Jack ansered.

"I'se in." Skits called.

"And me." David added.

"Me too." Spot said.

"Cool." Pie smirked.

"What time ah we gonna go play?' Jack asked.

"Uh, an hour."

"Aight."

Den count me out, I'se gonna be sleepin." Spot said.

"Wait, you're going to play after you shower?" Val asked.

"Yeah." Jack ansered.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a shower?"

"No because it'll be clean sweat."

"Whatever makes you feel good."

"It makes us feel good."

"Man-ness." Val giggled.

"Yeah dat."

"Well be manly men." Val said as she got out of the shower.

"We're men, we're manly men!" Pie sang.

"Ya'se been round Bum too long.' Skits said.

"Who's been around me too long?" Bumlets asked as he walked by in the hall.

"Pie." Val told him as she walked out of the shower.

"And what proof of this do you have?"

"I didn't say it."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay."

"See ya Val."

"Bye." Val said going in her room to find Angel fast asleep. Val changed her clothes and threw a shoe at Angel.

"Ah!" Angel screamed.

"Do you ever wake up?'

"Only under extreme provocation."

"Well wakey cause I think I smelled food on Bum which means the cafeteria is open."

"Yay."

"Yes now get up."

"If I have to." Angel sighed as she rolled out of bed. The two went down to eat and sat at their table.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Val asked trying to make up for the lack of noise the guys brought.

"Good, how bout you?"

"Bueno.'

"Good good."

"So, you and Jack doing anything later?'

"I don't know. Probably ought to ask him about that." Angel said. Val was zoned out again and didn't hear what Angel had said. "Val?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?'

"Yeah I'm not deaf."

"Cause you seem like you're a little out of it."

"No I just need to, uhm go…for a walk."

"Okay well have fun."

"I wasn't going to go yet but if you want me to go." Val said standing up abruptly.

"No by all means stay."

"You sure? Cause like I don't wanna bring your mood down or whatever."

"Why would you bring my mood down?"

"I don't know." Val said sitting back down.

"You've been acting really weird lately."

"Or maybe this is me and no one knows how to handle it."

"Val I've lived with you for 16 years, I think I know how to handle you by now."

"Sure." Val muttered.

"No seriously what's up with you?"

"What's up with you?"

"There's nothing up with me."

"There's usually something Angel. Stupid guys at the beach, dumb teacher."

"No really right now I'm pretty good. You on the other hand I'm not so sure about."

"Okay, I think I will go now." Val said standing up again.

"Okay bye."

"Bye, be careful." Val called over her shoulder as she briskly walked away.

"Whatever." Angel said. After finishing her food Angel went back to the floor to find most the guys in the hall.

"Hey Angel." Blink said.

"Hey Blink, what's up?" Angel asked.

"Us guys are going to have a pick up game."

"Oh."

"Yup." Bumlets smirked.

"You seem extraordinarily happy."

"It's been so long since we've played."

"Oh I see." Angel smirked.

"Let's go." Pie yelled and the group moved toward the elevator.

"Hey Jack can you wait a minute?" Angel asked Jack as he was walking by.

"Can it wait Angel?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Aight."

"Bye." Angel said quietly as the guys left. Angel went into her room and grabbed her teddy bear Kiki. She sat on her bed and hugged the bear. Mush walked around campus and saw the floor heading out to play.

"Hey guys where you going?" Mush called.

"Gonna go play your game come on." Dutchy answered.

"No. I'll catch you guys later though."

"Oh be that way." Pie jested. Mush smirked and walked back to the floor to find it silent. He went to Val's room to see of she was there and knocked a couple times.

"Come in." Angel said quietly.

"Was that coming or come in?" Mush asked.

"Come in." Angel repeated a little louder. Mush came in and closed the door part way behind him.

"Hi.' Mush said.

"Hi, if you're looking for Val she's not here."

"Did she say where she was going or just ran off?'

"On a walk."

"Do you know where?'

"No she got up and left."

"Uh, do you want to talk about it?"

"In all honesty I really don't know right now." Angel said. Mush came in and sat on Val's bed so he was facing Angel.

"Better question, do you need to talk about it?"

"Probably, but right now my boyfriend is out playing football."

"So you only talk to him?'

"He's just usually a better listener than some of the guys on the floor."

"Yeah, but you know he needs to let loose sometimes."

"I know it's just I really needed him right now."

'Sorry, us guys are dumb sometimes."

"Not all of them."

"Name one."

"Well, you're not dumb for dating my sister."

"I haven't even taken her out yet and you don't like me dating her." Mush smirked.

"I don't like guys in general dating her, but I trust you more than other guys here."

"Spot." Mush growled.

"What's wrong with Spot?"

"Eh, crappy advice giver but it's no biggie."

"What did he say?"

'I'd rather not say."

"Oh kay."

"So, aside from me because I'm with your sister, give me another guy."

"Can't think of one right now."

"That's because you're annoyed."

"Yeah I am."

"At me?"

"No, not at you."

"Jack?"

"Not really so much him either."

"Skits, Dave?'

"No actually kindda annoyed with Val."

"Wow, I would have never guessed her, why?'

"I don't know just the way she's been acting lately."

"What this is new?'

"This moodiness yeah it's very new."

"She's never gotten upset before? Because she's ranted at me a couple times, and been completely silent in others."

"Oh no she's been mad before but this isn't mad. Don't know what this is but it isn't mad."

"So, she's not mad?" Mush asked hopefully.

"Not at you at least."

"Are you sure?" Mush asked thinking of how distant she was last night.

"As far as I know she seemed pretty happy when she came back last night. Why are you two having problems or something?"

"She seemed happy after I left her?" Mush asked as he started to smile.

"Yeah, doesn't she usually seem happy after leaving you?"

"Last night was different."

"How so?"

"She was, what's the word, distant. I mean mentally, emotionless almost." Mush pondered.

"Yeah that's how she's been acting around me too."

"So it's not against me, or maybe it is and she's just showing it to others."

"I don't think it's against you Mush."

"Stinkin Spot in the shower." Mush thought out loud.

"What is wrong with you in Spot?"

"I thought we were good but we're not."

"Why not?"

"He lies."

"How?"

"He says one thing and does another."

"Okay obviously you don't want to talk about it so I'm just going to drop it."

"Sorry, uh you want me to go get Jack for you?'

"No it's fine let him hang with the boys."

"You need anything?'

"I dunno."

"Anything."

"I need my sister to talk to me but that's not going to happen anytime soon."

'What have you done before when something bothered her?'

"Nothings ever bothered her this bad before."

"Really? Not even when your mom passed?'

"I was kinda dealing with my own stuff Mush."

"I understand, not exactly in the same sense though."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad skipped out when I was little, so I mean your mom wasn't a dead beat, I mean she did die, geh I suck with words right now I'm sorry. I mean I know what it's like to deal with crap in the family."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So if Jack is out sometime and you and Val are not speaking, which I hope will never happen again, you can talk to me if you wanna."

"Okay thanks."

"Yeah, what's with the bear?"

"Comfort, my mom gave it to me."

'Cool."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna go run or something."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mush said leaving the room.


	20. Dark Waters

**Oh so long it has been since the last post because FF was being ghetto. (yeah, and thanks to the NML for helping us cheat the system!) yeppers! (now aren't you glad I joined?) I'm gonna need you to not be concieted. Anyway this chapter has drama-ige seriousness in it. Um there are of course funny part bc a bunch of newsies, they're entertaining haha, so enjoy! (oh and appologies for the format..)

* * *

**

"Sneaky little devil." Pie said to Jack as he spiked the ball.

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

"All right, last play then we head in!" David called.

"Aight." Blink threw the ball to Dutchy who went charging forward and ran down the area they used for a field. He was almost safe when Bumlets came out of nowhere and tackled him down.

"That's game!" Race yelled.

"You little # and #er!" Dutchy cursed.

"I'm scared." Bumlets said as he hid behind Jack.

"What ah ya hidin behind me foh?" Jack asked.

"Roomate?"

"Yeah who just happens to be taller than ya."

"Let's go in!" Skits yelled.

"Aight." Jack said. The group returned to the floor.

"Hale da conquering heros." Skits sang.

"Whatever man." Dutchy scoffed.

"Ya just soh cause ya lost."

"Your point?'

"Get over it."

"Make me."

"Hey rough housing was done on the field not here." Dave said stepping between them.

"Yes mom." Skits said sarcastically.

"That's Val's nickname thank you."

"Phs wahtevah."

'So Skits if I'm the one being sore, why are you being a lit-" Dutchy started when Skits pushed Dave out of the way and jumped on Dutchy.

"Ah he's a crazy man get him off me!" Dutchy yelled. Pie pulled Skits up and shoved him into his room.

"What da heck!" Spot was heard yelling.

"Crap, sorry Spot, Skits get over here." Pie said pulling Skits out of his room.

"Why did ya shove me in dere?" Skits snarled.

"It was the closest door."

"Aight you'se guys I'se outha heah." Jack said.

"And going where?" Blink smirked.

"No no, the question is how far. Just joking." Race said.

"An da ansah ta both ya questions is it aint none of ya business." Jack said walking to Angel's room. He knocked a couple times before Angel said come in.

"Hey." Jack said closing the door behind him.

"Hi." Angel said back.

"How ah ya?'

"Whatever."

'What's up?" Jack asked sitting down next to her.

"Heh where do I start."

"Wheahevah ya want."

"I don't know what's wrong with my sister." Angel sniffed.

"No one does." Jack smirked.

"N-uh-I don't even know how to respond to that." Angel said. Jack saw she wasn't in a joking mood and hid the humor from his eyes.

"Sahhy, I was tryin ta help."

"No you weren't, if you were you wouldn't have said anything like that."

"Ya don't know what I was tinkin Angel, I was tryin ta help." Jack said defensively.

"You should know how I feel about my sister."

"I do, it was a joke I'se sahhy."

"Whatever."

"Ya know dat sayin nevah brings any good."

"I really don't care right now."

'Aight, den lets talk about what's botherin ya."

"I started to then you made your smart ass comment."

"Can we get ovah dat?'

"I'm trying to."

"Aight, so ya havin trouble wid Val."

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Have ya asked?'

"Yeah."

"What did she say?'

"That it's because she's having trouble sleeping which I know isn't the truth."

"It may have sumptin ta do wid paht of it."

"Maybe, but I do know she's not usually like this when she's sleep deprived."

"Has she evah been like dis befoh?'

"I don't know I don't remember her ever being like this."

"Well, it aint just you cause she's takin it out on everyone."

"I know and it's not like her."

"Ya, she's da peace makah not hell statah."

"I know she's not, and that's what scares me."

'It'll be okay." Jack said hugging her.

"Wish I had your confidence."

"I put it out when it's needed, an times like dis, it's needed."

"She's scaring me."

"Did she threaten ya?'

"No. More by the fact that she's withdrawing."

"Hmm, how she an Mush doin?'

"From the way she was acting last night fine."

"What did Mush say?"

"Well he said she was being unusually quiet and distant."

'Dat's unVal-ish."

"Exactly, that's what scares me."

"Aside from bein antisocial, ya noticed anyting else?'

"No."

"Different eating habbits?"

"Uh uh."

"Is she actually sleepin?" Jack asked.

"As far as I know."

"Staht checkin."

"Okay."

"Cause ya live wid ya so you'll see it foist."

"Yeah I know."

"Anyting else?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Aight."

"Sorry it's been so dramatic over the past couple months." Angel said.

"It aint ya fault."

"No but still I kinda drug you into the whirlwind of it all."

"Hey, I stahted pursuin you remember?" Jack smirked.

"Yes. But you also could have gotten out anytime you wanted."

"Exactly."

"So what I'm saying is thanks for sticking with me through it."

"Ya welcome."

"Yeah."

"Ya want me ta stay wid ya for awhile?"

"Yes, I do."

"Aight." Jack smiled. The two laid in bed and talked for an hour before Val came in the room.

"Oh wow, at least you have cloths on." Val said playfully.

"Hi Val." Angel said unsure of how Val was feeling.

"Hey sis, Jack." Val nodded as she dug through her closet.

"Hey, how's it goin?" Jack asked somewhat confused by Val's cheeriness.

"It's good, yourself?" Val asked as she put on her tennis shoes.

"I'se doin good."

"Val, didn't you just go for a walk?" Angel asked.

"Yeah but Mush and I are going for a walk, so I'm going again." Val explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Is there a problem?" Val asked catching Angel's uncertainty.

"No, I didn't say that."

"Mm k, no nastiness in the room remember?" Val smirked.

"Yes we know and we don't, have fun stink butt." Angel smiled.

"I shall, see ya." Val said as she left the room and bumped into Mush.

"I see you're testing to make sure gravity works." Mush teased as he helped Val off the floor.

"Yes, don't you feel safer now?" Val said playing along.

"I do, I can sleep peacefully knowing that I won't float away."

"Or so you hope." Val said mischievously.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Are you sure it's a really and not a certainly?"

"Hmm, I'm sticking with really." Val smiled as they walked to the elevator and their voices faded.

"Deye's weihd." Jack mused. Spot and Pie were having an arm wrestling match when Skits burst in their room.

"Da ya evah knock?" Spot frowned as Skits closed the door behind him.

"Wha- oh sahhy, but no." Skits replied.

"I guess he doesn't." Pie smirked.

"Listen, I saw, I'se gonna sound crazy but-" Skits began.

"Ya already do so spit it out already." Spot mused.

"Aight, I saw da ghost."

"Really?" Pie said mockingly.

"I aint lyin ya scahb, I saw it." Skits said defensively.

"I know scab is an insult but what exactly does it mean?' Pie asked Spot who chuckled at him.

"Wheah did ya see dis ghost Skits?" Spot asked.

"Down staihs, in da laundry room." Skits answered as he tried to calm himself.

"An did ya play football taday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ya tink it's possible ya dehydrated an a lil delusional?' Spot offered.

"I aint crazy." Skits snarled.

"I didn't say dat now did I?'

"Skits, okay, lets say you did see it." Pie began.

"I did an I don't 'preiciate ya callin me a liah." Skits replied.

"Okay, did it say anything?"

"Like what?" Spot asked smirking.

"Like whhhooo, oohh." Pie said mockingly.

"Aight, I'se gone." Skits said turning around.

"Nah c'mon Skits." Spot smirked as Skits slammed the door behind him.

"Ghost, pshh." Pie snorted.

"Ya don't believe in dem?" Spot asked curiously.

"No."

"What if ya saw one?"

"I wouldn't flip out like a baby if that's what you're wondering."

"Good ta know." Spot said mischievously. Skits went to his room where Blink held an ice pack to his shoulder.

"What happened ta you?" Skits asked flopping on his bed.

"Hit the ground wrong when David tackled me." Blink replied.

"Oh."

"What's with you?" Blink asked.

"Uh, ya know da whole ghost ting?"

"Yeah…?"

"I saw it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Why does nobody believe me?"

"Maybe because people don't like to believe in the supernatural." Blink offered.

"I ain't crazy though."

"I'm not saying you are, I mean Bum saw it too."

"Bum's one of dose dat ya kinda expect him ta see stuff like dat though. I'se s'prised he hasn't stahted talkin bout aliens yet."

"Watch him come in here ranting about space ships." Blink smirked.

"Yeah dat would be a him ting ta do."

"But he hasn't."

"Tankfully."

"Yeah." Blink nodded.

Mush and Val walked along the beach holding hands. They had been small talking and trying to push the other in the water.

"Poop stain." Val giggled as she shoved Mush in the ocean surf getting his sneakers wet.

"Geh." Mush shuddered as he felt the sogginess in his shoe.

"Hahah."

"So did you have fun today?'

"Doing what?'

"I don't know just doing what you were doing." Mush said. Val thought of the pencil on the floor.

"Yeah it was nice. Did you play football with the guys?'

"No."

"Why not?"

"Didn't really want to."

"Thought you liked playing for fun."

"Just didn't feel like it."

"Okay, that's cool."

"Hmmh."

"So what did you do?'

"I looked for you cause I didn't know you were out walking, talked to Angel for a little bit. Stuff." Mush said. Val got a little paranoid when he said he had been talking with her sister.

"What were you two talking about?" Val asked quickly.

"Life in general."

"Oh, and how does that make you feel?" Val asked in psychiatrist voice.

"Interesting." Mush said.

"Why interesting?'

"Just because." Mush said thoughtfully.

"Okay, um what do you want to talk about?"

"Stuff." Mush said playfully.

"Your picture will go next to the word vague in the dictionary." Val smirked.

"At least it's not under gullible."

"Hm, what causes you to say that?"

"Oh you know, it could be worse, like gullible instead of vague."

"True."

"So yes, it could be worse."

"This has been established."

"Indeed it has."

"So, pretty night."

"Yes it is."

'Why are ou being so quiet?' Val asked.

"I just am."

"Okay." Val said looking away.

"Does it bother you?'

"No, you're just usually more talkative."

"Maybe I want you to be talkative." Mush smiled.

"I like hearing your voice though." Val said gently elbowing him.

"I like hearing your voice more."

"That's sweet." Val smiled.

"Well you know, they don't call me Mush for nothing." Mush smiled.

"Oh so true."

"It is."

"Okay, I'll talk if you give me a subject."

"Balogna." Mush said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I think it's good with mustard." Val smirked.

"Hahah. See personally I prefer I mayonnaise but that's just me."

"Ah, and it's really good on toast too."

"Never had it on toast."

"Oh my gosh you haven't lived."

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"You aren't."

"I'm relieved you think so."

"Okay, what about this whole thing with more hotdogs in a package than buns. What's with that?'

"Really annoying that's what it is. And it's a ploy by the bread making company to make us buy more buns."

"Heheh." Val laughed.

"So you find me amusing now?" Mush said raising an eye brow.

"You make me smile, is that bad?" Val asked bumping into him.

"No it's not, not at all." Mush said bumping her back.

"Well I'm glad we have that straightened up." Val said bumping him a little harder.

"Indeed." Mush said bumping her back.

"Now all we have to do is see who's the better hip bumper." Val smirked as she bumped him harder.

"I think it'd be me."

"No uh."

"Yep."

"Nope." Val said kicking his butt as they walked along.

"Okay we said bump not kick."

"Oh, you can't do both?" Val teased.

"Oh I can." Mush said kicking her back.

"But can you do this?" Val asked as she brought both her index fingers to her lips and moved them like little fangs while making clicking noises with her tongue.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Just want to see if you'll do it."

"If I have to." Mush sighed before doing it.

"Aw, you're a little rabbit, animal thing." Val giggled.

"Yeah, just what I wanted to be."

"Your goal in life is complete."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Hehe, what is your goal in life?'

"Simply random stuff."

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay."

"Uh, like I was saying last night, I'm still figuring myself out so I don't exactly have a goal at the moment." Mush said.

"Well, that could be your goal." Val said while kicking herself for not remembering that he said that.

"Yes it could be."

"Yup."

"Mhhm." Mush agreed. They started walking in silence when Mush started whistling.

"What tune is that?" Val asked.

"No idea, just made it up." Mush smirked. Val began to zone off again so Mush started talking more.

"So uh, did you ever think that lives are wasted in school? Because we spend our youngest days in a chair then when we're older we work and I don't know, it's odd." Mush shrugged. He looked at Val and got no input from her.

"You know you really are one of the only people I open up to." Mush thought out loud. Val heard his words but didn't understand the meaning behind them. She was thinking of things that if others knew she was considering they would throw her in an insane asylum. Val looked at the white surf and further out into the dark constantly moving mass of water and pictured herself walking into it and breathing in while submerging under the surface.

"Val, Valie?" Mush said. Val stayed distant as they kept walking. Mush stopped moving and watched Val walk away not realizing she was alone.

"And there she goes." Mush muttered as he sank inside thinking Val didn't care about him since every time he opened up she blacked out. Val pushed thoughts of the dark water out of her mind and listened for Mush's gentle voice only to hear the sound of the ocean. She stopped and looked around to find herself engulfed by darkness.

"Mush?" Val called. She tuned her ears for his voice but heard no response from him. Not trusting herself to be alone she began to panic. "MUSH!" Val screamed, as she got teary eyed.

"Val!" Mush called back.

"Thank God." Val sighed. "Where are you?" Val yelled.

"Behind you, I think." Mush answered as he ran toward the sound of her voice. A heavy fog had sit in and he was running blind. He saw a figure and sprinted over to it only to find it was a sign.

"Val!" Mush yelled.

"Where are you again?" Val asked as she stood still.

"Uh, keep talking and I'll find you." Mush said.

"Okay, so when did it get all foggy? Cause it's dark and I can't see worth crap." Val said loudly.

"I can't either but your voice makes up for it." Mush said as he walked up to her. Val threw her arms around him and didn't let go.

"Val, are you okay?" Mush asked nervously.

"Better now." Val said as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Let's go back baby." Mush whispered.

"Okay, just don't leave me, not matter what don't leave me." Val begged.

"I won't." Mush said as he scooped her up and carried her as he had done when he brought her from the cave. Val relaxed in Mush's arms and listened to the sound his steps made in the sand and then the hallway. Mush seemed calm on the surface but inside he was flipping out. Mush stepped off the elevator and was pondering if it would be better to take her to his room or her own.

"Bumlets give me my shoe!" Blink yelled as Bum ran out of Blink's room holding a shoe. Blink came charging out and ran after him.

"Heheh." Spot laughed from his door.

"You'll never take me alive!" Bumlets laughed as he kept running.

"That's what you say." Blink replied before tackling him.

"Eheheh." Spot chuckled.

"Wow." Mush said. Spot hadn't realized he was there and turned to face him.

"Oh heya Mush." Spot said.

"Hey." Mush said a little coldly.

"What's wrong wid you?"

"Nothing, Angel around?"

"Uhm, last I sah hah she an Jack were in her room."

"Val you awake?" Mush asked her.

"Yup." Val said quietly.

"Mohnin Val." Spot said.

"Morning."

"Hey Val do you wanna go in my room or yours?" Mush asked her.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Val asked.

"If you want me to."

"I said on the beach that I did."

"Okay, then yeah I'll stay with you."

"Is Race in your room?"

'I don't know."

"Will you go check?"

"Yeah I'll be right back." Mush said putting her down and waking away. Val leaned against the wall and starred off.

"Ya okay?" Spot asked.

"Hm?"

"I said ah you okay?"

"Oh, sure."

"Aight."

"Are you okay?"

"Now dat I slept ya."

"Cool for you."

"You okay?"

"You already asked me that."

"Oh. Sahhy. I tink dat fall knocked me brain loose."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It still hoits."

"Pain does suck."

"Yeah. So how ah you and Mush doin?"

"Um." Val thought. "Good?"

"If ya don't wanna talk about it ya don't have ta."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just can't."

"Why not? Do ya not how ta put it inta woids oh somethin else?"

"Words aren't the problem, guess it's something else."

"Do ya know what's stopin ya?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Aight. Den may I suggest dat ya talk ta somebody about it."

"Heck no." Val snapped.

"Aight it was just a suggestion. Cause if ya don't get it out, it's gonna kill ya." Spot said. Val's eyes grew large when he said kill ya.

"Um, I'm going to go." Val said looking around.

"Aight." Spot said. Val was heading to the elevator when Mush came back.

"What, where is she going?" Mush asked.

"I dunno go aftah hah." Spot said.

"Before I do, what did you say to her?"

"I juts askin hah how she was."

"What did she say?"

"In not so many woids she aint doin dat great."

"Crap, did you say anything else?'

"Just said she might wanna go talk ta someday, cause if she don't' it'll kill hah. Which I know from personal experience."

"What happened to you, wait gotta get Val first."

"I'll tell ya latah." Spot said. Mush nodded and sprinted to the elevator but Val was already in. Mush punched the wall and took the stairs. He ran down the steps and saw Val heading toward the beach.

"Val hold up!" Mush yelled as he ran to her.

"What?" Val asked as he reached her.

"Thought you were going to wait for me."

"I was."

"So where you going?"

"Um, nowhere." Val said dodging eye contact with him.

"Val what's wrong?"

"I-I can't do it any more."

"Do what?"

"This everything."

"I don't understand."

'No one does. Don't feel bad."

"So help me understand. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to loose you."

"Mush, you're better off without me."

"No I'm not. What about everyone else who needs you?"

"Angel has Jack, the guys well be fine and you'll move on." Val stepping backwards.

"Don't."

"What?'

"Just don't." Mush said quietly. Val turned on her heel and ran. "WAIT!" Mush yelled as he took off after her. Val entered the water at a full run and began swimming as fast as she could. _"_Move_ just keep moving, don't stop just go."_ Val thought to herself. Mush dove in after her and threw himself into the chase. He was gaining on her but found the water to be a little too choppy and new it would be smother under the surface. Mush dove under and had taken several strokes underwater when he felt himself get pulled held under. Val swam until her arms were sore. Finally realizing nothing was being gained from running she stopped swimming.

"Mush?" Val called into the night. He didn't answer and Val cursed at herself.

"Mush I'm sorry. Mush?" Val yelled. After a couple minutes of no answer and having her imagination thinking she would get attacked by a shark she started for shore. Val made it back without being attacked and headed back inside figuring Mush had gotten mad and was waiting there. Val got off the elevator dripping wet and went to Mush and Race's room and knocked.

"Come in." Race called. Val opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey." Val said.

"Hey back at ya."

"Um, is Mush around?"

"I haven't seen him since he left with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay thanks."

"You're welcome." Race said as she closed the door. Val went to Skits and Blinks room and knocked a little harder.

"Come in!" Blink shouted.

"Hello." Val said coming in.

"Sup?" Skits asked.

"Searching for Mush, you seen him?" Val asked.

"Not since he left wid you, how bout you Blink?" Skits answred.

"Nope." Blink said.

"Thanks." Val said leaving them and going to Spot and Pie's.

"I aint seen im since he left wid you." Spot answered.

"Pie?" Val asked.

"No sorry." Pie shrugged. Val went to Jack and Bums room.

"Sorry Val haven't seen him." Bumlets said.

"Oy." Val sighed.

"Haven't seen Jack either now that I think about it." Bum said as Val went to Dave and Dutchy.

"Uh uh, haven't seen him." Dutchy said.

"Dave, before you answer, think hard." Val told him.

"Sorry Val." David answered.

"AAHAH!" Val yelled as she left and went back to her room to find Jack and Angel.

"Hey sis." Angel said as Val walked in.

"Hey." Val said annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost Mush."

"Wheah?" Jack asked.

"If I knew he wouldn't be lost." Val said glaring at him.

"I meant when did ya notice dat he was missin?"

"Oh, the beach."

"Aight, did ya go in da watah?"

"Jack babe, you're blind." Angel said gesturing to Val's wet clothes.

"Aight, chances ah he went in aftah ya. Crap."

"What?" Angel asked.

"Val I need ya tink really hahd, what paht of da beach did ya go in at?"

"Um, it was dark and foggy, but I could show you." Val said.

"Aight come on." Jack said.

"Why did you say he went in after me?"

"Cause I figahd ya was runnin away from im. Otherwise ya wouldn't have lost im."

"Whatever lets go." Val said going in the hall.

"What did I say?" Jack asked.

"Make haste."

"Yes ma'am." Jack said as him and Angel came out, they went out on the beach and Val tried retracing her steps.

"Okay, so he was there, and I stepped there, then went that way." Val said pointing.

"So is dis wheah ya went in da watah?" Jack asked as they walked to the shore.

"I think so."

"Staht prayin cause dere's a lot of undahtow around heah." Jack said.

"Then why didn't I get pulled in?"

"I dunno maybe ya missed it oh somethin."

"How do you know about it?'

"Dutchy. Knew a guy who drown in it."

"MUSH!" Val screamed.

"Screamin aint gonna help ya."

"If he got washed onto shore it could."

"Maybe, but I don't see him around heah do you?"

"Are you always this supportive?"

"Aight I'se gonna ignore dat and go look for your boyfriend." Jack said walking away. Val went the other direction and Angel stood there confused.

"Do I go after her or go after him?" Angel pondered. Val went back to Angel.

"Hey do you wanna go ask the guys to come look around?" Val asked.

"What are you going to do?" Angel asked.

"Keep looking, or you can look and I'll ask."

"Um, I'll look."

"Okay." Val said running back to the dorm.

"Cramp." Val said as she made it back to the floor. She went to the closest door which was Spot and Pie. She knocked loudly on their door.

"Aight don't knock da dooh down." Spot called.

"Sorry bout that." Val said as she came in.

"Was up?"

"Um, I lost Mush and need helping looking for him."

"Wheah'd ya loose im at?"

"Eh, the water."

"Aight, lets get da rest of da guys den go look."

"Okay thank you." Val said before pounding on Dave and Dutchy's door.

"Come in!" Dave shouted.

"Okay so Mush is gone and last seen in the water want to help look for him?" Val asked in one breath as she came in.

"Okay." David said getting up. Val got the rest of the guys and soon they fanned out on the beach and began looking.

"Hey." Val said joining Angel.

"Okay, lets look."

"K." Val agreed. The group walked the shore and waded into the water a little as they searched. After half an hour of no sign of him they were loosing hope and growing tired. Race was walking far away from the place where Mush was last seen and was scanning the waters. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and tripped on some driftwood.

"Stupid stuff." Race mumbled as he stood up. As he was standing he noticed another pile of wood ahead of him.

"Great more things to trip me." Race said as he walked toward it. As he came closer he saw the pile move.

"Ah!" Race yelped and jumped backwards. "What the heck?" Race pondered as he inched closer to it. He kicked a few smaller pieces of wood away from the biggest part and realized it wasn't wood.

"Oh gheez, Mush." Race said kneeling down next to Mush that he thought was wood.


	21. Rescue

**Hello hello, (howdy) The content of this chapter is character building...and very bubbly at the end. (yep, fluffy fun!) yes, so have fun reading! (and thanks to ktkakes for reviewing).

* * *

**

Race checked his pulse to make sure he was breathing and poked him to see if he could wake him. After several pokes and no movement from Mush, Race stood up.

"Now do I leave you and get help or shout for help?" Race thought out loud. "HELP! I FOUND HIMM OVER HERE!!!!" Race yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE'S OVER HERE?!" Angel yelled back.

"Dear me, I'm going to have a sore throat. THIS WAY!"

"WE'RE COMING!"

"I'LL BE WAITING!" Race shouted. No reply came to his comment so he sat down next to Mush.

"What was dat?" Spot asked Angel.

"That way." Angel pointed.

"Aight. Uh, tell da odduahs an I'll go now."

"Okay." Angel said as Spot ran off. Angel found Blink and Jack.

"Race found him he's down that way." Angel told them.

"Is he alive?" Blink asked.

"He didn't say, he's just down that way."

"Aight, Blink go tell da odduahs, lets go Angel." Jack said.

"Okay." Angel nodded. Jack and Angel found Spot and Race standing over Mush.

"Is he alive?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Spot answered.

"Good."

"But he aint comin to."

"Not good."

"He kinda moved when I first found him." Race offered.

"Has he moved since?" Angel asked.

"I poked him a couple times and nothing happened."

"Okay, not a good thing."

"Should we try movin him or wakin him up?" Jack asked.

"Try waking him up first." Angel said.

"Aight." Jack said kneeling next to Mush. "Heya Mush." Jack said shaking him. "Wake up." Jack said shaking him harder. Mush stirred slightly. "Atta boy come on, wake up." Jack said shaking him more.

"Neh." Mush mumbled.

"Come on Mush wake up." Angel said.

"Mush get up." Spot said.

"Maybe I should poke him again." Race said.

"Aight, but I wahn ya if he comes up swingin it aint ouh fault." Jack said.

"It'd be good if he came up swingin." Spot added.

"Why's that?" Angel asked.

"Cause he'd have eneghy."

"At least he's alive."

"Yeah." Spot said as Jack kept shaking him. Mush frowned, turned on his side and spit up water.

"Yay. I think." Angel said. "Come on Mush wake up."

"Nah." Mush said weakly.

"Please you got to wake up." Angel said as Jack started shaking him again.

"Stop." Mush said slightly opening his eyes.

"Then wake up for us." Angel said as Jack ruffed up Mush's hair.

"I'm up." Mush muttered.

"Good." Angel said. Mush opened his eyes fully and looked around.

"Talking feet."

"Is this better?" Angel said kneeling down.

"Yeah."

"You had us scared."

"Undertow."

"What were you doing?"

"I went in af- where's Val?" Mush asked trying to sit up.

"Lay down she's on her way." Angel said pushing him back down.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Join the club."

"How bout we go inside cause I'se freezing." Spot said.

"Patience." Angel told him. The rest of the group joined them and Val sat down next to Mush.

"Hey beach bum." Val smiled.

"Hey Valley Girl." Mush smirked.

"Um, can you walk?'

"I don't know they won't let me move."

"Good for them."

"You don't want me to walk?"

"I do, just when you're ready."

"Okay." Mush said closing his eyes.

"Hey, wake up."

"I'm awake."

"But you're eyes are closed." Bumlets said.

"Eh, happy?" Mush said opening them again.

"Yes."

"Don't fall sleep till we get ya to da noise." Skits said.

"I don't want to go to the nurse." Mush sighed.

"But you're going to anyway." Angel said.

"Why, I'm fine."

"We don't know that for sure, we want to make sure that you're fine."

"Babe?'

"You're fine looking but." Val smirked.

"Eh."

"Just can't win with us can ya?" Angel teased.

"I'm fine."

"You're laying in the sand, that's not fine." Val countered.

"It's comfy."

"You're going to the nurse whether you want to or not." Angel said.

"All right."

"Thank you."

"Until then, I'm sleeping."

"No you're not."

"Then help me up."

"If you'll be patient I will."

"Hahah." Val giggled.

"What's so funny?" Angel laughed.

"If we put some seaweed on him, he'll be a mer-" Val was saying.

"At least say merman and not maid." Mush interrupted.

"Merboy." Angel said.

"Aight, let's see what ya can do." Jack said.

"Uh, by myself?" Mush asked.

"No, we'll help ya." Jack said.

"Yeah, because we're nice like that." Angel smiled.

"I don't know, I thought we would find him and let him fend for his own." Pie smirked.

"I will get you." Mush said.

"I was just kidding Mush."

"Okay, let's go." David said.

"Help me up please." Mush said growing annoyed.

"Oh sorry." Angel said. Skits and Bumlets pulled Mush up and put his arms over their shoulder and walked him back to the dorm. Once there they went to the nurses office and waited while Mush was checked out. After half an hour the nurse cam out.

"Well, he's physically exhausted, looks like he got scraped on some coral so the skin on his back is a little raw. Other than that keep an eye on him in case he gets pneumonia and plenty of rest." The nurse said.

"Okay." Angel said. The nurse went back in the little room and Mush came out with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Cold?" Angel asked.

"Kinda." Mush replied.

"Okay lets get you to bed or at least upstairs."

"Okay." Mush nodded. Mush went to his room but couldn't sleep. Finally he got out of bed and went to Angel and Val's room.

"It's open!" Angel called. Mush walked in and saw Angel sitting on her bed and a lump under the covers on Val's bed.

"Hi." Mush said.

"Hey." Angel answered.

"Mind if I borrow your sis?"

"As long as you return her in one piece."

"I will." Mush smirked before walking over to Val's bed and poking her.

"Angel stop." The lump said.

"It's not me babe." Angel replied.

"Jack you're dumb."

"It's not Jack either. And he's not dumb."

"Um, wait I know that smell." Val said perking up.

"Really?" Mush asked.

"Hey." Val said pushing the covers off.

"Hey back at ya."

"What's up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Oh."

"You know I think I'm just going to visit Jack." Angel said.

"There's other guys in there, heard them when I walked by." Mush told her.

"It's okay."

"Okay."

"Bye." Angel said leaving the room before poking her head back inside. "Just don't get her pregnant."

"We'll use-" Mush started.

"Shush!" Val said hitting him.

"Bye." Angel said leaving again.

"So, can I help you fall asleep?' Val asked.

"I don't know, but we can finish that talk we were having earlier, since you can't run away now." Mush said. Val bit her lip for a moment.

"What talk?"

"The one where I asked you why you ran off."

"You never asked me that." Val said playing dumb.

"Yes I did."

"I ran after you asked me, so technically you didn't."

"I meant when I asked...when I told you to stay where you were and you said you would and I came back to see you running off."

"Oh."

"Yeah that one."

"What do you want to know?'

"Why you ran off?"

"Just to make sure we are talking about when we were here?"

"Yes."

"Because, I, uhm, thought of something."

"What?"

"Something Spot said."

"What did Spot say?" Mush asked choking Spot in his head.

"He said that if I don't deal with stuff it'll kill me."

"Are you dealing with something?'

"Not something, someone."

"Was it me?'

"No."

"Angel?'

"No."

"Who?'

"Well, everyone I guess."

"Care to elaborate?'

"Like, everything that's happened and will happen."

"What will happen?"

"Bad things."

"Like what?'

"Like more fights and Angel getting jumped and more people dying." Val explained.

"Wait who aside your mom has died?"

"No one."

"Val it's just a part of life."

"Thanks to that part of life I don't even remember what her voice sounds like anymore." Val said getting teary eyed.

"Babe you were only 7."

"I know, so what happened to the part in life when I actually get to be with my mom?"

"Well, I don't know why that happened but, it was wrong. I mean your time with her was cut short, and it shouldn't have happened, but it did. It's over now Val, what would your mom want you to do? Think about the past or move forward?" Mush asked gently.

"I don't know."

"I think she'd want you to move forward and stop living in the past."

"I'm not, I'm trying to live now but life sucks."

"Because of what happened to people around you?"

"Considering I caused half of it…YES!"

"Like what, what did you cause?" Mush asked.

"You want me to name the times?"

"If it'll help you deal with it, yeah."

"It won't."

"Enlighten me please." Mush said taking her hand.

"Okay, like the time when I was being a brat and made Angel go in the water and the creepy guy attacked her. That's one, um, then when it was my idea to go down the abandoned hall and those 4 guys grabbed us. And Pie got the crap beat out of him because he stepped in and if he hadn't….Anyway, and then the fight between Angel and Spot, that was over me." Val explained.

"Okay, so I'm seeing a pattern here, that you feel guilty for what's happened to Angel."

"I don't feel guilty for the Trevor thing."

"That's because you had nothing to do with it. So are you feeling guilty that you cause this stuff and Angel has to deal with the consequences?" Mush asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think that's how she feels, like she's blaming you for it?'

"No, because she doesn't think it is."

"Doesn't think it is what?'

"My fault."

"Because it's not."

"You said it yourself, the things I do affect her."

"I think she would have tried to fight for you anyway, even if it didn't affect her."

"Like what she did with Spot?"

"Yeah that didn't affect her in anyway, she was just standing up for you."

"It wasn't hurting her, she could have let it go."

"But is Angel the type to do that?'

"Okay so why am I getting this because of the way I am but no one goes after her?'

"What?"

"Like how she's all over protective, no one questions it, but I'm also like that in my own way and I'm getting, talks."

"It's not because you're over protective, it's because you've been acting weird lately. And frankly it's scary." Mush said. Val frowned at him before responding.

"What's scary?"

"The things you said, I can't take this anymore, everything, and then you ran to the water. And how you blank out." Mush said carefully.

"The blanking out was like, nothing big, and I was just being general."

"Even Angel has noticed that you're acting weird."

"Well I live with her."

"She's scared too. And some of the guys see it to."

"That she's scared?"

"No that you're acting weird."

"So, I've been flaky."

"That's the thing, it's not like you."

"Okay, what's the point of all this?'

"We're worried about you."

"Ya'll worry me sometimes."

"You've also been really depressed lately.

"Wh- how do you know?'

"I can see it."

"Okay…?"

"It's the depression and flaking out, and talking like you did earlier, it scares me." Mush admitted.

"Oh, like I'm, oh." Val said.

"Yeah."

"My bad."

"Is that really how you're feeling though?' Mush asked.

"Think about it , if you hadn't gone after me in the water, you would have been fine."

"But you wouldn't have been."

"I wasn't going to drown myself."

"I didn't know that. Like I said you're the best thing that ever happened to me, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do." Mush said quietly. Val looked at him.

"I'm not going to drown myself Mush."

"I'm not talking about just drowning yourself, I mean, in general…if I EVER lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Why?" Val asked.

"Because I care about you. And this is the first time someone cares about me."

"There are, eh." Val started.

"What?"

"What did you do before you met me?"

"I was angry all the time I didn't give a crap about anybody or anything, cept myself. Since I met you that's changed."

"But, there are other people who care." Val said trying to find a way out.

"Not like you."

"You don't know that."

"Of all the people I met at the ranch, you're the one who cares the most."

"There's other people aside from convicts."

"Yeah but what we've been through together, it helps us, there's a bond there." Mush smirked. Val looked around the room for a way to run but Mush was still holding her hand.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"What's in the bathroom?"

"A toilet."

"Anything else?"

"I do not cut if that's what you're asking." Val said defensively.

"I'm talking about than just cutting Val."

"Oh my gosh, do you want to search it before I go in?"

"I just want to make sure that you're not trying to kill yourself."

"I wouldn't try." Val muttered.

"Okay." Mush said. Val held his hand tighter.

"Um, I didn't say that because of why you may think, I mean if I went for it, I'd do it." Val said nervously.

"Please don't." Mush pleaded.

"Trying not to."

"Kay."

"Okay? That's it? Every time I see like a pen I wonder what it would feel like to be sliced by it and you say okay?'

"What else am I supposed to say. I don't want to let you out of my sight, because if I do I'm afraid you'll kill yourself?"

"Yes! I know that's not possible but it would make feel better and know someone actually thought that." Val said as she tried not to cry.

"Then yeah I don't want to let you out of my sight. I'm afraid of loosing you Val." Mush said vehemently. Val was quiet for a few moments.

"Are you just saying that or?"

"I mean it with every fiber of my being."

"Okay."

"So, now you can go to the bathroom."

"I was gonna pretend to pass out so when you went to get help I could go out the window."

"Tricky." Mush said shaking his head.

"Hehe." Val giggled.

"There's my girl." Mush smiled.

"Um, about that, am, are we official?'

"Will you be my one and only girlfriend?"

"You mean, item hood?"

"I mean item hood."

"Gotta love Ben and Joon."

"Yeah."

'Yes, we should be in item hood."

"Good."

"Now I can actually tell people we're dating." Val smirked.

"Yep. And I can be as over protective as I want, and actually have a reason to bust Spot."

"Why do you two fight?" Val asked leaning into him.

"Cause he gave me some crappy advice."

"Oh, on purpose?"

"Um, part of me says yes."

"What about the other part?"

"The other part doesn't know."

"Why do you think he gave you bad advice?"

"Cause he's jealous or something I don't know."

"Hm. Try to be nice."

"I'll try, I make no promises though."

"Oh my manly man." Val teased.

"At least I'm not wearing tights."

"Heheh."

"Glad to see you smile."

"You're the reason I do."

"Am I the only reason?"

"No, but you kept me from following through."

"Good."

"Oh, I have to go say sorry to people."

"They can wait."

"Hey."

"You?"

"Um, when Angel and Jack first started dating they made out in here but then I told them they couldn't."

"Okay."

"So, in a way I, we get a freebie."

"Oh how so?" Mush asked mischievously.

"Well, Angel never said I couldn't make out with you here, you just can't get me pregnant." Val; giggled.

"Okay, I like the way you think." Mush smirked. Val stopped laughing as Mush started to lean in. He softly kissed her on the lips and pulled back.

"Wow, that all?" Val teased.

"Didn't want to scare ya off." Mush smirked.

"You won't."

"Okay then." Mush said before kissing her longer and more deeply. Soon they were in a make out session and didn't hear the door open. Mush looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a figure in the doorway. He jumped and fell off the bed.

"Eh." Mush said as he pulled a shoe out from under his butt that he had landed on.

"Ah huh, nice little talk you guys are having." Angel said.

"I think so to." Val smiled.

"Kay, don't mind me I'm just grabbing some stuff and I'll be gone in a minute." Angel said walking to her bed.

"Well in that case." Mush jested as he got back on the bed.

"Please just no slurping while I'm in the room."

"Not in front of my sister." Val laughed.

"Thank you Val." Angel said.

"You spending the night with Jack?'

"Yeah."

"Oh, mind if I have a word with him real quick?"

"So long as you don't injure him."

"I don't think I will."

"Okay, then by all means talk away."

"I'll be back." Val told Mush as she ran out of the room. Val went down the hall and knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in." Jack called. Val came in to find the room empty aside from Jack.

"Where's Bum?" Val asked.

"He said he missed Spot."

"Oh."

'Yeah, he's weihd. What ya up to?"

"Just thought I'd stop by before Angel came back."

"I won't get hah pregnant an I won't break hah heart."

"You remembered, and don't hit her."

"Not even self defense?'

"Nope."

"Aight."

"That's not why I came."

"What did ya come foh?"

"To say thanks for helping find Mush and say sorry for how I've been."

"No problem, dat's what friends ah foh."

"Okay."

"Is dat it?"

"Yuppers."

"Aight night Val."

"Oh one more thing."

"Yesh?" Jack asked. Val smirked and tackled him.

"HA!" Val laughed as she ran out of the room.

"What was dat foh!" Jack yelled.

"Showing you I can still take ya down!" Val called back.

"SHUT UP!" David yelled.

"That's not nice Dave!" Val said as she ran past his room.

"I don't care!"

"You better or I'll beat you with my shoe!"

"Okay okay I care!"

"Mama's back!" Pie shouted from his room.

"Dang it!" Skits said.

"I missed her shut up!" Bum shouted.

"Do you see what you've started?" Mush smirked when she returned to her room.

"Hahah. Yeah." Val smirked

"Night guys. Remember, no pregnancies, I don't want to be an aunt just yet." Angel told them.

"Oh, Jack may need an ice pack."

"What did you do to him?"

"I hit, tackled him."

"Hmmhm."

"Both?"

"Hmmh. Mush you may have to be careful with this one."

"I can tell." Mush smirked.

"Anyway good night you two."

"Night sis." Val said.

"Night."

"Night sis." Mush called.

"You aint married to her yet you don't get to call me sis." Angel said.

"Hmm."

"One step at a time." Val said.

"Step one, make out."

"I like that step."

"Not till I'm out of the room!" Angel yelled as they started kissing.

"Then go!" Val said throwing a shoe at her.

"I'm leaving!"

"Faster." Mush added.

"I'm going as fast as I can, can't you two be patient enough till I get to the door?" Angel asked.

"Does Mush need to carry you out?" Val teased.

"Good gravy no I'm at the door now gah!"

"Close it please." Mush said.

"Closing." Angel said as she closed the door.

"Love ya sis!" Val called.

"Love you too!" Angel answered.

"Are you gone yet?' Mush asked. He was met with silence. "That means yes."

"Shall we redo step one?" Val smirked.

"I think so."

"Okay."


	22. Coming Clean

**Bonjourno! That's Spanish for hi. (wow...and that's italian for hi...spanish is hola) and this is me for shut up elbows acorn in arm and rib (OW!!!!) anyway, this chapter has fun bonding and is quite humorous...gotta love Race (Don't ya though race...get back in the closet!) Yes so, read on! (and have fun!)

* * *

**

Jack woke up to a light shining in his eye. He looked at the window and saw that the curtains were closed. He looked at the ceiling into the bright light.

"Heya Angel, da light is back on." Jack said.

"Geh what, huh?" Angel mumbled.

"Da powah is back."

"Oh, fun."

"Wake up Angel."

"I don't wanna."

"How bout now?" Jack said tickling her.

"Stop it."

"Get up."

"No, it's Saturday let me sleep."

"Aight, I'se getting up."

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno, but I ain't tiahd."

"Fine."

"Ya can sleep if ya wanna." Jack said changing his clothes.

"Where are you gonna be?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Because if you'll be in here, I'll stay, if not I'm going back to my room."

"I ain't gonna be heah babe."

"Okay, I'm going back to my room then. See ya later." Angel said getting up.

"Hey, hold up."

"What?"

"Dis." Jack said kissing her.

"What was that again?"

"Ya killin me." Jack said after kissing her.

"How is that killing you?"

"Cause I gotta stop sometime." Jack smirked.

"Aw, I feel special."

"Aight." Jack said walking with her in the hall.

"Bye baby see ya later."

"Bye Angel." Jack said as Angel went in her room to find Mush sleeping in Val's bed alone.

"If he's there, where is she at?" Angel pondered. Mush pushed the covers off and rolled onto his stomach so his injured back showed.

"Eh." Angel grimaced as Val came out of the bathroom with wet washcloths.

"Hey, I thought you'd still be sleeping." Val said sitting by Mush.

"Yeah Jack wanted to wake up though."

"So he kicked you out?" Val asked putting the cloths on Mush's back.

"No I decided to leave because I didn't want to get up." Angel said climbing in her bed.

"Aw, sleepy butt."

"Yeah that would be me." Angel said. Val put pressure on the cloths, Mush launched up and knocked Val to the floor.

"Apparently his back is still sore." Angel said.

"And now my butt is."

"Wh-hi?" Mush said sleepily.

"Good morning sleepy head." Angel smiled.

"I had this dream that I was being punched in the back. Where's Val?"

"On the floor."

"Yeah I didn't know you were a touchy sleeper." Val said climbing back on her bed.

"Oh sorry, guess I should have warned you." Mush said.

"Anyway, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." Angel said.

"I'm going to bed too." Mush said getting up.

"Okay, night you two." Val said.

"Night, where's my shirt?" Mush asked looking around.

"Is this it?" Angel asked pulling it out from under her. "How is your shirt in my bed?"

Val blushed and Mush smirked as he walked over to Angel.

"Uh thanks." He said extending his hand.

"Ya know, I don't even wanna know."

"We didn't do it."

"Like I said I don't want to know."

"We didn't."

"I believe you."

"Night." Mush said before kissing Val and leaving.

"He's a keeper." Val smirked.

"Glad you think so." Angel said. She shortly fell asleep and Val sorted laundry. Val saw a pen and for a moment thought of cutting. She then looked out the window and knew she wouldn't survive the fall. She rushed out into the hallway to find someone to be with and saw Spot coming form the shower.

"Heya Val." Spot greeted.

"Hey" Val smiled.

"What's up?"

"Bored, what are you doing?"

"I just got out a da showah."

"I see that, I mean now."

"I'm going ta get dressed."

"You wanna hang out, I mean after you get dressed." Val blushed.

"Shoh, hold on a minute."

"Okay." Spot changed and let Val come in.

"So why da sudden urge ta hang out wid me?" Spot asked.

"Haven't talked to you in awhile and so I saw you and here we are."

"Aight so how ah ya?"

"Better." Val said thoughtfully.

"Dat's good."

"Hey Spot, I'm sorry if I was mean to you before."

"It's aight, when was ya mean?"

"I dunno, I'm just saying if I was."

"Oh, aight, it's all good."

"So what's up?"

"Not much, what's up wid ya?" Spot asked Val who looked a little uneasy.

"Nothing."

"Aight apahently, ya don't wanna talk bout it."

"I just don't want the entire floor to know."

"I ain't gonna tell nobody if dat's what ya implyin."

"Have you, no um, like gotten the urge to…"

"To what?"

"I'm not saying that you have, I mean you in general."

"To what?" Spot asked growing agitated.

"Like, end it."

"Yeh, dere'se been times."

"How'd you deel with it? I mean why were you?"

"Me dad, he nevah hit me or nuttin but uh."

"Verbally hurt you?"

"Yeah, ya know callin me names an stuff, so I left, I raised meself on da streets."

"Oh."

"Me dad was what made me wanna do it, so I dealt wid it by getting away."

"I'm glad you got away."

"Me too."

"So you're fine now?"

"Dere ah times when I'm not, but I try ta be around oddah people."

"Oh."

"So what ah ya dealin wid?"

"Um, guilt."

"Of what?"

"Things that happen to those around me."

"Like Angel."

"Yeah and Pie."

"Pie I undahstand, what bout Angel?"

"Like going down the hall was my idea, she got mad at you because of me, the creepy guy in the water, my idea to go swimming, oh and Mush."

"When ya was lookin foh im last night?"

"Yep."

"How was dat yoh fault?"

"He went after me into the water."

"Ya was runnin away."

"Yeah."

"Because of what we just talked bout?"

"Yea."

"Just so ya know, da whole ting wid me an Angel getting in a fight. I needed dat, I needed ta loin dat I can't just treat people da way I want. Dey got feelins and in Angel's case, a lil ovahprotective."

"Wait, you were more provoking after you two had that fight."

"Dat's cause I wanted ta make hah mad."

"So you used me?"

"Sorta, ya was easiah."

"Easier?"

"Yeah, Angel has a weak spot when it comes to you, as does Mush, wid dem, I know what buttons ta push ta make em wanna fight."

"Why do you wanna fight?"

"I guess because it makes me feel like I ain't so weak."

"You're not weak."

"Sometimes I feel like I am though, like seein ya'll get attacked an not bein able ta do anyting, like on da bus."

"Everybody feels weak sometimes."

"Yeah, I just don't like feeling helpless."

"I don't blame you." Val smirked.

"Not many people do."

"But ya gotta stop messing with Angel and Mush."

"Aight."

"You telling the truth."

"Yeah."

"Good cause Mush has been wanting to fight you for a while." Val sighed with relief.

"Why?"

"Lately he's been saying that you're two sided."

"What?" Spot asked in shock.

"That's all he'd say."

"I don't undahstand him."

"Just don't provoke him and he'll let it go."

"Aight, maybe ya should go talk ta Angel, tell hah how ya feelin."

"How do you know I haven't already?"

"Wild guess."

"Whatever." Val said hitting Spot with a pillow.

"Hey watch it."

"Scared of a pillow?"

"No me head still hoits."

"What about there?" Val said hitting his shoulder.

"Now if ya hit me dere I'll hit ya back and get yelled at by Angel."

"If you hit like Jack, I'll have a chance."

"I don't hit like Jack. Me grandmuddah could hit hahdah dan a Manhattan boy."

"He was holding back though."

"Me holdin back would be him hittin ya full fohce."

"Cocky aren't you?"

"I'se from Brooklyn ah course I'se cocky."

"Maybe that's why people jump you." Val smirked.

"Among oddah reasons I ain't gonna get into."

"Okay."

"But yeah, Angel will get mad at me and I don't want a repeat of dat incident."

"So would Mush. Where's Pie?"

"I dunno."

"Probably with Mandy."

"Yeah, knowing him."

"So what do you think of the ghost?"

"I tink it's a bunch a bull."

"Like a prank?"

"Maybe, poisonally, I don't believe in ghosts."

"If not prank or for real, then what? Because a lot of people are talking."

"Yeah maybe it's just a publicity stunt by some schmuck."

"Like who?"

"I dunno, do ya tink I did it?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

"Aight."

"Why? Guilty conscience?"

"Psh, me, ah ya kiddin?"

"Everyone has a conscience."

"I didn't say dat I didn't, I just said I wadn't guilty."

"Mmkay."

"So, what else is new?"

"Not much, you?"

"Not much. I'se kinda sleepy so I tink I'se gonna go back ta bed."

"Kay, thanks Spot."

"Ya welcome Val. If ya evah need anyone ta talk to, I'm heah."

"Same to you."

"Aight, bye Val."

"Sleep good."

"Aight tanks." Spot said as Val went back to her room and debated for several minutes before waking Angel.

"Angelica Hope, Angel Butt." Val said while sitting next to Angel.

"What do you want?" Angel said sleepily.

"Um, we can do it another time."

"What are we doing?"

"Never mind." Val sighed.

"No, I'm just sleepy, what?"

"Oh maybe when you're sleepy it'll be easier." Val said under her breath.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay so like the whole reason I've been acting funny and snappy." Val said quickly.

"Eh."

"Is cause…I've been dealing with…stuff."

"No crap. What stuff?" Angel said becoming more alert.

"Oh you know guilt, no biggie."

"Wait yes biggie."

"I know I'm getting better, but things make me think things and eh."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Um, as a result of guilt, I've been depressed. This kinda gets easier to say the more I talk about it."

"That's good…I think."

"I'm not done. And so when I was depressed, I'd get a little somewhat suicidal, not really though."

"WHAT?!" Angel asked incredulously.

"Kinda sorta?"

"Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"I didn't want to burden you."

"So instead of talking to me you've been contemplating suicide and that's not going to burden me?"

"More like at the time it was you would have had Jack and Mush would have moved on."

"But still you don't just move on from something like that Val. I lost my mom, I don't need to lose you too."

"I know."

"Is it because I'm so overprotective?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's been building for years, but with recent events, it really piled up."

"Because the hall and Pie and other things?"

"Yeah."

"Val it's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"Fact is, it was my idea regardless of whether I knew or not."

"Okay."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you're still here and didn't go through with it."

"Yeah."

"Next time will you talk to me?"

"What when I feel like doing it?"

"Yeah."

"Usually when I want to, you're not with me, except this morning."

"Then come find me or Mush or someone."

"I will."

"Okay, you're my baby sister, I love you."

"I love you." Val said hugging her.

"So what are your plans for the day, now that I'm up?"

"I dunno."

"You wanna go for a swim?"

"With the under tow?"

"It's only in one place."

"Okay."

"Wanna get the boys?"

"They're still sleeping."

"I meant Mush and Jack. I know Jack is up."

"Oh why not."

"Let's go then." Angel said grabbing her swimsuit.

"I'll go grab Mush."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Val went to Mush's room and knocked to no avail. She opened the door and saw a figure in Mush's bed. She crept over and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up gorgeous." Val said.

"Aw, I knew you'd come around." Race said as he uncovered his head.

"Ew, I mean what are you doing in Mush's bed?"

"I've been having back problems and his mattress is more comfortable."

"Wow, where's Mush?"

"I dunno."

"You suck."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that, I have no idea why though." Race smirked.

"Okay, you have fun in my boyfriends bed."

"There's room for one more!" Race said in a desperate plea.

"And it's not me."

"Can ya blame a guy for tryin?"

"No but I can." Mush said coming in the door.

"Mush I'm sorry, she started making passes at me."

"Given of what I know of you and what I know of my girlfriend, I don't really believe you."

"Oh you're using titles now."

"Yeah, now get out of my bed."

"Oh are you going to be using it?"

"No, but you've got a perfectly good one right there, that belongs to you."

"But I'm renting this one."

"You're lease is up."

"Man." Race grumbled as he climbed into his own bed.

"Hey Val, what's up?" Mush asked.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Val asked.

"Uh, I don't think I should with my back."

"See you have back problems too!" Race interjected.

"Yeah, caused by coral." Mush snapped.

"Geh." Race said hiding under his covers.

"Hehe."

"So that's a no?" Val asked getting off of his bed.

"Yeah baby."

"You'll be missed."

"Aw, thanks."

"No really." Val said putting her arms around his neck.

"You okay?" Mush asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"Getting better by the second."

"Why?" Mush asked playfully.

"Cause I've got you."

"I've got you babe." Race sang from under his covers.

"Now if only you could learn to sing in tune and get an orchestra, I wouldn't mind it." Mush smirked.

"Th-hey."

"Hehe." Val giggled.

"You're a smart one."

"He's your roommate." Val said.

"Yeah," Mush trailed off.

"Aw, you could be worse off." Val teased.

"Yeah, I could be rooming with Spot." Mush growled under his breath.

"I was gonna say Dutchy, because he snores loud."

"I don't know Race can snore pretty loud too."

"You mumble in your sleep." Race quipped.

"At least it doesn't sound like a chainsaw." Mush told him.

"Anyway…" Val said ruffling Mush's hair.

"Geh, watch the scalp."

"I'm not using my nails."

"Good."

"Why'd you say that, thing?"

"About roommates?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Will you ever?"

"Yeah, just not now." Mush said rolling his eyes toward Race.

"Okay, some other time then."

"Okay."

"Well I hate to depart from your hotness, but Angel's gonna be waiting for me."

"Have fun." Mush said kissing her.

"I'd have more fun if you came."

"Sorry, not with my back."

"How are you going to shower?" Race asked.

"It's not saltwater smart one." Mush retorted.

"You're so mean in the morning."

"No, just when you keep interrupting my conversation with my girlfriend."

"Fine then, be that way."

"Race stop being a girl." Val said.

"Ahahahaha." Mush laughed.

"You guys need to lay off the hater-aide." Race said.

"Need it to rinse down the hater tots." Val said.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you later Val." Mush said.

"Suit yourself beach bum."

"I will Valley Girl."

"And we will talk later?"

"For the last time baby doll yes." Mush sighed.

"Okay, see ya." Val said before kissing Mush.

"Bye Val." Race said.

"Bye Race, hope your back gets better." Val smirked as she walked to the door.

"Thanks. Where's my kiss?"

"Here." Mush said hitting him. Val went back to her room and after changing into her swimsuit went with Angel to go get Jack.

"Heya Angel." Jack greeted as Val and Angel entered Jack's room.

"Hey yourself." Angel smiled.

"Aw." Val teased.

"Anyway, we're going swimming, do you want to come?"

"Shoih." Jack said.

"Yay."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Aight." Jack said standing up.

"You want us to leave?'

"Dat may be good."

"Kay we'll be right outside."

"Aight."

"How's your nose?" Val smirked.

"It's still kinda soih." Jack responded.

"Hehee."

"You sound awfully evil in that laugh of yours Val." Angel said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe this is one of those things that would be best left on it's own."

"Hustle slow poke." Val jested as she went into the hall.

"Comin Val." Jack responded.

"You're a little snot you know that?" Angel asked Val in the hall.

"That was not snot." Val answered.

"Then what was it may I ask?"

"You may ask indeed, I'm just messin with him."

"You're goofy."

"And you aren't?"

"I never said that I wasn't."

"That's good, because you shouldn't lie."

"And I'm not am I?'

"Nope."

"So did Mush not want to come?'

"Psh, his back."

"Hm, yeah salt water would not be a good thing for it."

"And you didn't think of this when you first asked because?"

"I just woke up, I wasn't thinking."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

"Stink face."

"Squishy butt."

"Be nice to my butt." Val said as Jack opened the door.

"Dat was da wrong time ta walk out." Jack thought out loud.

"Hahha." Val laughed.

"You do have interesting timing Jack." Angel observed.

"To the water?" Val suggested.

"To the water." Angel smiled.


	23. Easy Monday Mornings

**Hehe, hello evreyone! Its so nice and pretty outisde! anyway, sorry i haven't posted in awhile, so this chapter has alot of laughs in it. um, okay its all humorous actaully. so have fun reading it :)

* * *

**

Spot slept for about an hour before getting up and going to the empty recreation room. He played pool for a while until he grew bored of the game. Spot was walking toward the door to leave when Mush came in. Mush's gave darkened when he saw Spot and he did not attempt to hide it. Mush closed the door and stood in front of it blocking Spot's path.

"Can I help ya?" Spot asked.

"No." Mush said as he bumped into Spot. "You already proved that."

"What da heck was dat s'posed ta mean?' Spot asked incredulously.

"What do you think?" Mush sneered.

"I dunno."

"The great advice giver doesn't know something?" Mush taunted.

"Da great advice givah, what did someone actually decide ta like ya?'

"The opposite actually."

"Oh dey saw da real you an decided ta hide." Spot said taking a step towards Mush.

"People could see me on my worse day and you on your best and still like me better." Mush said stepping up to Spot.

"Oh really? An what's ya best day Halloween?"

"No dude, it's wiping the floor with your face."

"Aint smaht ta do dat, aint healthy." Spot said menacing.

"You pulling shit like earlier wasn't smart, course you were just being yourself."

"An what did I do eahlieh?"

"Oh what you want me to name off the times I saw you this close to Val?" Mush said getting in Spot's face.

"Like when?"

"The shower, your bedroom." Mush growled.

"Ya saw dat?"

"Yes."

"It aint what it look like."

"Save it man." Mush said with annoyance.

"Save what, an explanation? Man you ah an ass hole."

"No, save your bull shit lies, because that's what you do, that's who you are, a lie."

"Oh?" Spot asked angrily.

"Aw did that offend you? You two faced, lying, shitty ass hole." Mush said with burning eyes. Spot let a right hook fly and landed it on the left side of Mush's face. Mush wiggled his jaw.

"You're stupid too then." Mush said.

"Ya da-" Spot began but was cut off when the upper cut Mush threw hit Spot squarely in his jaw. The stood still for a moment before Spot threw a jab at Mush. Mush blocked it and side stepped.

"Ya quick. Not quick nough though." Spot said watching Mush. Mush tried to hit Spot in the face but Spot saw it coming and ducked it.

"You're pretty quick as well."

"I'se from Brooklyn, I ouddah be." Spot smirked. Mush glared at him and punched him in the side of the head repeatedly before Spot landed a when knocking punch to Mush's abs. Spot rushed Mush and began working his sides. Mush landed a right to Spot's eye and backed handed him. Spot's temper flared and he kneed Mush in the groin while grabbing his wrist. Mush would have fallen to the floor from the hit but Spot kept him up. Mush rose and tried to return the favor but Spot blocked it. Spot twisted Mush's arm and pulled him off balance. Mush went with the force and shouldered Spot in the gut. Spot landed a right jab to Mush's jaw. Mush head bunted Spot, snaked his right arm behind Spot, and began pounding his back. Spot began pummeling Mush's face and gut before the two broke apart. Mush spread his arms open giving Spot a clear shot at his face.

"Come on, free be." Mush taunted. Spot rushed forward and pushed Mush into the door. The two wrestled with arm bars and choke holds when Spot got free of Mush's grip and hammered him in the side of the head. The blow caused Mush to see a flashing light behind his eyes. Spot seized the moment and began punching Mush's injured back. Mush threw a wide hook and Spot caught it. Mush tried pulling his hand free from Spot's grip but Spot wouldn't let go. They circled once and hit each other more all the while Mush was trying to pull his hand free.

"Would ya stop bein stupid foh a moment an listen ta me?" Spot asked as he grew tired of fighting.

"What like before?" Mush said trying to jerk his hand free again.

"Like when I was bein real wid ya, yeah."

"What do you know about real?'

"Moh den ya tink. Look, me an Val wadn't doin nuttin. Ya runnin around an I was just getting outtah da showah mindin me own business, she needed someone ta talk to."

"I'm sure you were interested in conversation." Mush replied sarcastically.

"From da topic dat we was talkin bout ya I was."

"What was that?'

"How not ta commit suicide. It's common ground."

"For what?"

"Friendship."

"So what you're looking for pity?" Mush said finally freeing his hand.

"No I aint dat's why I don't tell everybody bout it."

"Yeah you just decided to tell one of the most sympathizing girls right?" Mush jeered.

"Look heah bahstah, I was just askin how she was, she was da one who came up to me." Spot snarled. Mush thought for a moment while glaring at him.

"So you expect me to believe you've wanted to help and not steal her?"

"I aint a back stahbin lil weasel."

"What do you call the shit you've been doing since the day you met me?" Mush asked incredulously.

"Befoh now I was tryin ta make ya mad."

"Oh is that all?"

"I knew what buttons ta push."

"So you were never after Val?'

"Befoh ya two was official yeah, but I aint gonna steal annuddah guy's goil."

"What is official in your mind?'

"Look last night we all hoid ya ask hah out. Da walls ah papah thin round heah, I just happened ta wake up in da middle of it."

"How much did you hear?" Mush asked thinking of when Val and him made out.

"Just da paht when ya asked hah out."'

"Okay." Mush said smirking for a moment.

"Aight do we have a truce?"

"Wait, you've been asking for a fight now you want peace?'

"Ya."

"Oh so the great Spot only fights when he feels like it?" Mush mocked.

"No I only pick dem when I feel like it, I can defend meself any time."

"Hm."

"We gotta truce?" Spot asked extending his hand. Mush looked at him like he was crazy. "At least foh now?"

"What is now?'

"Until ya get ovah dis crap dat ya dealin wid."

"I'm dealing with crap?'

"Appahantly."

"Ah ha." Mush mocked.

"Eh ha." Spot mimicked.

"What crap am I dealing with?"

"Ya trust issues." Spot answered. Mush looked surprised a moment then defensive. After thinking it over Mush shook Spot's hand but held on to it when Spot tried to let go.

"Stay away from my girl." Mush warned.

"Aight." Spot agreed. Mush let go and walked out the door.

* * *

"I hope a seagull poops on you!" Val said after being splashed by Angel.

"Hehe, and I hope an oyster bites your foot." Angel laughed.

"Ya know I tink green would look good on da both a ya." Jack smirked.

"If you put seaweed anywhere near my hair or skin, I'll bite you." Angel glared at him.

"Hey Val, has she had her rabies shots?"

"Yep, but you'll need a band-aid." Val said.

"Crap, I'm gonna get smothered aren't I?" Angel asked rhetorically.

"Not smothahed." Jack said as he threw seaweed at Angel.

"Ew!" Angel said peeling it off of her hair.

"Hahahahaha!" Val laughed.

"Is it gone?"

"Yes."

"Good, here have some." Angel said flopping the green mop onto Val's head. Val shuddered with disgust before dunking Angel underwater. Angel floated back to the surface before diving under and going for Jack's ankle.

"One attacks from below, the other from above." Val said throwing the seaweed at Jack before Angel pulled him under.

"Dat was low." Jack coughed as he came to the surface.

"Hehe." Angel giggled.

"Generally when one is pulled below surface level, you're going lower." Val smirked.

"Smaht ass." Jack said.

"Be nice to my sister." Angel said hitting his arm.

"Hehe you got yelled at. "Val teased.

"Ya both ah evil." Jack said.

"It's a family thing." Angel smiled.

"I'll remembah dat."

"Okay, my hands have gotten pruney, I'm gonna go inside I think." Angel said.

"Yeah, I'se hungry too." Jack said.

"You're always hungry." Val pointed out.

"It's like you're the bottomless pit." Angel added.

"Or a black hole."

"Or the Marina Trench."

"Aight, I get it." Jack interrupted them.

"I'm glad." Val said splashing him with water.

"Pswt" Jack spewed the salty water out of his mouth.

"Haha." Angel laughed.

"I bet you're thirsty and hungry now." Val taunted.

"I need to wash all this salt water off before it dries my skin out." Angel thought out loud.

"Do you have the right lotion?" Val asked.

"Uh, there's a wrong kind?"

"Some moisturize better than others."

"Oh. Uh, I've got the Warm Vanilla Sugar body cream stuff from Bath and Body Works…"

"Wow, I'se sahrounded by goil talk." Jack pondered.

"Uh in case you haven't noticed babe, we're girls." Angel pointed out.

"I know dat, but ya wadn't talkin bout goily stuff."

"Meh"

"Okay let's go back inside." Val said.

"Lead on oh Capitan." Angel smirked.

"No moh sugah foh you." Jack said.

"But then I wouldn't be sweet." Angel joked.

"Wow, you're corniness just went up a level." Val said swimming to shore.

"That was the whole point Val." Angel said.

"Sweet or not, I'll take ya as ya ah." Jack smirked.

"I'm glad, because I'm not so sweet first thing in the morning."

"I know Angel, believe me, I know."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Ya said it foist."

"You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

"Come on Sweet an Souh." Jack said turning to swim.

"No food nicknames!" Angel said catching up with him.

"Faih enough."

"I'm glad you think so." Val beat Angel and Jack to the elevator and hit every button so they had to take the stairs.

"She is, I can't tink of a woid." Jack grumbled as they finished climbing the steps and returned to the floor. Angel went to the room to find Val getting ready to shower.

"You little snot." Angel said as she got what she needed to shower. Spot left his room and saw Mush walking into the shower room, which is where he was headed. Spot was going to back in his room but went to the showers anyway. Spot walked in as Mush stood in front of the sinks. Mush gave him a respectful nod and continued washing his wounds. Spot walked next to him and started doing the same. Mush smirked and Spot frowned at him puzzled.

"What?" Spot asked.

"I can't believe you kneed me in the balls." Mush said trying to keep a poker face but failing.

"Heha." Spot chuckled. Angel and Val raced each other to the showers.

"HA!" Val jested as she slid in before Angel.

"Whatever, you tripped me." Angel said running into Val. "Walking forward helps." Angel said as Val stood still.

"No way." Val said looking from Spot to Mush and back again.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Them!" Val said stepping aside so Angel could see.

"Wow." Angel said looking at the bruises that were forming on each of them.

"It aint dat bad." Spot shrugged.

"It looks that bad, what wind mill did you two run into?" Angel asked walking to them.

"Hm." Mush thought.

"What?"

"Each other?"

"You two don't look like wind mills."

"Tank ya." Spot smirked.

"You're welcome." Angel replied.

"Oy." Val said going to a shower stall.

"What's wrong with you?" Angel asked her.

"Them."

"Okay let your clueless sister in, why are you mad at them?" Angel said stepping into the changing room so Mush and Spot couldn't hear them.

"They both lied!"

"About what?"

"That they wouldn't fight."

"Maybe it was unavoidable."

"Then they shouldn't have said they wouldn't fight."

"There's nothing you can do about it now. Besides maybe now they'll get along."

"Whatev, I just wanna shower."

"Okay. If you need to talk I'm here."

"I know sis." Val smirked.

"Okay."

"Now, if you'll excuse yourself." Val smiled while opening the door.

"Patience."

"Yes yes."

"Okay I'm gone." Angel said leaving and closing the door behind her. Angel showered, went back to her room and got dressed for dinner. The weekend came to an end and Monday arrived too soon for the teens. More ghost sightings were being claimed but nothing was confirmed.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to school." Bumlets mumbled into his pillow as his alarm went off.

"Bum, if ya don't toin dat tang off, I'se gonna kill ya." Jack muttered sleepily.

"Kill it then."

"It would be so much moh satisfyin ta kill you cause ya da ownah of da stupid ting."

"Because you kept turing it off before it went off so we missed class that one day."

"What?"

"For like, two days in a row you had the alarm clock and you woke up before it went off and unplugged it so we missed class."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I don't remebah doin it."

"That's because you were sleeping."

"How would you know?'

"I live with you, you are an active sleeper, talk and sit up in bed." Bum said turning the alarm off.

"Oh, I didn't know dat."

"Now that I'm awake, you have to be now!" Bum said throwing his pillow at Jack.

"Get off!"

"You know it's a pillow and not me?" Bum smiled.

"Nah I thought ya was suddenly light an squishy."

"I am cuddly though."

"Yeah I don't roll like dat so no."

"EUW. I don't either."

"Den how am I s'posed ta know ya cuddly? I don't cuddle wid ya."

"No but I have with Mush, until he hits me, and other people."

"I thought ya was just bein weihd."

"No, well yeah."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to go blow it up in our bathroom now." Bum said going to the bathroom.

"Tanks foh da wahnin."

"You're welcome."

"See ya in class Bum."

"You're going to be dressed and gone before I get out?"

"It don't take me long."

"Okay, um, we don't have class together though."

"Aight I'll see ya at lunch."

"Unless I snuck into one of your classes."

"Den I'd pretend dat I didn't know ya."

"Hahah."

"Bye Bum." Jack said after changing.

"Byes!" Bumlets called as Jack went into the hall.

"Good morning." Angel smiled as she saw him walk out of the door.

"Heya Angel." Jack said walking down the hall toward her.

"And how's my favorite Cowboy?'

"Aight, how ah you?" Jack asked giving her a kiss.

"Great now."

"Only great?" Jack smirked.

"Wonderful, spectacular, is that better?"

"Ya fohgot phenomenal an awesome." Jack jested.

"Oh then forgive me."

"I dunno, might take some persuading."

"Oh really, such as?'

"Well, I kissed you, but ya haven't kissed me yet."

"My mistake." Angel said before kissing him.

"I'se glad ya fixed it."

"You're a dork."

"So ah you."

"Yeah but ya love me."

"Yeah yeah."

'Off to another wonderful Monday." Angel said as Val came into the hall.

"It's so not, hey Jack." Val said.

"Yeah I was being sarcastic."

"I say that because we have our interviews today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I figured as much."

"Yeah."

"Foh dat place Dutchy took us way back?" Jack asked.

"Yup."

"Ah."

"Yeah but at least it's a job."

"We don't have it yet." Val smirked.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, hi Jack." Val repeated.

"Hey Val." Jack said.

"Okay bye." Val said walking to Mush's room.

"Bye. Don't get pregnant." Angel called after her.

"We use protection. Just messin." Val said as she knocked on the door.

"So was I, sort of."

"You stole my shirt." Mush said opening the door.

"Heheh I know." Val said going in his room.

"Can I have it back?" Mush asked closing the door.

"Hmm, why?'

"Because I like it."

"I like it too though."

"It's my favorite shirt come on." Mush said.

"Yeah, but it's comfy."

"I know it is."

"But I bet you don't wear it to bed."

"No." Mush said slowly.

"Ha, got you beat."

"Okay, I'll take one of yours, but I won't wear it."

"I'm glad because then I'd need a new roommate." Race said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hehehhe." Val giggled.

"No I'm serious." Mush smirked as he went back into the hall.

"NO!" Val yelled as she chased after him and tackled him into Jack and Angel.

"Ow, back." Angel said from the floor where all four lay.

"Don't even try to complain about back pain." Mush said.

"Your elbow is digging into my spine, I think I have a right."

"Mine was scraped, punched, and now being sat on, I win."

"Okay fine."

"Jack move." Val said.

"But I'm so comfohtable." Jack replied.

"How did you end up on top anyway?" Mush pondered.

"Not really shoh."

"But if you don't get up, I'm going to bite your ankle." Angel warned.

"I think Val did a half spin as she hit Jack." Mush thought out loud as they got up.

"I can tell you play sports." Val smiled.

"Yeah yeah."

"Or used to anyway."

"Wow, that sounds like what Jack says to me, yeah yeah." Angel said.

"Maybe it's a guy thing." Val offered.

"Well I don't know."

"Which one will it be Val?" Mush asked walking into her room.

"Get out of my closet!" Val said.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Angel, have you see-" Mush began when Val tackled him again.

"Hahah."

"Dere weihd." Jack said as they grappled.

"Yeah." Angel said slowly.

"Geh, back." Mush said pulling away.

"Ooops, sorry." Val said.

"You are forgiven for that and that alone."

"What am I not forgiven for?" Val asked playfully.

"Stealing."

"Oh hush."

"I think you should have been arrested for stealing not beating people up." Mush chuckled as they got up and joined Angel and Jack in the hall.

"So ya got an interview taday?" Jack asked Angel as they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah." Angel answered.

"What time?"

"Tonight at 5."

"How ya getting dere?"

"Walk."

"Yeah it's not too far." Val chimed as they got in.

"Besides I don't have a car."

"Nah, I'se gonna make a deal wid ya." Jack said.

"Don't you feel special?" Mush smirked.

"Depending on what the deal is, what is it?" Angel asked.

"I'll get da two of ya a ride to an from woik, or da interview anyway." Jack began.

"Cheap." Val coughed.

"ANYWAY, an in toin of me courteous ways ya go out wid me."

"You have to bribe her to go on a date with you?" Mush asked frowning.

"Mush be nice, Jack Jack Jack, that's a sweet offer really, but you New York boys really need to understand that I'm with Mush." Val said as they got of the elevator.

"Ahahha."

"Val you're such a dork, yes Jack I'll go out with you tonight." Angel smirked.

"Eh I was tinkin of goin latah in da week." Jack answered.

"I just figured you wanted to go out tonight."

"He does want to go out with you tonight and tomorrow and the da-" Val began.

"We get it Val." Angel said dryly.

"One would hope." Mush added.

"I want ta take ya ta sumptin dat I can't do till latah, so, I mean we can go out tanight." Jack explained.

"Oh really what?" Angel asked.

"His bedroom." Val whispered to Mush who started choking while laughing.

"Can't…breathe." Mush said as he fell to the floor laughing.

"Val, what did you say?" Angel asked warily.

"Nothing?" Val smiled.

"Uh huh."

"So tanight is up ta you." Jack said trying to ignore Val and Mush.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, it would requih ya ta dress up a bit."

'Hmm, I may like this." Angel answered. Mush stood up and leaned on Val.

"In his bed." Mush whispered.

"OH! Ahahha!" Val burst out laughing.

"You two are nutty." Angel sighed.

"Yeah, Valie we got class." Mush said elbowing Val.

"Okay, see you two later." Val said walking away with Mush.

"Bye Val." Angel said.

"What about my good bye?" Mush called.

"Bye Mush." Angel answered.

"Shall we?" Jack asked offering Angel his arm.

"We shall." Angel said taking it as they walked to class.


End file.
